A Love Lost then Found
by Keshbeast
Summary: Mercedes and Sam are madly in love despite his family objections and were headed towards happily ever after. That is until Sam’s in a wreck and loses his memory and she is told he died but an unexpected meeting changes everything.
1. A Chance Meeting

_**A/N: So this is a new story about Samcedes! I hope you enjoy it! **_

_Chapter 1_

_A Chance Meeting_

"_Baby, you gotta stay with me okay. You gotta stay with us. Did you hear me? You knew before I did but now that I know you can't leave me. I love you and we are gonna need you."_

"_LEAVE! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"_

"_M-Mr. Evans, please I didn't know he was coming home early. I love him and we're going to have-"_

"_Leave and if you ever come back I will have you arrested so fast you won't be able to blink."_

"_I won't go! I have a right to be here! He was coming home to me. He chose me!"_

"_And now he might die because of it!"_

"_No.. no I have faith." Dwight moved closer to her and shouted so loudly it made her jump back._

"_GET THE HELL OUT! YOU ARE BENEATH HIM AND HE WAS NEVER GOING TO MARRY YOU!"_

"_But I'm having his..."_

"_Don't even think for one second we'd ever allow him to procreate with you. That abomination will never be an Evans!" With that he slammed the door in her face leaving her to break down and crying in the hall. Then she heard the worst sound she's ever heard in her life..._

FOUR YEARS LATER

Mercedes looked out at her daughter smiling and playing with the other kids around her. She looked at the details of her daughters face and saw... she quickly pushed the thought from her mind. She missed Sam dearly and made a personal vow to let her daughter know who her father was even if his parents refused to acknowledge her. She gave one final glance at her daughter before returning to her book, before she knew it she was deeply engrossed into her book that she had lost track of time. She looked up and didn't see her daughter before panicking she gathered their things and walked closer to where she last saw her. When she didn't see her she looked around and began shouting her name and running around.

"Samantha!"

"SAMANTHA, baby please answer me!" By this time other parents had become aware and began helping until she heard her daughter's little voice.

"Mommy!" Mercedes quickly turned in the direction and saw her daughter waving at her before turning around and talking to the man in front of her. Mercedes panicked and ran to her daughter quickly.

"Hey! I don't know who you are but get away from my baby." Mercedes said not looking at the man only looking at her daughter and checking her for any harm.

"Mommy! Don't be mean to daddy!" Samantha said giving her mother a stern look. Mercedes gave her daughter a sad look and shook her head knowing she would have to tell her daughter again that her father died.

"Baby, we've gone over this. Your daddy is in heaven."

"No, he's right here look!" The little girl insisted pointing the man who for some reason was still standing there. Mercedes let a breath and decided to humor her daughter. She stood up from where she was standing and finally looked at the man.

"Honey, look this isn't... Sammy?" She felt like her heart stopped and like she was looking at ghost. She was breathing heavily as she reached to touch his face, he was really here. She ran her hand along his face gently tracing the details of his jaw, his nose before her fingers fell on his lips and felt her body shudder. He was the only man that had such as strong effect on her and couldn't help but pressing them lightly causing him to blush.

"Sam?"

"See mommy! I told you it's daddy!" Samantha said wrapping her little arms around his leg. He gave the child a confused look but couldn't help but looking back at the woman who had began to cry. He didn't know why but he wanted to comfort her or why he was having such a hard time keeping his eyes on just her face. He looked back at her now tear stained face and wasn't sure when but he ran a thumb across her cheek wiping away a fresh tear. He didn't know who she was or why this little girl was calling him daddy but he could tell they both believed he was this mystery man.

"Umm... Sam? Who are your friends?"

Sam turned around and saw his fiancé and realized this was situation looked very bad.

"I'm not sure..." he answered honestly looking back at the beautiful woman and beautiful girl standing in front of him. She was stunning and he couldn't help but feel a deep attraction and there was something stirring deep down that made his skin hot. Her doe eyes told him she knew him and he couldn't help but getting lost in them. He moved his eyes to her cute button nose then her full lips and felt his breath hitch, they looked so soft and tingle ran up his spine.

"Mommy why doesn't daddy know me? Why doesn't he know you?"

"Daddy?" The blonde petite said looking at Sam with wide eyes.

"Yes, he's my daddy and she's my mommy. Mommy told me daddy died before I was born in a car but that he loved me and that I would see him again when I went to heaven." Samantha said matter factly.

"Okay, clearly this is some ploy to get money from my fiancé but it won't work. Now I suggest you take your little bastard baby and leave us alone." The woman said cousins Mercedes to snap back from the haze she was in and look at the woman like she had lost her damn mind.

"Quinn that wasn't nice and you have no right to speak to her that way." Sam said with a hint of anger surprising him.

"Samuel Evans! You don't even know this woman why are you defending her? Why are you even entertaining this crap! She just wants your money I can see that by looking at her."

"Oh hell to the no! Look I don't know who you are or why you feel like you have the right to speak to me this way but I don't want Sam's money! I never did... nor will I let my child stand around and be spoken to this way! Sam is her father and I'm not sure why he doesn't remember me but if he's choosing to not to remember me that's fine. Let's go Samantha." Mercedes said reaching for her daughter's hand and turning to walk away. The tears fell and her heart began to break all over again.

_8 years ago_

"_Where the hell are you taking me?" Mercedes asked her best friend Tina, who hadn't said a word since she made her leave their dorm room 'dressed to impress'. They both had on little black dresses with Tina's long jet black hair cascading down her back in soft waves while Mercedes' natural curls bounced around her shoulders. Tina's dress had a 70's flare that was paired with a pair of calf length go-go boots. Mercedes opted for her black wrap dress and some black peep toe heels._

"_We're going to have some fun! We've been here for two years and haven't gone to one party together and what makes it worse is that you're constantly asked out by guys but you turn them down!" Tina said looking back at her best friend with a knowing look._

"_So... I'm not here to party, I'm here to get an education so I can get a job doing what I love. Boys will only distract me and since you know who ruined everything, I don't think I'm up for dating." Mercedes said speaking of her ex._

"_Ugh let's not bring up that asshole! We're young and sexy and are going to get felt up and dance on guys tonight and that's final!" Tina shouted with silly grin on her face. Mercedes just rolled her eyes and allowed her friend to tug her along the row of Greek based houses. Each house was having their own party but Tina was headed for a specific house and when she found it she let happy squeal._

"_Is there a reason this one is so important to you?"_

"_You'll see in just a second why." She replied with a wink and devilish smile. Mercedes just chuckled and followed behind her friend into the very loud house. There were people everyone and it was a squeeze getting through the cluster of people. Much to Mercedes' disdain she had to turn sideways a few time to get through a group of guys and the lucky few that were on the side of her ass didn't hesitate to lightly press up against it. She was used to her ass being a admired but she hadn't felt that many hard dicks on her in lifetime and she was certain that she met the quota. When they finally broke free of the cluster they saw were some of the party goers were dancing, there were a few playing beer pong and then there were the ones who were just making out. The music was loud and there was a thin layer of smoke in the air, the house smelled like sweat and axe body spray. Tina's grip on Mercedes' hand loosen when she saw the cute boy from her chemistry class and lab. She waved wildly and tugged Mercedes along._

"_Hey Mike." She said sweetly. The y'all Asian gave her a warm smile and leaned over to kiss her cheek making her blush and Mercedes roll her eyes at her friend's cuteness._

"_You came. How are you?"_

"_Good, thanks for the invite. This is my friend Cedes."_

"_You didn't lie when you described her, she is gorgeous." Mike said looking at Mercedes then back at Tina._

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Mike Chang." He said holding his hand out for Mercedes to shake which she did smiling at the handsome man._

"_Mercedes Jones, it's nice to meet you as well."_

"_Would you mind if I stole Tina for a dance?"_

"_Please do, she'll kill me if I said yes." Mercedes replies with a giggle. Tina shot her a happy look before walking off with Mike to the dance floor. Mercedes let out a deep sigh and went to find a drink, when she finally found where they were keeping the drinks she scanned over them all before someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and saw the sweetest pair of green eyes looking down at her._

"_Need help?" The man asked smiling brightly at her. She couldn't help but notice his lips and smiled back at him._

"_Umm... I'm not really a drinker. I was looking for like some soda." She replied honestly. He tilted his head slightly with a lopsided smile._

"_How old are you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_Twenty one" she answered softly._

"_Okay good. I'm Sam what's your name?" He asked lighting moving her aside and pulling a few different things then started to make a drink._

"_Mercedes." She said feeling her cheeks grow warm when his hand brushed her shoulder. She watched as he continued to make a drink and when he finished he smiled and handed her the colorful drink._

_She heard about frat boys making girls special drinks that would end up with naked and doing all sorts of things._

"_I didn't drug it." He said still smiling at her and holding the drink for her to take which she still hadn't._

"_I think I'm okay." She finally said trying not to be rude._

"_Okay, look." He said before taking a sip then placing the cup in her hands. She couldn't help but giggle at his antics. She humored him and took a sip as well and she was surest how sweet it was and that she could barely taste the alcohol._

"_It's really sweet." She said finally._

"_Like you. Don't be a stranger Mercedes." He said leaning in and placed a bold kiss on her cheek making her skin flush hotly and blush. When he walked away she felt herself looking at him and wanting him to come back but also didn't want to seem needy. When he turned back and looked at her, her breathing hitched and he nodded her over she smiled shyly before shrugging and purposely turning away from him. Sam shook his head and wasn't sure why but she had taken all his attention away from the party the second he saw her trying to find a drink. The way her brows furrowed when she couldn't find whatever it was she was looking for which is why he went over to help. He debated walking back over to her and when he saw one of his teammates slowly approaching he knew he'd better step in before he lost his chance. She still had her back to him when he walked up behind her, he couldn't help staring at how curvy she looked and when his eyes fell on her generous ass whatever self control he had went out the window. _

"_I don't bite." He said leaning down close to her ear so she could hear him over the music while he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into him gently. He felt her shudder slightly before turning around in his arms, he was surprised she hadn't moved away from him but he wasn't complaining. She looked up with worried eyes and he began to pull away but stopped when she wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_My ex is here and I'd really rather not deal with him or his new… person. So if you don't mind staying like this a little while longer, I'll owe you big time." She said into his ear and a nervous laugh that made his chest tighten. She searched his eyes for an answer and mouth 'thank you' when he nodded and pulled her in closer to him. _

"_Mercy Merce! I see Tina got you out of the room for once." A loud voice said from behind them, Sam looked at the guy with a confused expression then down at Mercedes who looked annoyed._

"_Shane… this is your ex?" Sam asked shocked that this was the woman he heard so many thing about and they were not great. He pulled away and saw the sad expression that came across her face but it quickly changed when Shane's new girlfriend said something only she heard._

"_You know the least you could do is tell your new pet to watch how she speaks to me." Mercedes said looking at her ex wanting to punch the hell out of him for even coming over to speak to her._

"_I'm sorry but he doesn't owe you anything. You spread your legs like a common whore you'll get treated like one." The girl said with a devious smirk. Sam noticed the confused and angry look that fell on Mercedes' face and the panicked look that Shane started sporting after his new girlfriend said what she said. He saw her tiny hands ball up into two fist and was going to move closer to stop her from hitting them but wasn't fast enough. Before he knew it she had landed two firm punches on Shane's face and another two on his girlfriends causing her to fallback. Shane winced and moved like he was going to step to her but stopped when Sam stepped in front of her._

"_Move Evans!"_

"_Nah man, don't further embarrass yourself by getting the brakes beaten off of you." Sam said crossing his arm and giving his teammate a dark look._

"_You think I'm scared of you?" Shane asked squaring up at Sam._

"_Oh I know you're not and I wasn't talking about me, I meant her… she already knocked your girl out do you really want her to do it to you?" Sam asked with humor in his voice. He moved aside so that Shane was face to face with Mercedes again who had a death glare plastered on her face and her hands were still in fist. Shane moved closer only to be punched two more times and this time blood came flowing from his nose and lip. She pushed him with so much force that he toppled over and she stood over him daring him to move._

"_EXCUSE ME! HEY EVERYONE!" she shouted loudly enough to get everyone's attention who wasn't already watching this go down._

"_It's come to my attention that my ex, Shane Tinsley here, has been spreading lies about me. So let me clear them up for you all… Shane and I never and I do mean NEVER had sex. He would beg me and I would turn him down every SINGLE time and he would always ask why. Well baby, how about I tell you why now? Huh?" She looked down at Shane who looked angry and stunned that she was doing this now._

"_What do you guys think? Should I finally put him out of his misery and tell him why I wouldn't let him have sex with me?" She asked the room who all nodded and shouted yes._

"_Well the people have spoken. Shane, the reason why I would never let you near my honey pot is because… your dick is literally the size of a baby carrot and there's no way I'm wasting my time pretending to enjoy something I wouldn't even able to fully feel. Shall I give them my proof?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Shane shook his head pleading with his eyes that she didn't continue._

"_Then apologize, NOW!" She said moving away so he could get up. When he did he looked at everyone and felt so ashamed and overly embarrassed._

"_I'm sorry Mercedes, I shouldn't have lied on you like that. I was just… I'm sorry." He said looking down and then back at Mercedes who nodded and when she did the whole room cheered loudly and several guys approached her asking if they could have her number. She smiled sweetly but turned them down because it felt weird having them ask her that after she had just mad a complete fool out of her ex for being an asshole. Sam was still in shock and found his self at a loss for words, she was a force to be wreaked with and after the fifth guy was shot down he decided to save her from the unwanted attention._

"_Come on Rousey, let me make you another drink." He walked her into the kitchen and right as he was about to hand her the drink he made a petite Asian girl ran right into him not stopping until she was in front of Mercedes._

"_CEDES! I'M SO FREAKING PROUD OF YOU!" She shouted even though it was necessary, the girl wrapped her arms tightly around Mercedes and squeezed causing her to laugh. Holy hell her laugh was down right sexy. He stood there watching their exchange before realizing his shirt was completely soaked, he grabbed a few paper towels trying to wipe it up but his shirt was done._

"_Thanks Tina, but you need to watch where you're going..." She said nodding over to Sam who was still trying to dry off his shirt. Tina's facial expression made her laugh even harder than she did earlier but she stopped when she saw the panic sink in on her friend's face. _

"_Why don't you go find Mike… because I can tell by those hickies that's who you were with and I'll help him." Tina just smiled and nodded quickly walked away saying sorry to Sam as she did._

"_So… that drink you promised?" She said moving over to where Sam was standing and nudged him giggling. He looked up at her with a sweet smile and she felt the butterflies she had earlier comeback. _

"_Sorry, your friend kinds moves fast. I can make you another." He offered looking at her lips when she bit it absentmindedly. _

"_How about we get you a new shirt?" She countered. He nodded and chuckled before grabbing her hand and guiding her to the back stair case. They went up on flight of stairs before walking down a short hallway then he suddenly stopped in front of a closed door turning around with a guilty smile. _

"_What?"_

"_Umm… can you give me a second?" He asked feeling his cheeks growing hot, he knew he was blushing and wished like hell he could control it. She tilted her head to the side with an amused look and nodded before letting out a soft laugh. _

"_It'll only be a few seconds I swear." He said smiling and quickly entering the room then closing the door. Sam looked around at his room and immediately scolded his self for letting it get this bad, he quickly picked up any and all trash he saw and threw it away followed by discarded dirty clothes and his shoes which he threw into his hamper and everything into his closet. He scanned his room once more before feeling satisfied with it's appearance, he went to the door taking a deep breath trying to regain some since of self before he opened the door to a smiling Mercedes._

"_You know you could've just changed your shirt while you were in here… right?" She teased while entering his room, she scanned the area and stopped when she saw his bed. She turned to look at him trying to hold in her laughter as he looked at her with a confused look. _

"_Avatar, really?" She asked lifting his cover and revealing his Avatar sheets. _

"_I'm a nerd… sue me." He said shrugging. _

"_Hey, I didn't say it was a bad thing and I would prefer to watch that than go back down there… parties aren't really my thing." She said sighing. _

"_Get comfortable, I'll put it on and we can watch it." He said moving to where his TV stand was and grabbing the movie to put on for them to watch. He looked back and she was still standing in the same spot sporting a look that made Sam laugh. He put the movie in and walked to where he was standing in front of her._

"_I told you earlier I don't bite we are going to sit on top of the covers and watch an amazing movie. I'll even put pillows in between us." He said reassuringly, he looked at her waiting for a response and noticed she was biting her lip again and needed her to stop before the friendly offer turned into something he knew would get him punched. _

"_I'm not that much of a prude, I was more so worried about this damn dress." She said giggling and sitting on the edge of the bed and removing her shoes before moving back. She couldn't explain it but she felt extremely comfortable around him and she liked that he offered to put a wall of pillows so she wasn't uneasy about watching a movie with a perfect __stranger__. _

Present Day

"Mommy, stop! We have to go back! We can't leave without daddy!" Samantha said finally yanking away from her mother's grip and turning to run but was stopped by her mother who quickly scooped her up and carried her to her car. Once they got to her car she placed her struggling daughter into her seat and strapped her in tightly then got into the driver's seat but she didn't turn the car on, she just sat there listening to her daughter cry and yell about how they couldn't leave 'her daddy'.

"Baby, mommy is sorry but she needs to figure out what's going on first okay?" Mercedes said looking back at her daughter hoping she would somehow understand what she was trying to say.

"Why didn't you just kiss him so he could remember?"

"What?"

"Like Sleeping Beauty, she fell asleep and the Prince kissed her and she woke up. Maybe daddy's just asleep inside and needs you to kiss him to wake him up." Her daughter said innocently but very seriously.

"Baby… I can't just kiss him and make it better. He doesn't-" She stopped at the tapping on her window, she looked and saw Sam standing there with a nervous smile, she looked around him and saw that he was alone and was just going to let her window down but decided her daughter had heard enough for one day and didn't want her asking more questions. So she turned the car on so the air could blow and turned back to look at Samantha.

"I'm going to get out for just a minute okay?"

"You just need to kiss him, it'll work!" Mercedes chuckled and nodded then got out.

"Your daughter dropped this when you were walking away, I figured she'd want it back." Sam said handing her a small Minnie Mouse purse. She didn't know what to say all she could do was stare at him and wonder why… why was she told he died and why the hell was he standing here with no memory of her or of them being together. She heard knocking and looked back at her daughter making kissy faces and rolled her eyes. _What am I going to do with that child… she's just like him and he doesn't even know it._

"I'm sorry if I made you two cry, it wasn't my intention she caught me off guard when she ran up to me calling me daddy. I figured if I asked her where her parents were I could help get her back. She insisted that I was her father and that she would get 'mommy' so we could be a happy family." Sam said breaking Mercedes from her thoughts.

"You really don't remember me?" She asked barely above a whisper.

"I can't say that I do. Maybe mistaken identity? I have a common face and-" He stopped when she shot him a look like he was crazy.

"Common face my ass, those lips are not common." She said shaking her head with a soft laugh.

"I wouldn't have left my child if I knew about her." He replied.

"I never officially got to tell you… the wreck happened and when they brought you to the hospital you were out of it. I was going to tell you when you got home but…" She said trailing off and fighting back tears.

"But what?" He said moving closer to her sensing she needed closeness.

"But you died… or so I was informed of that lie."

"Who told you that?"

"I really don't think it's in my place to tell you any of this… you need to speak to your parents." She replied biting her lip nervously and looking back at her car to see Samantha watching them intensely.

"If you are who you say you are then it can come from you… what's your name?" Sam asked realizing he didn't know it and felt horrible when she looked back at him with the saddest eyes.

"Oh wow… you really don't know me huh?" She said breathing heavily as she looked into his eyes and saw that he genuinely did not know who she was and she couldn't believe she was about to follow the advice of her four year old but she hadn't seen him in years and it was getting hard not kiss him. Damn memory loss or not she held on as long as she could. She took a deep breath and moved closer to him, slowly invading his personal space, she looked up at him before standing on her tippy toes. She wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a minute to push her away but when he hadn't she leaned in and kissed him softly at first but after a few moments she deepened it and felt herself drifting. Four years thinking the love of her life was gone, four years of mourning his death, four years of not waking up beside him, kissing him all came out through that kiss.

Sam knew he should have stopped her from kissing him but he couldn't. The second he felt her plump lips on his, his whole body ignited burning softly and melting into her embrace. He felt something he couldn't really explain but one thing for sure he didn't want to stop kissing her. When she deepened the kiss he let the moan that was building escape and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. He knew kissing her back would complicate things for her but his head was screaming so loudly willing him to remember but he couldn't. His need for oxygen finally reached its limit and he slowly pulled away, blinking and taking in a deep breath before looking down at her, she still looked sad but there was some light in her eyes.

"Mercedes." She said with a half smile before turning away and getting back into her car. She gave him a final look before pulling off and heading home, leaving Sam standing there dumbfounded and wishing he was who she thought.

"_Mercedes."_

**_Soooo...? How do we like it so far? I mean I wanna say it now, no you won't like Dwight sorry! He's not going to be awesome dad we all love. Can we talk about Mercedes being a bad ass?? Like girl... yasss! How cute is Samantha?? I love how sassy she is already! Let me know how you liked it and if you want another chapter! Until next time! Xoxo _**


	2. A Sweet Song

_**A/N: Hi! I just wanted to say thank you for the amazing reviews already! I really enjoy doing this in my spare time and you guys fuel that fire to continue! Here's chapter 2 I hope you like it! **_

_**Song- Stickwitu - The Pussycat Dolls**_

* * *

Chapter 2

A Sweet Song

_8 Years Ago_

_Mercedes woke to the sound of a door slamming and someone saying 'shit' she looked around the dark room trying to get her eyes to adjust. She saw a figure coming towards her and backed up until she felt the coldness from the wall._

"_Calm down, Rousey it's just me." Sam said softly getting back into the bed next to her._

"_I should probably go, I have class in the morning." She said starting to move before he stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back._

"_Uh-uh we're under a tornado warning and classes have been canceled. You're stuck here until it clears."_

"_What!? I can't leave Tina by herself." She said trying to wiggle away from him but his grip was tight and she kinda liked being in his arms._

"_Tina's fine, she's with Mike. She said to keep you safe and that she'll see you later." Sam said loosening his grip so she could turn around._

"_You're awfully handsy." She said once she finally faced him. He let out a deep laugh that rumbled through the room and made her laugh as well._

"_Can you blame me? Not often I have a woman fall asleep adorably in my bed who has killer curves and is softer than any pillow I've owned." He replied making her blush luckily for her it was still dark in the room and it's not like he could see it on her skin anyway. _

"_Must have been dealing with some mighty hard women then." _

"_Nah, I meant it when I said not often. You're the third that's been in here and the first that's slept over. I mean yes it was accidentally but still." He answered finally freeing her from his hold and moving back slightly. _

"_I didn't mean it in a negative way… about you being handsy." She said moving closer without meaning to and she felt his hand preventing her from moving any closer. _

"_Oh… umm I'm sorry. You're really warm and you kinda took the heat away when you moved." She said feeling really embarrassed. The light started to come through in his room even though it was a grayish hue but she could see his beautiful eyes looking at her and she could see his cheeks were a soft pink. He was blushing… but why?_

"_No, don't apologize. It's… not that I wanted to move." He said looking away from her and turning red, for some reason it hadn't clicked in her mind why he moved suddenly but she couldn't resist moving closer to show him she was okay with them being close. She grabbed his hand and place it back around her waist and moved back into his embrace and stiffened the second their bodies made contact._

"_Oh…" Mercedes didn't know what else to say except that and she didn't know if she should move but one thing was for certain he surely felt bigger than Shane. She took a deep breath and tried to let her body relax so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable because she was frozen and felt that if she did move it would make him feel badly. She quickly came up with a plan to distract from what was going on in his boxers._

"_So… what's your major?" She asked feeling silly and trying not smile too much from the amusement that set in, she really hated her inability to handle awkward situations without laughing. She looked at him and could tell he was trying really hard to focus on something but she wasn't sure until she felt his grip on her waist tighten slightly._

"_You wiggle so much, you know?" He said closing his eyes and counting to ten. She hadn't even realized she was wiggling but it was a bad habit she had when she was feeling… aroused and she would be lying if she said she didn't get turned on when she felt him against her thigh._

"_I'm sorry." She replied biting her lip making him moan._

"_Okay, you're gonna need to stop doing that too or move." He said with a growl. _

"_What?" She asked innocently but before he could answer a loud rumbling came making her jump and she wrapped her arms around him squeezing him tightly. He let a deep groan when she buried her head into his chest. She was going to be the death of him and he didn't even know her last name, he let her stay there for a few more moments before gently pulling her away._

"_Sit up… please." He said. She nodded and sat up and moved so he could sit up as well._

"_Shouldn't it have gone down by now?" She blurted before cursing herself for her lack of filter. He gave her a looked that made her giggle._

"_Yes, it would've but you insist on pushing your body against me and making it… difficult to think with my actual brain." She let out a small laugh and he rolled his eyes._

"_Can I tell you something?"_

"_Sure, go for it."_

"_You're bigger than Shane… by a lot." She said laughing fully._

"_Well now I see why you kept pushing you body up on me." He replied teasing her and laughing when she covered her face giggling._

"_I really wasn't… I swear it was just cold and you give off heat." She said in between laughs. _

"_Well that's no fun, here I am in all my morning glory thinking this sexy woman was trying to feel me up only to find out she just wanted me for my warmth." He said trying to sound hurt making her laugh even more._

"_Well thank you for the compliment but I barely know you so any pushing I did was involuntary."_

"_Yeah I may be blonde but I'm not dumb. All that wiggling you were doing wasn't you trying to just get warm." He said with a smirk. _

"_Anyways… what's your major?" She said said trying to change the subject because she knew he was right._

"_Wait… I was right wasn't I?" He asked giving her a wicked grin making her roll her eyes and shrug._

"_I'm a business major and I minor in music." She replied ignoring his question looking down at her hands biting her lip again. She felt a shift in the bed and looked up to a pair of green orbs looking back and him extremely close to her._

"_I told you that you needed to stop doing that." He said huskily and brushes his lips against hers before softly kissing her then pulling away. She blinked and lost her train of though for a moment, his lips were so damn soft and he barely touched hers with his and now she was hot all over._

"_I'm an art major." He said breaking her from the daze she fell into and bringing her back to reality. _

"_Oh uh-uh you're not about expect me to be able to hold a conversation after that?" She said making him laugh._

"_Well I would kiss you again but I want to get to know you first, that kiss was more so a punishment than an opening for making out." He said cockily._

"_You make it sound like you're going to get another chance." _

"_You make is sound like you don't want me to kiss you again but we both know you do."_

"_Hmph keep dreaming blondie." She said shooting him an unbothered look. Sam took her look as a challenge and began moving towards her again. This time he wrapped her up in his arms looking at her with a devilish grin then leaned down and kissed her deeply when he felt her melt into him he couldn't help but smile against her lips. He pulled away only a little to look at her again and ran his thumb over her bottom lip wanting to bit it but deciding that he wanted to wait to do that._

"_See you wanted me to kiss you." He said moving away but still sitting in front of her._

"_Fine… maybe a little." She said coyly._

"_I'm going to be a little brave and ask if I can take you out… like on a date." Mercedes shot him a surprised look before tilting her head at him._

"_Before you say no we've kinda already went past the normal steps boy meets girl, boy asks girl out, girl says yes boy plans an awesome date, gets a kiss then further down the line they have a random sleep over. So we've technically been dating for six months already so me asking you out should be normal."He said with a goofy grin on his face._

"_Six months huh? So we're past that awkward first date stage and now are in the 'let's make out when we should be studying' phase?" She teased._

"_Nah, making out takes precedence over studying especially with your lips." He answered honestly _

"_Oh okay got cha… so me saying yes would mean you, 'my boyfriend' of 'six months' will plan a romantic dinner getting me flowers and then surprising me to the point that I don't want to leave and we end up having hot and rough sex. Sound about right?" _

"_Yes and no… the date wouldn't end in sex."_

"_No? Here I thought you wanted my body all up against you." _

"_I do, but I don't have causal sex and you don't seem like the type of woman who have quickies after dates. Nah… we're gonna build to that because as much as I would love to see you out of that dress, it would be meaningless if there was nothing behind our love making."_

"_Love making huh? I don't even know your last name." She said feeling flustered._

"_Samuel Dwight Evans, it's a pleasure to meet you Mercedes…?"_

"_Jones."_

"_Mercedes Jones. Well Ms. Jones will you do me the incredible honor of accepting a date with me?"_

"_Well since you asked so sweetly I guess I could." She said with a giggle. _

"_Say if I were to get you flowers?"_

"_Lilies are my favorite but that's all you're getting from me. The rest you're gonna have to earn and I'm not an easy shell to crack." She replied nudging him._

"_Huh… I got you to kiss me and I bet I can do it again." He said shrugging._

"_You really think I didn't plan for that to happen?" She said smiling and biting her lip this time purposely and looking directly at him. She smiled bigger when his eyes fell on her lips and his licked his lips._

"_You're playing with fire Jones." He replied meeting her eyes with his own. She just smiled and moved towards him slowly until their lips were almost touching and then she gently ghosted his lips and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Don't think for one second I'm as innocent as I look Evans." She replied with a giggle. Sam couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head he could tell she was going to be a handful but he liked it… a lot._

Present Day

Sam's mind was completely clouded by the events of the day and he knew he was going to have to explain that kiss to Quinn. He didn't want to but she was his fiancee and he didn't want to lie but how the hell was he supposed to justify kissing Mercedes? _Mercedes, her name sounded so right in his mind and kissing her was beyond electric. Stop! You don't know her… what if Quinn was right and she was just trying to pawn a kid off on him for money?_

"I take you set her straight?" Quinn said plucking him out of his thoughts. He looked up at her and gave her a confused look before feeling her hand on his face and a slight sting.

"YOU KISSED THE BITCH?" Sam was wondering how the hell she knew and then he remembered she was wearing lipstick.

"OW! She kissed me… and well I kissed her back but-" He began but was slapped again.

"She's conning you and you're letting her! Jeez Sam, how dumb do you have to be to not see she's after your money!" Quinn said shaking her head.

"Stopping hitting me. I don't know I just had a lapse of judgment, I'm sorry… it won't happen again." He replied feeling terrible for even allowing them to kiss but even more so for hurting Quinn.

"Let me make it up to you? Two weeks away just us on a remote island… how does that sound?" He saw Quinn perk up and give him a half shrug and knew he would need to work a little harder. So he pulled her into him and gently kissed her on her neck and exposed shoulder making her giggle.

"We'd be the only ones on the island and we could break in every inch of it." He whispered seductively into her ear making her shudder.

"Fine, but we need to make sure she doesn't come back so I think we should tell your father okay?"

"We can go tell them now and then plan our get away." He said kissing her on the cheek then grabbing her hand to head to their car.

…

"Come on, let's get this over with so we can get you into a sexy swimsuit." Sam said smiling brightly at Quinn.

"If you're lucky you can get me out of it even faster." She replied winking as they walked into the Evans Estate.

"Mom? Dad?" Sam shouted once they entered. He walked into the living room to see his younger siblings playing with headphones on a decided it would be the perfect time to scare them, so he and Quinn snuck up behind the twins and counted to three before they both jumped and screamed loudly making the young boy and girl squeal and fall off the couch.

"SAM! That was NOT funny." Stacey said fixing her dress and pouting. Stevie on the other hand found it funny and was still laughing on the floor.

"Good one Sam! You got me but payback is coming!" He said getting up and making a face at his older brother.

"Where's mom and dad?" Sam asked hugging Stacey hoping it would make her forgive him.

"Umm… out back maybe? Hey Quinn can you help me with my hair?" Stacey said before walking over to the blonde woman and showing her what she wanted to do.

"Sure! Sam, I trust you can handle you know what alone. Come on Stace!" Quinn said grabbing the young girl's hand and heading up stairs. Stevie shot Sam a questioning look before shrugging and walking to the game room. Sam loved his family dearly and always enjoyed being around them, there was never a dull moment at the Evans house. He walked through the kitchen out the large French doors and looked for his parents until he spotted them sitting peacefully by the pool.

"Mom! Dad!" He shouted as he walked towards them.

"Hey sweetie! How are you?" Mary, Sam's mother ask giving his hand a light squeeze as he bent down to give a kiss on the cheek.

"I would say great but I had the craziest thing happen to me today." He replied pulling out a seat to sit next to his parents.

"What happened?" His father asked looking up from the paper only for a second.

"Whew, well Quinn and I were at the park and a little girl ran up to me calling me 'daddy' I thought maybe she was mistaken so I asked her where her parents were and she told that I was in fact her father and that her mother was near." He said running his hand through his hair and looking at his parents who both had confused yet serious looks on their faces.

"And?" They both said waiting for him to continue.

"Then her mother came over and she didn't seem to take what her daughter was saying seriously, in fact she had to remind the little girl that her father was dead but again she insisted I was her father. So her mother decided to humor and finally looked at me and when she did she started to cry, but it was weird because she knew my name. It wasn't like she read it somewhere but it was like she really knew it and then Quinn said some things making her leave but her daughter… on her name is Samantha, the little girl I mean, dropped her purse so I took it back to her and we kissed then-"

"You kissed!? What the hell do you mean you kissed?" Mary shouted not believing her son would do such a thing.

"Well she kissed me really and… I mean I didn't stop her." He replied not letting on that he didn't want her to stop and if he was truly honest he wouldn't mind kissing her again.

"Why did you even entertain this person son?" Dwight asked rolling his eyes and feeling slightly annoyed at his son's actions.

"She seemed convinced I was her child's father and from what I gathered that we were in love." Sam said shrugging.

"She sounds like a crazy woman who knows a handsome rich man when she see him but to use her child is just plain deplorable." Mary said shaking her head.

"That's another thing when Quinn accused her of coming after me for my money she, shit Mercedes that's the mom's name, she said she never wanted my money… and to make it even crazier she was told I died." Sam said grabbing a grape on his mother's plate and throwing it into his mouth.

"What did you say her name was again?" Dwight asked putting the paper down and looking at his wife.

"Mercedes but I didn't get a last name." Sam said not noticing the shared look his parents had before looking back at him.

"Well how about you let me look into it and we'll see if we can't get the woman some help?" Mary said nervously.

"Yeah, sure that's why I'm here. Quinn and I are going to get away for a few weeks and then I'll be back to help out at the office." He said getting up and kissing his mother again and patting his dad on the back then heading back inside to get Quinn. His parents watched as he walked away and waited until he was out of ear shot before speaking.

"Why does that damn name sound familiar?" Mary asked trying to remember.

"I got this honey, I think you should follow suite and take the kids on a little vacation. I will join after everything is sorted here." Dwight said with a warm smile which his wife gladly returned and nodded before heading inside to tell the kids the exciting news. Dwight sighed heavily and pulled out his phone to make a phone call.

…

_A Week Later..._

Sam was excited about his trip with Quinn but since their trip had to be delayed due to weather conditions Sam decided to treat her while they were still home and had been wining and dining her with trips to the local spa, shopping sprees and many breakfast and dinner dates. Tonight he wanted to go to a new restaurant that had live singing that he kept hearing about and he knew it would be perfect for since they both enjoyed music. When they arrived Quinn seemed very pleased with Sam's choice to dine at the upscale place, she appreciated the finer things and Sam could provide just that. Meeting him was a fluke and she had to work very hard to get past his extremely childish obsession for comics, superheros and that awful Avatar movie. She knew pretending to like any of those things would make their relationship rocky so was honest and told him she didn't care for any of it and it was time for him to let some of those things go. When she finally got him to join his father at his architecture firm he transformed into the man she deemed worthy of being her husband.

"Sam this place absolutely gorgeous!" She exclaimed while squeezing his arm gently. She looked beautiful in her knee length, pale green dress and nude heels, her hair was pulled back nicely into a low bun with a few curls draping her face. Sam couldn't help but marvel at how wonderful she always looked and he felt extremely lucky to have her in his life.

"I can't wait to hear the music, I heard they have someone special come once a week and today happens to be the day so we'll get to hear this person sing while we dine." Sam said following the maitre d to their seat which he made sure was right in front of the stage. He pulled out her seat for her before sitting in his own and ordered a bottle of wine for the table.

"Did Dwight get everything resolved with the lady?" Quinn asked looking taking in the beautiful atmosphere around them before looking back at Sam who was reading over the menu intently, he always got distracted when food was involved. She shook her head and smiled at his focus face before gently tapping her hand on the table to get his attention.

"Huh?" Sam said looking up from his menu at Quinn who was sporting a knowing look making him smile slightly.

"Sorry, what did you say?" He asked placing his menu down.

"I asked if your dad was able to get everything sorted out about the woman?"

"Oh, as far as I know he's still working on it but he did say he had Sebastian on it and you know how well he works." Sam replied taking a sip of wine, the waiter appeared and they ordered their food just as the lights began to dim slightly for music to begin. Sam and Quinn both turned their attention to the stage excitedly waiting for the performance to start. The stage remained dark as the music began and a woman's voice could be heard.

"This song is very dear to me and I always loved to sing it to… someone very special, so I hope you enjoy it with me." The music began to sound and you could hear the restaurant grow quiet as if everyone around knew a secret and right as the woman began to sing the spotlight exposed a beautiful sight. There she was on a sultry black curve hugging dress, black strappy heels with her hair flowing down her shoulders in loose curls. Sam felt Quinn's hand on him trying to get his attention but the second she started to sing he didn't hear anything but her voice.

_**I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
And throwing their love away  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say**_

_**Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you**_

Mercedes swayed softly to the beat as she opened her eyes and looked at the faces in the crowd. She always enjoyed singing and to get to do it at her own place was even more amazing! Her heart was heavy from the recent events and she wanted so badly to stop pushing away the memories of Sam. So she sang the one song that was always meant for him and the one song he always loved hearing her sing.

_**I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride in our private lives  
Ain't nobody getting in between  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
And I say**_

Sam listened to the words and how beautifully they flowed from her, he could tell she hadn't noticed them siting there and he felt Quinn's eyes burning a hole into the back of his head but he couldn't stop looking at how she commanded the stage so gracefully, he couldn't stop listening to her voice and how it captivated the room and he couldn't stop his mind screaming at him to unlock a door he didn't even know existed.

_**Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you**_

When she looked at everyone her eyes fell upon a familiar pair of green orbs that held hers dangerously, she heard herself falter slightly but quickly picked back up singing. She locked her eyes on him and him alone, she hadn't seen him since that day at the park and her urge to walk to him and sing directly to him was strong but he wasn't alone… he wasn't hers. So she willed him to remember with her voice and pleaded with her eyes for something to click. _Baby remember me, I'm right here… it's me your Mercy. Remember me… please. _

_**And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me  
I got you  
We'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)  
Baby, you're with me (baby, you're with me)**_

_**So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts**_

Sam wasn't sure when it happened but he started walking until he was directly in front of Mercedes looking deeply at her and feeling conflicted because his body reacted to her presence in a way that it didn't when Quinn was near. He heard those words before, he heard her voice before but he couldn't form the memory of when or why he knew it. He closed his eyes for a moment and a memory flashed into his mind causing him to wince because a sudden pain set in all over his body and before he knew it everything went black.

"_I will only sing this for you baby." _

When Sam came to he felt a soft hand caressing his face as his eyes fluttered opened he saw Quinn's eyes looking at him worriedly above him with and hand on her chest and the other holding her phone to her ear. _Who is she talking to? Why are there so many people around me? Mmm… what is that sweet smell?_

"Sammy?"

_Quinn never calls me that… why is she calling me that now?_

"If you can hear me nod." He nodded and realized it wasn't Quinn talking to him he looked to his side and saw Mercedes there looking at him with worry. He nodded again and she smiled making his heart flutter and stare at her for a moment before he heard someone clear their voice.

"I think we're good from here, so if you don't mind I can take over holding my fiance." Quinn said to Mercedes in a crude way. He felt her stiffen but she didn't say anything she just gave him another small smile and ran her hands through his hair before she started to gently move his head from her lap. Some weird instinct made him grab her hand to prevent her from doing it, Quinn shot him a look but he didn't care his mind was wouldn't let him care about how angry she was or if it made her feel anyway. He was where his mind and body wanted him to be but his heart screamed louder telling him to let her hand go and move, so he did.

"Sorry." He mumbled letting go of Mercedes' hand and letting her move from the spot she was sitting. Quinn quickly moved into the vacant spot and planted a deep kiss on his lips which suddenly felt forced and made him turn slightly. Mercedes looked pained when she saw them kissing and just nodded before walking away. _Go after her!_

He started to move but the paramedics appeared and asked him not to move so they could check him, he watched her fleeting figure and felt a pang in his head making him shut his eyes again.

"_If you sing like that to me everyday, I'll be the happiest man in the world!"_

* * *

_**SOOOOO...? He's starting to remember... that's all I'm going to say! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Until next time! XOXO**_


	3. I Love You: Part One

_**A/N: HIYA! This chapter is really two parts... I hoe you enjoy!**_

* * *

_Chapter 3:_

_I Love You_

"_Sammy! Stop! Why do you insist on tickling me when were in the library." Mercedes said in between laughs while swatting his hands away from her._

"_SHH!" They both froze and looked at each other with both of their mouths clothes tightly with silly grins on their faces before bursting out into laughter._

"_SHHHHHH!" _

"_We're gonna get kicked out again if you don't stop!" Mercedes said shooting Sam a look before walking into one of the private rooms with the books she gathered. Sam nipped at her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him._

"_You know you like when I tickle you and you I know you like when I do this." He said before leaning in and trailing kissing down her neck then gently sucking on her soft skin. Mercedes let out a soft whimper and moved her head to the side to give him more access. He smiled against her neck when she did that and turned her around to face him. Ever since the night ten months ago they have been inseparable and their relationship progressed wonderfully. Sam was falling hard and was hoping she was too because he was planning on taking her home to meet his parents. _

"_Mmm… baby you need to stop, I don't want our first time to be in the library." She said wiggling away from his embrace and letting out a shaky breath._

"_I wouldn't mind pinning you up against that bookshelf…" Sam replied with lust in his eyes and licking his lips. Mercedes bit her lip and nodded before shaking her head and stepping away from him. She knew that look and she has been using all her willpower to not rip his clothes off anytime they were alone or whenever they made out. She was ready to share herself with him but didn't want to rush it but damn-it if he didn't turn her own to the highest level._

"_You said you had something you wanted to ask me before you started distracting me..." She said sitting down at the desk and grabbing a note book and a pen. He moved to where she was sitting and sat in front of her with a nervous smile._

"_Well… since you're not going home for spring break and we've been together for a while now… I was thinking I could take you with me… to meet my family." He said with wide eyes and rubbing the back of his neck. _

"_Are you sure you? Like I would love to meet them but only if you're sure." Mercedes said trying to contain her excitement. She really did want to meet his family and the fact that he wanted to spend his Spring Break with her made her more love him more… holy shit love! Do I love him? DO I?_

"_Yes, I'm very sure and I can show you around my hometown." He said beaming at her reaction. She has no idea how much I love her… should I tell her? _

"_Okay baby, then looks like I'm going to be you and your family for Spring Break!" She replied smiling and leaning over to give him a soft peck. Sam was so excited that she wanted to meet his family and was so ready to show off his wonderful girlfriend._

…

"_Are you ready?" Sam asked looking at his nervous girlfriend as she fidgeted and ran her hand through her hair before she felt Sam's hand on hers. _

"_You look amazing, please stop fussing." He said tucking a few curls behind her ear and kissing her gently on the cheek. _

"_Sorry, I just want to make a good impression." She replied looking up at him with a nervous smile and biting the corner of her lip. Sam eyes went dark when she bit her lip and gave her a knowing look._

"_Stop biting your lip or else you be able to make a good impression." Sam said letting out a deep breath and grabbing her hand gently tugging on it so they could finally walk inside. The Evan's home was absolutely beautiful and had a very homey feel to it. When they entered they were immediately met by two of the cutest faces she'd ever seen before, they were smiling brightly at Sam and reaching up for him to pick them up._

"_Oh my goodness Sam! Are these your siblings?" Mercedes asked gushing over the small children standing in front of then, she knelt down and was instantly hugged by the little girl._

"_Pretty." Mercedes could help the big smile that crossed her face and hugged her back. Sam got down and introduced his brother and sister to Mercedes._

"_Yeah, this is Stevie and that cutie there is Stacey. They're three and two of the best little kiddies in the world." Sam replied tickling his brother making him giggle and try to wiggle away. When Stevie finally noticed Mercedes he walked over to where she was playing with Stacey and gave her a sweet smile before moving in front of his sister to try and steal her attention away. _

"_Well hello handsome. How are you?" Mercedes asked Stevie and laughed when hugged her tightly._

"_Sammy who's the pretty lady?" Stacey asked looking at her brother._

"_Well this is my girlfriend Mercedes." _

"_Merdeces is a pretty name." Stacey said making them both laugh at her botching Mercedes's name._

"_Thank you, I like your name too." They both stood up when they saw his parents walking into the room._

"_Hi mom, dad. How are you?" Sam asked hugging both his parents before turning to look back at Mercedes who was being asked many questions by his siblings and answering them as best she could, he walked over to where she was and grabbed her hand and smiled at her brightly._

"_This is my girlfriend Mercedes, Mercedes these are my parents Mary and Dwight Evans." Sam said looking between his parents and his beautiful girlfriend who was giving them a warm smile. She walked over and reached out her hand for them to shake but neither budged Mercedes let out a nervous laugh and looked back at Sam who had a confused look on his face. _

"_It's very nice to meet you both, Sam's told me so much about you and his brother and sister." She said smiling but feeling slightly uncomfortable._

"_Well, he only told us a few thing about you but we're happy to have you." Mary said with a smile that eased Mercedes' uncomfortable feeling._

"_Why don't you show her to the guest room and Me and Sam can catch up." Dwight said to his wife never taking his eyes off of his son. _

"_She's actually sleeping in the room with me." Sam said to his mother kissing her on the cheek._

"_The guest room will be fine, Sammy." Mercedes countered rolling her eyes with a slight smile. Mary nodded and lead Mercedes down a long hallway that into a large room that was beautiful decorated in off whites and pale blues. _

_There was a sleigh bed placed in the center with a fluffy white comforter and ice blue sheets. There were a few decorative pillows at both the head and foot of the bed, on each side of the were two end tabled adorned with obscure shaped lamps. The floor had a huge area rug that looked incredibly soft, there was an en suite bathroom that was equally as beautiful. Mary helped her place her things away before Stacey and Stevie poked their little heads in asking if they she would play with them. She happily agreed and Mary left the twins to show her to their play room, which was just across the hall and littered with many different toys but was surprisingly neat. They decided that wanted to have a tea party and Mercedes was the guest of honor and she couldn't help but giggle at them arguing about who got to sit next to her._

…

"_What's up dad?" Sam asked as they sat down at the kitchen counter. _

"_What the hell were you thinking bringing her here?" Dwight asked._

"_What? Because she's my girlfriend and I wanted you and mom to meet her… what's the problem?"_

"_You sleeping with her?"_

"_Woah, what? What does it matter if I am or not?" Sam asked starting to get angry._

"_She looks nothing like your old girlfriend… what was her name? Brittany?"_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Get rid of her." Dwight said getting up and walking out of the room leaving Sam there with a stunned look on his face before he followed his father outside and grabbing him by his arm._

"_This is because she's black isn't it?" Sam asked fuming._

"_She will never be accepted here and I will not allow my son to be torn down by big hipped woman who is probably spreading her legs at every beckon call to get your money. She doesn't belong here and you will stop seeing her end of discussion." Dwight said coldly and Sam just nodded._

_Sam walked back inside and asked his mother where Mercedes was and she told him with the twins in the play room. He nodded and walked down the hall and headed straight to the playroom, when he made it he stopped for a minute and smiled at his girlfriend playing with his siblings. He knocked on the door frame to get her attention, she looked up and smiled before telling the twins she would be back in just a moment. _

"_Actually, Mercedes and I are leaving." Sam said to his siblings who stopped what they were doing and looked at him like he took away their ice cream._

"_We are?" Mercedes asked._

"_Yes, please go grab your bag baby." Sam said sternly but with a reassuring smile._

"_Umm…what's wrong?" Mercedes asked pulling him into the guest room and closing the door._

"_Nothing that you need to worry about, we're just not staying here and I'm deeply sorry for bringing you here..." Sam said sighing deeply while shaking his head._

"_I don't understand, I thought everything was fine." She said watching him grab her bag and place her things into it. She watched as he carefully repacked her bag before zipping it and reaching for her hand which she gave._

_They walked out of the room and grabbed his bag before telling the twins goodbye. They walked in silence until they reached the foyer and were greeted by a waiting Dwight who had a displeased look on his face._

"_Baby go to the car and wait for me okay." Sam said handing her his keys and gently nudging her along. She nodded and gave his dad a smile and a nod before heading out. She got into his truck and waited patiently feeling thoroughly confused about what the hell just happened._

"_I told you to get rid of her not to leave." Dwight said blocking his son from leaving. Sam just gave him a look that infuriated him and knew his son wasn't going to back down._

"_I love her and she's not going anywhere. So get used to not seeing for a while, I didn't know bigotry ran in our family but I guess it just stopped at your generation. Tell mom I'll call her once we get back to campus." Sam said moving towards the door before Dwight stopped him._

"_You walk out that door, you don't come back unless you get rid of her." _

"_Then I guess this is the last time you'll be seeing this mug now isn't it." Sam said walking out feeling hurt and angry that he was even put in this type of situation. He placed their bags into the back of his truck then got into the drivers side. He looked at Mercedes and gave her a small smile before pulling off and heading out. They rode in silence until it became too much and Mercedes finally asked what happened._

"_I want to take you somewhere really nice okay?" Sam said deflecting her question and avoiding her eyes. Mercedes shook her head but she knew he wasn't going to tell her at least not yet and she didn't want to press him but she had a feeling she knew what caused this to happen._

The Present

"From what I understand she's a model citizen, hard working and she keeps to herself. She also owns several business around here and a few in her home town in Lima, Ohio and she actually owns the restaurant Sam was at when he collapsed. She has a few friends who from what I gathered comes over regularly for drinks and game night, her daughter is already in school even though she's only four and if the dates are right based off the timeline you gave me she's Sam's daughter." Sebastian said making sure he didn't miss any details.

"Shit! So the bitch wasn't lying when she said she was pregnant. This is going to be more difficult now knowing that she indeed did have my grandchild. You think she could be bought? Any sore spots I should know about?" Dwight asked pacing trying to figure out a way to make her disappear. Sam was finally with someone of value and she just had to ruin it again!

"Coming at her with money won't do you any good she's… pretty wealthy so money isn't a way to approach her. As far as a sweet spot… Sam that's it outside of her daughter. Her parents are retired and well off, she had a brother who is overseas with his family and they speak regularly. Why not just tell him the truth?"

"She isn't good enough for him, he left us for her and if she comes back into his life he will do it again. The Evans have a long history in this town and it's never been tarnished and I'll be damned if it is now. We need to get DNA to prove paternity and once we do we'll take her to court for full custody and get a restraining order barring her from coming near either of them. You can test it against me can't you, life see if I'm her grandfather?" Dwight asked feeling confident in decision. Sebastian sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"How do you expect me to get her DNA?"

"THAT YOUR JOB! NOW GET ON IT!" Dwight shouted getting annoyed.

"Fine but my fee just increased because of that little tantrum you decided to throw. I'll send the new invoice over in an hour." Sebastian said before getting up and walking out of his office.

…

Sam was sitting at lunch with his mother and Quinn who were actively talking about their pending nuptials. He was listening but tuned them out when they started comparing the many different shades of white, he was looking out the window and smiled when mind wander to hearing Mercedes sing. She had been on his mind a lot since that night and being that their trip was officially canceled because Quinn was worried about him mental state after what happened at the restaurant he was stuck listening to the mundane rambling about a wedding that didn't even have a date.

"Sam?"

"Samuel!" Sam jerked when he heard his mother and looked at the women staring at him.

"Huh?"

"We need your approval to have the wedding in two weeks." Quinn said sweetly while batting her eyes at him. Sam was looked at both of them wide eyed and a little confused on how they came up with that time frame.

"Umm… why so soon? I thought you wanted a Spring wedding?" Sam said rubbing the back of his neck trying not to give off that he was nervous.

"I think Fall would be perfect plus we can have a pre-wedding getaway at this beautiful BnB I found that's only an hour from here while Mary and our wedding planner do all the final touches. I have my dress and we're going to keep it simple with only three hundred of our closet family and friends. The colors, the wedding party, caterers and DJ all have been selected you just need to say yes so we can start the journey to our happily ever after." Quinn said with a bright smile. Sam looked at his mother who shared the same expression and nodded at him.

"Well it looks like we're getting married in two weeks!" Sam said trying to sound as excited as he could. Quinn let out a squeal and hugged him tightly before planting kissing on face.

"When do we leave for this pre-wedding getaway?" He asked when Quinn finally let him go.

"Well tomorrow! It's Saturday so we'll stay there Sunday to Sunday and come back relaxed and refreshed! The the real prep will begin, I of course will be staying at my mother's for the week so you don't get… any ideas and the following Saturday we'll be getting married at your parents!"

"Sounds like we need to go pack now doesn't it?" Sam said winking at Quinn earning him a light tap from his mother.

…

"Ugh! Hello?" Mercedes answered her phone after it wouldn't stop ringing she wasn't sure who would be calling this early in the morning but she damn sure was about to give them a piece of her mind.

"Ms. Jones, there's a problem at the property that needs your attention."

"What's the problem and why couldn't it wait until daylight?" She asked sitting up and waiting for Roderick to respond.

"We… lost someone's booking and now they're requesting the best room in the house, which is the _Highland Suite_... I know that was reserved for you and your family but they're demanding we fix our mess up." He said sighing deeply.

"Absolutely not… give them the _Parkview Suite_ adjacent to it and comp their stay and stay on the line so you can tell me if they'll accept that." She said chewing on her lip hoping like hell they would, she shook her head waiting patiently for him to return.

"They said they'll take it if you include an additional free stay at a later date."

"What! Oh hell to the no! I agreed to comp this stay and now they want an additional free stay. Ugh… fine but it's only good for two days." She said letting out a breath and rolling her eyes.

"Okay Ms. Jones, they've agreed and I'm sorry for calling you this early."

"It's fine, I knew what I was getting into when I bought the place."

"Will we be seeing you this week, I can have the room prepared for you and Samantha."

"Yes, but it won't be until the towards the end of the week. Goodnight or morning Roderick." She replied hanging up and laying back down but she wasn't able to go back to sleep. Ever since she bought the Ryeland Bed and Breakfast it's been one thing after the other but she couldn't let it go… it was her first big purchase and investment after having Samantha and it held a great place in her heart.

…

"_Where are we exactly?" Mercedes asked when they finally reached their destination. They were outside of an old looking house that was somehow converted into a bed and breakfast. It was a large old colonial style home that had a large trees surrounding it with a huge pond in the back. _

"_Come on, we're gonna spend our break here." Sam said smiling and unbuckling his seat belt then getting out of the truck. She shook her head and started to get out but he got to her door first with a flirtatious grin. She couldn't help but laugh at his him and push him away so he wouldn't get any ideas because she had no intentions of making out in the parking lot of some creepy bed and breakfast._

"_Boy, move and I swear if a ghost even tries anything we will be leaving." She said allowing him to help out his truck. _

_When they entered they were greeted an older woman with brown hair and warm green eyes, she smiled as soon as she saw them and came from around the counter to give Sam a hug._

"_Hey Sam! It's been a while how are you? Who's this standing next to you?" She asked smiling at the both of them._

"_Hey Mrs. Carol, I'm good and this is my girlfriend Mercedes. We're hoping to stay for a few days… assuming you have a room open." Sam said grabbing Mercedes's hand and beaming at the older woman._

"_Well I'll be, I'm not sure how you got so lucky but you're absolutely stunning! Of course I have space for you always, but it's going to be the Highland Suite… and I love you as much as I can but you're gonna pay for this stay. Gotta show her you're serious about your time with her." Carol said winking at Mercedes making her giggle and Sam roll his eyes._

"_That's fine and I don't mind she's more than worth it."_

"_Well he's laying it on thick isn't he… must be trying to win you over." _

"_He's already did that and some." Mercedes said looking up and smiling at Sam. Carol could tell they were very much into each other and couldn't help but smiling at the young couple._

"_Well, let me get you all set up and the keys to your room." Carol said walking over to the front desk, she quickly got the set up, checked in and gave them the keys to their room before heading to tend to another guest. _

_They walked but the stairs to their room and were instantly in awe of how beautiful it was inside. The room was decorated wonderfully with soft whites and greens the furnishing was white and handmade, the room's name was engraved into foot board and the bed had a hand sewn quilt partnered with plush pillows. Their was a small reading nook that was directly next to a large bay window that looked out to the back of the property, you could see the pond, trees and a large field full of flowers. _

"_This is gorgeous!" Mercedes said walking through the suite and lightly running her hands over each surface she encountered making Sam laugh. He walked over to where she was standing and wrapped his hands around her waist while resting his chin on her shoulder._

"_I knew you would like it and even though this is a small area there's a lot of fun things to do. We can to a drive in movie, there's a small shopping center… mostly mom and pop stores but still and there's even an old music hall that they converted into a store that sells sheet music and instruments. It's also still warm enough for us to go swimming if you'd like and-" He was cute off by her turning around and gently kissing him. He smile against her lips and kissed her back before she pulled away and giving him a concerned look._

"_Sam, this place is beautiful and it doesn't matter what we do as long as we get to do it together. That being said you need to tell me what happened at your parents and why we left the way we did." She firmly. Sam nodded and went over to the bed and plopped down running his hand through his hair. Mercedes could tell he didn't want to talk about but he needed to get it out so she walked and stood in between his legs and hugged him until he pulled away enough to look at her._

"_My dad… he doesn't approve of me dating you." He said finally._

"_Because I'm black?" She asked already knowing the answer._

"_In so many words yes… he told me to get rid of you and when I told him I wouldn't, he said I wasn't welcomed until I did. So I followed my heart and now we're here." He said searching her eyes to see if she was angry or hurt and found neither._

"_So you just… left your family for me?" She asked barely above a whisper._

"_I didn't leave them just him and his backwards ways. I honestly didn't know he was like that until today and he never really said it was because you're black he more so said you were beneath me and that you would never be accepted."_

"_Beneath you how? Like lower class? Is this a money thing?" She asked getting angry because if it was a money thing then they were going back to his parent's house so she could show them just how much she doesn't want or need his money._

"_Baby, please let's not keep talking about this, we're in a beautiful place and we're alone… and you smell amazing and we're alone..." He replied with goofy grin, pulling her onto him as he fell back kissing her lightly but he could tell she was still thinking about it so he flipped them over and began kissing her neck and shoulders._

"_Sam you need to at least call your mother and speak to her, I don't want her thinking I made you make this decision and you need to talk to your dad maybe tell him that I don't want or need anything from you but you." She said trying hard to concentrate while he continue his subtle attack on her body but failed when he got to her ear. She allowed him to continue is ministrations before it became too much and reluctantly push him away._

"_Damn it woman!" He said nipping at her lips trying to seem angry but smiled when she kissed him._

"_Let's go see this town you speak so highly of plus I wouldn't mind going to the music shop." She said getting up and fixing her hair. She swore if she didn't love him she would be angry he insisted on running his hands through her hair all the time. There goes that word again… love._

"_Fine but food first."_

…

Mercedes sighed as the memories of that day flashed in her mind. He was alive and all she wanted was for him to run tell her he loved her and then they could continue on with their lives. She shook her head at that thought as she began to think how he couldn't remember her, they were together for years there had to be a small semblance of her in his memory. _Fuck this… I'm going to get my man back. _Mercedes shot up from her bed and began packing she threw some of everything into her suit case and quietly went in to Samantha's room and packed her bag as well. She would go to the BnB to make sure everything was running smoothly then when she got back she was going to confront the Evans and get Sam back… she hoped like hell she could follow through with her plan.

* * *

_**Soooo...? Yes our girl is about to get her man back but we still that damn Dwight to deal with and I hope you guys understand now why Stevie and Stacey don't mention Mercedes! I used my nieces to inspire them getting her name wrong because they literally call me everything but name lol and (they're three and pretend like they don't remember all the time when I literally saw like two days prior lol) The next chapter will be filled with some MOMENTS... some sweet, some amazing and it will end on a cliffhanger lol NOT SORRY! Until next time! XOXO!**_


	4. I Love You: Part Two

_**A/N: Hi Hi HI! Yes two chapters in ONE day ahhhhh! This one is just... ahh! I hope you like it because it's pretty sweet!**_

_**Song- Always Be My Baby- Mariah Carey**_

* * *

Chapter 4

I Love You: Part 2

_Sam was nervous, like extremely nervous after a long day of them out exploring the small area and doing some shopping he asked Mercedes on a date. It wasn't like it was their first but it was going to be an important one, he was going to finally tell her he loves her and really hoped she felt the same way. He had planned to do it at his parents with the help of Stevie and Stacey but since that particular arrangement fell through he enlisted Carol's help. He asked if she could take Mercedes to get pampered while he set up everything in their suite and she didn't have that hard of time doing it. Carol just shot him a message saying they were close and his nerves were on high._

_When they walked in she look absolutely stunning she had had on a simple sundress and her hair was straighten which he had never seen before but he liked it not as much as he did her curls but she could pull of anything in his eyes. He smiled at her as he walked over to her kissing her softly before thanking Carol. He went behind her and placed a blindfold over her eyes causing her to jump slightly but she relaxed after he kissed her on the cheek. _

"_Do I really need the blindfold?" She said with a laugh._

"_Just humor me okay?" Sam replied feeling nervous about her reaction once she figured out what he was doing. He lead her upstairs to their room and let her get fully into the room before removing the blindfold. He waited for her to say something and started to get worried when she hadn't said anything after a few minutes. Sam had set up a romantic dinner in their suite with candles and a small table that had two chairs and the dinner he prepared for them plated thanks to the help from Carol's in house chef and had it waiting for them. He also had flowers sitting in the chair that was meant for her with a hand drawn card. It was simple but very beautiful, there was even soft music playing from his phone he made sure to place the table by the window so they could have a view._

"_Merce?" _

"_Sammy… what, what is all this?" She said turning to face him._

"_I just wanted to make you feel special and I want to show you how much I care about you..." He answered honestly. She bit her lip and looked at him through her lashes taking in everything he just said and her surroundings._

"_So.. you like like me, huh?" She said with a hint humor in her voice and a smirk on her face._

"_Woman, I more than like you." He blurted out before being able to stop his self. He looked at the look on her face and felt a lump forming in his throat but it quickly went away when her expression changed from shocked to amused._

"_Oh really? Care to elaborate?" She asked as she went to sit down in the chair she assumed was hers and smiled brightly when she noticed he'd gotten her lilies. She started to open the card but couldn't help but admire the drawing on the outside of if, it was a drawing of them smiling at each other. Sam walked over to the table and sat down in front of her smiling at the happy look on her face. _

"_Yes, really. You're the best part of my day and I seriously can't get enough of you. It's strange because even though we haven't been intimate just being near you is more than I could hope for honestly." He said looking at her and blushing slightly. _

"_So what exactly are you saying?" She asked biting her lip in anticipation for his answer. _

"_MercedesIloveyou." He rushed out not being able to hold it in any longer. Smooth Evans… real smooth. He looked at the amused look on her face and felt his ears burning._

"_I'm sorry you kinda said that a little to quickly… what did you say?"_

"_I love you." He said after taking a deep breath. She didn't say a word she just smiled and nodded before getting up and walking over to him. She straddled him then kissed him deeply and lovingly until they both needed air._

"_I love you too Sammy."She said finally after catching her breath. This whole moment was absolutely wonderful and she really did love Sam she looked at him for a moment wanting to remember every detail from this day. _

_She looked up out the window and screamed excitedly before grabbing his hand and rushing out of the door, she wasn't sure why she didn't notice it before but now that she did she had to live out a childhood dream._

"_Merce what's up? Why are we running outside?" Sam asked concerned but go no response and just followed her as she continued her trek around the property until she finally stopped in front of a massive tree._

"_Baby? Is there a reason why you dragged me out here to look at a tree?" Sam asked when he caught up to her. She just turned with a silly grin on her face doing a little dance and pointed at the tree making funny faces._

"_Woman use your words!" _

"_Okay, okay let me give you a hint…" She replied giggling._

_**We were as one, babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you wanna be free  
So I'll let you fly  
'Cause I know in my heart, babe  
Our love will never die, no **_

_She sang snapping and looking at Sam hoping he understood why she so giddy, but he just looked at her like she had complete lost her mind. She couldn't help but laugh then shake her head before walking over to the tire swing that was placed slightly above the water. She threw her hands up like she was showing off a new car and his expression still hadn't changed._

"_You got me… you're excited about a swing?" He asked feeling like he should really know what she was referencing to but was coming up blank._

"_Jesus Sam! Mariah Carey… circa 1995 when she made the video of her sound Always Be My Baby she was swinging on a tire swing! Ever since I saw it I wanted to do that and sing loudly but it never happened… oh but it's about to happen!" She said talking off her shoes and shimmying before nodding him over to help her on the swing. Sam just smiled and went along with whatever she was wanting to do because the look on her face was priceless, he gently picked her up and made sure she was secure on the swing._

"_Push me baby and with all your strength because Mercedes Jones is about to sing her heart out." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek and braced herself. Sam pulled the swing back as far as he could then pushed and laughed when she let out a loud squeal which was promptly followed by her singing and laughing loudly._

_**You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me?  
Ooh, darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh, darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby **_

_Sam shook his head and watched her having the time of her life and couldn't have been happier. He took out his phone and took a picture of her smiling brightly and carrying on with her one woman video moment. _

"_I SHOULD'VE KEPT MY HAIR CURLY!" She shouted before continuing her singing. _

_**I ain't gonna cry, no  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave, boy  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably  
You'll be back again  
'Cause you know in your heart, babe  
Our love will never end, no **_

_Sam did a little research on what the hell she shouting about and finally understood why she was so giddy. He sat in the grass waiting for her to finish only for her to tell him she needed one more push to finish the song. He rolled his eyes and gave her another push which she thanked him loudly. He stood there and watched her until she finished singing the entire song and felt his heart falling even more deeply for her. She really was very amazing and she brought so much light to his light without even trying. How did I get so lucky?_

The Present

After Samantha woke up Mercedes made them breakfast and told her that they would be visiting the BnB for a few days which she was excited about because she got to miss school for a little bit but was immediately sadden when her mother informed her that she had already gotten her work for her to do during their stay. After getting everything cleaned up and their bags into the car they headed straight to the Ryeland , the drive was pleasant and surprising easy due to it being less traffic they arrived about twenty minutes faster than usual. They were greeted by Roderick who was shocked she came today instead of the time she originally said she would.

"Roderick!" Samantha said happily giving him a hug and a high five.

"How's it going Samshine?" Roderick asked smiling back at the little girl in front of him before looking at Mercedes.

"I hope you know I prepared your room already, I had a feeling you would show up sooner than you planned." He said grabbing their bags and shaking his head.

"That's why you're my manager here. Now Missy, you can either go into the common area and watch a little tv while I run through numbers with Roderick or you can do your homework… choose wisely." She said winking at her daughter who gladly went into the common area to watch cartoons.

"Do we have to run through the numbers?" Roderick said from behind her. She turned and smiled before shaking her head no. He let out sigh of relief before taking their bags upstairs for her.

Mercedes wanted to see how many guest where actually visiting and to get a peek at who her troublesome guest were right as she was about to get to their booking she heard a familiar sounds and froze. She waited to see if she'd hear it again and she did but she didn't move because she was sure she was just hearing things so she convinced herself that she was imaging things that is until she was found herself face to face with the same petite woman from the park.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! What are you stalking us now? That desperate for his attention that you literally follow him to the one place no one knows about! Well I won't stand for this..."

"Excuse me I would like to speak with the owner of this establishment! This woman is stalking us!" Quinn barked when Roderick returned from upstairs and he shot Mercedes a confused look and she just shrugged.

"Umm is there an issue?" He asked more so to Mercedes but Quinn answered as Sam stood there just looking at Mercedes. He couldn't help not looking at her she looked amazing, her hair was pulled back in ponytail, she barely had any makeup on and she was wearing a plain white shirt and from what he could tell the sexiest pair of jeans he's ever seen on a woman. She seemed so unbothered by Quinn's outburst and when she glanced at him he felt his self blush which made her smile and shake her head. _Damn she's so beautiful… _

"Yes… this thing has been following me and my fiance! I want her removed and I want to speak to the owner!" Quinn said huffing.

"Fiance?" Mercedes asked feeling her heart dropping and exploding at the same time. _Don't you dare cry in front her. _She shook back her tears and waited for a response but wish she hadn't.

"Yes you stalker! We're getting married in two weeks this was supposed to be our pre-wedding getaway but you've ruined it. Why is she still here?" She said to Mercedes before turning to Roderick who again looked at Mercedes confused.

"Owner NOW!" Quinn shouted which Sam finally came out of his daze and realized what was going on.

"Quinn lower your voice there's no reason to be so nasty. She's not harming anyone for by being here and it's not that unknown." He said trying to alleviate the tension that was growing fast. What surprised was that Mercedes still remained calm and didn't let Quinn's insult bother her but he could tell she just masking it her eyes looked hurt. _Such beautiful brown eyes… they look like pools of honey-_

"Sam! Pay attention!" Quinn snapped at him.

"Look! You need to change your attitude and you need to do it now because the whole time we've been standing here you've done nothing but insult her while she's literally done nothing to either of us. Now apologize and so help me if you continue you act this way I will cut all of short!" Sam snapped back shocking Quinn but not Mercedes she couldn't help but smile and if she was honest she was slightly turned on. _That's my baby!_

"Wh-what you.. you want me to apologize to… that?" Quinn asked exasperated and shooting Sam a disgusted looked. He let out a huff and moved to where she was and leaned in close before speaking.

"Her fucking name is Mercedes. Use it from this moment out, I don't understand why it's so hard to treat other people with common decency but if you are going to be married to me you better learn that now. I will not tolerate any person connected to me acting in such a way that implies that they believe they are better than the next." He said then walked over to where Mercedes was gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry and I hope us staying here doesn't disrupt your time here." He said placing his hands on hers but moved it away when he felt a jolt of electricity shoot through his body. The urge to kiss her grew from a dull ache to a full fledged need and he knew he shouldn't kiss her again so he moved away and shot Quinn a look to follow suite.

"I'm sorry or whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

"It's fine but I think you should know the only reason I'm still allowing you to stay here is because of him." She said and smirk when Quinn eyes grew big.

"You… own this BnB?"

"I own several yes and I also the restaurant you two were at when Sam fainted." She replied nonchalantly.

"Oh… well Sam we should be going." Quinn said walking towards the exit only stopping when Sam hadn't budged.

"Samuel!"

"He doesn't like being called that." Mercedes said before realizing she said it aloud. Sam was staring at her trying figure out how she knew that but when Quinn yanked him along he had no choice but to leave but he planned on asking her some questions later. When they left Mercedes left out a deep breath and tried like hell not to let the tears that were burning fall but they did the minute she saw Samantha coming into the foyer. _She deserves to have that time with him… if I can just get him to remember enough for her I will. _

"Why are you crying mommy?" Samantha asked sadly. Mercedes tried to say something anything but couldn't think of a single to say.

"Samshine how about we let your mom have a little mommy time and you can go with me and Auntie Jane to see Michelle?" Roderick asked taking the pressure off of Mercedes who clearly needed a moment.

"Can I mommy?" Samantha asked excitedly. Mercedes gave her a sad smile and nodded while mouthing 'thank you' to Roderick.

"Yes baby you can go but you need to finish your school work first. How about I help you and then after we can get some ice cream?"

"Yay!" Mercedes was so grateful for the gift she was given in the form of her daughter. She was so much like Sam and that helped heal but seeing him and having him not remember her was like being cut in the same spot over and over again.

After helping Samantha with her homework and then going out for ice cream and Mercedes regretting allowing her to have more than one scoop, she was now trying to get Samantha to run off her all extra energy she just accrued. So they went to the back of the property and play many different games until they decided to swing a little, Mercedes had to replace the old tire swing and since she and Samantha both loved it so much she had a professional come out to make sure it was safe for her.

They were swinging peacefully and the one topic that always comes up when they visit the BnB was Sam. She loved that her daughter wanted to know all about him and always made sure she knew where she got her pretty smile and eyes from, sure she had her nose and coarse and kinky hair but she was Sam through and through.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"When is daddy going to remember us?" Mercedes heart thumped so loudly she was sure Samantha heard it and she didn't want to cry not now. Not while they were having a good time together… she didn't know how to answer that because she didn't know the answer herself. All she knew was that Sam was here and he was alive which was enough to motivate her to see if she could help him remember. She originally wanted for herself but now… she needed him to remember for their daughter, she deserved to have the time she lost and she deserved it more than Mercedes did… she could live with not being to have him but she wouldn't allow that for her child.

"Baby, I'm going to make you a promise okay?"

"Okay."

"I promise to help him remember so you can finally have your daddy." Mercedes said feeling a tear fall but she quickly caught it and hugged her daughter tightly. They stayed on the swing a little while longer until Roderick's replacement showed and came to get Samantha so she could stay over with him and his wife Jane and their daughter Michelle.

"Be good okay sweetie and listen to Auntie Jane." Mercedes said planting tons of kisses on her face causing her to giggle and she hugged her before waving goodbye.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too mommy!"

"We'll have her back late tomorrow evening. Get you some rest okay?" Roderick said patting her on the shoulder before leaving. She let out a deep breath and decided to head upstairs and relax for a little right when she reached her door Sam came out of his suite. They stared at each other for a moment before they both started to speak then stopped he moved towards her but stopped when could smell her perfume. _Hmm… she smells so familiar, so sweet._

"Can we talk?" She asked softly breaking him from his thoughts and slowly entering his personal space. She looked at him deeply hoping he wouldn't say no, hoping he would let her get out what she needed to say in hopes that it wold trigger something.

"Sure… I was actually going to come looking for you." He said feeling a sudden rush of nervousness. She nodded and walked to the door to her suite and opened it stepping aside to let him in she stood in the door for a moment before closing it behind her. Sam looked around the room slightly and his eyes fell on a picture that was framed and placed on the end table. He moved closer to examine it and turned with a shocked expression, it was a picture of the two of them smiling she was looking at him and he was looking at her they were standing outside of this very place. Sam's started to feel dizzy and needed to sit down he gently put the picture back down and eased down slowly onto the bed. There was a slight throbbing and his mind was trying to make him do something but he couldn't figure it out. It was like a song that skipped no matter how many times you cleaned the disk the song kept skipping, he placed his head in his hands and tried to slow his breathing.

Mercedes saw that he seemed to be in distress and walked over to him standing in front of him hesitating only for a moment before she moved closer and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him into her until his breathing steadied and he seemed to calm down slightly but when she started to pull away he held on tighter. After a few moments he let go and moved back to sit next to him, she reminded herself why she was doing this and she refused to let anything cloud her judgment.

"Sam, I understand that you don't remember me and as much as it pains me, I'm not going to try to persuade you to be with me because you seem happy with your fiance… but Samantha needs you to remember so I'm going to help you." She said calmly but avoiding his eyes. She felt him shift slightly and turned to see him looking directly at her, he was so close and she could smell his cologne. _He's too close girl. Move!_

"Why don't I remember you?" He asked more so to himself as he ran a finger along her cheek and under her chin lifting it so that she was looking at him. He was searching her eyes for something a hint, a reminder or for something to scream out at him. He could stare into her eyes for days but nothing was clicking… it was just a feeling the same feeling he got the first time they kissed and when he rubbed her hand earlier.

"Baby… I mean Sam you're gonna have to move. It's hard enough to being near you and not touching you." She said honestly. _The way she says baby is sexy… _Mercedes looked at him and noticed he hadn't budged he was so close and her body started screaming so loudly when he ran his finger across her bottom lip groaning slightly.

"I can't explain it but I enjoyed kissing you more than I should have… you're amazingly beautiful." He replied licking his lips making Mercedes let out a shaky breath. _You will not kiss him, you WILL NOT KISS HIM… not yet! _She moved back reluctantly and tried gathering her thoughts but the look on his face was making it even more difficult.

"Listen, I umm… I want to get a paternity test done. I want to give Samantha that peace she deserves and I need to tell you why you don't know about her." She said finally and she notice his expression change and he finally remembered by he wanted to talk to her.

"Who told you I was dead?"

"Dwight… well.. he sent someone but your dad essentially." She replied standing up and walking over to the window. She hated thinking about how nasty he was towards her and how he blamed her for his son's death.

"My dad? Why would he do that?" He asked suddenly feeling the need to move off the bed.

"Yes… after your crash when you were brought to the hospital, I was there and you… you weren't responsive." She said clearing her throat before continuing. "Your dad wouldn't allow me to stay in the room, he demanded that I leave but I refused and he threatened me then kicked me out. That's when I heard..." She couldn't finished her sentence that sound still rung in her ears, her heart still ached thinking about how everything changed after that moment.

She didn't want to relive having to go home to an empty house that day, having to wait for some news and then finally getting it a few days later. She didn't want to have to admit she screamed for hours until she lost her breath or how she was numb during her first ultrasound. She didn't want to admit that even though Sam was a few feet away he was still too far away but there he was and she just wanted him to see her, to know her… she needed him to remember that he left for a reason. She wanted him to remember that he knew she was pregnant before she did and was over the moon excited even if they hadn't even taken a test yet.

"So my dad found you and told you I had died and you didn't think to check into it?" Sam asked not fully believing her. _Maybe this is just an intense attraction?_

"You don't believe me… Sebastian, that's his name that's the man that told me you were gone. He also gave me this and I was told to never come near the Evans again." She said walking over to the desk and opening a drawer pulling out an envelope and handed it to Sam. He gave her a perplexed look before taking the envelope opening it and he froze. It was a check for a half million dollars and it was in his father's handwriting, Sam began shaking his head trying to grasp the concept of what was just presented to him. _Why would he do that? _

Sam looked back at her and saw that she wasn't lying, he could see the hurt and honestly didn't know what to do so he did what his mind was screaming at him to do. He walked over to her and took in her appearance, he took in her sweet smelling perfume, her big doe eyes and then she bit her lip. He groaned before he cupped her face and kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her and pulling Mercedes into his body. _Shit she's so soft…_ He ran his tongue against her bottom before taking it into his mouth making her moan and when she opened her mouth he entered her mouth taking in her taste, exploring her mouth and dancing with her tongue. He brought his hands to her hair and ran them through which cause her to groan and tilt her head back, he left her lips and went to her neck nipping at her soft skin trailing kisses down her neck before going back up then kissing her ear eliciting a deep whimper from her.

"Damn it Mercy… you just had to bite your lip."

* * *

_**Sooooooo...! Let's talk about that adorable ass moment of her recreating Always Be My Baby video! I felt like it was important to show the carefree side of Mercedes because the next chapter we won't see it all. Also yes I made Quinn THAT woman lol... Can we appreciate Roderick for like a second? Also let's admit it we were all a little hot for Sam when he went off on Quinn.. come one admit it lol So we had some major bombs revealed and THAT CHECK! Baby girl has more receipts and yasss she will be exposing them! Sam's memory will be explained as well and there will be daddy/ daughter moment! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't hesitate to tell me you did! Until next time! XOXO**_


	5. The First Time

**A/N: Happy Love Day Everyone! Here's the next chapter it's a little long but it's sweet! This chapter is setting the scene for ones to come! I hope you enjoy and have some fun and lots of love today!**

**Song: Perfect- Ed Sheeran**

**\- I am very sick and will probably not post for a week but I am writing on working on my other stories I just can't focus lol meds!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The First Time

"_Hey Merce… HEY?" Sam shouted after Mercedes who seemed frustrated with him yet again, it had been this way ever since they left the BnB. Everything would be going fine then after making out and suggesting he walk her back to her dorm she would roll her eyes and say she can do it herself. He wasn't sure why but he today she flat out slammed the door in his face when he was trying to catch her before she left._

"_MERCEDES!" He shouted forcing her to stop but she didn't turn around and when he tried to coax her she jerked away from him and avoided eye contact._

"_Baby, what's going on? Why are you so angry with me?" He asked lifting her chin gently so she would look at him._

"_Nothing, I'm just trying to get to my dorm like you suggested." She replied huffing._

"_If you wanted to stay you can stay, I wasn't trying to get rid of you… I just know that finals are close and you seemed a little stre-" Sam started before stopping and realizing what the hell was going on now. You are such a jackass Evans… he slammed his hand to his forehead and ran it down his face. He looked back at Mercedes who was sporting a concerned look but the fire was still in her eyes._

"_What are you doing Saturday?" He asked hoping she didn't have to tutor anyone this weekend like she had the past few weekends._

"_Well… I hope spending time with my boyfriend since it's our anniversary." She replied rolling her eyes getting angry all over again because he clearly didn't remember their one year coming up. After a few moments of him looking at her without saying anything she shook her head and began walking away throwing her hands up as she muttered to herself. Sam watched in amusement as she stormed off and knew he should go after her but it was enjoying watching her and after a few moments he ran to catch up to her._

"_Baby, I'm sorr-" _

"_I don't care Samuel. I'll… I'll just see you tomorrow." She said wiping her a tear that had escaped, she really thought he would remember their one year anniversary._

"_I love you." She said walking up the stairs not looking back or waiting for him to respond. _

_She walked up the stairs until she reached her floor and let out a deep sigh before getting her key out and opening the door, she expected to find Tina but it was unsurprisingly just her. Ever since Tina and Mike officially became a thing she spent most of her time there and even moved a few of her things into his room at the Frat house, so Mercedes essentially had her own room. When she turned the light on she didn't noticed the large black box sitting on her bed with a beautiful purple bow at first but once she finally did she was a bit taken aback by it and assumed it was probably Tina's doing. She walked over to it and saw a card tucked into the bow with her name written on it._

"_Sammy..." she said to herself shaking her head trying to stop the smile that was forming on her mouth. She opened the card and saw that he had drawn picture of her swinging from the tire swing with the caption 'I SHOULD HAVE LEFT MY HAIR CURLED!' scrawled underneath making her giggle. She turned it over and saw that the back of the card only had one word Saturday, she stared at the simple word for a moment and smiled because he did remember. _

_She gently placed the card down beside the box then began removing the bow from the large box, she lifted the top and gasped at the sight before her. There was a gorgeous off the shoulder lavender dress with lace sleeves it was knee length and absolutely stunning. She looked under and saw another box slightly smaller, she draped the dress over her bed and opened the other box which housed a pair of opal heels that made her groan at how beautiful they looked. There was one more box that was very small and she knew it had to be jewelry and started to feel overwhelmed by all these items that were in front of her, she opened the tiny box that had a necklace with a small pendant and earrings that matched her shoes. What the hell did he have planned? Why was everything so damn elegant and how did he know what size shoe or dress to get her? _

_When she placed everything back inside the box and closed it she sent Sam a message asking what the hell he was planning but only got a winking smiley face in return. After she moved the box to her desk, she decided to call him and demand some type of hint._

_**Well hello there, what did I do to deserve this call?**_

_**Firstly, I love everything and those shoes… but what are you planning to do?**_

_**You. **_

_Mercedes shook her head in disbelief at his answer and had to ask again._

_**I mean for Saturday… there has to be a reason behind the fancy dress and shoes. **_

_**Mhm… but the answer remains the same. You clearly haven't reached the bottom of the box, under the tissue paper lining it. **__Sam replied with a husky chuckle. Mercedes moved back over to where she placed the box and carefully removed everything until reached the bottom and lifted the thin tissue paper and shifted slightly while biting her lip. _

_**Do you like what I picked out?**_

_**Maybe I need to see it on first…**_

_**Teasing me already I see. Get some rest baby and don't ever walk away saying 'I love you' without letting me say it back. I love you, goodnight.**_

_After that he hung up leaving Mercedes standing there extremely turned on wishing like hell it was already Saturday. _

…

"Sammy?"

"Yes baby… it me." Sam said looking into her eyes and smiling brightly, he knew her and he remembered but he still felt conflicted about a few things. Mercedes couldn't contain her happiness and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly never wanting to let go but she knew it wasn't going to be as easy to jump back to the way they were and she had to keep her promise to Samantha so she reluctantly pulled away.

"Sam, what all do you remember?" She asked moving away slightly.

"You and me together, me telling you I love you in this very room… you having your 'Mariah Carey' moment on that God awful tire swing. I remember meeting your parents in a very… unconventional way." He said chuckling.

"Anything else?"

"Well, what else do you want to know?" He asked sitting down and feeling slightly dizzy.

"Sam you getting your memory back is beyond wonderful but you need to see a doctor to make sure everything is okay and there is the matter of our child, not to mention your fiance across the hall." Mercedes answered sitting next to him and rubbing his back gently, she was overjoyed that he got his memory back but she couldn't help but feel like something bad was about to happen. As sure as that thought crossed her mind Sam fell back and began convulsing, she immediately turned him on his side and grabbed her phone out of her pocket quickly dialing 9-1-1 and begging for them to hurry.

"Sam baby, don't you dare leave me again damnit! I just got you back and now you want to leave me!" Mercedes said while she waited for the ambulance to come and when she finally heard the sirens she ran out of her room to meet them downstairs but immediately ran into Quinn who gave her a dirty look and blocked her way.

"Oh bitch, I don't have time for this, now move!" Mercedes snapped and shoved Quinn out of the way which she let out a tack-less scream that fell on deaf ears. Mercedes quickly swung the door open and told the paramedics what happened and lead them upstairs to her room. She purposely bumped into Quinn who was still standing in the same place she left her and moved aside to let the paramedics into the room to help Sam.

Quinn finally moved from her spot and peaked into the room then immediately panicked as she ran inside shouting and pushing the paramedics out of the way to get to Sam she was just about to move the one assisting Sam before a firm hand yanked her back. She wasn't sure who it was until she felt herself being pushed to the ground and feeling someone on top of her hold her down.

"Look, you running in here and causing more problems than good isn't going to make this situation any better. Sam needs their help not your obnoxious ass causing a scene and making it about yourself!" Mercedes said looking down at the woman wiggling underneath her.

"Get the hell off me you damn cow! Why was he even in here with you? Seems like whenever he's around you this happens… you're killing him!" Quinn shouted and felt Mercedes freeze and let go of her arms. The woman looked down at her with the saddest eyes she'd ever seen and she momentarily felt bad for her before remembering that she was literally the one person who could take Sam away from her. She pushed Mercedes off of her then ran over to Sam who was being placed on the gurney and she was asked to move away so they could get him into the ambulance. Quinn demanded to know where they were taking them and when one of the men responded she nodded and ran into her room to call his parents.

Mercedes sat in the same place she had fallen, stunned and her heart aching at the words Quinn shouted. _You're killing him!_ That kept playing over and over in her head, she wasn't… was she? Did him getting his memory start all of this? The first time he fainted he seemed to react as if he could know her but now… he remembered and had a damn seizure as a result. _You're killing him! _She felt tears burning in her eyes and tried to fight them but when she heard the clacking of heels enter the room she looked and saw Quinn standing there.

"His parents are coming and if I were you I'd stay the hell away! You are not wanted by him or his parents, know your place you raggedy bitch Sam Evans will never choose you or that little girl." She spat before walking out of the room feeling satisfied that she finally put that nuance in it's place, she was going to keep a closer eye on Sam from this point and she was going to make sure Mercedes was barred from entering his room.

…

When Sam came to he was met by mother's worrisome eyes she looked so concerned and you could tell she had been crying. He looked around and saw his father, Stacey and Stevie when he felt a hand run through his hair he temporally got excited but it dissipated only slightly when he saw it was Quinn standing there instead of Mercedes. _Where is she? Wasn't I with her before this happened? _

"What's wrong sweetie?" Mary asked when Sam made a slightly annoyed expression.

"I just don't know what happened." He replied honestly but he also was worried about Mercedes and wondering if she would show up.

"Well, rest assured that woman won't be bothering you anymore and I made sure to have her turned away if she tried to come a visit you." Quinn said proudly.

"What gave you the right to do that?" Sam asked sitting up and glaring at Quinn with dark eyes. Quinn looked nervous and looked over at his parents before turning back to him to speak but to her luck his doctor came in to give them a check up.

"Mr. Evans! It's good to see you're awake, I'm Mr. Rashad. How are you feeling?"

"Frustrated."

"That's actually not an odd response, I just have a few questions to ask you okay while I check your vitals?" Sam just nodded and watched as his doctor moved closer to him and began his examination.

"So what were you doing before all this happened?"

"Well I was speaking to someone and then I got light headed, so I sat down and then everything went black."

"Mhmm… was that all? Were you doing anything that put a strain on you? Did you get worked up?"

"I was just talking..." Sam answered feeling like he was being interrogated.

"Well it looks like you had a seizure and if you don't know those can be brought on by stress. If you were in a stressful situation or if you overwhelmed it could be reasoning, I won't know until we perform an MRI and an EEG to further look into what cause it. I'll need you to stay overnight and I'll get those test scheduled for you for tomorrow. How does that sounds?" Mr. Rashad asked looking at everyone in the room with small smiles before looking back at Sam.

"Wait overnight? We're on a pre-wedding getaway and I was hoping he could leave tonight." Quinn said.

"Well your fiance's health is an important part of making sure he makes it down to the actual wedding and being that he just had a seizure which effects his brain in a great way I would assume you'd be okay with him missing one night during your 'pre-wedding getaway'." Mr. Rashad said giving Quinn a look to let her know he wasn't budging.

"You're right… I was just worried about having to leave him to go back to the BnB to grab my things..." Quinn lied.

"I assure you all he'll be just fine but being that visiting hours are over and we need to make sure Mr. Evans gets some real rest I think it'd be best if he doesn't have anyone stay with him tonight." Everyone looked like they wanted to protest but quickly bit back what they wanted to say and nodded before saying goodbye to Sam and leaving. Mr. Rashad waited until he was sure they were all gone before leaving and coming back.

"Mr. Evans?"

"Yes?" Sam responded but when he looked up he didn't see his doctor he saw Mercedes standing there holding Samantha's hand.

"Daddy!" Samantha said attempting to run over to him but Mercedes's grip was too strong. Sam smiled at the little girl before looking at Mercedes who still hadn't moved from the spot she was standing. He looked at her eyes and could tell she battling something deep inside of her.

"Come here baby." Sam said hoping it would get her to snap out of whatever state she was currently in but she just knelt down and whispered something to Samantha before letting her hand go. The little girl swiftly moved over to Sam's bed and tried to get onto the bed but was having trouble, Sam chuckled and helped her up to sit beside him.

"Mommy told me I should tell all the things I like since you never got to be there for it." Samantha whispered, well tried to whisper into his ear.

"Well I would love to hear all about you."He managed to choke out.

"I like mermaids right now and I used to like unicorns but not anymore. You know mommy sings to me at night? She told me you sing too maybe now you can too. My best friend Michelle has a puppy, I want one but mommy said not right now… hey daddy? Can I have a puppy? I want a small puppy..." Samantha said completely taking over the conversation and jumping from topic to topic.

He just looked at her, truly looked at her and he saw Mercedes but he could see him too, he tried to listen to the small girl's rambling but he was getting lost in the fact that he was indeed a father and his little girl was right in front of him. He kept trying to shake away the tears that kept threatening to fall but every time she would say 'Daddy' his heart would swell and before he knew it he pulled Samantha into a tight hug and let his tears fall. _Four! How the hell are you four years old? She gave me you and I missed so much. _

"Daddy you're squishing me!" Samantha said trying to wiggle away but failing. Mercedes let out a soft laugh because she knew exactly what she was experiencing. When Sam heard her laugh he looked up and nodded her over and this time she did but she didn't join into the hug, instead she sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Hey Samantha what do you think is wrong with mommy?" Sam asked smiling at the little girl who seemed extremely comfortable while he was still having a wide rang of emotions running through his body.

"I dunno… mommy, daddy wants to know what's the matter." She said looking at her mother with a light expression. Mercedes looked at the both of them making the same face and felt her heart began to race, she always knew that their daughter inherited his many expression but to see them both doing it at the same time was driving her crazy.

Quinn's words still stung and was the sole reason why she was so hesitant to join them, she had four years with Samantha and knew this little encounter would never amount to the time lost but it needed to happen. She looked over both of their faces and felt her eyes beginning to fill with tears that she quickly tried to shake away. _He missed everything… it can't be about me getting him back, they deserve this time and it should be just for them. _

"Nothing baby, I'm just happy you get to talk to your dad." She replied with a smile but Sam knew it wasn't the truth and gave her a knowing look… the same look their daughter was giving her as well.

"Jesus will you both stop looking at me like that!" She said shaking her head and giggling.

"You think if you give mommy a kiss she'll get better like she did you?"

"You know what… that sounds like a great idea but how should I get her to come over here so I can?"

"I'll help!" Samantha said wiggling out of his hands and jumping off the bed before grabbing Mercedes's hand and pulling her closer with all her might.

"Baby girl, your father needs to rest."

"I'm perfectly fine." Sam said when Samantha shot her a look of concern which quickly changed to glee as she moved behind her mother and pushed her closer until she finally fell over hovering over Sam.

"There! I helped!" She said proudly and slightly out of breath, she looked at both of her parents waiting for them to kiss patiently.

"I'll make sure to keep it light." Sam said moving the hair that fallen out of her face then cupped her face pulling her closer.

"Sam… we need to think about-" Mercedes's words were cut off by his lips crashing into hers, he was gentle at first but the need to kiss her more deeply was growing so he sat up more and deepened their kiss. He wanted to make up for all the years he missed kissing her plump lips and when she gently raked his lips through her teeth he knew she felt the same way but he remember a certain little girl watching and reluctantly pulled away but not before placing another small peck on her lips.

Mercedes let out a soft whine when he pulled away but understood why when he nodded over to their daughter who was now sporting a disgusted look. They both laughed at her expression and moved away from each other, this was their first moment as a family but the sound of someone clearing their throat pulled them out of their moment. _Shit._

…

_Mercedes was patiently waiting for time to fly by since it was officially Saturday and it was her and Sam's one year anniversary. She was excited but also very nervous because he still wouldn't let her know where or what they'd be doing and every time she would ask he would simply answer with __**You. **__She was getting a little annoyed with the teasing but it was also adding to her overflowing lust for him, she expected… well more so hoped they would have made love after they shared their 'I love you's' but every time they would get close to moving past making out Sam would stop abruptly and make some excuse. She was starting to think something was wrong with her but now she wasn't sure what the real reason was behind his actions. She was sitting in the nail shop with Tina half listening to her tell her yet another story about how Mike is amazing._

"_Do you think Sam's physically attracted to me?" _

"_What? Of course he is and I'm not just saying that because I'm your friend. I've seen you two together… you're almost as bad and me and Mike." Tina said trying to hold back her laugh._

"_We are nowhere near as bad as you two, it's like you look at each other and the whole world disappears… then the space you're in turns into your bedroom no matter who is there with you!" Mercedes replied teasingly and laughed when she saw Tina's face turning red._

"_Oh come on Cedes! We aren't that bad besides I can't help that he satisfies me… very well!" _

"_Okay I can see where this is going and I'd rather not hear another story about his abs and how the rumor about Asian men aren't true."_

"_So you and Sam really haven't?"_

"_Not from lack of trying."_

"_Well he did buy you that lingerie soooo his answer could literally mean what he's saying. He plans on doing you… ALL. NIGHT. LONG." Tina replied laughing. Mercedes couldn't help but laugh along but she suddenly felt a rush of nervousness flow through her body and wondered if she could handle him. Tina must've sensed something was up and gently squeezed her finished hand and gave her a warm smile._

"_It'll be fine, he'll love you and you'll love him in that moment just focus on the fact that you're together not on the actual deed."_

"_When did you become so wise?" Mercedes asked with a chuckle._

"_I've always been wise, you just never appreciated it!" Tina quipped. They laughed and continued their day of pampering and when they finished they headed back to their dorm and Tina helped her get ready before leaving for her own date with Mike._

_Mercedes waited patiently for Sam to arrive, she gave herself a once over and couldn't help but admire how good Sam did picking out her dress and heels. She was pleased with how her hair came out she decided to get a blow out with large curls cascading down her shoulders and pinned one side down to show off the earrings he'd given her. Her make was leaning towards more natural and light with her skin glowing from the new body butter she tried and was very pleases with because her skin felt soft and had a slight sparkle from the glitter. When a rush go throughout her body when she heard the knock on her door, she winked at herself in the mirror before going to the door to open it._

"_Wow..." was all Sam could get when he laid eyes on his beautiful girlfriend she looked beyond stunning._

"_You like?" She asked smiling brightly at Sam's inability to speak. Just wait until you see how well the lingerie you picked out looks._

"_I more than like, you look astounding baby." He said leaning and placing a soft kiss on her lips then handing her a single lily. She gave him a puzzled look which made him chuckle._

"_It symbolizes our one year together, instead of a single rose which we both know you dislike I gave you one of your favorites. Now, shall we? I have somewhere very special to take you tonight…" He said reaching for her hand._

_They drove talking about any and everything with soft music play and the occasional flirtatious stare that would make them both smile and look away before he pulled up to a short driveway. Mercedes looked around confused for a moment then looked at Sam who seems to looking at her intensely like he was trying to read her mind. _

"_Is… is this where you wanted to take me?" She asked._

"_Yes, I wanted to take you home." He said beaming and hoping she caught on to his word play._

"_Baby… this isn't Lima and I don't think we should just park outside someone's place like this they might think something bad." Sam grunted and shook his head before unbuckling and getting out of the car. He walked over to her door and tried to open but she shook her head, she wasn't sure what the hell he was playing at but she wasn't about to go to some stranger's home. Sam gave her a reassuring look and opened the door and leaned over unbuckling her seat belt and grabbing her hand._

"_Sam! We can't just go into someone else's place." She said but he ignored her and kept walking towards the door. When they reached it he smiled at her and took a key from his pocket handing it to her._

"_Open it." Sam said still smiling trying like hell to fight the laugh that had been building since they arrived. Mercedes shook her head and put the key into the door turning the knob and opening the door, she looked at Sam and he just nodded her into the empty home._

"_Okay, you've officially broken me Evans… is this where you want to spend our anniversary? Don't get me wrong it's lovely but there isn't any furniture or like… anything. You feeling okay?" She asked with a hint of humor._

"_I want us to move into together." He said finally and let out a loud laugh when her stood there with her mouth agape and wide eyes. _

"_Wh-what? Samuel Evans! You want what?" She asked looking around at the empty space taking everything in but still stunned. She didn't realize that Sam had closed the door or moved to where he was right in front of her invading her personal space._

"_You heard me Mercedes Jones. We're graduating next year and I don't want to spend my summer away from you, sure we can travel back and forth but what if we didn't have to… what if we could just travel to your home town whenever you wanted?"_

"_What?" She asked barely above a whisper, her mind was still trying to catch up with him asking her to move into this place together. She felt his hands on her arms and gently caressing them with a warm smile. Sam knew asking her this would go one of two ways and so far it wasn't going either she was shocked and still hadn't answered his question. So he figured he should show her around and let her get a feel for the place first._

"_Come on, let me show you around and then you can decide. Okay?" Sam asked looking deeply into her eyes and hoped she would say yes to both questions._

"_Wait… you want to move in with me? Like together?"_

"_Yes." _

"_INTO THIS PLACE?" She asked a little louder than she intended. Sam didn't respond he just grabbed her hand and began showing her around down stairs looking at her expressions as they went from room to room. When they headed upstairs he got really excited because there was a second surprise waiting for her in one of the rooms, he showed her the other rooms before going into the master bedroom and couldn't stop his grin when he heard her gasp._

_The room was nicely decorated with string lights, their were flowers leading to a very beautiful king size bed that had a what looked like a tray of assorted foods, champagne and other goodies. There was soft music playing and she noticed a card placed on one of the night stands. Mercedes walked over and picked up the card and read it _

_Merce,_

_This past year had been nothing but joy for me, meeting you that night was something I hope I never forget. I know meeting my parents didn't go as great but I know in my heart you are my ending. You are my best friend and I love you so much, move in with me._

_Sam_

"_Yes."_

"_Huh?" Sam asked hoping like hell he heard her right._

"_Yes, I'll move in with you." She said turning around smiling at him. Sam beamed and swiftly moved towards Mercedes picking her up and kissing her deeply and passionately._

"_Welcome home baby!" He said excitedly while spinning her around. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed kisses all over his face until he lowered her back down. He moved over to the dresser and placed his phone on the dock and turned on a song._

_**I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in**_

"_May I have this dance?" she rolled her eyes while biting her lip and nodded. Sam wrapped his arms around her as she placed her head on his chest and they both swayed along to the music. She listened to his heart beating smoothly and felt herself feeling so overjoyed in that moment, she looked up and smiled at him his eyes were closed making him look peaceful but she could tell he was happy._

_**And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love**_

_**Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine**_

_Sam looked down at Mercedes and smiled when his eyes met hers he could see her happiness and couldn't help but pray that he would be able to make her this happy forever. He leaned down kissing her tenderly enjoying their closeness and began deepening their kiss. _

_**Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight**_

"_Baby… are you hungry?" Sam asked as he began moving his lips down to her neck and ear._

"_Mmm… not for food no." She replied breathlessly and let out a soft moan when he gently bit her neck._

_**Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own**_

"_Good." He said before walking over to the bed and removing the tray of food but grabbed the bottle of champagne and opened it pouring them both a glass. He handed her a flute and winked as she slowly sipped it and laughed when the bubbles tickled her nose. When she looked at Sam she noticed his eyes had gone darker and his glare was making her skin hot, he gave her a sexy smile before walking back over to where she was grabbing her glass and placing it on the dresser before crashing his lips on hers again._

_**We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes**_

_He loved how the champagne tasted on her full lips and wanted to taste it some more so he gently licked her bottom lip and bit it then pulled it into his mouth sucking the remaining liquid off her lip. He used his tongue to softly coax her mouth open, he let out a deep groan when he was able to taste her and moved his hands from her face slowly down until he reached the zipper on the back of her dress. He began moving her back towards the bed and unzipping her dress at the same time, when her knees hit the mattress he felt her grip around his neck tighten. Once the zipper was undone he removed the fabric from her shoulders and watched as the dress fell from her body revealing the sexy lingerie he picked out for her._

_**Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight**_

_She looked down right edible in her lavender basque bra with lace trimming and straps paired with matching cheeky lace trimmed panties. Sam stepped back to get a better view and let out a deep groan, he was proud of his self because when he picked out the lingerie he only got to imagine what she looked like in it but actually seeing her was a hundred percent better. Sam bit his lip and wrapped his arms around her kissing her fervently allowing his hands to move down her back and gripping her ass before scoping her up and then laying her down on the bed. _

_**Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see**_

_Sam took in her beauty once more before he began removing his clothes much to Mercedes' excitement she watched as he removed his shirt then his pants and bit her lip hard when his boxers fell and she saw him fully. Sam winked and began trailing kissing down her body starting with her lips and descending until he reached her breast, he reached behind and unsnapped her bra slowly removing the straps from her shoulder then threw the bra in no particular direction. He continued his trek down her body making sure to pay attention to each breast with his hands, lips and tongue and once he was satisfied that they felt appreciated he moved downward only stopping once to reach for the champagne and pouring some on her warm flesh. He chuckled when she shuddered at the cold liquid and quickly lapped it up before it could fall from her body, he couldn't tell what tasted better but he was sure it was her supple skin. _

_**Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this**_

_When he reached panty clad honeypot as she called it he waste no time ripping them off and diving in, the soft moan that came from her motivated him on and he couldn't help but enjoy how wonderful she tasted. He could dine on her forever but the need to be inside was getting harder to ignore so he gave her one final lick and grabbed the condom waiting quickly sheath his engorged man hood and aligned his self with her center. He looked down at her and she gave a sweet smile that quickly changed to her biting her lip when he rub his top along her slit, he eased into her and had to refrain from driving into her. He waited a few moment for her to adjust and only started moving when she began grinding against him, Sam grabbed her waist and matched her grinds with his thrust. They were both so deeply entranced by the other that only sounds they heard was each others moans and as they reached their peaks they both expressed their love for each other._

_**You look perfect tonight**_

* * *

_**Soooooo...? How's you like the Daddy and Daughter moment? They're moving in together! how sweet! This chapter really is more of a base for what is will be coming for Samcedes + little bit! I hate to say it but Quinn's words will effect her just a little longer than we all want but our girl is amazing and will bounce back! Next chapter we'll be meeting the Jones and Tina will be coming back in a HUGE way! I hope you enjoyed this and feel free to let me know if you did! Until next time XOXO**_

_**P.S. Amber Riley's birthday is tomorrow so show her some love lol**_


	6. Reality

_**A/N: Hi! Okay... so this chapter is really good... well I think it is lol I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Also sorry for any errors... I'm still sick but my husband seriously stepped up and basically got me back to where I can focus again lol**_

* * *

Chapter 6

Reality

_Mercedes let out a soft whine when he pulled away but understood why when he nodded over to their daughter who was now sporting a disgusted look. They both laughed at her expression and moved away from each other, this was their first moment as a family but the sound of someone clearing their throat pulled them out of their moment. Shit._

"Samuel Evans, what the hell are you doing?"

Sam rolled his eyes and let out a displeased breath, he felt Mercedes stiffen and when she began to move he stopped her but she managed to get out of his firm grip. He watched as she protectively stood beside of their daughter and couldn't help but smile, she was such a great mother even though he never saw her in action he could tell that no matter what she would protect Samantha.

"Mom, what are you doing back here? I thought you guys went home for the night." He asked rolling his eyes.

"Stevie left his phone. Is this…?" Before Mary could finish Mercedes moved Samantha behind her and gave the woman a daring look. She didn't care if it was his mother she didn't feel right about them meeting this way and still needed to figure out how figure out the whole situation with Sam first.

"Sam, we're going to go… I need to get her ready for bed and-"

"I don't wanna go, I wanna stay here with daddy. We just got him ba-" Mercedes covered her daughter's mouth before she could finish her sentence, she knew Sam hadn't told them he'd gotten his memory back by how his mother reacted to her presence.

"Wait… please don't go, I… I would love to meet her." Mary said moving closer making Mercedes move back but she didn't have anywhere to move to she was literally cornered.

"No. That's not happening… not today." Sam said giving Mercedes a smile that helped her relax slightly.

"Son, if she is in fact my grandchild I have a right to meet her and get to know her." Mary said with convection.

"Excuse me? Your right? You lost that right when you allowed me to believe Sam was dead all these years, you lost that right when I tried to reach out to you and your husband after I gave birth and I got no response! You don't have rights when it comes to my baby because I did alone and heartbroken, I had to look at her and hold back tears because I saw him every single time! So no, you don't get to stand there and throw around this 'claim' you think you have to my sweet girl." Mercedes spat feeling angry and hurt all over.

"Wait what? I… I never knew you reached out and I didn't know anything about you being told Sam was dead. I just thought you left because it was too much to be with him." Mary said taking a step back with a confused look.

"Really? Why the hell would I run? Huh? If you thought that then why not mention me to him? Why let him walk around with gaps in his memory?"

"I… I didn't want his heart to be broken because you weren't there when he woke up. I was protecting his heart and when he never said anything I just let it go."

"I DIDN'T KNOW! I STOOD IN THE ROOM BEING SHOUTED AT BY YOUR HUSBAND! I was blamed for his wreck and told that if he died it would be my fault… and then I WAS KICKED OUT! You know the last thing I heard was him flat lining? I was pregnant and I lost the love of my life but to be blamed for that… there ain't no going back from that kind of heart break." Mercedes said shaking her head and grabbing Samantha's hand, she couldn't stay here not when his parents could come back.

"I'm so sorry baby, but I need time… you can see her whenever you want without your parents present but I can't do this. I will always love you but there's so much hurt that I never got to work through and it's rushing me like a ton of bricks. Samantha, give your dad a hug so we can go..."

"What.. no, I- you… we Mercy, you can't go! We just got back and now you're leaving? Please leave mom!"

"No Sam you can't keep choosing me over them… you know how I feel about you doing that. I will do my part in making sure you and baby girl see each other just for now, until we get the paternity test and everything sorted I don't want her around your parents… Stevie and Stacey are fine." She said and picked up Samantha after she hugged Sam and walked out of the room.

"I don't understand, why does she think we told her you were dead? I haven't seen her since hell I don't remember." Mary said racking her brain trying figure out why she would think that.

Flashback

_Sam woke up feeling like he was on cloud nine, he looked over and smiled brightly at Mercedes sleeping soundly next to him. He stared at her for a moment before easing out of the bed and going into the bathroom to run her a warm bath. He knew she would need it after last night because their first time led into a few more times until they tired themselves out and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. He was pleased with the fact that he planned a head of time to make sure he had all the things to make her sure she had an a relaxing bath, he asked Tina to help pick out soaps, oils and bubble bath for her._

_After he filled the tub he went back to and saw Mercedes wrestling around in bed and laughed slightly when she finally appeared from under the covers._

"_Good morning… well afternoon." _

"_Mhmm… hey baby." She replied smiling and rubbing her face. Sam smiled back and walked over to her side of the bed, he leaned down and gave her gentle kiss. He removed the covers from her body and had to force his self from taking her again, he bit his lip and cradled her and carried her to the bathroom._

"_What are you doing?" She asked nuzzling his neck before she bit him causing him to moan._

"_Woman, if you don't stop I will take you on the floor." Sam said lowering her into the tub and he smiled when she let out a sigh._

"_Maybe that's what I want…" She replied wiggling her eyebrows making him chuckle. _

"_I'm going to make us some lunch, then we're going to eat and pick out furniture." He said between kisses. _

"_Mmm… you know this place is a little big for two people, what are we going to do with the extra rooms?"_

"_Well, after we graduate and we get our careers sorted I'm going to ask you to marry me and then I'm gonna put lots and lots of babies in you. However, for now we can make the spare rooms our offices and a guest room." He said leaning over the tub and kissing her deeply, she pulled him into the tub making water spill over and his groan._

"_Looks, like you have to join me now." She said after pulling away and smirking._

"_Uh-uh! You'll only get dirty if I do, now soak and I'll be back up in forty-five minutes." _

"_Fine." She said pouting._

"_You're really adorable you know that right?" He said grabbing a towel and winking at her before leaving the room because if he stayed he would've gotten in and ravaged her body. _

_After her bath they sat outside in the backyard for a small picnic and Sam had a variety of different furniture books and catalogs from local stores. Sam prepared them chicken sandwiches, chips, assorted fruits and many different types of sweets. He had planned for them to stay so he loaded the fridge with a lot different items to hold them over, he also had different wines and more champagne for them to drink as well as fruit based drinks in case she didn't want either of those._

"_You know before I can officially move in you'll need to meet my parents." Mercedes said grabbing a handful of grapes. Sam bit into his sandwich nodding but his eyes grew very large and he looked very nervous, he knew the time was going to come but after what happened with his parents he was worried things were going to go badly as well._

"_Sammy, my parents want to meet you and they really don't care that you're white… if that's what you're worried about because honestly you need to be more worried about my brother than my parents." She said grabbing his cheeks and smiling at him. _

"_I know… and I am worried about that. I just don't want a repeat of my parents, you know?" He replied looking at her with emphatic eyes. She smiled and moved to straddle him so she could look directly into his eyes._

"_Listen, if my parent even remotely act that way I will send them home just as quickly as you got me out of your parents house. We can't worry about what our parents think as far as us dating but I do want you to at least meet them and I also want you to try to talk to your parents." She started but when she mentioned his parents he looked away shaking his head. "Hey, look at me. Whether you like it or not they are still your parents and as you so beautifully put it 'you're gonna ask me to marry you and put lots and lots of babies in me' they well be apart if those babies lives. We have time yes but you still need to speak with them and I can come if you want me to, I don't mind." She finished kissing his cheek. Sam just wrapped his arms around her and nodded, he didn't know when he would speak to his dad again but he knew he had to at least speak to his mother._

"_You're too good for me, you know?"_

"_No, I'm just what you need Evans, now about this green leather couch..." _

_A few months later_

"_Will you stop worrying?" _

"_My parents are literally almost here and about to meet you… why are you so calm?" _

"_Because you told me I needed to worry about your brother not your parents!" _

"_Oh… yeah… I lied. I mean I didn't you do need to be worried about him but my parents are little crazy." Mercedes replied giggling. _

"_Woman! I swear you're gonna be the death of me!" Sam said grabbing her by the waist and throwing her over his shoulder and spinning her around._

"_Stopppp! Okay I'm sorry." She shouted giggling and hitting his back._

"_Oh great now I need to fix my hair! I will get you for this Samuel." She said rolling her eyes, Sam just smiled and smack her butt before walking out of the room to make sure everything looked good. Mercedes fixed her hair and smoothed her skirt and shirt down before joining Sam in the living room._

"_Hey, I just got a text from my mom, they're close!" She said biting her lip and smiling. When she looked up at Sam she noticed the look on his face and immediately began shaking her head no and moving back away from him._

"_Sam, no! It was an accident, a happy accident! You can't keep doing that every time I bite my lip… it's a habit okay… baby, stop… sweet Jesus stop!" She said stammering towards the end as he backed her up against the wall and kissing her neck and ear. Sam didn't hear a thing she said, ever since they moved in together he had been able to have his way with her whenever he felt like and it had been amazing. _

"_Sammy… we need to stop, the door isn't locked and I told them to just..." Her words were cut off by his tongue gently licking her lips then him kissing her passionately as he wrapped his arms around her and lowering them until he reached her ample ass. Sam lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist pushing her against the wall for leverage, he grabbed her hands and placed them above her head holding them with one hand and using the other to move under her shirt. Mercedes lost her complete train of thought and kissed hi hungrily, ignoring the fact that she needed them to stop because she told her family to just come in when they got there, she could feel Sam's erection in between her legs as he softly began grinding into her. Right as he was about to unbutton his pants he heard the deepest voice he'd ever heard his life._

"_Boy are you about to defile my daughter?" Mr. Jones said scaring the hell out of both of them making Sam jump and almost drop Mercedes, who was sporting a scared and very embarrassed expression._

"_Oh my goodness… not my baby!" Mrs. Jones said covering her mouth in shock. Sam quickly lowered Mercedes and tried to fix his hair before turning around feeling his whole face burning, he could tell he was beet red and tried to mask his nervousness that just increased by one thousand percent._

"_Moma… Daddy, hi, hey! I'm so happy you're here." Mercedes said biting her lip and moving to hug her parents who both looked at her like she was crazy. She heard laughter coming from the door and smiled brightly at her older brother._

"_Marcus!" She shouted abandoning her first mission and running to him and hugging him tightly. Her brother was a big man much like her father with deep brown skin, big smile and doe eyes like her._

"_What's up pint size?" Marcus said hugging his sister back._

"_Oh.. everyone this is Sam, my boyfriend." She said walking back over to where Sam stood frozen._

"_Sam these are my parents, Matthew and Diane Jones and this is my brother Marcus." She continued smiling at everyone in the room._

"_Hi, it's nice to meet you all." Sam said hold out a hand to her father which he took shaking it firmly and nodding, then he moved over to her mother and gave her a warm hug which made the petite woman laugh. Mercedes defiantly got her laugh and looks from her mother and finally he moved to Marcus who gave him a scary look but Sam didn't back down and that earned him a hand shake and pat on the back._

"_So you're the dude taking my baby sister away from everyone she knows to live here?" Marcus asked trying to sound more intimidating but the look on Mercedes's face was giving him away._

"_Well, we planned on making regular trips to visit you guys that way she doesn't get home sick or miss you all too much." Sam said swallowing the lump in his throat._

"_And this is your house?" _

"_It's ours, she's on the deed I just purchased it to surprise her." _

"_Wait I am?" Mercedes asked feeling silly for never asking about that aspect of who owned what regarding their home._

"_Well yeah...you own everything in here. I wouldn't do that to you baby." Sam said looking at Mercedes with a warm smile._

"_Well shit, if you don't marry him I sure as hell will." Diane said walking over and giving Sam a big hug and everyone laughed. Sam felt a little confused by the sudden change in everyone but welcomed the positive shift._

"_I guess we don't need to do the whole interrogation about money now do we?" Matthew asked before pulling Sam into a hug him self. What Sam didn't know was that he was now a member of the family in her parent's eyes and they welcomed him openly. _

"_Money? Why would you need to do that?"_

"_Oh sugar you haven't told him? You've been with him how long and haven't mentioned that?" Her mother asked._

"_I was waiting for it to become a thing…?" Mercedes question with a guilty look and half smile._

"_Why don't I take your things to the guest rooms and then we can go out back and start grilling? Oh and whatever the money talk is, I'm good. I don't want whatever money she may or you may have, that's not why I love her and it will never be why I love her." Sam said grabbing their bags along with Marcus' help and showing him where to place their things._

"_Well I like him, lips are a little big but I like."_

"_Daddy! I like his lips." Mercedes said hitting her dad before hugging her mother and walking them both outside to see how she decorated the back yard. She showed them all the things she had picked out and her father was more impressed by the grill Sam had picked out and insisted on 'looking it over'. Sam, Marcus and her dad bonded while they grilled and shared their favorite stories about Mercedes while Mercedes and her mother worked in the kitchen getting the sides together._

"_So baby, you're being careful right? Moving in with someone is one thing but owning a house with them implies a bit more."_

"_Yes moma, I don't feel like I'm being pressured to stay with him and I know I can leave at any moment. I really love him and to answer your first question we are using protection… I don't see this ending at all." Mercedes replied smiling coyly._

"_I noticed he had big hands..." Her mother said raising an eyebrow then laughing at her daughter's face._

"_Oh my God moma! I am not about to talk about that with you!" She replied throwing some lettuce at her and giggling._

"_Hey, I can tell that you two are clearly in love and lust, I mean you put on quite a show when we got here." She quipped laughing loudly when Mercedes groaned and tried to cover her face._

"_Okay… next subject. How are you and daddy? Do you really like him?"_

"_Honey we love him, I know we just met him but that smile that's been planted on both of your faces was all we needed to see. Love lives here and that's important but so is communication and from what I can tell he puts you first, the boy bought you a house without any real commitment so that lets me know he has plans for the future for the both of you. He's a keeper and I wouldn't mind a few grand babies from the pair of you. Not now! After you both graduate and establish yourselves and a wedding then… and only then will I be ready for that." _

"_You sound like Sam… he said the same thing to me our first night here. Well he said he was going to and I quote 'put lots and lots of babies in me.' She replied blushing and laughing at her mother's amused expression._

"_Well looks like y'all got it all planned out huh?"_

"_Oh no not in the slightest, we just know whatever happens we want to do it together always." _

"_Well I would love to meet his parents before this all goes down." Diane said grabbing the last bit of fruit and kissing her on the forehead as she walked out outside. Mercedes knew her parents were going to want to get to know his but she wasn't sure how to approach that particular subject. _

"_Hey pint size what's up?" _

"_Moma wants to meet his parents..."_

"_And that's a bad thing because?"_

"_I don't want to get into today, let's just have fun and we can cross that bridge when we get there." She replied smiling at her brother who gave her a knowing look. She just nodded and hugged him before walking outside with him behind her._

"_I like your family." Sam said smiling brightly and kissing her deeply._

"_Good baby, they like you too." _

"_Your dad invited me on their annual fishing trip so I think I'm on there." _

"_Moma approves you putting babies in me after we graduate and get established… she also wants to meet your parents." Sam froze when she mentioned his parents and let out a groan, Mercedes grabbed his hand and pulled him away from everyone so they could talk in private._

"_Look, it's okay. My family is very understanding… yes they will be very pissed at first but they won't hold it against you. We can talk all about this when the time comes but for now we are just going to enjoy this time now and worry about all of that craziness later." Mercedes said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him gently. "And if you're really good I may or may not let you shower with me later tonight… I could use some strong hands running down my body." She added biting his lip then walking away adding and extra sway in her hips._

_Sam watched her walk away and bit back a moan before running behind her and swooping her and carrying her over to where her family was, they all had a good time hanging out and spent time getting to know Sam more and could tell they really like him._

…

The Present

Mercedes walked into their suite and quickly got Samantha ready for bed before trying to decompress what had just happened. She was pacing the hall trying to figure out what the hell she just did and how she was going to face Sam again after yelling at his mother the way she did. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't heard the loud voice coming from downstairs.

"MERCEDES JONES! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

"Oh what the hell is this now?" She said to herself quickly running down the stairs to stop the person from disrupting her other guest.

"MERCEEEDDDEEESSS JJOOONNNESS!"

"Excuse me can you- TINA! What the hell are you doing here?" She said running up to her old friend and hugging her tightly feeling her eyes fill with tears.

"Oh don't you try to butter me up, why the hell did I have to find out about all these new events in your life from moma Diane?" Tina said placing her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow.

"Auntie Tina!"

"Oh great you woke the little monster, now I'm going to have to bribe her to go back to bed!" Mercedes snapped playfully at Tina who ignored her and ran to hug the little girl coming towards her.

"Samchop! How are you baby girl? Being good?"

"Yes, yes, yes! I got to talk to my daddy today too! He remembers mommy now. He didn't at first but now he does but I didn't get to stay… mommy got really sad well mad when some lady came into the room!" Mercedes rolled her eyes at the look Tina was giving her and let our a deep breath.

"So he is alive… baby girl do auntie Tina a favor and go back to bed. I need to talk to mommy and give uncle Mike a call as well. I'll sneak you a candy bar in about thirty minutes… deal?" Tina asked placing her down and smoothing down her curls.

"Okay deal! Night mommy, night auntie Tina!" She said before heading back upstairs.

Tina waited until she couldn't see the little girl or her curls before she turned around and walked over to where Mercedes was and wrapped her up into her arms. Mercedes immediately began to sob and felt herself falling down, she hadn't given herself a minute to think about herself since finding out that he was alive and now that he had his memories back it was like having him but not being able to fully love him. He was engaged, his family would never accept her and Samantha deserved this time more than she did but she wanted it… she felt bad for wanting him, needing him next to her so they could finish what they started all those years ago.

"Let it out, it's okay. You don't have to keep being so strong Cedes, you can have moments of weakness and you should've called me the minute you found out he was alive." Tina said sitting them on the floor not caring who saw them.

"I-i'm sorry, I didn't know how… one-one minute it's just me and Samantha then S-sam is standing th-there looking good as hell but he didn't know me… he didn't know that he loved me or, or th-that I loved him. It was like looking at a ghost… a damn sexy one that your body has been screaming to have next to you for the past four years. H-he has a whole finace… and she's a bitch and I just wanna kick the shit out of her but… Tina, he just got his memory back and the first thing I wanted to do was see just how much he remembered… and I don't me verbally! I can't think straight around him and now his mother wants to get to know my baby girl after all that they did… I can't do it. I told him that I couldn't do it with him but he can see Samantha whenever he wanted I just can't be around him and not want things, us to go back to the way it was youknow?" Mercedes said in between sobs.

"So you need to get laid and Sam's the only man that can lay you down right. I'm not seeing the problem here besides the fact you need to actually talk to him about everything that happened these past four years. Like you said he just got his memory back and I'm more than sure Sam only wants one thing right now and it ain't this woman he's engaged to or his parents in his face. He needs Mercy not Mercedes right now and you may not feel like she's still in there but she is and it's time you let her out. Ever since you found out he 'died' you've been on a mission to make sure Samchop has everything humanly possible that reminds you of him except the woman he fell in love with… she needs to know her mom is a pretty cool chick you know?"

"Tina… it's not that easy. I can't just walk up to him and snatch his clothes off… I don't know him at not the other part of him. He has four years of new memories on top of our old memories, he has to adjust and figure out a happy medium and I don't want to complicate that process for him. It's bad enough he missed all of Samantha's milestones… he has so much more to learn about her and there's still the fact that his father still hates me."

"Look! You can give him all those memories, you recorded everything because for some inane reason you held out hope that his parents would come around and want to get to know their grand-daughter but they didn't so you have to stop beating yourself up over it. You will never be second in his world and you know it, that's whats really scaring you. You know you could walk straight up to him and tell him that you want to finish your happily ever after and he wouldn't blink. You can either choose to do nothing and let him walk out of your life again or you can fight for what was taken from you both. You don't have to sacrifice to give Samchop her father, you can get both your man and her daddy back." Tina said looking her directly in her eyes so she knew she was challenging her to fight for her life.

"Can you and Mike keep baby girl for a few days?"

"That's my girl!"

* * *

_**SOOOOO...? WELCOME BACK TINA COHEN-CHANG! She is going to trip y'all out in the next few chapters that's all I'm going to say! So a lot was mentioned in this chapter... Sam met her family and they all love him and yes their future was mentioned a lot... hmmm.. anywho. Sam's memory is back but like Mercedes said he's going to need time to adjust BUT that doesn't mean he can't do it with her there... does it? Also Mary not knowing about A LOT of the things Mercedes revealed is a subtle hint to next chapter which I think will be Evans centered and a little reunion will happen that is YEARS overdue! Also I love all the nickname everyone has for Samantha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me if you did! Also do you think Mercedes should let carefree Mercy out? Should she let Sam work through his memories before trying anything? Also Quinn is about to get a rude awakening.. so is Dwight! Until next time XOXO!**_


	7. Hell Halt No Fury

_**A/N: HI! HI! HI! Soooo... this chapter is... you know what just read it! lol I hope you enjoy it because I really do!**_

* * *

Chapter 7

Hell Hath No Fury...

"_No Sam you can't keep choosing me over them… you know how I feel about you doing that. I will do my part in making sure you and baby girl see each other just for now, until we get the paternity test and everything sorted I don't want her around your parents… Stevie and Stacey are fine." She said and picked up Samantha after she hugged Sam and walked out of the room. _

"_I don't understand, why does she think we told her you were dead? I haven't seen her since hell I don't remember." Mary said racking her brain trying figure out why she would think that. _

Mary

Mary looked at her son with sadden eyes, she could tell he was torn and she couldn't offer him any information on why Mercedes thought he was dead but one thing was for damn sure, she was about to find out. She grabbed Stevie's phone and kissed Sam before promising she would get to the bottom of everything, she left the hospital with determination. When she pulled up at home she wasn't completely sure if she turned her car off or not she just knew she needed answers and needed them immediately. She walked in and slammed the door behind her, throwing her purse and keys down walking through the house looking for her husband but didn't see him so she decided to call out of him.

"DWIGHT EVANS!" She shouted loudly with her arms crossed panting slightly.

"What's wrong honey?" Dwight asked walking up to her with a concerned look.

"Oh don't you honey me! You told that girl my baby was DEAD! She was pregnant and you lied to her like she was some random person on the side of the street! Sam remembers EVERYTHING! Now talk and don't you dare lie to me."

"We needed her to stay away and so I did what was needed." He said bluntly.

"So you told an innocent woman who was carrying our damn grand child that the love of her life was dead and it was her FAULT! Dwight I have let you get away with so many things but this… oooh this too far! She's beautiful you know? I saw her today and she looks like us, we lost four years of her life because of your bullshit and to make matters worse you hurt our son, you took away his heart and now he may never get back! Mercedes is so torn and broken and because of what? HUH! WHAT DAMNIT?"

"Listen and listen carefully, we have standards to uphold and if Sam stayed with that woman he would have cost us everything. He will be marrying Quinn, taking over the family company and that's the end of it! As for that little girl once we prove she's Sam's we'll get full custody over her and then that'll be it."

"Wh-what? You're going to take that baby away from her mother? What the hell is wrong with you?" Mary said before slapping him for even thinking that was an option.

"Look, it's set and the wedding has been moved up to Friday. You will stand by me and you will not utter a word to Sam or so help me I will bury you. Don't think just because we're married I won't take you down, my son will not be with that woman nor will he ever marry someone who isn't even in the same class as us. Think about what people would say about him showing up to company functions with that black bitch on his arm… Quinn is perfect, she looks the part and her family are well off, so there's really no harm."

"You can't do this to him Dwight!" Mary said shaking her head. Dwight moved closer to her and looked her square in the eye before grabbing her arms and forcing her to look at him.

"You. Will. NOT. Say. A. Word. To. Him." He growled before letting go of her.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to huh? You think because you tell me not to do something I'm just supposed to do it. Don't forget who's family put you in this situation, don't forget whose money funded your dreams and don't think for one second I'm going to let you ruin our son's life any further." Mary spat but Dwight didn't say anything he just gave her mean look and walked away. Mary stood there shocked and conflicted, she didn't know what she could do but she wasn't about to let him get away with taking her daughter away from her. She paced back and forth trying to figure out what to do and she hoped like hell she could do it before Friday.

_**Stevie and Stacey**_

"Woah..."

"I know… I thought she was made up…"

"Wait you remember her too?" Stevie asked looking at his sister.

"Well, kinda I remember she came over once and I remember finding a gift that said it was from '_**Sam + Mercy**_' but that's it."

"Wait what? I don't remember getting a gift from them! What was it?"

"I didn't open it! Besides it was years ago when we were littler… it's not like we'll have much use for it now dork!" Stacey replied hitting Stevie over the head.

"I still like opening presents..." Stevie retorted.

"Look, we need to help mom…"

"How! It's not like we can track her down and be like hey remember us." Stevie replied shaking his head until he saw the look on Stacey's face.

"NOOO!"

"Shhhh… we should do that! Like think about it no one will think we are like helping… right?"

"Stop reading Nancy Drew books please! We can't do that and I like Quinn."

"No you don't, don't you think it's a little weird after his wreck she just appeared? Like yeah she's been around but still… I'm going to try to find Mercedes, she has a right to know what dad is planning."

"Ugh! Fine… I'm in but we do it my way." Stevie said holding out his hand for his sister to shake, which she did.

They quickly ran off to snoop around in their parent's office figuring that was the best place to start and Stevie was hoping to find that present Stacey mentioned. They looked through all the drawers on the desk and in some of the file cabinets until the found one that was marked _Mercedes Jones, _they quickly grabbed it and opened it to see there was stacks of pictures and notes along with pictures of a little girl. They both shared confused looks before they kept digging and that's when they found a piece of paper with her name and Sam's along with an address, they jotted it down and placed everything back in it's place before quickly leaving.

"Okay tomorrow we'll get Will to drive us to her address-"

"No stupid we can't go to her address, Will has to tell dad everything so we can go to the mall then we'll get a cab or an Uber."

"Okay fine after he drops us off at the mall we'll get an Uber and then we'll tell her." Stevie said nodding. He wasn't sure this was going to work but he knew his sister was determined to play Nancy Drew so he'd help the best he could.

The Next Day

**Sam**

After doing numerous test, being poked and prodded all Sam wanted to do was rest but his mind wouldn't let him. Every time he would close his mind a memory would come and make him want to go find Mercedes, he knew she wasn't at the BnB because he called and was informed after some time pleading with the person on the phone and telling them it was urgent that she checked out. He wasn't sure if in the last four years she moved or if she stay in their house but one thing was for sure he needed to talk to her before he talked to his parents but if he was honest she wasn't the person he needed to speak with first… Quinn was because she was his fiance and he at least owed her some type of explanation. The problem was he didn't know what the hell to say or how to say what he was really thinking, how does a man tell the woman he asked to marry him that he doesn't want to marry her? Not because he undervalues her but because he was never meant to marry her to begin with, because he had plans to ask another but the shit hit the fan.

He expected her to show up before he got discharged but she never did. He was going to call his parents but decided that he wasn't ready to see them and decided to take a chance on finding Mercedes, so he made the decision to go to the only place he could thing of that she might be and then try to retrace whatever steps she might have taken because it's been too long since he had his baby and it was time to make up for lost time. _Stop thinking with little Sam! Talk first Evans!_

Sam called an Uber and waited patiently before being approached by his doctor.

"Mr. Evans, you mind if I speak with you for a moment?"

"Umm, sure. What's up?"

"I don't mean to over step but Mercedes is a friend and I-"

"A friend how?" Sam asked feeling protective and suddenly found his self getting annoyed.

"Not in the sense you're thinking, I delivered her daughter before switching fields and we became friends afterwards. I… you look like a man on a mission and I want to just say that before you go breaking down walls you need to make sure you're ready for what happens when they do fall."

"How well do you know her?" Sam asked crossing his arms not believing him when said it wasn't the way that he was thinking because it felt that way.

"I won't lie, she's absolutely beautiful and over the years of her and Samantha coming here to sing to the kids and bringing presents during Christmas it's hard not to fall for her… hell every single and some married men can't help but be drawn to her but I never crossed that line. I could tell her heart was somewhere else and even though the pain was evident she still smiled. What I'm trying to say is that you just got your memories back and based on her asking me to let her see you I figured it out… you're both fragile and need time. Be careful that seizure was stressed induced from getting your memories back and there's no telling what will happen if you start exploring past feelings before recovering." Mr. Rashad replied knowingly. Sam understood exactly what he was trying to say, Mercedes wasn't entirely who he remembered she was that and a whole new person who he needed to get to know.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that. I will take things slow… but I do need to speak with her and I don't really know where to look." He said honestly shaking his head and letting out a deep breath.

"Yes you do. Have a good day Mr. Evans." Mr. Rashad said before walking away.

"Wait… what the do mean I do?" Sam shouted after him but only got head shake as the man continued walking away.

He let out a groan and walked outside when he get the notification his Uber was there, when he got in he couldn't help but think of what his doctor said…

"_...you look like a man on a mission and I want to just say that before you go breaking down walls you need to make sure you're ready for what happens when they do fall."_

Sam remembered her as anything but complex, there was only one time when he witnessed her truly guarded and it was also the time they had the most fun of their lives.

_Flashback_

"_I really hate that Stevie and Stacey couldn't join us… they would really love it and we could've taken good care of them." Mercedes said placing clothes into her suitcase. Sam watched her smiling and would intentionally remove the clothes._

"_I know but dad wouldn't let me bring them." He said shaking his head, he refused to let his dad ruin their trip. He watched her walk away muttering under her breath grabbing more clothes from their dresser finally realizing all that was in her suitcase was underwear and her bathing suits._

"_Will you stop taking my clothes out of my damn suitcase? I have to wear actual clothes Sam." She said rolling her eyes but smiling slightly._

"_But you only need then for when we're in the public and around people… so logically you can wear your bathing suit out with.. this and then you can wear these sexy lingerie." He said wiggling his eyebrows followed by laughing at her hitting his arm._

"_Sam Evans, you are a hot mess." She replied giggling and throwing in her clothes and quickly zipping her suitcase up._

"_Hey… I need to tell you something." She said after placing her bag on the floor._

"_What's up?" he asked grabbing her and laying them on the bed._

"_Well, you know how my dad said it's an annual trip and we all go… well when he said all he literally meant ALL." _

"_All as in what?"_

"_Like, my whole family… well the ones that can come and being that a lot of us are in college or graduating more of my cousins will be there this year." She said biting the inside of her lip trying not to show she wasn't particularly happy about that last part._

"_What's bothering you baby?" Sam asked sitting up and looking at her directly._

"_Oh no… it's nothing like that, just a few of my cousins are… judgmental and they have always made snide comments towards me. They know how to get under my skin is what I'm trying to say and if you happen to see another side of me..."_

"_You do realize I refer to you as Rousey right?" He asked with a sly grin._

"_Speaking of can you not? I've had several of my male classmates move away from me when I was walking towards them." _

"_Good. Don't need any men looking at my baby." He said more to his self than her._

"_Boy! I have to work with some of them and it's more so how they will get under my skin... that's what I'm more concerned about."_

"_What will they do?"_

"_Well for one they'll take one look at you and think you're open game and even after I let them know you're mine, they will make some challenge to prove that they can take you away." She said getting slightly angry already. She hated that she knew how predictable they were and have always tried and sometimes succeed at doing their little challenge but this time was different because she was actually in love and she'd be damned if they even got close to him._

"_Well we'll just have to make sure they understand explicitly that I am happily taken." He said huskily and grinning wildly._

"_Mmm… I do like the sound of that but not now we need to get going to the airport we got a long trip ahead after our flight." She replied kissing him then hoping off the bed which only made Sam want her more because she was wearing a skirt so when she jump he got a glance at her lace panties. He let a groan and shook his head before grabbing her and pinning her against the door._

"_We have time." He growled before taking her lips in his and smiled when her only response was a soft moan._

…

_After Mercedes finally got Sam to let her leave their bed they were already an hour behind and had to rush out to make it to the airport in time. She looked at Sam and his goofy grin as they hurried through their gate and rolled her eyes which only made smile brighter. Once they got their bags checked, boarded and went to their seats they each were pretty excited about their first trip away together, even if her whole family was going to be there and it was technically a family trip._

"_So..."_

"_Nope, hell no, not happening. I am sore enough and we are not and we WILL not be joining the mile high club." Mercedes said before Sam could even ask her that. He gave pouted and she just shook her head giving him a tender kiss before laying back and closing her eyes the flight wasn't long but she still needed to get some sleep because even though she turned the down the idea of joining the mile high club, the idea was starting to creep into her mind and other… places. _

"_Hey, we never booked a room was that already handled or do I need to do that?" Sam asked just realizing she never mentioned anything about booking one._

"_No baby, we own villas down there and we will be staying in mine. So you know… that request of me not needing clothes will kinda be a reality." She stated noticing the gleam in his eyes before adding "IF you can behave when we are in public but if you can't then I will be dressed from head to toe." She giggled when his facial expression fell to a fake sad expression then it quickly changed to an intrigued one._

"_Wait… you have your own villa?"_

"_Mhm."_

"_Like for the trip you rented one...?"_

"_Umm no, it was a graduation present from my parents." _

"_We haven't graduated baby."_

"_Ugh, you're obviously not going to let me rest so I think it's time we have the money conversation you so wonderfully said you didn't to have… my parents bought me and Marcus villas as our high school graduation presents, they wanted us to have property instead of something superficial like a new car or a vacation to Cancun. They have been doing things like this since we were born, I have been a homeowner since I was sixteen, I have stocks and bonds, my great grandparents left all of their great grands a… large inheritance, my parents have been building a trust for the both of us since before we were born. I know it sounds like they planned out our lives but its actually the opposite most of the time people who come from money tend to be… stuck up but my parents made us focus on our school work and changed our inheritances. While a great deal of my cousins got theirs when they turned fourteen we, well I still don't have access to mine and I wont until graduate next year."_

"_Wow… your parents really meant it when they said money conversation they meant… conversation." _

"_Please don't think too much into it besides you come from money too so it shouldn't be that big of a shock… right?" She asked nervously. She hated whenever this was brought up because she never got past the fifth date once guys because her parents made sure to have said conversation with them._

"_I mean yes and you having money isn't an issue but like I have an inheritance that I've had access to since I was sixteen and I have another that I will get whenever I… well we get married." He replied winking at her._

"_You're so certain I'd say yes." She said blushing and remembering not to bit her damn lip because the last thing she needed was Sam picking her up and carrying her to the closet bathroom and letting the whole damn plane what they were doing. Sam was looking at her and it was like he could read her mind and his eyes went dark and he moved closer placing his hand on her thigh and moving it higher._

"_Don't you dare."_

"_I'm not doing anything… you should really get you mind out of the gutter Jones. It's very unbecoming especially with us heading towards our first trip with your family. You'd think you'd want to be on your best behavior, seriously woman what am I going to do with you?" Sam said smirking and placing a lingering kiss on her lips before leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. Mercedes stared at him shocked and very turned on, this was going to be a hell of a trip…_

…

The Present

**Stevie + Stacey**

"Holy crap this was a bad idea… we should go back!"

"Stacey! This was your idea and I've already rung the doorbell! Crap, crap, crap!"

"We can make a run for it, let's go she won't notice.. it could be a like ding and ditch!" Stacey replied grabbing Stevie's hand and quickly turning before freezing at the sound of the door opening.

"Hello? Do you need some help?"

"Shoot… what do we say?" Stacey whispered.

"I don't know Nancy Drew but we can't keep pretending we're invisible." Stevie spat back while neither of them noticed that Mercedes had walked up behind them.

"You two lost?" She asked making them jump and scream which for some reason she screamed too before she realized she was the one that scared them. She stopped and looked closely at them and felt her breathing hitch.

"Oh my sweet babies..." Mercedes said before pulling them both into hugs and squeezing them tightly before letting them go and smiling at them with watery eyes.

"Stevie, Stacey… you've gotten so big." She looking them over.

"You remember us?" Stevie asked shocked

"Yes... i never forgot you. I'm honestly surprised you remember me..." She replied holding back her tears.

"I mean we kinda do... I just remember a lady playing with us then leaving... kinda thought you were made up." Stacey replied sadly. Mercedes gave her a small smile nodding, she understood they were so little when she met them she didn't expect them to remember much then.

"Wait… why are you here? Do your parents know where you are? She asked concerned.

"Well..." they both said in unison making guilty faces. Mercedes crossed her arms over her chest and gave them both a knowing look.

"She's making the same face mom does when she knows we've done something we shouldn't have..." Stevie said panicking.

"She can also hear you, now you two come with me and you will explain everything." Mercedes said nodding them towards the door. They exchanged glances before following her into her house hoping that they wouldn't get lectured for coming in the first place.

_SNAP! SNAP!_

_Sir… you might want to ask your wife where your kids are."_

…

"Okay, now explain." Mercedes said after getting them something to drink and a few snack. She sat down in the chair across from the sofa where the twins were sitting. They were so beautiful, even though it had been years she still saw those two little cuties she met long ago. She couldn't help but stare at Stacey, Samantha looks so much like her and she smiled at that thought.

"Well, we heard mom and dad arguing about Sam and you and… your baby." Stacey said biting her lip.

"Is it true.. you have a baby?" Stevie asked excitedly.

"Well she's not a baby anymore but yes I have a daughter. She's four and very beautiful." Mercedes answered smiling back at them.

"Can we meet her? Is she here?" They both asked perking up making her laugh.

"Yes but she's not here… she's with my friend right now." Mercedes instantly felt bad after seeing their faces fall.

"I promise you'll meet her." She said reassuringly. "Now tell me why-" She started before hearing shuffling at her door. She stood up slowly and moved closer to see if she was just hearing things but when she heard it again she felt a rush of panic flow through her and looked at the twins who were sharing confused glances.

"Okay sweeties, do me a favor and go into that room right there." She said sternly and neither objected they did as they were told. Once she heard the room door close she walked to the door and just as she got there it opened, before she saw how it was she immediately punched the person walking in startling them.

**Dwight + Mary**

"What do you mean I need to ask her where our kids are, they're at the mall one of our drivers dropped them off and should still be there."

"_Sir, your children are not at the mall."_

"Then well the hell are they?"

"_The last place you want them to be and by the looks of things they don't seem to be leaving anytime soon."_

"What the hell are they doing there?!"

"_Sir, my job is to watch Ms. Jones not your children." _

_**CLICK**_

Dwight let out an angered breath before storming into his office and quickly shuffling through his file cabinet for the folder he had on Mercedes but to his dismay it wasn't there. He looked to see if it was in his desk drawer but it wasn't there either. He shook his head and grew angrier, he slammed his hands on his desk before rushing out to find Mary. When he finally found her she was sitting peacefully outside reading a book.

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT?" He shouted startling her so much that she dropped her book.

"Where is what?"

"Don't play, where's the folder I had on Mercedes? I get it.. I shouldn't have spoken to you that way yesterday but I need that folder back." He said breathing heavily. Mary shot him a confused expression before getting up and walking towards him.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about, where was the last place you had it?" She asked calmly which made him grow even more suspicious of her sudden change regarding the current topic.

"Hmm… so you don't? Why so calm about it now? Weren't you the same woman threatening me yesterday?"

"Honey, I had time to think about what you were saying and if I'm honest I understand. You didn't see the point if the memories of her never resurfaced and they probably wouldn't have if he didn't see her so… technically we aren't to blame for anything. I love you and I trust that what you're doing is to protect all of us." She replied with a warm smile. Dwight was shocked but he didn't see a lie in her eyes and was thankful that understood but that meant the kids had the folder and they were literally with her at this very moment.

"Well, if yo don't have then the twins must and they're at her house right now. I can't let her get that folder it has everything I need to get rid of her for good so we can go on living our lives peacefully."

"Then we need to get them back here with it, but we can't just show up there we need them to come willingly or…" Mary said trailing off.

"Or what?"

"We could call the police, say that they aren't where we thought they should be and mention that they had an important folder that needs the be returned. They have trackers on their phones we can easily say weren't sure if we should attempt to get them ourselves and it'll put her on their radar so when you do whatever it is you have planned it won't look vindictive."

"You're right… we can go done to the department so it seems more urgent."

"Okay, I'll be ready in just a few. I can meet you at the car in five minutes." She said grabbing her book and walking inside with Dwight behind her.

…

**Sam**

Sam smiled when his Uber stopped in front of the familiar house, everything looked mostly the same minus the addition of more flowers and a few toys in the front. It was exactly how envisioned coming home after work and being greeted by their kids and Mercy, he walked slowly up the pathway and noticed two little hand prints in the pavement with the initials _SME_ underneath and another pair right beside it with the initials _MDJ_ underneath. He stared at them for a while and realized there was an empty space with his initials and smiled but it quickly fell because he realized that he probably would've have loved doing that with them and a dull ache formed in his chest as he looked at the door. He was home but home wasn't how he left it, there were new things and new memories that were created without him. Mercedes pregnancy, baby shower, her nesting and picking out a name then her water breaking… who went to the hospital with her? Who held her hand and told her it was going to be okay? Who helped her when she brought Samantha home? Who told her she was beautiful when she probably didn't feel like she was… _I didn't just miss four years… I missed a whole lifetime. _

Sam shook away the urge to breakdown in front of their home and immediately wanted to see if everything had changed and began looking for the spare key. He looked everywhere and moved every potted plant before remembering the fake rock they bought and quickly went to grab it. He celebrated internally before placing the key in hoping it was a current key, when he heard the click he smiled and opened the door but was met by a firm fist.

"Damnit Rousey! That shit hurts!" Sam grunted rubbing his face. He finally understood how Shane felt that night they met, she was small but very mighty.

"Oh shit Sam… what are you doing here?" Mercedes asked feeling badly for hitting him so hard. She saw his face turning deep red and started to walk away to get him some ice but was stopped by him grabbing her and pulling her into him.

"Last, I checked I lived here." He replied smiling at her and reveling in how good she felt in his arms and how beautiful she looked. He leaned down but hesitated for a moment hearing what the doctor said and started to second guess if he should kiss her but when she leaned up meeting him halfway and placing her lips on his. He couldn't help smiling against her lips and kissing her back deeply forgetting they were standing in the door that was wide open. He pulled her in closer as the kiss began to grow more intense and he felt a familiar feeling forming deep inside his gut.

_He's actually kissing her! This will not stand, she will not take him away from me!_

…

"Umm… eww." Sam and Mercedes both jumped at the voice before laughing.

"Wait why are you two here?" Sam asked reluctantly pulling away slightly away from Mercedes. Stevie and Stacey both shared a look and let out a deep breath.

"Well..."

* * *

_**Okay... so I couldn't do my standard 'Sooooo...?' Like when I say Dwight Evans is a WHOLE mess... whew chile the ghetto! I wanna talk about Mary for a second, okay? Can we discuss this woman? Because I don't know if I'm convinced or not and I'm writing it! (lol) Now Stevie and Stacey... showing up at Mercedes' place was just to cute because as i promised it was a reunion that needed to happen... why? Because now ALL of the Evans remember who Mercedes is... Also the advice given to Sam was very vital. He needed an outside person who wasn't family to tell him that he needed to THINK but you know Sam needed a little bit of Mercy... just a taste haha! The flashback will and I do mean WILL be EVERYTHING Samcedes in the next chapter because when I say we getting MERCY and not Mercedes, i means that lol. Also know that it wasn't the huge rude awakening you were hoping for with Quinn but trust me... she gone get it too. As always, let me know if you liked it and i really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Until next time XOXO **_


	8. Like A Woman Scorned

_**A/N: You know what... I hate Dwight... **_

_**Song: Make you Feel My Love- Adele**_

* * *

Chapter 8

...Like A Woman Scorned

_After landing and riding for another hour and half they finally made it to their destination. They rode a beautiful gated entrance that was lined and somewhat shielded but large and small palm trees, the gate it's self was impressive instead of your standard iron gate it was wooded and moved slowly from its weight. When the gate finally opened Sam couldn't help the gasp that came out followed by a large grin as he looked at Mercedes who seemed to be enjoying his amusement, Sam had traveled all over the world and been to many exotic places but Mercedes's villa was like it's own little oasis. Once they got out and thanked their driver Mercedes grabbed his hand wanting to give him the grand tour, she personally could admit coming here was heaven for her because she rarely went but now maybe they could make a habit out of escaping there. _

_The villa had five bedrooms each with it's own personal bathroom, the living room had a perfect view of the infinity pool and small bar area nestled with more palm trees and exotic flowers, there was a cinema and games room, two kitchens, massage and steam room with a small studio for her to play around with music but Mercedes wanted to show him her favorite place in the entire house. She lead him down a long hallway before stopping and turning around smiling at him mischievously._

"_Close your eyes." She said sweetly but with a hint of sultriness. Sam obliged and she grabbed his hand opening the door to her favorite room, she lead him in and place him in the center before moving away._

"_Okay open!" She said excitedly. _

_Sam's eye grew big as he slowly turned around the room soaking in it's beauty before realizing why she like it so much. There was a full view of the ocean from the king size bed that was placed right in the center of the room on a small platform with lights underneath giving it a floating effect. The bed's post were covered with soft white linen that canopied above it, there were ice blue bedding with lavender sheets underneath. He marveled at how the room looked like a separate piece of heaven made just for her large windows lined each wall giving it a glass house effect but it was the large glass door that really stood out to him. It folded as it opened and when you stepped out you stood on a hardwood platform that lead directly to the water, there were large outdoor furnishing placed on each side with a rustic circle coffee table in the middle. The best part was that off to the left was an outdoor tub and shower which was carefully hidden by overlapping trees and greenery._

"_What do you think?" She asked walking up to him smiling._

"_It's beyond beautiful, like you."_

"_I decorated this room specifically for me, the rest of the house was done by one of my mother's friends but this… this was all me. I even had them add the glass doors it was originally closed off… daddy didn't want anyone looking in on me while I slept." She said giggling._

"_And you mean by looking at you?" Sam asked. She smiled and grabbed his hand talking outside to the very end of the platform and pointed across the water._

"_If you look there's another villa you have to squint but it's there. We weren't able to purchase it at first because from what I understand some guy lived there and refused to sell and when I mentioned wanting to change it to glass my dad threw a huge tantrum and cussed for over two hours before finally agreeing. It took a while to get it completed but once it was done I was super excited only for my parents to demand I let my cousins stay when we came down. I hate to say this but I was so happy when the guy sold the place to my brother so now it's Marcus' for when he invites his friends down. You know one for family another for his friends to be comfortable." _

"_So… that means..."_

"_It means… I may or may not have scheduled for us to arrive two days__earlier to do… exactly what you're thinking." She replied wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply and breathlessly. When she pulled away Sam was still on a high and didn't see her walking away but once he did he noticed she had started removing her clothes leaving a nice trail for him to follow. He smiled and began removing his own following the trail thinking it was going to lead back to the room but it veered off towards the outdoor shower. He groaned when he saw the steam flowing around her naked flesh and felt the tightness in his boxer increase, he could hear the faintest music and watched as she swayed seductively to the beat. He'd seen her dance plenty of time but never to this extent and not this overly sexually he continued to watch wanting to join her but was enjoying the show as well._

_She looked up and bit her lip slowly running her hands up her face and through her hair still swaying her hips. Mercedes giggle when she looked at his expression before winking at him and turning around, Sam accepted the silent invitation and dropped his boxers before joining her. _

_They spent the next few hours christening most rooms in the villa before finally exhausting them selves and falling asleep. Mercedes woke up to the wrapped in Sam's arms and smiled before slowly easing out of the bed, she looked at the clock and saw it was almost time for sunrise. She nudged Sam a few time failing to get a response so decided she would watch it herself, she quickly went to the kitchen and made her some coffee then walked out and sat on the edge of her dock._

_Sam woke up when he felt a cold space next to him but heard humming and smiled when she started singing softly. He walked quietly to listen but when he saw her sitting there with a sun's rays slowly beaming on her skin with the song she was singing he got a little teary eyed._

_**When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love**_

_**When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love**_

_**I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I will never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong**_

_**I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
And I'd go crawling down the avenue  
No there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love**_

_**The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me, yet**_

_She looked up and saw Sam standing there smiling contently and she nodded him over. He cam and sat next to her, she grabbed his hands and looked directly into his eyes singing the last verse just for him._

_**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
To make you feel my love  
To make you feel my love**_

"_If you sing like that to me everyday, I'll be the happiest man in the world!"_

…

The Present

"Umm… eww." Sam and Mercedes both jumped at the voice before laughing.

"Wait why are you two here?" Sam asked reluctantly pulling away slightly away from Mercedes. Stevie and Stacey both shared a look and let out a deep breath.

"Well..." The both said in unison before getting both unamused looked from Mercedes and Sam.

"They were just about to tell me before I heard you outside but it's probably best you're here to hear it it as well." Mercedes said walking over to sit back down, Sam on the other hand was still looking at the foyer and he distinctly remembered it looking differently. She changed a lot of things since the last time he was there but one thing that caught his eye were the clocks on the wall that had dates under then, the clocks weren't ticking they were stuck on a certain time but one date stood out the most. It was the dated a few days before his wreck but the dials were gone and the clock was black unlike the other two that were there and had times on them. He stared at it intensely realizing after a few moments what it truthfully symbolized, her last real day with him and the one next to it was months after… he gasped. It was Samantha's birthday and the time she was born, the clock was clear almost iridescent it reminded him of the earrings he bought for her years ago. He couldn't help but touch it gently he had a date now, he knew when his daughter was born and his heart was happy.

"Sam?" Mercedes said softly from behind him, he turned and looked at her and she could see the hurt that was coming through the flicker of happiness. She just wrapped her arms around him letting him know she understood without using words.

"Come on… let's see why your brother and sister came all this way to talk to me okay?" She asked pulling away, he nodded and they walked into the living room. After sitting the both gave each other a look then turned to the twins who seemed to tense up but relaxed when Mercedes smiled at them.

"Okay you two we're listening." Sam said. Stevie looked at Stacey who nodded and they both too deep breaths and began explaining what they over heard from their parents and the more they talked the angrier Sam got but he allowed them to say everything before reacting.

"We think he's gonna come after Mercedes's baby… well you guy's baby." Stevie said letting out a breath. He waited for either of them to say anything but they both sat there still and silent, Sam looked over at Mercedes and tried to read her expression but couldn't. More silence grew before Mercedes got up and started to pace muttering under her breath before she spoke angrily.

"He's coming after my damn baby! He didn't even want to accept that I WAS PREGNANT AND NOW HE THINKS…" She said clenching her fist and trying to breath to calm her rage.

"We won't let him do that." Sam said calmly not wanting to let his own show because one of them needed to keep a level head and she deserved to be angry.

"Are you sure you heard him say that?" Sam asked his siblings for clarity and they both nodded.

"Oh… and I took these." Stacey said handing him her phone. She took a few snaps of the pictures of Mercedes and Samantha and some of her and another man, Sam recognized him but couldn't remember from where.

"Hey who is this?" Sam asked showing the picture to Mercedes.

"Noah, you met him when we went on the trip with my parents. He's Marcus's friend." She replied less concerned with that picture and more with the ones of her and her daughter.

"He's been following me… these look recent." She said handing the phone back to Sam who was sporting a look that concerned her slightly.

"What?"

"I didn't realize you were seeing someone else..." He said softly. She huffed and let out an annoyed laugh and right before she could respond there was a knock on her door.

"Oh who the hell is it now!" She said stomping her way to the door. She flung the door and saw the last person she wanted to see standing there. Sam and the twins were right behind her and all exchanged confused looks.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same Samuel!" Quinn said trying to come in but Mercedes blocked her way and dared her to try her.

"Move you pig! I came to get my fiance!" Mercedes chuckled and Sam tried to get to her because he knew what that laugh meant but damnit if she hadn't lost her quickness. Mercedes brought her hand up and slapped the hell out of Quinn and before she had time to recover she was met with her fists. Quinn didn't even get a chance to defend herself before Mercedes grabbed a handful of her hair and drug her from her porch.

"You stupid bitch! You have insulted me for the last time and I swear if you come near me or mine again it will be worse because I went easy on you!" She said through gritted teeth leaning over a screaming Quinn. She let her hair go and pushed her away then turned around being met by three pair of wide green eyes. Sam started to say something but Quinn grabbed his attention when she picked up a large rock getting ready to throw it at her.

"Drop it!" Sam said so harshly that it made Quinn stumble back slightly. Mercedes turned around and saw the rock in her hand and saw red all over again.

"Oh so you're gonna hit me with a rock bitch!" She said rushing back over to Quinn realizing that she should've just beat the hell out of her the first time but right before she could get her hands on her she was lifted off the ground and thrown over Sam's shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN! SHE WANT'S TO FUCK WITH ME THEN I'M GOING TO GIVE IT TO HER!" Mercedes shouted over his shoulder trying to break free but she knew it was a lost cause.

"Quinn leave." Sam said letting out a deep breath.

"What? I'm your fiance Sam! You asked me to marry you not her and I still don't understand why you are here!" She shouted back at him. Sam looked at her and felt bad but he needed her to leave before Mercedes did more damage than good.

"You are doing more harm than good by being here just leave and I'll explain everything later."

"HE'S TRYING TO SAVE YOU BECAUSE YOU IN DANGER MOLLY!" Mercedes spat from over her shoulder.

"Don't you dare talk to my you low life piece of shit! You think you can scam my man out his money with your whorish ways well guess what I'm not going anywhere!" Quinn said holding up her hand with the ring on her finger like she could see it. "He put a ring on my finger and I intend on making sure we make it down the isle!" Sam looked at the ring and he slowly put Mercedes down shocking both Quinn and Mercedes. _Did he really just set me free because I'm about to beat the breaks off this bitch._

Mercedes started for Quinn but stopped when she saw Sam's face, she had never seen him this angry before… it was eerie and she shuddered slightly as he moved closer to Quinn. He studied the ring and that's when he knew… he turned around and grabbed Mercedes's hand pointing to the door when they got closer to the Stevie and Stacey who both were sporting worried looks.

"Sam where the hell are-"

"Get the fuck off my property, we're not getting married! You come back and I swear I will have you arrested!" Sam said squeezing Mercedes's hand tighter but still gently. Quinn looked shocked and tried moving forward but stopped when Mercedes moved in front of him.

"He said leave bitch, unless you want a round two? I got the time so pick wisely." Quinn looked at Sam pleading with her eyes and she quickly started backing away when she saw his eyes unnerving and very dark.

"This is not over Samuel! I don't know what she's done to you but you will come back to me." She said before walking away.

Sam looked at Mercedes softening his eyes and moving aside so she could walk inside before him. Once they got inside he went straight to the kitchen and grabbed some ice for her hand, he knew he was holder her hand to tightly and after she punched Quinn it had to have been sore, he came back into the living room and handed her the ice pack before standing in front of his siblings with his arms crossed.

"I'm guessing mom and dad think you're somewhere else right?" He asked and they nodded.

"Well where is that exactly?"

"The mall… Will's probably still there waiting for us honestly." Stacey replied looking at the phone.

"Call Will and tell him I'm taking you home. Then call mom and dad and tell them you asked me to meet you there and that I'll be bringing you home." He said to them both and they quickly each call a person to make the process faster.

"Is my…?"

"Yeah I have it serviced regularly, I figured I'd give it to baby girl when she got old enough." She said getting up and grabbing his keys from the spot he always left them, they had a key rack but Sam insisted on throwing his into a bowl on the accent table by the door. He smiled at the fact that she kept them where he did for all that time, he walked over to meet her and noticed that she was frozen in her spot. He looked closely and saw that her shoulder were slightly shaking… she was crying and trying to do it silently.

"Baby..." He said grabbing the keys and pulling her into him tightly.

"They can't take her… they've taken so much already and n-now they want my baby." She said crying into his chest.

"I'm sorry I keep calling her my baby, she is yours… I just… I'm just used to saying it." She continued looking at him hoping he understood that she really wanted him to call their daughter his too.

"I won't let that happen, we won't let that happen okay?" He said rubbing her back and holding her for a little longer before pulling away slightly and wiping away her tears.

"I know this is a lot but if you want I can come back… I can sleep in the guest room but I need to get them home before my parents do something stupid and it's high time we have a talk." He said caressing her cheek he wanted so badly to run his hand through her hair but resisted.

"Sam, this is still your home and I'm coming with you because it's time we all had a chat." She said wiping her face and standing firm in her words.

"Okay, let's go." Sam called over his siblings and they all got into his car to drive over to his parents, he was nervous but it was time to get some truths.

_Flashback_

_Sam smiled at Mercedes as she slept bundled up next to him, after watching the sunrise he convinced her to come back to bed and get some rest because he could tell she was tired but was trying to fight it. _

"_You're so beautiful baby." Sam said softly moving hair out of her face and noticed her smiling._

"_I love you baby." He said settling into bed more._

"_I love you too, Sammy." She mumbled before falling back asleep with him right behind her. _

_Sam woke up a few hours later and decided to prepare them some breakfast and went into the kitchen to surprise her. He cooked peacefully humming and caught his self stopping to admire the beautiful view and made a mental note to tell her they would need to come back again without the stress of families. He noticed an apron and couldn't resist taking his clothes off and putting it on to serve her breakfast in bed, after he finished cooking he found a tray and placed everything on the tray with a few extra fun things and headed towards her room._

_He smiled when he heard her humming and saw her writing peacefully, she looked so relaxed and at ease that he just stood their for a minute before she looked up and immediately tried to stifle her laughter._

"_Umm…__baby." she started but could stop the giggle she was holding. "What… what is all this?"_

"_This" He said placing the tray on her lap smiling. "This is for you you to eat."_

"_And this." He continued pointing at his self and doing a body roll. "This is to keep that beautiful smile on your oh so gorgeous face." _

"_Ohhh… well everything looks down right delicious." She replied winking at him. "Where should I start?" She asked looking at all the food on the tray smiling because she was slightly hungry and everything really did look delicious. _

"_How about here." He said grabbing the whipped cream and squeezing some out onto his chest. Her eyes flickered and she smiled before grabbing a strawberry and biting into the leaning over and licking the cream off of him. _

"_Mmm… that's a good place to start. Here." She said biting the other half of the strawberry holding it in her mouth for him to take, which he did happily and kissed her deeply after he did. She smiled against his lips then grabbed the whipped cream and put a nice little trail from her neck down to her belly button._

"_You need to eat too baby." She said laying back smiling devilishly. Sam rose an eyebrow smiling back before moving downward to her belly button, he dipped his tongue into her belly button making her shudder and began moving up wards kissing and licking the sugary treat._

_BEEP_

_The higher he the more time he spent slowly teasing her with his warm tongue and he just reached her breast taking one of her covered nipples into his mouth._

_BEEP_

"_What's that?" Sam asked before returning to his task of teasing her nipple._

"_Oh it's just… mmm.. umm. What?" She replied stammering and grabbing the back of his head and placing it on her other nipple that was begging for attention. _

_BEEP_

"_That, that beeping what is it?" He asked again but this time not moving from what he was doing._

"_Oh that's just the gate letting me know someone used my code." She said rocking her hips against his hardness giving him the hint she was ready for more._

"_Mmm.. is that normal?" He asked kissing her collarbone and lining up with her center._

"_Is what baby? Why do you keep talking?" She said before realizing what he was asking._

"_Oh shit!" She said pushing him off of her and jumping off the bed grabbing her robe and throwing it on. She almost fell running out of the room she made it just in time to notice Sam's clothes on the floor and threw them in the cabinet before she heard the doorbell._

"_Daddy! Moma! Hi…!" She said wide-eyed and wiping the whip cream that was lingering on her chin._

"_Hey baby girl, I got the notification that you got her early… why so soon?" Her dad asked walking in with her mother closely behind but also eyeing her daughter intensely. Mercedes closed the door and let out a nervous laugh nodding remembering her dad still had her villa wired for security reasons._

"_Ah.. no reason just wanted to show Sam around."_

"_Why aren't you dressed? You know everyone usually stops by here first and a lot of them are actually falling in behind us. I guess everyone had the same idea you did to come early." Diane asked looking at her daughter's neck questioning._

"_I was just about to do that." She said laughing nervously again._

"_Baby what is on your neck?" Diane asked stepping closer to her daughter. Mercedes quickly wiped her neck and rubbing the cream on her robe and trying to think of something to say before her father started questioning what they were doing and she also just remembered Sam wasn't wearing protection._

"_Ahh… I was doing a face mask. Must be left over." She said praying they believed it and based off of their expressions she was only half sure._

"_I'm going to go and make sure Sam is… finished getting dressed." She said before quickly walking back to her room and she was happy because she ran right into a very naked and a very hard Sam. She grabbed his hand and yanked him back into the bedroom._

"_Mmm… missed me I see." Sam said smiling and trying to take her robe off but she smacked his hand away._

"_My parents are here and the rest of my family will be here shortly! We have to get dressed and you need to… take care of little Sam." She said throwing clothes at him and giving him an apologetic look._

"_Why are they here already?"_

"_I'm not sure, my dad said everyone decided to come early and my family usually stops by here first and we have a whole meeting before with everyone and have food and prayer. It's a whole thing… and I completely forgot because..." she said trailing off reliving what they were doing before her parents arrived._

"_Okay, well we'll shower together and then we can get dressed." _

"_You know damn well we won't make it to breakfast tomorrow if we showered together." She replied whispering. Sam laughed and looking at her like she was crazy._

'_Why are you whispering?" _

"_I-I don't know… just go shower and I'll do the same in the other bathroom." She replied walking into her closet and grabbing the first thing she saw, then she grabbed some underwear and ran into the bathroom leaving Sam standing there naked and more turned on than he started out. _

_After they showered and got dressed they walked out and joined everyone else in the living room. Mercedes groaned the second she saw her cousins and grabbed Sam's hand and let out a breath before smiling and walking over to where her parents were standing talking to her aunt and uncle, she made small talk introducing Sam to every and leaving her cousin last. _

"_Okay, let's get this over with." Mercedes said to Sam he just smiled and kissed her on her forehead. They walked over to her where cousins were standing with unpleasant looks on their faces, she rolled her eyes and plastered on a fake smile._

"_Oh look who finally decided remember she had cousins." _

"_Tasha… Candice how are you doing?" Mercedes asked flatly._

"_We're fine now introduce us to that handsome man standing next to you." Tasha said looking Sam up and down slowly before biting her lip and smiling seductively at him. Sam looked at Mercedes with "did she really just do that?" expression._

"_Yeah Denise, introduce us." Candice said with a mischievous smirk. Mercedes absolutely hated when they called her by her middle name and they knew it._

"_Sam these are my cousins Tasha and Candice. Tasha, Candice this MY boyfriend Sam." _

"_Nice to meet you both." He said smiling at them both/_

"_Mhm… you got you a southern boy. I heard a lot of good things about Southern men…" Tasha said winking at Sam._

"_Okay, well goodbye." Mercedes said starting to walk away but was blocked by Candice._

"_Hey why not be a dear and get Sam a drink… we'll keep him company. Go go Denise." Mercedes sucked in some air and shook her head._

"_I'm a grown ass man, I can fix my own drink. Come on baby I've shared you long enough." Sam said grabbing her hand and walking her out of the living room and back to her room and closed the door behind them locking it._

"_Ima beat their asses!" Mercedes said breathing deeply._

…

The Present

Sam pulled up to his parents house and noticed that Mercedes immediately grew stiff and asked Stevie and Stacey to go inside so he could talk to Mercedes. After they left he her pushed his seat as far back as he could, unbuckled her seat beat and pulled her on top his lap sideways. He held her until he felt her ease into him, he stroked her hair until she was completely relaxed.

"You can do this. I know this place isn't the best but we both need to have this conversation." He said moving his head so he could see her face. She smiled and nodded before shifting to hug him, it had been so long since they had done that simple act but it meant a great deal to her and she appreciated that he knew she needed it.

"Okay let's do this." She said before opening the door and getting out with Sam right behind her. She took a deep breath and braced herself for what was about to come because she knew it wasn't going to be good.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO?"

"We went to the mall… we just ditched Will. It's no fun having someone literally stalking you." Stevie answered knowing his lie was about to be exposed because he heard the front door open and knew it was about to get ten times worse. When Sam and Mercedes walked him Dwight instantly grew angrier and started to say something but Sam held up his hand stopping him.

"Rugrats, you need to leave." Sam said not breaking eye contact with his parents. He waited until they were out of the room before he finally let his anger out.

"You knew." Sam said speaking with such a growl that it frighten Mercedes.

"Yes... but I have my reasons for not saying anything." Mary said knowing he was asking her and not Dwight.

"YOU KNEW AND NEVER SAID ANYTHING?"

Silence

"She's been out there believing I was dead and taking care of my baby, YOUR GRANDCHILD!"

"Sweetie, when you woke up your doctors told us not to pressure you into remembering, they told us that it could make it harder for you to recover. You never showed any signs of missing anyone... your father thought it was best we kept it that way but after a year and no mention of Mercedes I knew something wasn't right so I called your doctors and asked them would you regain your memory. They said you should have formed them back by now and want you to come In and get checked for permanent memory loss but Dwight forbid it. That's when Quinn showed up and you seemed happy so who was I to take that away if you in fact didn't remember?" Mary said looking at Sam and she started to move closer but he stepped back and shook his head

"I lost four years of my life because of the both of you! I may not remember everything but I remember choosing Mercedes and I remember wanting a life with her! You took that from me you stole my life and made it into what you wanted! I was going to ask her to marry me, I was going to buy the BnB for us so we could run it together, I never wanted any of this. I never wanted to take over the company! She believed in my art, she believed in my dreams and never doubted my goals. You stole EVERYTHING because you thought she wasn't good enough well here's a news flash she never needed my money or yours because she has her own! Her family isn't some lower class people like you think they out rank us on the scale! "

"Son, you need to calm down. We had our reasoning behind what we did and you turned out better because of it. You have Quinn and you're getting married to some one who is better for you. You don't need that extra baggage that-" Dwight started but Sam shot him a look that made him stop.

"Extra baggage? You mean my daughter? The baby I helped create... my flesh and blood is baggage? Or do you mean Mercedes and her darker flesh?"

"You don't even know if-" Dwight said

"SHE IS MINE AND YOU KNOW IT! I don't know why I didn't see it the moment I saw her but she's mine through and through! I lost seeing her walking for the first time, hearing her say her first words, hearing her laugh... but you know what her mother the one you just can't seem to equate to being a human being, she told her everything about me, the only reason she's knows about me is because of Mercedes."

"Let me explain that I.. ah.."

"You gave me the ring." Sam said moving towards his mother but Mercedes stopped him from getting to close.

Silence

"You gave me the ring I picked out for Mercedes when I wanted to ask Quinn to marry me. It never clicked why you just had a ring ready for that moment but now I know why… you never intended on me getting my memory back. You were the one that had my things from the wreck, you found the ring in my jacket pocket and you never said a damn thing!" Sam spat out to his mother who looked wide-eyed and ashamed. Mercedes felt her breathing pick up and let go of Sam's hand shaking her head. _He was going to propose? They took that away from him… from me! _

"EXPLAIN!" She finally said looking at both his parents. She had enough, she couldn't take this back and forth bullshit anymore. They both looked at her with shocked face but one face stood out Dwight was seething with anger and his eyes were dark and soulless.

"Don't speak in my house, you've cause enough fucking-" Sam started to say something but Mercedes wanted to speak for herself.

"I've cause? I'VE CAUSED? I didn't take him away from a loving relationship, you did. I didn't lie to his face about having a whole fucking child, you did! I DIDN'T ALLOW SOMEONE TO THINK MY CHILD WAS DEAD BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT THEM WITH SOMEONE! I DIDN'T SNATCH SOMEONE'S HEART OUT AND STOMP ON FOR YEARS! So don't you dare stand there and act like this is on me it's your fault!"

"My fault?" Dwight asked moving closer to Mercedes only stopping when Sam moved slightly in front of her.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT! ALL OF IT, THE WRECK, THE FACT THAT HE WAS IN A COMA EVERYTHING WAS BECAUSE OF YOU… HAD HE DRIVEN HIS OWN CAR NONE OF IT WOULD'VE HAPPENED. YOU DROVE HIS CAR THAT DAY AND HE TOOK YOURS… REMEMBER?"

The whole room fell silent everyone stared at Dwight with their mouth agape and shocked expressions Mercedes shoot her head.

"I-I… Wh-what you tried to kill me?" Mercedes mind was spinning and her heart was beating so hard she wasn't sure she could handle it much longer. _Oh shit… it is my fault._

* * *

_**okay... I so hate me for that last part... but like it's going to get better... soonish? A LOT was revealed in this chapter and I know I promised carefree Mercy (which we got but...) like it was flowing and I couldn't stop so BOOM! The next CHAPTERS yes CHAPTERS will be very rough for our babies. I will finish the current flashback and when I say things about to get ROCKY I mean it BUT let's talk about Mercedes kicking some ass! I was like OKKAYYY lol Some of you were right about not trusting Mary and some of you are right about trusting her, Stevie and Stacey love their parents but they also understand the difference between right and wrong so yes they are very trustworthy lol Now... them subtle hints that were thrown out there... lack of protection? Buying rings? What does the third clock symbolize? Mercedes telling him he can come home cause its his house too... she so naughty lol Sam and Mercedes have a long road a head of them and like Tina not gone y'all... baby girl closer than you think PERIODT! I hope you enjoyed this chapter REVIEW I want to hear it all yall because this chapter literally threw me and I wrote it lol**_


	9. Where Do We Go From Here?

_**A/N: Okay! So I kinda rushed through the flashback but it's still good lol Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 9

Where Do We Go From Here?

"_It's going to be okay baby, they seriously do nothing for me but why did they call you Denise?" Sam asked. Mercedes sighed and sat down on her bed shaking her head._

"_When I was younger and would go visit them during the summers, they would be very mean to me. One day a boy they both liked but would never speak to them came over and asked if I wanted to hang out, I said sure and we did… nothing serious just two teenagers hanging out and when I got back they started calling me Denise Beast. When he asked them why they were calling me that, they lied and said I turned into a beast and drag boys into my bed and… it was a whole thing." She said looking at him hoping he understood._

"_So they lied on you over a guy who was clearly interested in you and not them? That's just plain wrong… I'm sorry they did that to you baby." Sam said walking over and kneeling down in front of her gently rubbing her leg._

"_It's fine… I just know that they called me that to get under my skin. They have always been this way… I'm not entirely sure why but-" She stopped when she heard the knock on the door. Sam stood and up started to get but she stopped him because she didn't want him to get the brunt of her mother's anger for leaving if it was her. _

"_I knew you'd be in here hiding, come here short stack!"_

"_Noah!" She said smiling brightly and was immediately engulfed in his arms. He hugged her tightly before kissing her on her forehead._

"_Where's this guy I've been hearing about? You know I gotta grill him a little." He said winking at her._

"_He's right here actually, come in." She replied moving aside. Sam stood there with a confused look on his face at the man hugging his girlfriend. _

"_Noah Puckerman this is my boyfriend Sam. Sam this is Noah… he's Marcus's best friend." She said introducing the two men smiling. Sam looked at him hard for a moment before smiling and holding out his hand for Noah to shake._

"_So you stole little Cedes away from me huh?" Puck said shaking Sam's hand then laughing at his expression._

"_He's completely kidding!" Mercedes said hitting Puck and shaking her head. _

"_Yeah dude… I'm kidding she's like an annoying little sister I never asked for but got when I met Marky Mark. So I hear you're just too cute for Cedes… your cousins are on the prowl." Puck said giving her a knowing look. _

"_They do know I don't want them right?" Sam said with a chuckle._

"_Yeah… they don't care… they thought me and Cedes here had something going on and were on me like white on rice. The second Marcus found out it was a whole shit show… I even had to stop calling her hot moma." He replied shaking his head then looking confused when they both laughed._

"_I take it still hurts huh?" Mercedes asked laughing._

"_I'm personally not upset about that..." Sam said shrugging causing Mercedes to giggle and Puck to chuckle._

"_I like you dude, just take care of short stack and we'll be good." Puck said patting Sam on his shoulder._

"_Come on, Lauren's out there probably about to kill your cousins… you know how she feels about them." Noah said growing wide eyed._

"_LAUREN'S HERE! You could've started with that!" She said walking out of the room happily and back into the living room and spotting Lauren. She quickly ran over to her and smiled when she noticed her approaching._

"_Oh thank God, I was about to slap a few bitches… when I heard you went off suddenly I knew it was because of them. How are you doing kiddo?" Lauren asked pulling her into a hug which she gladly accepted. Lauren pulled away and raised an eyebrow looking back at Mercedes, she turned and smiled when she saw Sam walking towards her talking with Puck animatedly. _

"_That's mine… cute right?" She said turning back and grinning at Lauren._

"_He's a cutie, got some big lips too, bet he does some amazing things with them… does he?" She asked with a smirk. Mercedes felt her face growing warm and bit the corner of her cheek, Lauren's face changed from her smirk to sheer amusement._

"_Oh hell yes! Details and don't you leave a damn thing out!" Lauren said pulling Mercedes outside to by the pool with a wide grin. _

"_So… does his lip size hint to other things and their size?" Lauren asked wiggling her eyebrows making Mercedes laugh and cover her face._

"_Oh my God I missed you! And if you must know… he's defiantly blessed all over." Mercedes replied smirking._

"_I can tell be the look on your face he's been working you into the mattress." _

"_Is it that obvious?!" She asked feeling suddenly embarrassed._

"_Is what obvious?" They heard from behind, they both turned then looked back at each other and started laughing._

"_Sammy, this is Lauren… she's Puck's wife, Lauren this is my Sammy." She said winking at him. _

"_Nice to meet you."_

"_Mhm… you as well, so you and my girl here have been breaking each other backs I hear." Sam's eyes grew big and he looked at Mercedes who was equally mortified and looked at Puck who was trying to stop the laugh that was threatening to come out. He knew his wife was blunt but didn't expect her to say anything like that._

"_You don't have to answer that.. besides I think it's time for the prayer, come on." Mercedes said grabbing Sam's hand and heading back inside with Lauren and Puck right behind them. _

_She was right her father was just about to start the prayer to kick off their trip and then everyone would leave to their own places and unwind. _

_They all joined hands and bowed their heads while her father gave a beautiful prayer of blessings and good family time while they were there and he also threw in no unwanted pregnancies that earned him a hit from his wife and a few giggles from some of the teenage kids. After prayer, the older adults went their separate ways and those who had kids or teenagers went to town to get a few things before also heading in to relax, Lauren and Puck went back to the spare villa to… 'rest' and that left Mercedes, Sam and her two cousins Candice and Tasha. She didn't understand why the decided to hang back but she refused to give them the attention they wanted. _

...

"_So Sam, why don't you tell me about yourself. I would love to get to know you better." Candice said moving closer to where Sam was sitting after Mercedes went to get changed so they could go swimming. Sam looked at her sideways and moved from where he was sitting to another seat, they were outside and near the pool so if he ran out of places to go he would just jump into the pool because he was getting a horrible vibe off of her cousins and she was taking her sweet time getting ready._

"_Yeah, tell us about yourself." Tasha said smiling._

"_I'm an art major, I have siblings and parents." Sam said keeping it short and to the point. _

"_Art huh? Like painting… need a live model?" Tasha asked sitting down next to him while Candice sat on the other side running her hand along his arm. He felt his skin crawl and quickly grabbed her hand and removed it from his arm, he started to move when Tasha sat on his lap smiling sweetly at him Candice scuffed and rolled her eyes before walking away. _

"_You know… little Denise isn't as innocent as you think, I know a little secret about her that she doesn't want anyone to know." Tasha said adjusting herself so that she was straddling him. He tried to get up but she was a lot stronger than he intended and before he could move Mercedes walked out and froze when she saw them. Tasha must have seen his eyes grow big because she let out a small laugh before leaning down and forcibly kissing him. Sam pushed her away and started to get up when Mercedes charged at her cousins, Tasha didn't see her coming so when Mercedes grabbed her by the hair and drug off of Sam's lap she screamed loudly as she continued to drag her until they reach the edge of the pool. She dunked her cousins head as she screamed and moved her head side to side trying to break free after a few moments Mercedes lifted her head out of the water and pulled her up so that they were face to face._

"_Now that I've gotten your fucking attention we need to set a few things straight. You see that person standing over there? Yeah.. that's mine and the next time you even think about looking at him I will beat the shit out of you. Since I know you're hard at hearing I'm going to make sure you understand just how serious I am." Mercedes said before letting go of her cousin following by punching her square in the face. _

"_You will also stop calling me by my damn middle name! You and Candice were supposed to be my family but I see now that you're so fucking petty and childish that you choose to hurt me instead of getting to know me. You are not welcomed here and when the family comes back at the end of the trip be sure to stay your raggedy asses outside! Now get THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She shouted punching her again and walking towards the living room, she wasn't done she had one more person to take care of before she could enjoy the rest of her trip with Sam and her family. When she got inside she saw Candice sitting there on her phone and calmly walked over to where she was and when she looked up at her with a smug look she slapped the look right off her face._

"_I know you were the one that told my parents and Marcus that I slept with Puck and I know for a fact that you are the reason he and Marcus fell out for that time." Mercedes said breathing heavily as Sam walked in with Tasha behind him holding her nose as it bled._

"_I never said anything-" She was stopped but another slap to the face this time it was harder and left an imprint._

"_You lied on me because you tried to sleep with him but he turned you down! I've never been with Puck and you know it and you will admit it or I will beat it out of you." She said slapping her again for good measure, Sam felt like he should intervene but figured she needed to get whatever this was out so instead he just moved closer to her letting her know he was there._

"_I did not LIE! I SAW YOU, I SAW HIM LEAVING YOUR ROOM THAT NIGHT AND I SAW HIM!" Candice shouted back standing up and looking directly at her._

"_I WASN'T IN THERE! IT WAS LAUREN! YOU KNEW IT ADMIT IT!" Mercedes said pushing her back down._

"_I won't, I know what I saw and it was Noah and you." She replied with the meanest eyes. Mercedes nodded before jumping on her cousin punching her until she was lifted off of her but the tears were falling and she was beyond angry._

"_This is because of Jake and you know it! GET OVER IT ALREADY!" _

"_YOU FUCKED MY BOYFRIEND AND EXPECT ME TO GET OVER IT?" _

"_HE WAS NEVER YOUR BOYFRIEND YOU DUMB BITCH!" Mercedes shot back trying to break free but Sam's grip only got tighter._

"_He would have been if you didn't come back and visit. You just had to spread your legs and make him think what you had was forever..."_

"_I was in love with him… sure it was summer fling but he was never interested in you and you know it. Jake asked me out, we dated the whole summer and yes I slept with him but… I wasn't the whore you made me out to be afterwards! You literally told him that I was sleeping with seven other guys back home and that I really wasn't a virgin. I was and I was slut shamed by my own flesh and blood." Mercedes replied looking at Candice with so much hurt that Sam wanted to slap the woman for her._

"_You got exactly what you deserved and then some because right after you left I slept with him and he told me I was the best he's ever had." Candice said winking at Sam. When she did that Sam let Mercedes go he understood why she was so angry._

"_Candice, Tasha goodbye." Everyone froze when they heard the voice from behind them._

"_Un-Uncle Matt… I-I can explain."_

"_No you can leave and I don't mean her house I mean the trip. This is a family vacation but if you're only purpose is to mess with my baby girl then you can not be here. I expect you two gone within the hour and don't worry your parents will understand after I tell them everything I just heard." Both Candice and Tasha stood stunned and shared sad looks before leaving, Sam grabbed Mercedes into a comforting hug which she gladly took before letting go and walking over to her dad hugging him. _

"_Okay enough of that, I hope you know we never believed what they said about you. What happened between Marcus and Noah had nothing to do with you it just seemed like it but I assure you it didn't." Matthew said looking at his daughter reassuringly. _

"_I just wanted them to stop… I just wanted one trip where I didn't have to worry about them doing anything malicious towards me but they proved me wrong yet again." _

"_Well they're gone now and you have no choice but you enjoy yourself but missy… we need to discuss this bathing suit you're wearing because it's hardly covering anything and I'll be damned if I have some grandchildren made on this here trip!" He replied making her laugh and Sam blush._

"_There's my smile, now how about we enjoy the rest of this trip?"_

"_Okay daddy. What do you day Sam?" Mercedes said looking back at Sam smiling._

"_I saw we paint the town red!" _

…

_The Present_

"_IT WAS YOUR FAULT! ALL OF IT, THE WRECK, THE FACT THAT HE WAS IN A COMA EVERYTHING WAS BECAUSE OF YOU… HAD HE DRIVEN HIS OWN CAR NONE OF IT WOULD'VE HAPPENED. YOU DROVE HIS CAR THAT DAY AND HE TOOK YOURS… REMEMBER?"_

_The whole room fell silent everyone stared at Dwight with their mouth agape and shocked expressions Mercedes shoot her head._

"_I-I… Wh-what you tried to kill me?" Mercedes mind was spinning and her heart was beating so hard she wasn't sure she could handle it much longer. Oh shit… it is my fault._

"You tried to kill her?" Sam said shaking his head.

"I never said that, I just said she was supposed to be the one in the car not you." Dwight answered coldly.

"Y-you don't even care that I was pregnant with your grandchild… the one you're trying to take away from me! You didn't want us together that much that you almost killed your own son! I can't be here… I can't breathe… y-y-you are a fucking monster. You could've killed him! Then what? Huh and you… lied to our faces pretending like you didn't know. Then demanded to see my baby girl, acting like you gave a damn!" Mercedes said breathing heavily and moving away from them. She wanted her mother, she needed her father... she needed comfort and it wasn't here.

"I-i didn't know he did that." Mary said looking at her husband with disgust.

"You knew about me though… you knew that Sam was alive and I thought he was dead! You've been enabling this bullshit! What kind of woman does that to another woman?"

"You tired to kill the LOVE OF MY LIFE!" Sam said chest heaving and balling his fist. He was seeing red and the only thing keeping him from snapping was the look of horror on Mercedes's face. He needed to comfort her, every fiber in his body was screaming at him to move to her but he wanted to beat the shit out of his dad who was sporting a smug look on his face. It was like he knew saying what he just did would make Mercedes not want to be around him anymore… _was that the plan all along? Scare her into leaving me? I ruined his only shot of getting rid of her._

"Son, she's a gold digger and I can prove it." Dwight said eyeing Mercedes with smirk but it was quickly removed when he saw the look in her eyes. She started to charge at him but Sam stopped her… regrettably but he knew his father would most likely strike her back.

"I DON'T NEED HIS MONEY! I NEVER DID YOU POMPOUS ASSHOLE! I COULD BUY AND RESALE YOU TEN TIMES AND NEVER MAKE A DENT IN MY OWN PERSONAL MONEY!" She shouted while trying to make contact with his face but Sam moved them back so she was out of reach.

"She's lying." Mary said softly.

"You gave her half a million dollars to stay away from me, she was pregnant and alone and you threw money at her like she was some cheap woman." Sam said calmly shocking his parents that he knew about it.

"How'd you know about that? Dwight asked looking at his wife suspiciously.

"She showed me the check! You thought she would take the money and run?"

"She did take it!" Dwight spat back.

"She NEVER cashed it!" He said handing the uncashed check to his father. Dwight shook his head and let out a deep breath

"This doesn't mean anything and you know it."

"Let me help you understand something, I'm calling off the wedding, I'm not nor will I ever marry her. I can't solve your problems and I won't deny Mercedes or Samantha any more time away from me. I'm getting my family and you will have to deal with it." Sam started looking at Mercedes, he could tell she needed her parents and if he was honest he wouldn't mind being around two levelheaded adults right now because his parents had completely lost their damn minds. "You come near me or mine again and I will end the both of you."

"You're not going anywhere with her!"

"Watch me. Come on, let's get you home." Sam said grabbing Mercedes's hand and walking out leaving his parents there stunned and beyond angry. Sam gently helped Mercedes into his truck and buckled her seat belt before getting in his self and letting out a deep breath.

"Mercy..." He said with his head on the steering wheel trying to accept that his parents with that far to get her out of his life. He looked over at her and saw that she had a blank expression, it was like the whole world had just crashed around her and she had no fight left in her.

"Mercedes, I promise to make this better. I know it's not going-"

"Sam, I can't… we can't. You have so much to learn and it will be hard to do with me in the way, you have a whole child to get to know and build a relationship with… you have memories to form and moments in her life to witness. I can not be the reason you never get that because your father is not done and Quinn will not give you up that easily. I just want to go home… I don't want to talk about this, not right now at least I just need some time. Okay?" She said looking at him, he saw pain, anger and so much hurt riddled all over her face. She was thinking about Samantha and how she could have been taken away from her because of his father.

"I'm so sorry." He said before pulling out of his parents driveway and taking her home.

…

At some point she must have fallen asleep because when she woke up she was in her bed under the covers. She sat up and looked around but didn't see Sam, she slowly got out of bed and decided to see if he was still there. After checking the bathroom and spare room she decided to check downstairs but he wasn't there either and then she check the garage and saw that his truck was in fact there… _where the hell..Samantha. _She walked back upstairs and noticed the door was slightly ajar and saw him sitting there on the floor with his head leaning against the wall. His face was red and she could tell he had been crying, she pushed the door open and walked over to him she stopped and grabbed a teddy bear off Samantha's bed before sitting next to him.

"Here." She said handing the bear to him, he looked at her confused for a moment before taking the stuffed animal.

"It's her favorite. Her name is Ms. Happy and she sings." Mercedes said with a half laugh.

"Well clearly she's lived a great life." Sam choked out.

"No she really sings, press her hand." Sam pressed the bear's hand and smiled when he heard Mercedes's voice singing _**This Little Light of Mine**_.

"I see why she's her favorite… I can't believe..." He started shaking his head and looking around the room.

"I need to show you something, come here." She said getting up and holding her hand out for him to take, he did then placed Ms. Happy back on Samantha's bed before following Mercedes out of the room. They went downstairs and headed towards his old office, when they walked in he noticed that nothing had been moved or changed and the piece of work he was working on was still on his desk. He looked around and remembered all those nights he spent drawing and how she would always bring him coffee or hot chocolate, she would even sit in there with him some nights on her laptop watching a movie or listening to music.

"She started to get curious when she was about two and would try to come in here but I kept it locked… one day I figured she should at least know more about you than what I was telling her and left the door opened to see if she would come in here. Of course she did, she's a lot like you… observant I mean. She never touched anything it was like she knew but I never told her not to but she would just come in here and sit in your chair… she still does. She'll come in and just sit for a few moments then close the door and resume whatever it was that she was doing, I like to think it's because she could smell you… your cologne I mean. I would come in here after I had her and just sit there on the couch and hum her to sleep and for a brief moment it was like we were all there." She said sniffling but smiling at the memory before walking over to one of his cabinets and pulling out a box.

"You never changed anything." Sam said looking at her in awe.

"I didn't have to the heart and after she discovered your room I couldn't take her place away… I could only tell her so much she needed proof I guess."

"Hmm… so she's like you in that way huh?" He said with a chuckle.

"She's a lot like us, split right down the middle. Perfectly blended in her own special way but she had those moments when she would smile or laugh and I would see you and have to stop myself from bawling." She said with a small laugh.

"Really?"

"Mhm… oh and when she started talking! She was you through and through it amazed me so much because she would say the craziest things and I would find my self laughing so hard because it was like you were speaking through her." Mercedes replied with a bright smile before walking out of the room with the box, she sat down on the floor in the living room and patted a spot next to her for him to sit down. Once he did she let out a deep breath before opening the box and nodding for him to look.

"What's all this?" He asked sifting through the contents of the box.

"Year one… I recorded everything in the hopes that your parents would come around but they never did and it had become habit so I kept doing it." She said biting her lip and handing him a scrap book.

"You… everything?" Sam asked looking at her teary eyed.

"My mom recorded her birth and daddy recorded her first to the villa… she rode with them of course." She said before continuing. "Sam, I want you to stay… but you have to understand that I meant what I said about it being about Samantha… at least for now. I grieved you but I still got to have time with you, she hasn't and I figured this is the best place to start… you'll get to see everything because I didn't leave anything out."

"I don't even know what to say." He said looking down at all the tapes and scrap books.

"I love you Sam, never forget that… I just need time and so do you. The guest room is yours and before you ask… no I don't want you in there but being with you in a confined area isn't the best idea right now… it's been years and the way my body responds just by being near you and it is overwhelming." She said with a smile while getting up but stopped when he grabbed her arm. He was still looking at the box fighting back tears because it literally contained the first year of their daughter's life. Even though she didn't know she had just given him the best gift, a second chance to see everything thing he missed out on. He looked at her and tried to speak but couldn't form any words.

"I know baby… just take your time." She said freeing her hand and rubbing his face. He needed more but she couldn't give it to him… not right then so she did what she could and leaned down kissing him gently before pulling away.

"Your clothes… are in the garage but you might not be able to fit them. You've bulked up." She said walking away before stopping and turning to see him smiling opening the scrapbook. _Welcome home baby._

* * *

**SOOOOOO...? This chapter is literally setting the tone guys... I promise PROMISE the next one will finally answer some of those lingering questions and it will pull on your heart strings. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and before you ask Candice and Tasha will NOT be reappearing cause who needs them bitches anyway right? MAJOR people will be returning and there will be some very sweet moment shared! Until next time, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and REVIEW Thanks XOXO!  
**


	10. The Day it Happened: Part 1

A/N: Not gonna lie... it's a little sad and it ends on a cliff hanger.. but we do get a TINY Samcedes moment and I do mean TINY

* * *

The Day it Happened

Part 1

"_Baby you need to wake up."_

"_Mhmm… you're so soft and warm though."_

"_One day you're going to get used that but you asked me to wake you up remember?" Mercedes said wiggling out of his grip still feeling a little off, she thought it would have passed by now but the feeling was still there. Sam sat up looking at her, more like examining her and he noticed her skin was glowing slightly. _

"_Hey… I think you're pregnant." He said catching her off guard with his candor._

"_What? Why?" She asked looking at him like he was crazy._

"_You just seem like it… you're glowing." He said passively then kissing her gently._

"_Well, I don't think I am besides we took the test remember? It was negative, and you always saying I'm glowing after we spend most of the night making love." _

"_True but this time it's different maybe I have baby fever." He said laughing._

"_You've had baby fever for sometime now Evans." She replied giggling watching him getting ready to go. "How long will you be gone?"_

"_Just a few days… this umm meeting is pretty important and as soon as it's over I'll be heading back." He replied noticing a hint of sadness in her eyes._

"_Hey what's with those sad eyes? It'll only be for a few days and you know I'm going to call and bug you… may ask for a few pictures." She let out a small laugh but her expression still didn't change, for as along as he knew her he'd never seen her this emotional about anything. _

"_Just be careful okay?" She asked getting up and hugging him._

"_I will Rousey, you get back in bed and as soon as I get to my hotel I'll call you okay? You still have a few hours before you leave for work. So I want you to rest… or quit either works." He said nipping at her neck making her giggle._

"_I don't know why you insist on me quitting I like my job." She said crawling back into bed and looking at him as he grabbed the rest of his things. Once he finished he walked over to where she was laying and ran a hand her hair._

"_I love you baby, so very much." He said leaning down and kissing her deeply._

"_I love you too. Good luck and you better call me." She said feeling her eyes getting heavy._

"_I will, get some rest." He said pulling the cover up on her before heading out._

_..._

"_I can do this..." Sam was fidgeting with his collar as he waited for the door to open. When he heard someone shout they were coming, his palms grew sweaty and he completely forgot how to breath._

"_Hey sugar! What on earth are you doing here? Where's baby girl?" _

"_Ah.." Breath dude!_

"_Oh honey you're as white as snow… are you okay? Come in, I'll get you some water." Diane said grabbing his arm and guiding him inside and sitting him on the couch before going into the kitchen. Her husband was sitting there reading the paper and asked who was at the door without looking up._

"_Matthew, it's about to happen." She said looking at her husband trying to contain her joy, he put down the paper and furrowed his brows in confusion until it clicked and let out a chuckled._

"_So, how nervous is he?"_

"_Boy was as pale as pale can be! Come on let's go put him out of his misery." She said grabbing Sam a bottle of water and laughing. Matthew nodded and followed behind his wife happily. When they entered the living room Sam was pacing and didn't notice them standing there watching him with much entertainment._

"_Here sweetie." Diane said making him jump slightly. He took it and immediately chugged the whole bottle._

"_Son, are you okay?" _

"_Y-yes sir. I-I want to ask you something… well the both of you." He said taking a deep breath._

"_Okay what's that?" Diane asked squeezing her husband's arm trying like hell not to shout yes, he had to ask them first._

"_As you know, Mercedes and I have been together for a while and I love her very deeply. She is the single most amazing person I've ever had the chance of knowing and I know my father is… what he is but that has no reflection on me or how I feel towards your daughter. I want to make her happy, I want to make all her dreams come true and I want what you to have… the love I mean. I mean I want kids too very much would love to have children with her, she's so beautiful who wouldn't right." Sam started licking his lips nervously. Matthew was trying hard not to laugh because he understood what Sam was feeling because when he asked Diane's father for her hand he almost fainted twice._

"_I can take care of her, I know I don't need to but I want to and I want to for as long as I here. What I'm wanting to ask is if I have you blessing to ask your daughter to marry me?" Sam finally got out and looked at her parents wide eyed as they both held unreadable expressions. They didn't say anything for a long moment and he was starting to lose hope before he heard laughter filling to room._

"_Okay let's take him out of his misery. Son, welcome to the family. Get over here!" Matthew said pulling Sam into a hug and patting his back. Diane hugged him as well when Matthew let him go, she was so excited she didn't know what to do. Her baby was getting married and to an amazing man, she couldn't ask for more for Mercedes._

"_Whew… had me scared for a minute. I also need your help with one more thing." He said looking more at Diane._

"_I thought I had the perfect ring but something told me it wasn't her I was wondering if you could help me? I plan on engaging when I go back, she thinks I'm on a business trip but I need to speak with my parents before proceeding." _

"_Huh."_

"_No, I'm not asking for them to do anything I just need them to know this is happening with or without them." Sam said reassuring them of his intentions to always put Mercedes first._

"_Honey I would love to help you. I just want to say this and I will never mention it again, my daughter is extremely family oriented and she will want you to have some type of relationship with your parents even if that means she doesn't. She will never disrespect them or your relationship with them. We raised her and Marcus to understand and appreciate the value of family. Now that being said she will not tolerate any disrespect coming from them and if she feels like they will sway your children against her she will nip any relationship they have with them in a heartbeat." Diane said hoping he understood what she was saying._

"_I understand, my relationship is different but when we have kids it's a different situation." He said nodding and smiling. He really liked her parents and knew they would be amazing grandparents and in laws even if his couldn't he felt happy knowing that at least their children would know what it was like to have loving grandparents around._

_After spending the most of the day looking at rings they finally found the perfect one and he opted to stay with her parents that night… well he was told he would be staying by her mother but if he was honest he wanted to get back to Mercedes as soon as he could but he knew he had to speak to his parents first. When he said his goodbyes he felt better about going to see his parents, he had hope that they would see how serious he was about his relationship that they would come around. After landing and getting a Uber home he expected Mercedes to be home but she wasn't and he couldn't help but smile when he saw his truck gone. He figured since he got home early he could go and speak with his parents before surprising her, so he took her car instead. _

…

"_Hello?"_

"_Ms. Jones?"_

"_Speaking, can I help you?"_

"_We got your number from the emergency contact, it's about your boyfriend Samuel Evans."_

"_Oh God...is he okay?"_

"_No ma'am he's been in a wreck and you were the person to be notified, he's being taken to Highland Medical Center-"_

"_Wait what? Sam's not here he's out of town..."_

"_No ma'am… he's said to be in critical condition and you need to get here immediately." Mercedes felt the tears running down her face and didn't know what to do she was frozen. Every thing that followed was a blur, all she could remember was that she needed to stay calm. She made it to the hospital just in time to see them wheeling him in and immediately ran up to him, he was bruised and bleeding badly with cuts and scrapes on his face and body. _

"_Baby, you gotta stay with me okay. You gotta stay with us. Did you hear me? You knew before I did but now that I know you can't leave me. I love you and we are gonna need you."_

"_LEAVE! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"_

"_M-Mr. Evans, please I didn't know he was coming home early. I love him and we're going to have-"_

"_Leave and if you ever come back I will have you arrested so fast you won't be able to blink."_

"_I won't go! I have a right to be here! He was coming home to me. He chose me!"_

"_And now he might die because of it!"_

"_No.. no I have faith." Dwight moved closer to her and shouted so loudly it made her jump back._

"_GET THE HELL OUT! YOU ARE BENEATH HIM AND HE WAS NEVER GOING TO MARRY YOU!"_

"_But I'm having his..."_

"_Don't even think for one second we'd ever allow him to procreate with you. That abomination will never be an Evans!" With that he slammed the door in her face leaving her to break down and crying in the hall. Then she heard the worst sound she's ever heard in her life…_

_Mercedes slowly stumbled out of the hospital crying and gripping her purse tightly, her head was spinning and she couldn't think straight. She made it to his truck and when she got in she could smell him…_

"_Sammy..." She said before breaking down and crying. _

_Her heart hurt, her body ached and she was hours away from her parents, her brother or Tina. She felt like she was free falling down a dark tunnel and it was only getting darker, she didn't even know that she had started screaming until an officer knocked on the window. Mercedes tried to stop the crying before rolling down her window but she couldn't and luckily for her the officer understood and just waited with her until she stopped. He escorted her home and gave her his card, she stood on the doorsteps for roughly twenty minutes before going inside and she bumped right into his bag. She felt confused and couldn't understand… he never called to tell her he was coming home early, she slid down and sat on the floor staring at his bag wondering what the hell just happened. _

_The sound of her phone ringing woke her, she didn't remember when she'd opened his bag and took out one of his shirts but she had fallen asleep on the floor holding onto his shirt. She scrambled to find her phone and when she did she answered without even looking to see who it was but hoping it was the hospital telling her that Sam was indeed okay._

"_Hey baby girl."_

"_Daddy?"_

"_Yeah, who did you think it was calling you?" Mercedes said nothing she just began to sob uncontrollably into the phone scaring her father so much that he called his wife to try to see if she could get her to calm down._

"_Baby, we need you to talk to us so we can help okay. Now take a few deep breaths then tell us what's going on." Diane said calmly, she was expecting to hear good news not her daughter crying like this… she knew something was wrong but she wasn't sure what exactly. Mercedes took a few breaths and told her parents what happened, they immediately said they would be on the first flight out but she told them to wait… she didn't want to give up hope and she still believed that everything would be okay, she decided not to tell them just yet about her being pregnant because she herself hadn't come to terms with it, she was excited but also very nervous and the one person she wanted to speak to she couldn't. She thought about sneaking into the hospital but decided against it instead… she wasn't sure what she was going to do but she needed answers… unfortunately the answer she was given was the worst one._

_There was a pounding at her door the door the next day and she willed herself from her place on the sofa and was met by a tall dark haired gentleman with dark green eyes and a strong jaw line. She didn't know who he was or why he was there but from the look on his face she could he wasn't friendly._

"_Hello?" She said barely recognizing her own voice it was hoarse and tired._

"_Mercedes Jones I presume?" _

"_You asking?"_

"_My name is Sebastian, I'm here on behalf of the Evans family. I'm here to inform you that Samuel Evans passed… his family has requested you no longer contact them and bar you from attending the funeral and sent this as compensation." He said nonchalantly and handed her the document and a check, She stood there stunned and speechless while shaking her head back and forth trying to grasp all he had just said to her._

"_Sam's… he's my baby's gone?" She asked backing away and crying, Sebastian just nodded while looking at her impassively._

"_No, no, no n-no… h-he w-was supposed come back to me… he can't be gone! No, n-n-no… I have… I have to see him, I didn't get to say goodbye… I'm pregnant. He's gonna be a dad… he can't be gone!" _

_She was shaking violently and sobbing loudly, she felt herself trying to catch her breath but it was getting harder and harder to do. She grabbed her phone and dialed his number waiting patiently but only got his voicemail. She looked up and saw that the man had left, she let out a scream before breaking completely down on the floor. She called his phone again and held her breath hoping this was some sick joke but she just got his voicemail again. She cried until she couldn't, she screamed until it hurt to to try and she called his phone until hers died. She was numb and felt like she was having an out of body experience as she lay there on the floor of their home cradling his shirt, she didn't hear anyone calling her name, she didn't notice her parents and brother's arrival, she didn't hear what they were saying. _

"_Mercy baby, you need to get off the floor." Her mother said softly moving the matted hair from her face only to look away because it was far to difficult to see her child in that state. _

"_Come on baby girl… you need to get up. I need you to get up okay?" Matthew pleaded with his daughter but got no response, he wanted to move her but was afraid that would make her cry. Marcus stood at the door stunned at the sight of his sister and did the only thing he knew to do, he walked over and gently picked her up and carried her over to the couch. He started to sit her down but she didn't let go of him so he just nodded his parents over and they all sat around her as she stared off at nothing softly saying 'no' before she finally looked at them and spoke but what she said wasn't what they were expecting._

"_I'm pregnant." She said softly and finally let go of Marcus and walked upstairs leaving her family downstairs in shocked and in pain for her. She stood in her and Sam's bedroom looking around at everything, slowly taking in her surroundings as she walked over to his closet and opened it. She looked at all his shirts, suits, ties and when she looked down she saw the shirt he wore the night before he left. She picked it up and inhaled his scent remembering all the laughing they did that night at nothing in particular, she smiled sadly remembering his silly impressions he did before they… _

"_Why did you have to leave me baby." She said softly before taking off her shirt and putting his on then laying down in bed, she was mentally and emotionally tired but her heart… her heart was screaming._

…

_The Present_

Sam sat there looking through the scrapbook and smiling at all the pictures of Mercedes pregnant and found his self gently touching each picture as if he could feel her baby bump each time. He didn't realize he had been sitting there for well over three hours going through each scrap book which each had a great deal of pictures, he saw all the returned letters she wrote to his family and read them but had to stop because he got angrier by the letter. She just wanted them to know she was pregnant and how her pregnancy was going but they couldn't even respond, he decided to watch at least one tape before calling it a night and the one that stood out the most was labeled _Baby Shower. _He put the tape in and sat back in his spot and watched as someone he wasn't sure walked around and showed off the decorations, the guest and food but his breathing hitched when he saw Mercedes.

She looked absolutely beautiful with her pale pink dress that hugged her belly showing off just how pregnant she was, her hair was straight and cascading down her shoulder and her skin glowed so brightly. He caught his self moving closer to the screen as the camera got closer to her, she was smiling and talking to her brother while rubbing her stomach before her mother started speaking.

Video Clip

"_Here, take it."_

"_No moma… I don't feel like doing that… not today, I'm not sure how I'm holding up but I am so just let me be happy."_

"_Girl! This will help now go." Diane said and handed the camera to Mercedes. She walked out of the living room and into Sam's office taking a deep breath before turning the camera to face her._

"_Hey baby girl… it's me your moma. Umm, your grandmother said this would be therapeutic and that today is the best day to start… whatever this is to become. So, here we go. Today is my baby shower and you are inside me doing jumping jacks. I-I haven't talked about him in a while… you dad I mean, Sam which is where you got your name by the way. Samantha… my little angel baby." She started before taking a second to shake away the tears burning in her eyes. _

"_He would have loved all this… the decorations, the food all this fuss over you. I can see him now making sure I didn't over extend myself, making sure you were okay and I was feeding you enough. He would have been very mad knowing I was dancing earlier. He...he knew about you before I did, it's crazy but he did. It was like he could sense a change in me or my body… whatever it was he was right. Don't think for one second your dad would have let me live that down either." She continued with a small laugh. _

"_Baby girl, even though he isn't here and you may never fully know just how truly he would have loved you and been your biggest and best friend, I promise to always, always tell you about him and teach you all the great he taught me. If you have an ounce of his personality you'll be even more amazing and I want you to know that I love you and he does too, even from heaven I know he does… you have a whole bunch of people who can't to see and love on you especially me. I love your daddy so very much and I know I wasn't the best in the beginning of my pregnancy but I'm better now… feeling you kick and move and seeing grow so much let's me know that I will always have a piece of him because of you, my sweet girl. You have no idea how much you already mean to me and how much I cherish you, you dad would've talked your head off the second he felt you kick and he would've came up with every crazy in the book to name you… I love you Samantha and so does your daddy and when the time comes I hope I'll be able to tell you about his parents as well. I'm think I'm gonna end it there and I promise not to cry too much after we meet okay?" Mercedes said wiping her tears and smiling before shutting the camera off._

End Video Clip

Sam sat there with tears flowing down his face and his hands over his mouth to conceal his sobs, she had given so much and still held out hope of his parents coming around so that they could see these tapes. His heart began breaking, he couldn't fathom the months she mentioned when she said she wasn't her best. He was literally out there and didn't even know that she was going through hell at the expense of his parents, Mercedes literally carried that burden and now his father's words were probably dancing around in her head… Sam shook his head and he knew exactly what he needed to do.

After getting everything together and planned he took a shower and had to stop his self from going into their bedroom to sleep. He went back down stairs and went into the guest room, he let out a sigh and plopped down on he bed and was out before he knew it. Sam shifted around in bed and was met by a familiar feeling, he fluttered his eyes open and looked before smiling and cautiously wrapping his arms around Mercedes who seemed to melt into his arms peacefully.

"I just needed your closeness… what I said still stands." She mumbled opening one eye with a small smile then closing it.

"I understand and I love you." He said kissing her on her forehead before drifting back to sleep.

…

Mercedes woke up in a jolt, she couldn't move nor did she want to move but she knew she needed to and quickly. She gently moved his arm from around her waist and started slowly moving off the of the bed before being pulled back. She cussed under her breath and shook her head but the smile she was fighting still managed to form.

"Sam… we talked about this…" She said but it clearly fell on deaf ears because he didn't make a sound he just wrapped his arms around her and continued snoozing. She laid there feeling defeated and tried to wiggle out of his embrace to no avail.

"You know, all that wiggling isn't going to help it go away." Sam said hoarsely making her stop her movements.

"I wasn't trying to… I have to pee."

"No you don't. I may have been gone for four years but I can still tell when you're lying and you Jones are lying." He replied with a sly smirk on his face.

"Fine, I don't have to pee but I do need to get up and get dressed before Tina brings baby girl home."

"She's coming back today?" Sam asked opening his eyes and trying to focus but it had been so long since he woke up next to Mercedes that he let his eyes wonder. She was wearing a simple tank and shorts but damnit if she didn't look down right sexy, he tilted his head and rose an eyebrow when his eyes came back up and met hers… he recognized that look. _Don't you do it Evans._

"Awh hell." Mercedes said before grabbing his face and kissing him hungrily. She wanted to be alone with him since she found out he was alive and here he was looking as handsome as she remembered… it was like she was getting a redo and this time he actually came home. Her senses went out the window when he kissed her back and his hands ran through her hair pulling her closer and deepening their embrace and kiss. She needed to feel him more so she sat up then straddled him moaning when she felt him underneath her, her heart was racing she hadn't been touched in four years and the one person that could set her body on fire was back in her arms and she couldn't stop herself even if she tried. She knew they needed to sort out a few things but lust beat any sense of logic she had as she ran her hands over his tight chest and toned arms.

"Shouldn't we..." Sam started but stopped when she began kissing a trail down his body eliciting a deep groan from him before he flipped them over with him hovering over her with darken green eyes.

"Well I see four years hasn't changed your ability to remember when guest are coming." Sam froze and said _shit _under his breath before moving off of Mercedes who was shaking her head and giggling. They both looked at her parents feeling like those same kids who just moved in together being caught because they failed to control their urges.

"Oh my sweet babies… I have missed you something fierce. Come here boy!" Diane said with tears falling down her face and a sad smile on her lips. Sam nodded and adjusted before walking over and hugging both her parents who seemed to hold on to him tightly for a long moment and when they finally let go there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

"I take we have a lot to discuss..." Sam said with a half laugh and a nervous expression.

"You got that damn right and we need to start with this fiance of yours." Tina said from behind them waving a stack of papers in her hands, making Mercedes jump out of the bed and walk over to her with a confused look.

"What are you talking about and where's Samantha?"

"She's with Mike… and for good reason."

"Okay now I'm intrigued… what's going on here?" Diane asked feeling like this was about to be a shit show.

"Well for one thing..."

* * *

SOOOO... Welp.. I don't even know what to say. This chapter could've went a lot of different ways but I have been writing different bits and pieces and this was the only way it could go. Those flashbacks... like there's a lot more of them and some are VERY sad but then there's the REALLLLLY happy ones. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and bare with me because our babies will get their moment I promise! The cliffhanger is a WHOLE DAMN MESS! Also.. Tina about to blow some minds.. okay bye!


	11. The Day it Happened: Part 2

A/N: I...ummm... yeah okay just read

* * *

Chapter 11

The Day it Happened

Part Two

"Well for one thing… I surely hope you used protection when you two slept together because Quinn is as fertile as they come!" Tina said rolling her eyes. The thought of Sam and Quinn being intimate never crossed Mercedes mind for some reason but now it was burning a whole in her mind, she looked up at him and he seemed unphased by what Tina just said.

"We did a lot of things but she was waiting for the wedding night…" Sam said blushing and looking apologetically at Mercedes. Tina saw their face and rolled her eyes before speaking again.

"We don't have time for you two to speak with your eyes, he didn't sleep with her that's a great thing because I've had her followed and you'll never believe who she's really interested in and hate to break it to you Sam but your dad is a whole hoe." Everyone shot Tina a confused look before it dawned on them to what she was implying.

"Wait… what exactly are you saying?" Mercedes asked needing her to say it out completely.

"He's in deep with the Fabray family… and I don't just mean Quinn, which isn't her real name either. It's Lucy not that it's a far stretch Quinn's her middle name but still, your marriage to Quinn would have elevated your family from high society to whatever is above it. Your parents were setting you up dude big time and Mercedes girl… you were a huge road block."

"So, my parents arranged my marriage to Quinn… the woman you say my father is cheating on my mother with and I was going to marry her and then what? They were going to take my inheritance…?" Sam asked feeling confused.

"Pretty much but that's not the real dilemma… they want Mercedes gone and they plan on doing it by taking baby girl. I'm not sure what you did but this plan… isn't some small idea they've been planning it since I guess you came back into the picture which is why I didn't bring her back not with me. She will need to leave when your parents do and I'm not sure how long but it may be best if you did too." Tina said handing over the papers she had and letting out a deep breath. Sam stood there shocked and shaking his head not understanding why his dad would go that far but realizing that he went far enough to lie to Mercedes about him being dead.

"I think it's high time we paid your parents a visit." Matthew said through gritted teeth and clenching his fist.

I agree and you little girl have a lot of explaining to do, you did not tell me any of this… I didn't know his parents were the ones that told you he was dead nor did you tell me they were trying to take my grand baby away from you!" Diane chimed in growing furious.

"Moma… I was going to tell you I just needed-"

"Needed what? To figure out everything before you called me with a watered down version of what was really going on?"

"Well..."

"Or was it so you could figure out if you and Sam still had some connection? Well let me help you along with that one yes, this boy still loves you with his whole being and you, you never stopped loving him so stop punishing yourself for the bullshit his parents did. You got a second chance stop wasting it on what ifs and maybes… not everyone is so lucky. I know how hard it was for you all those years and I know for a fact you never let another man near you and now you have the one man you've wanted standing in front of you. You two go pack enough clothes for a few weeks and I don't want any back talk either." Diane finished looking at both her daughter and Sam who both stood there wide-eyed and feeling like little kids being chastised before going upstairs even though Sam knew his clothes were in the garage.

…

"Okay Tina, now how do you know all of this and don't leave anything out." Matthew asked sitting down on the sofa while Diane paced back and forth muttering to herself about how she was going to kick some ass.

"The man that has been tailing Mercedes, he slipped up and started following me when I didn't have baby girl… I was with Santana and -"

"Oh dear Lord not that wild child..." Diane said going wide-eyed.

"Who?" Mercedes said coming down stairs fully dressed with Sam in tow.

"Tana..."

"Santana Lopez, Tana?" Mercedes asked with a smirk.

"The one and only, anyway she was with me and said she felt a little tingle down her spine… and then she spotted him and the shit hit the fan. Excuse my language moma." Tina said.

Flashback

"_Who are you?" _

"_I don't know what you're talking about but let me go!" Sebastian said trying to break free of the Latina but her grip was deadly._

"_Uh-uh you following my girl and from the looks of your smug little face and the size of that camera you're a professional. Now I'll ask nicely one more time… who are you?" Santana replied gripping him harder._

"_Let me go, I'd hate to hurt such-" His words were quickly stopped by a knee making contact with with his groin. He grunted and felt his self toppling over._

"_Tana! What are you doing, let him go..." Tina said trying to pull her away from the man but couldn't._

"_He's following you!" She spat and grabbed the camera from him and handing it to Tina, she looked through the pictures and froze when she saw one of Mercedes, she started to look further and saw there was many more of Mercedes and Samantha. The ones that stood out the most where the ones shot of Mercedes inside her home undressing and that when Tina snapped._

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Tina shouted slapping the man and shocking Santana._

"_Look, I was hired to do a job..." Sebastian said before being slapped again._

"_Who the hell hired you?" Santana asked._

"_I can't tell you that!"_

"_Either you tell me or I'll have a few of my friends take care of you and when I mean take care of you I mean it!" _

"_Mary Evans! S-she hired me first but then I her husband took over and things got a little dark… he wanted constant updates on her and asked for those pictures… I didn't want to do it but they are not the nicest of people!" Sebastian said shaking his head wide-eyed._

"_This isn't the first time… they had me go to her after Sam's crash and tell her he was dead. It was the worst thing I ever did and that's saying a lot considering they had me trail the little girl and they are planning-"_

"_Wait what about her daughter?" Tina asked cutting him off._

"_They've known about her they've just been unsure if it was Sam's until recently but I've been following Ms. Jones for years I took a short time off after they saw that she wasn't going to try to communicate them again after they ignored all her letters. There were so many times when Ms. Jones almost ran into Sam… I had to let them know where she was so he didn't because they didn't want well this to happen." He replied taking a deep breath before continuing._

"_Look… you need to tell her to get her daughter and get her out of that house. They're planning something horrible and before you ask I only know they hired a second person to do whatever they're planning but I know for a fact her daughter is the center of it all. I never signed up to hurt anyone… I hurt her once and I don't want to be the one to cut her that deeply again, the image of her crying after I told her that has still haunted me."_

"_How can we trust you? How do we know you're not setting her up to save yourself?" Tina asked narrowing her eyes._

"_Quinn Fabray has been married three times already and has burned through all of their money, yes she comes from money but her parents cut her off and Sam was the best choice because well… he's kind hearted and can be swayed by love. His memories being gone made it easy but Dwight started to notice how Sam would act around Quinn… sometimes he would be open and loving and other it was like he was looking for someone else and that's when I was contacted to resume my job. I've watched her… she doesn't deserve any of this…" _

"_Who did they hire?" Santana asked only half trusting what was just told to them._

"_Some burly man, Karofsky. He's extremely good at his job and will do what is asked of him, I've only worked with him once and I refused to do so again. I know you have doubts about what I'm saying but at least heed these words, Ms. Jones is a problem, a threat to the Evans and they will do whatever is needed to get rid of that threat. Her child is a pawn to them and they have some serious pull around here… get her and that little girl out of here and fast. You can keep the camera… I've given you all I can without putting myself in harms way too." Sebastian said pulling away from Santana and walking away. Santana and Tina both shared a look before both saying 'shit'_

_End Flashback_

Everyone stood shocked and speechless at what Tina revealed, Sam couldn't help but think this was the thing that was going to drive her away completely. Diane and Matthew both shared the same pissed off expression, Matthew's fist were clinched and Diane's eyes were dark with anger.

"Mother fuckers wanna take my baby huh… wanna come after mine.. okay, okay. M get the car we're about to take a little ride. You three get the hell out of here and you make sure my grandbaby is safe, we'll meet you in Florida, oh and you two don't make any more children for the time being." Diane said pointedly. Sam and Mercedes stood shocked and slightly embarrassed but amused as well, while Tina smiled widely and nodded.

"As much fun as it would be to break a few bones today, we can't go in there blind baby. I do agree with sending you off but I don't want you traveling together. Sam will take little bit and Mercedes you will travel with Tina and Mike, they won't go after her if she's with Sam… if what I'm assuming is correct they need Mercedes more. We will get a few people we know on it and try to find this Karofsky guy… I'll Marcus and see if they can meet you down there. Okay?"

"Wait… she hasn't been alone with me and I don't want her to feel like-"

"She'll be fine baby. She knows you… its just that you don't know her yet." Mercedes said rubbing his arm gently.

"I just… this will be our first one on one you know?" Sam said feeling nervous but excited.

"She's gonna talk your head off." Everyone said in unison then laughing. Sam felt better after everyone seemed to trust him with Samantha.

"So, we'll be going back to the villa?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes and once your father and I are done here we are having a damn family meeting because the two of you have caused me more gray hair than humanly possible. Now go ahead and Tina have Mike meet you guys at the airport, Sam you'll take our private jet that way we'll know you two made it and baby girl you'll fly commercial." Diane said looking at everyone sternly.

"Umm… about my parents?" Sam said nervously looking at her mother and father.

"We're not going to do anything rash honey but we are going to nip this all the way in the bud because not only are they threatening our daughter, they're threatening yours and if your memories are back then you remember exactly what I told you those years ago." Diane said pointedly. Sam nodded, he understood what she was saying and understood it needed to be done for the sake of Mercedes and Samantha.

"Okay, well let's get the show on the road." He said smiling at Mercedes who was sporting a confused look.

"What did you tell him?" She asked but it fell on deaf ears as Sam went into the garage to gather some clothes but knew he would need to buy more because he gained some muscle since the last time he wore then but managed to find something to wear on the plan and change into once they reached the villa. When he cam back he eyed the tapes and scrapbooks wondering if he should take a few with him but he also didn't want them to become damaged or lost, Mercedes must have saw him looking at because she grabbed two tapes after rummaging through them and handed them to him winking.

"I assume you watched the baby shower… these two come right after it." She said.

"Thanks and about the letters and-" He stopped when placed her small hand over his mouth looking at him with a week smile.

"Don't… not until you see the rest okay?" Sam just nodded and placed the tapes in the bag he prepared.

"Everyone ready?" Tina asked.

"I guess as well ever be…" Mercedes said going over and hugging her parents tightly.

"Like we said we'll meet you down there after we get finished here and try to relax while you're down there." Matthew said walking to the door and opening it.

"Take care of my babies." Diane said to Sam who smiled and nodded. She gave him tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll see you in a few days, now go go!"

"Bye." They said as they filed out of the house with Mercedes going with Tina towards her car before Sam stopped her.

"I'll see you in a few hours… and I promise to take care of our chatterbox." He said pulling her close but keeping enough space to allow her to feel comfortable.

"I know you will and she'll fall asleep after an hour, here's her bag… be careful okay. I know we'll only be a few hours apart but still, oh here's the key. Do you remember the code?" Mercedes asked closing in the gap and handing him the key then wrapping her hands around his neck. He smiled following her lead and wrapping his hands around her holding her close and leaned down kissing her softly groaning deeply when she pulled away.

"Okay you can do all that when we land, let's go." Tina said rolling her eyes at them with a small smile.

"I guess I'll see you when we land… I love you." Sam said kissing her once more before letting her go.

"I love you too Sam. See you soon!" She said getting into the car and watching Sam get into his truck. One thing was for certain her mother was right and she couldn't wait to be alone with Sam again.

…

Flashback

_When Mercedes woke her face felt numb and her eyes hurt, there were dried tears on her cheek and her throat was dry. She sat up and felt dizzy… when was the last time I ate? She looked and saw her brother asleep in the chair across from her bed and her father asleep on the sofa by her reading nook._

"_Moma?" She said softly and felt stirring next to her and looked to see her mother blinking awake._

"_I'm here baby, I'm right here." Diane said yawning and sitting up with a tired smile. _

"_You all slept in here?" Mercedes asked feeling the tears about to fall again._

"_Oh baby, it's okay we just wanted to make sure you felt safe is all… please don't cry not about this at least." Diane pleaded pulling her daughter into her arms and holding her tightly._

"_I'm sorry… I just I can't control anything." She replied. Her stomach grumbled and she knew she needed to eat but didn't have the energy or want to do it, Diane pulled away and looked at her sadly before getting out of the bed._

"_Come on, you need to eat and we can let those two sleep a little longer." _

"_I don't really feel-"_

"_Mercedes Denise Jones..." Diane started but stopped when her daughter got out of bed and nodded before her mother could continue with what was about to be a long rant. They both walked down stairs and Diane had her sit at the table while she grabbed a few things from the pantry and refrigerator, she grabbed some of everything and place it on the table._

"_When I was pregnant with you, I didn't have an appetite and it baffled the hell out of me but I ate because I knew you needed it. You were my little sweet baby, always waving in your ultrasound and moved so gently it amazed both me and your father. Now that brother of yours… I couldn't walk past food in the grocery store without needing to eat. I remember how Sam ate and I can guarantee that child growing in you has his appetite, you're starving aren't you?" Diane asked knowing the answer, Mercedes nodded and grabbed a handful of grapes._

"_Baby I don't how you feel… regarding Sam I mean but I do know how it feels to be pregnant and that I can help you with, this will not be easy but you have all of us here and we're not going anywhere after either. When your father and brother leaves to go back home I will stay so that you're not alone and I can make sure you're eating and taking care of yourself and no I'm not asking."_

"_Moma… than-thank you. Having you here will be amazing." She replied wiping the tears that fell._

"_Eat up and I'll make you some real food while you shower and wash your hair and baby it's going to get hard before it gets easier but don't give up okay? You still have him with you… just touch your stomach when you need to feel him." Diane said._

_Her mother never spoke truer words than what she told her than early morning, Mercedes couldn't make herself do anything showering was a task that resulted in tears, eating was done with her mother's supervision, leaving the house took an hour of convincing and even leaving Sam's office to get sleep was an ordeal. Diane was patient and allowed her daughter to grieve but she made sure she continued to eat that was one thing she never allowed Mercedes not to do, she was starting to think that maybe she should come home to Lima or Florida until she gave birth but one day she saw her daughter change and it was the best day for Diane._

"_MOMA! Moma! Where are you? Oh my goodness! Moma!" Mercedes shouted walking briskly throughout the house shouting for her mother who came running._

"_What baby? Are you okay?"_

"_Yes! She kicked! She's still doing it.. feel!" Mercedes said grabbing her mother's hand and placing it on her stomach with a bright smile which followed a giggle when her baby indeed kicked._

"_Did you feel it?"_

"_Yes baby, she's an active little thing isn't she?" Diane asked looking at her daughter with tears in her eyes, she hadn't seen her smile, her real smile in so long and she was so happy to finally see it on her glowing face._

"_Moma… I'm having a baby!" Mercedes said laughing at the revelation that just dawn upon her._

"_I'm gonna be a moma, moma!"She said tearing up and hugging her mother tightly._

"_Oh yes baby… you are and you're going to be the best one ever!" Diane said crying fully now, she waited for her daughter to finally realize she was about to bring life into the world and now that she had she couldn't contain her joy._

"_Oh! We need to go clothes and diapers and I need a crib! She can have the room across from mine! We need to go shopping… I'm going to shower and get dressed can we go in like forty-five minutes? Will that be enough time for you to get ready?" She asked looking down at her growing belly and smiling._

"_Yes, go go I'll get dressed and we can do all of those things and get some lunch as well."_

"_Oooo… let's go to lunch first, I'm starving." Mercedes replied walking back upstairs excitedly. Diane stood there for a moment before calling her husband and smiling._

"_**She's back."**_

"_**I'll be out there tomorrow, we can grill or something anything."**_

"_**I think she'll love that, I have to go but I love you sweetheart."**_

"_**You did good baby, I love you too."**_

_After eating lunch they went to a local baby store and Mercedes seemed to be having a blast picking up random things asking if she would need it or not for whenever the baby came home. She found a lot of cute decorations and bedding that she loved for the nursery and when Diane pointed out that she would need furniture first she quickly nodded and went to look at cribs. They looked at all the different ones, square shaped, oval shaped even some circle ones but one stood out the most. There was a rustic of white crib on display that for some reason reminded her of Sam and she knew she had to have it but there was only the display one. _

"_Excuse me, where can I find this crib?" Mercedes asked the sales lady._

"_Oh we don't sale that one anymore, it's been discontinued actually."_

"_Are you willing to sell the display?"_

"_Umm… let me ask my manager." She replied with a warm smile. Mercedes bit her lip as she admired the crib, it wasn't anything fancy but it was special she could tell and she wanted it._

"_My manager is willing to sell it to you but it's a little higher priced than the rest of the ones we have here, the wood is mahogany and extremely heavy."_

"_That's fine, I can have my father come and get it.. right?"_

"_Yes we'll come back and get it." Diane said nodding. They grabbed a few more items before checking out and paying for the crib as well. After they left there they went and got Mercedes some new clothes and she decided she wanted to get her hair done as well. They day was filled with them shopping and pampering because they both needed and for the first time in months Diane had her baby girl back and she couldn't have been more happy. _

_End Flashback_

"Okay so you ready?" Mercedes asked a confused Sam, he thought she and Tina went to the airport but when he arrived at the airstrip they were waiting for him with Samantha and Mike who was still in shock about him being alive.

"I thought… why are you guys here?" Sam asked and then smiling at Samantha who seems overly excited.

"My dad called and told me to come here and not to go to the airport he figured if I was being followed then there was a chance we were being listened to as well. So we went the opposite way and switched cars with Mike who was waiting not far from here and now we're all going together." Mercedes replied smiling.

"So first family trip then?" Sam asked smiling brightly and pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Looks that way."

"You know the last memory I have of the villa is when we went together for the first time. I'm wondering how much it changed since then."

"Well… the shower and tub are still outside if that's what you're asking." She replied winking and leaning in to kiss him but stopped when Samantha said 'eww' making everyone laugh.

"Mommy, I want to sit next to daddy you can sit next to him when we come back." Samantha said wiggling her way in between her parents and giving them a sweet smile. Mercedes and Sam shared a laugh before he scooped her up and they shared a hug together.

"How about I sit next to mommy and you can sit in my lap that way we can all be together?" Sam asked. Samantha put her finger to her chin and thought really hard before answering

"No mommy can across from us." She replied shaking her head making Mercedes laugh even more.

"Well our child has spoken, come here baby girl. Let daddy go talk to uncle Mike while we go find the perfect seat for you and your daddy." Mercedes said grabbing the little girl and walking towards her parent's jet Sam watched them board before walking over to where Mike stood still frozen.

"Mike my man… long time no talk or see." Sam said looking at his old friend who just studied his face for a moment before pulling him into a bro hug.

"Dude! Don't ever die on me again." Mike said with a head shake and a laugh.

"I don't plan on it brother man." Sam said wrapping his arm around Mike's shoulder as they headed towards the jet.

"So be honest… Mercedes?"

"She never stopped loving you bro but just because she still loves you she isn't thinking with her mind..." Mike said stopping at the stairs and looking at him directly and continuing. "You both are thinking with your bodies and need to really face that big ass elephant you're avoiding, which is Samantha."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked feeling confused.

"She doesn't know what it's like to have both of her parents present… she's only known mommy and that daddy was in heaven. You both will muddy everything up before it gets started if you allow lil Sam to continue thinking for you. I get it bro I do but Mercedes needs healing not sexual healing and Samantha need her dad so for the first few nights you may need to pretend like you two are first now dating again and get to know her again." Mike replied.

"Why does everyone keep giving us conflicting advice? Her parents tell us we need to do it, you're telling me that I shouldn't… my doctor told me I need to be careful… but one thing that hasn't changed is that everyone keeps saying I need to get to know her again. Has she changed that much?"

"Dude… she gave birth to a whole human being and she did it without you there, not being able to say goodbye to you and when she finally let go you reappeared. Make love to her or don't that's not my place to say but it is my place to make sure you two know the truth."

"I get it… but it's been four years since I've had her close to me and damnit if I can't control my body around her. Have you seen her? Dude her damn skin looks so amazing and she smells just so… mhm. Oh and her hair… its so long now and she feels so damn soft still and-"

"What do you mean she feels soft?" Mike asked with an amused look on his face and a smirk.

"Well she kinda snuck into bed with me last night and this morning I was able to cuddle with her… then we made out which also led to her straddling me and her parents interrupting us." Sam said blushing. The flight attendant motioned for to hurry and they nodded climbing the stairs and smiling when both Tina and Mercedes gave them suspicious looks.

"Took long enough." Tina said rolling her eyes. Mike just smiled and kissed his wife on her cheek taking a seat next to her while Sam looked at Mercedes with a sly smile and took the seat next to Samantha who seemed very happy when he sat down.

"Mommy told me that we can go swimming when we get to the other house." Samantha said to Sam doing a little dance in her seat.

"I like the sound of that, are you a good swimmer?"

"A little… mommy is teaching me. Can we watch a movie tonight and have pizza?" Sam smiled and looked at Mercedes who just shrugged, he knew what she was making him make the final decision.

"I say we make a whole night out of it! Movies, popcorn, s'mores and lots of pillows how does that sound?"

"Yay! Mommy's not invited." Samantha said looking at her mother with a facial expression that made her laugh and roll her eyes.

"How about we let mommy join us since it's our first time being together as a family?" Sam asked taking what Mike said in consideration because after thinking it over everyone was essentially right. They needed to get to know each other again, they needed to make Samantha a huge part of that process of being a whole family and they needed to see where their relationship truly was in the present tense. He wanted so badly to to be intimate with her but the reasoning behind it was purely physically and he knew that it was never just physical before so they would need to build back to that point again and he planned on doing that slowly like he did before.

"Okay mommy you can come but I want ice cream." Samantha said firmly looking at both her parents with a mischievous smile.

"No." They both said in unison shocking each other but Mercedes was more shocked that Sam said no because he loved ice cream just like her.

"Look little bit, I know this is all new for you but you can't exclude mommy and you can't demand we give you anything because you compromised… I promise I'm not going anywhere, I won't leave you again okay?" Sam said softly but with conviction. He looked at his daughter and realized his words meant more than he could ever know.

"You promise? You won't leave me or mommy again and we can be together always?" She asked with sad eyes but there was hope lined in them. Sam felt his chest tightening and looked at Mercedes who had turned her head to wipe a tear that had fallen. _They both needed to hear that…_

"I promise daddy isn't leaving you or mommy and when we get to the villa we're gonna have the best family time possible!" He replied reaching over and picking her up to hug her tightly. He held a hand out for Mercedes and she took it smiling but let out a small squeal when he pulled her over to join the hug.

"I'm never letting my two favorite girls go, ever." He said kissing them both on the cheek and making a silent promise to do everything possible to protect and love them.

…

"Now remember we are not about to tear this people's house down." Matthew said looking at Diane who just nodded and began walking towards the door.

"And we will not be cutting anyone either!" He said just as she rang the doorbell. She just smiled and winked at him and he shook his head wide-eyed but before he could respond the door opened.

"Dwight?"

* * *

Soooo...? Tina dropping bombs :0 Sam and Mercedes are slow burning and i love it! Umm... i wonder who recognized Dwight...? Also Samantha kinda broke my heart... We will finally have a TRUE Samcedes moment in the next chapter and there will also be more bombs dropped which I'm actually writing right now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know waht you think! Until next time XOXO!


	12. Why Can't I Have You?

A/N: Somewhat family oriented... some what Moma and Daddy Jones dropping bombs

Song: Somebody to Hold- Charlotte (I recommend listening to the song if you haven't to understand her state of mind)

* * *

Chapter 12

Why Can't I Have You?

"Now remember we are not about to tear this people's house down." Matthew said looking at Diane who just nodded and began walking towards the door.

"And we will not be cutting anyone either!" He said just as she rang the doorbell. She just smiled and winked at him and he shook his head wide-eyed but before he could respond the door opened.

"Dwight?"

"Dwight Evans? I knew that damn boy looked familiar."

"Well Diane Kingston, long time no see." Dwight replied looking her over and completely ignoring Matthew.

"You two know each other?" Matthew asked feeling completely confused.

"Barely… I haven't seen this man in what?" Diane stopped trying to remember the last time she saw him.

"Since we were seventeen." Dwight said coldly but moved aside so they could come inside. Diane stopped her husband from entering.

"Oh come on Di I won't bite."

"You did all of this because of that day? Why?"

"Well it's kinda hard not to see you in her so I was protecting my son." Dwight replied crossing his arms over his shoulder and noticing her husband still didn't know what was going on.

"You haven't told him?"

"Told me what? Why are you trying to hurt my daughter and stop looking at my wife like that." Matthew said moving forward.

"You don't even know your damn wife, not like I do and your daughter is no different. She was just going to seduce him and then leave him high and dry."

"I never seduced you and you know it. You asked me out and I turned you down but because you did it in front of your friends I tried to be sweet about it but you made it so damn difficult… we weren't even friends when you asked, you're blaming me for what happened to you is like blaming the rain for falling. You put yourself in that situation not me, you choose to do what you did… you should have walked away like I said but you were Dwight Evans!" She replied feeling herself grow angry.

_Flashback _

"_Diane?" Dwight shouted when he saw the young walking towards the main entrance of their school. She looked around but didn't see who called her name so she started walking again but stopped when someone tapped her shoulder. When she turned around she saw Dwight standing in front of her and a few of his annoying friends behind him sporting sly smirks on their faces._

"_Umm yeah?" She asked pulling her books closer to her chest._

"_So I'm about of the welcoming committee and I wanted to be the first to welcome you to our school." He said with a big smile then handed her a bent flower, she took it with a half smile and gave him a quizzical look because she had never heard of a damn 'welcoming committee' but decided against point that out._

"_Well thanks… I think." She said nodding and feeling uneasy when his friends began to laugh._

"_I also wanted to know if you'd like to go out with me this Friday… there's this party at my buddy's house and I would love to have you as my date." He said smiling and looking back at his friends wiggling his eyebrows but when he turned around his smile fell at her unamused and unimpressed look on her face._

"_I'm not allowed to date but thank you for asking… it was sweet of you." She lied but didn't want to be harsh because apparently he needed an audience to do this and them laughing loudly when she turned him down made her feel bad._

"_What if we just study together?" He asked trying to save face._

"_Sorry, I can't and if you don't mind I need to get to class." She replied sweetly before walking away. _

_After her first two classes she began to get a strange feeling and looked behind her but didn't see anyone, when she went to her locker she felt someone behind her and turned around meeting a pair of angry green eyes looking at her intensely._

"_Why did you turn me down?" He asked placing a hand on each side of her making it impossible for her to move. _

"_Dwight please move, I don't have time for this." She replied rolling her eyes, he just chuckled and leaned down moving closer to her face._

"_You're beautiful you know? Not to many people will say it but I think you're beautiful and I also think you secretly want to go but are afraid."_

"_No I just didn't want to embarrass you in front of your little friends, I have zero interest in dating you. Now please move!" She said pushing his chest but he didn't budge._

"_So you really don't find me attractive?"_

"_I never said that, you're just an asshole who thinks that you should get whatever and whoever you want but I'm not one of them and I suggest you move before something bad happens to you." She warned but he just pressed his body against hers and placed a hand on around her waist. She tried to wiggle out of the embrace but his grip was strong, before she could warn him again Dwight was snatched from where he was and thrown to the floor._

"_I believe she told you to step." _

"_Who the fuck are you?" Dwight asked starting to get up but was immediately pushed back down and looked around and saw about three guys standing around him with unpleased looks on their faces._

"_We're her family and we suggest you don't look her way again or else we will have a big problem."_

"_You're gonna regret this!" Dwight said storming off and vowing to get payback. _

_End Flashback_

"Wait so that's it?" Matthew asked feeling like that was a stupid reason for this man to go after his daughter the way he did.

"That's not the rest of the story." Dwight growled.

"That's all that happened… from my knowledge at least." Diane said shrugging.

"You lying bitch you know there's more to that story!" Dwight spat stepping closer to Diane but stopped when Matthew stepped in front of his wife.

"You might want to watch how you speak to my wife because I have no problems beating the breaks off of you on your own porch." Matthew said looking at Dwight with dangers in his eyes.

"That's all I remember, whatever happened after has nothing to do with me or with my daughter!"

"Your brother, your family and you all so high and mighty walking around with all that money like you were better than the rest of us. Well look at me now… I knew the minute I laid eyes on her who she belonged to and I'll be damned if I allow her into my family."

"My brother? What the hell does he have to do with this? Newsflash she's in your family now, she gave birth to your grandchild and she's beautiful! You literally walked around all these years holding a grudge because I turned you down and then take it out on my baby?" Diane shouted feeling the urge to slap that damn smirk off his face.

"Sam will never marry her without us there and you know that. He's family oriented and will always want some form of approval from his mother and me, so they can have as many babies as they wish but until he knows this is resolved she'll just be the woman he makes babies with and nothing more." Matthew had heard enough and before he knew it he had punched Dwight so hard the man fell back and right as he was about hit him again when Diane grabbed his hand making him stop.

"I thought you said we weren't going to be kicking ass today!" Diane snapped at her husband but winked to let him she was proud of him.

"He deserved it, there is no reason for any of this bull shit! This is your only warning come after mine again and I will personally end you, you think because you married rich that you can do this shit? I'm about to show you just how real money plays with mother fuckers like you." Matthew barked grabbing his Diane's hand and going to back to their car. He waited until they were out of the drive to pull over and look at his wife waiting for her to explain.

"What!"

"What else didn't you tell me?"

"I swear I don't know what he's talking about I need to contact my brother and find out from him because what I said is all that I know." She replied shaking her head and letting out a deep breath.

"Shall I follow them?"

"Yes and you know what to do when you see her." Dwight said wiping he blood from his lip and storming back into his house.

…

When they finally made it the villa everyone was excited to relax and take their minds off recent events, after they all got unpacked and changed, the guys decided they would grill and headed out to grab a few things while the girls relaxed by the pool.

"So how are you holding up?"

"I'm holding..." Mercedes said letting a deep breath and smiling at Samantha.

"Do you think you two will be able to get past all of this crap?"

"You know… it hasn't hit me like I thought it would. I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop honestly."

"Girl them shoes have dropped and have hit you both right in the damn face." Tina replied taking a sip of her drink and shrugging when Mercedes shot her a look.

"I still love him… like it feels like my blood is flowing differently, if that even makes sense. I look at him and I see that same Sammy that surprised me with our house, that made my parents fall in love with and the same man that..." She paused and leaned in closer to her friend before continuing. "That literally had me screaming his name for days when we were day down here and then this morning when he wrapped those big hands and arms around me.." She stopped because she could feel herself getting excited. Tina leaned back with a "really now?" expression and toothy smile.

"So, you need me and Mike to keep Samchop busy?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows and laughing.

"No.. not yet at least. They need to spend time together… it's not about the sex anyways."

"Bull shit! It may not be the main goal but it's a big one." Tina replied rolling her eyes.

"It's not, he needs to get to know his daughter and she him."

"So why aren't you wearing your mom bathing suit? You know the one you've had for four years that literally covered every inch of that goddess body you have… now you're sporting this dark purple two piece. I must say having Samantha might have made your ass even bigger which I'm sure Sam will love whenever they get back." Tina said laughing loudly. The guys walked in chatting up a storm and it seemed like old times all over again except Mike and Tina were married and Sam and Mercedes had a child.

"What's so funny?" They asked making Tina only laugh harder and Mercedes blush slightly.

"Oh nothing just talking about how nice Cedes' new bathing suit looks." Tina replied getting up and kissing Mike on the cheek before running and jumping into the pool making Samantha giggle. Mike just shook his head and winked at Mercedes before heading over to the grill to get it started.

"Want to help me get the burgers ready?" Sam asked smiling at Mercedes. She nodded and grabbed her wrap and told Tina she was going inside to help Sam and followed him inside wrapping her sarong around her waist. When they got inside he placed the bags he was holding on the counter before turning and looking at Mercedes, he looked at her his eyes going dark and she licked her lips before creating distance between them.

"Umm… I can cut the lettuce and ta.. tomatoes and you-you can." She said stammering and breathing heavily when his hand pulled at the thin material wrapped around her waist as he closed the gap between them that she'd created. She looked up at him and felt herself growing weaker by the second as his hand crawled up her outer thigh, she didn't remember his hands being this calloused but it felt so good on her body. He gently pushed her against the counter with her back making contact with the cold surface causing her to arch her back, Sam moved his hand higher to her hips gripping them softly yet firm enough to elicit a soft moan from her.

"We should prepare the food and get back out-" She started but stopped when he leaned down and kissing her neck while his hands moved from her hips around to her ass lightly smacking it before pressing her into him more. Her eyes began to roll into the back of her head as his tongue slowly trekked along the curve of her neck and flicked her earlobe before he gently nibbled on it, her hands instinctively went to his broad shoulder one sliding down his back and the other moving to the hair on the nape of his neck. She felt his hand sliding slowly up her back and pulling the string of her top until it became loose, Sam used his other hand to wrap around her waist to lift her and she instantly wrapped her legs around him.

Sam moved from her earlobe to her lips kissing her deeply biting her bottoms lip and groaning when she dug her nails into his shoulder blade. He remembered the huge glass windows and moved them into them into the laundry room sitting her down on the washer and chucked when she hissed feeling the cold furniture on her hot flesh. He captured her lips again removing her top as she pulled the string of his swim trunks then slowly slid her hand down gripping his manhood causing him to groan and spreading her legs pulling him closer.

Sam had other plans and began kissing down her neck, nipping her collar bone and continuing his slow descend down her body until reaching her breast he looked up at her with a sexy smirk before taking one of her erect nipples into his mouth gently biting and sucking on it as his free hand began traveling up her thigh making her shudder and roll her head back.

"Yo bro where you'd go?" Mike shouted making them jump which followed by soft giggles and Sam placing a finger over his lips winking as he continued moving his hand further up her thigh. She mouthed 'no' and he just smirked before lightly caressing her slit through her bathing suit bottoms, she made an O shape with her mouth then quickly covered her mouth to prevent any sound from escaping to be heard.

"Yooo..." Mike said again but his voice sounded closer this time, they grew wide-eyed and Sam reluctantly took a step back and let out labored sigh. Mercedes smiled and shook her head before jumping down from the washer and patting his chest and turning around so he could tie her top back.

"You'd think someone really didn't want us to have sex." She said giggling.

"I'm gonna need a minute cover for me?" He said laughing and kissing her on the forehead.

"We needed to stop anyways, that child of ours doesn't believe in knocking or letting her presence known until after the fact." Mercedes replied walking out of the laundry room and back into the kitchen where she was met by Mike who was gave her a once over and shook his head.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Your hair was in a ponytail before coming in here." Mike said laughing slightly, she let out a nervous giggle and reached up to feel of her hair and of course it was a mess. _I seriously need to teach him not to touch my hair._

"I'm gonna go get in the pool." She said trying to walk away but Mike blocked her way.

"He may be the same goofy, caring and lovable dork but four years is a long time to be without the person you love and yes I know it was neither of you guys fault but you still haven't admitted to being angry about what his parents did and are still doing." Mike said looking down at his friend with a half smile.

"Mike… you have don't understand. I have expressed my anger about everything but it shouldn't effect how I am around him. It's always been this way with him and I figured after four years it wouldn't but now I see that it hasn't changed and I shouldn't be made to feel bad about wanting him again, like you said it's been four years." She replied looking down and sighing.

"Look, I'm just saying be careful I remember what you went through after you brought Samantha home, I remember how hard it was for you to look at her sometimes without crying. Just take it slow and talk to him about everything." Mike said using his finger to lift her chin so she could see he was just looking out for her. She nodded and smiled before giving him a hug and walking out to join Tina and Samantha in the pool. Sam finally reemerged and looked just as guilty as Mercedes had a few moments ago.

"Dude, I'm only going to say it once more. Talk to her and listen to what she has to say and for love of everything don't react with your dick." Mike said grabbing the burgers he prepared and walking outside. Sam let out an annoyed breath before chopping up the lettuce and tomatoes and grabbing the sides they bought and carrying it outside. He watched Mercedes and Samantha playing in the pool with a smile on his face, enjoying the fact that he had a beautiful little family.

"Come swim with us daddy!" Samantha shouted making his smile grow bigger. He nodded and ran over and jumped into the pool and join them until the burgers were done and everyone got out to eat. It was perfect and the day was just getting started.

…

After spending half the day in the pool and under the sun everyone agreed it was time to go inside and rest, well everyone but Samantha who still had plans for them to watch movies and eat s'mores. So Mike and Tina decided to retire early and went to one the guest room they were staying in and crashed. Mercedes seemed slightly weary but went with them to the cinema room and they agreed after several minutes of debating on watching Moana because movie night was about Samantha and not them. Sam made the s'mores and Mercedes made the popcorn, they sat on the large wall to wall sofa which had to be new because last he remembered there were actual theater seats in there. After everyone got adjusted and settled they started the movie and laughed when Samantha got up to sing along with the songs and act out certain parts. Sam pulled Mercedes close and she rested her head on his chest enjoying the closeness, she always pictured this moment and wanted to cherish it always. They stayed that way the entire movie with Samantha occasionally wiggling her way in between them only to jump back up and sing again.

Sam woke up and smiled when he saw Samantha curled up next to him he looked but didn't see Mercedes and wondered where she went, he slowly got up and cover Samantha with the blanket placing a kiss on her forehead before walking out of the room. He could hear muffled singing and followed it before reaching her studio he could see her she had her eyes closed but there were tears coming from her eyes and he decided to stand back not to interrupt her but the worlds she was singing didn't go unnoticed.

_I've faced the highest waves  
And had some darker days  
Getting up can be the hardest part  
When there's no one there to listen to your heart  
I've heard some demons talk  
I've listened once before  
Every day's a war inside my head  
And the silence only makes me fight again_

_So I'm calling out for somebody  
Who I can lean on and can lean on me  
I've been searching high and low  
'Cause I could do with somebody to hold  
Oh whoa, somebody to hold  
Yeah_

_Did 16 years on a training ground  
Now I'm left to figure out, oh  
All the things they never thought to teach  
But how can I practice what they didn't preach? (Oh)_

_So I'm calling out for somebody  
Who I can lean on and can lean on me  
I've been searching high and low  
I've been searching high and low  
'Cause I could do with somebody to hold  
Oh whoa, somebody to hold_

_All this time I"e been coping on my own  
I've faced the pouring rain, but I need shelter from the storm  
Inspire light in me when the water's deep  
Help me find some inner peace (Inner peace)_

_So I'm calling (Calling) out for somebody (Calling)  
Who I can lean on and can lean on me (Someone I can lean)  
I've been searching high and low  
(I've been searching high and low, high and low, high and low)  
'Cause I could do with somebody to hold  
Calling out for somebody  
Who I can lean on and can lean on me (Someone I can lean)  
I've been searching high and low  
(I've been searching high and low)  
'Cause I could do with somebody to hold_

When she finished she placed her hands over her face and cried, she cried like he'd never seen before and realized she was calling out for him all those years and now he was back but she still couldn't have him. His family, his now ex-fiance, his lack of memory everything kept coming in between them and now she was sitting there alone baring her soul with no one to catch her. He walked in slowly and she jerked up quickly wiping her tears but she knew he had seen her crying and couldn't help the words that came out of her mouth and how harsh they sounded.

"Where did you go? Why did you have to go!" She said hitting his chest with her small hands before falling into him as he wrapped his arms around her holding her in place with his own tears falling down his face. He walked them over to the sofa and cradled her until she pulled away.

"Baby, I promise it was for a great reason…"

"Why didn't you tell me you were home?" She asked between sniffles.

"I never had a meeting, I went to your parents… I went to ask for your hand in marriage. I was going to come back that night but your mom insisted I stay so I did. I had every intention of coming home to you baby, I was so ready to ask you to marry me but the breaks stopped working and I was hit… when I came to I didn't even remember what year it was or how I gotten into the hospital. I was told so many things that I had no choice but to believe it because it was coming from my parents… I had flashes but they were blurry and I just figured it was the wreck trying to form but I didn't want to remember the wreck." He said looking at her with sadness.

"You asked for my hand?" she asked feeling herself about to cry again but a small smile crossed her face.

"Yes.. almost passed out while doing it too." He replied with a chuckle.

"So that explains why you got so angry at Quinn… I'm assuming the ring she was wearing was meant for me?"

"Your mother helped me pick it out, took hours but I knew it was meant for you." He said with side smile breathing heavily and burring his face into his hands.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

'Did… did you love her, do you love her?" She asked knowing she didn't want to know the answer but needed to hear what he had to say.

"I don't think I truly loved her like I do you, I could feel myself pulling away at times wishing she was someone else but never knowing who… kissing her was nothing compared to kissing you because there was nothing behind it. I lied earlier about her waiting… she didn't want to wait but I couldn't umm.. get myself to want to be with her in that way. My body never responded no matter how hard I tried, I was honestly starting to get worried there was something wrong but that day when you kissed me I knew it wasn't my body it was hers." He said looking at her for a moment before continuing.

"I proposed because I thought that's what I supposed to do, my emotions were never tied with hers my heart never raced and skipped a beat when I was with her like it does when I'm near you. I have been having a hard time controlling myself just looking at you, my body remembered before my mind did and it's screaming so loudly only this time my heart and mind are screaming along with it and it deafening. You have and always will be it for me, well you and little bit I mean." He said taking another heavy breath looking deeply at her.

"I'm not that same girl you remember..." She said shaking her head.

"You were never a girl in my eyes baby, you have always been the most beautiful woman with the kindest heart and even more brilliant mind and I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you." He replied grabbing her hands and pulling her into him kissing her tenderly and wrapping her hands around his neck as she straddled him.

She deepened their kiss gripping his long strands at the nape of his neck and biting his lip gently and smiling when he returned the gesture before he slid his warm tongue into her mouth sending her warm shivers down her spine. Sam devoured her lips and savored her taste gently fighting with her tongue enjoying the soft moans escaping her plump lips, he slipped his hands under she shirt lightly caressing her soft flesh. He could feel her shudder and felt the goosebumps forming on her skin, he slowly moved his hand up from her waist to her lace clad breast kneading them while moving his lips to her neck inhaling her sweet scent.

"Sam… we umm, oh shit." She tilted her head giving him more access to the sweet spot on her neck biting her lip. He trailed feather like kisses along her neck before attacking her shoulder with gentle bites and groaning when she began slowly grinding against his growing hardness. He pulled her shirt up over and threw it across the studio and pulled back marveling at body, he licked his lip looking up at her and looked into her eyes he saw the hunger and lust in her gaze before he ran his hands up her back and unhooked her bra. He moved the straps dangerously slow making her squirm as his hands went from her shoulder down the front of her chest causing her to hiss when his calloused hands brushed against her hard nipples.

"Sammy… we can't." She breathed out right as he began leaning in to kiss her breast.

"I'm sorry.. I just got carried away..." He said throwing his head back and letting a deep breath, he felt her move from his lap and looked up to see she had put her shirt back on and was looking at him with a smirk.

"No baby, I mean our first time together again won't be on this couch." She said biting her lip and holding out her hand for him to take which he did and allowed her to lead him to her room. Once they reached her room she stopped and turned looking at him while lacing their fingers together.

"You have to be gentle.. I haven't. Not since the last time we..." she said raking her bottom lip through her teeth before stepping back and pulling her shirt up but was stopped by his hand. His eyes were saying so much but one thing that stood out to her was uncertainty.

"We can't.." He said softly as she lowered her hands and looked at him quizzically.

"You.. you don't want to?"

"No.. I do so badly but I finally understand what everyone has been telling me I allowed myself to ignore it when we're alone today but I see it finally. We can't not while you're hurting.. I can't do that to you the last time was beautiful and so intimate and we were.. different."

"We're not different not when it's just you and me… it's the same as it was before. Wh-why can't I have you? Why does everyone keep telling me I can't have this?" She said trembling and stuttering and tears began to fall slowly.

She shook her head as the tears started to fall more, he looked at her for a few moments before leaving and shocking Mercedes. She began to break down but gasped when he walked back in a few moments later with Samantha in his arms sleeping soundly. He nodded over to the bed and waited for her to lay down before placing Samantha next to her with a weak smile and he moved around to the side where she was and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"It's not just me and you anymore baby. You were cheated out of years… you deserve everything and I'm never leaving you again baby and when I erase all the hurt my family has caused because that's what I'm going to do, I promise we will go to that next step." He said softly before kissing the back of her head.

"I love you, I love you both."

…

_They went back to the subject's home but she isn't there._

_I can't answer that but I can tell you her friend isn't at her residence either and there's no sign of your son._

_No… wait, they're leaving. I'll get back with you._

"Let's see where you two lead me."

* * *

Soooo... all I'm going to say it Diane and Matthew are very aware of their surroundings... that's it! Until next time XOXO!


	13. The First Date Part One

A/N: BE READY FOR SOME SAMCEDES MOMENTS AND FAMILY MOMENTS! I made this chapter happy because of the current craziness

Songs: Sweet Thing- Chaka Khan

Say You Won't Let Go- James Arthur

* * *

Chapter 13

The First Date

Part One

When Mercedes woke up she alone and could hear faint giggles and what sounded like pots crashing. She sat up, stretching and looked at the time on the clock realizing she overslept and quickly got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen freezing at the sight she saw before her. Sam and their daughter was covered in what looked like flour as were the counters and there were little flour foot prints as well on the floor, she watched in amusement as they continued to make a mess and enjoyed doing it. Sam smiled brightly at her when he noticed her standing there and whispered something into Samantha's ear causing the little girl to run over to her mother and smile brightly at her before placing two flour covered hands on her shirt and running away laughing loudly.

"Oh it's on little girl!" Mercedes said rubbing her hands on the counter and chasing after a screaming Samantha until she finally cornered and ran a hand over her face and another through her already floured hair. She scooped her up and planted kisses all over her face before tickling her then sitting her down on the counter looking at a smiling Sam.

"Is this what I've been missing?" he asked looking at the both of them with a warm smile. Mercedes smiled at him and turned to wink at Samantha before pulling him into a hug which quickly resulted in the sound of an egg cracking against his back and slowly sliding down his shirt. Both Mercedes and Samantha let out loud laughs while Sam tried to stop the sticky substance from going any further down his body making them laugh even harder. Mercedes eye grew when she saw the smirk that crossed his face and quickly went to grab Samantha but wasn't quick enough and felt gooey slime slide down her hair and onto her face.

"Ohhh… daddy. You did a no no! Mommy doesn't like her hair messed with..." Samantha said trying to whisper but failing making Sam chuckle.

"Trust me little bit, daddy knows but we're in war and I had to pull out the big guns." Sam said covering his mouth to stifle his laugh because of the look on Mercedes face which was frozen.

"Samuel Dwight Evans..." Mercedes said after putting Samantha down.

"Run baby girl! RUN!" Sam shouted grabbing their daughter's hand and running away from Mercedes who had two eggs in her hands chasing them around until they went outside still laughing. Mercedes let out breath and placed the eggs down on the table holding her hands up to signal a truce as she walked to where they were standing.

"That was dirty move Evans." She said smiling up at him.

"You started it Jones, besides it was either you or little bit here and I need an ally so…" He replied squeezing Samantha's hand and smiling back at Mercedes, who just nodded and flashed him a sexy grin.

"Are you on mommy's or daddy's side?" Mercedes asked kneeling down so that she was at eye level with their daughter. "Because my side includes ice cream and singing." She continued looking up at Sam with a challenging wink.

"Wait my side includes that and pizza and I have a guitar… I can sing too!" He said before adding "My side also includes cupcakes!" Which cause the little girl to raise an eyebrow and then look at her mother for a counter offer.

"Well mommy can sing every word to Frozen and has a dress to match yours." That did it, Samantha smiled brightly and nodded.

"Mommy wins! Sorry daddy." She said with a sweet smile.

"Well now you no longer have an ally and you're standing dangerously close to the edge of the pool… what do you say baby girl? Should we?" Mercedes asked their daughter who giggled and nodded happily before letting go of Sam's hand and moved to the side, before Sam could react he was being pushed back and instinctively grabbed Mercedes hand causing her to fall in as well, he held onto her until they resurfaced only to be greeted by Samantha jumping in and splashing them and Tina and Mike sporting confused looks.

"So… I'm not even going to ask about this current.. whatever it is but what happened to the kitchen?" Tina asked with Mike nodded in agreement.

"You know, I can honestly say I still don't know what you two were doing before I was attacked." Mercedes said looking pointedly at her daughter who blushed and shrugged her shoulders looking at Sam who now hold her.

"Daddy woke up after I did and I was going to wake you but he said not to so I said we should make you some breakfast and I told him I knew how to make pancakes." She said smiling but frown when her mother gave her a knowing look.

"I'm sorry… I don't really know how to make them." She said looking at Sam apologetically, he smiled and gave her a hug.

"I know… I figured that out after you said we needed seven eggs." He said chuckling. "She got a little unsteady sifting the flour which is why.. there was so much everywhere." He explained to Mercedes who just smiled at him trying to get her out of trouble.

"Plus daddy wanted to surprise you and he umm.. said he wanted to ask you to go on a date and he asked if it was okay." Samantha added smiling brightly again.

"And what exactly did you tell him missy?" Mercedes asked blushing slightly there was something so cute about Sam asking their daughter if he could go on a date with her.

"Well there went the whole surprise." Sam said scrunching his nose at his daughter who shot him an innocent look before looking down.

"Hey, it's okay… it's not like I had a chance of her agreeing." Sam said sarcastically with a sly grin.

"Mommy you have to say yes so the surprise won't be ruined." Mercedes rolled her eyes and shook her head as she pulled herself up and out of the pull reaching for Samantha who hesitated and looked at her waiting for an answer. Mercedes couldn't believe it they were making the same face again and she was literally being forced to answer right then, she huffed and placed her hands on her hips before shaking her head upwardly.

"Using out daughter really?" She said finally biting her lip and letting out a deep breath.

"Yes, now you little girl come on. I need to get you out of those wet clothes and wash your hair." She said reaching for Samantha again but she didn't come.

"I want daddy to wash my hair." She said looking at Sam who then looked at Mercedes wide-eyed making her giggle.

"How about we both do so he can learn how okay?"

"Okay, come on daddy!" She said finally letting go of Sam and allowing her mother to take her.

…

"Dwight? Dwight? Nah name doesn't ring a bell."

"Nick you need to remember it was hell.. I was seventeen so a while ago." Diane said into the phone as her and her husband drove around keeping a close eye on the black SUV that still hadn't stopped trailing them.

"Look baby sis you were seventeen DECADES ago. Dwight…? Ohhh you mean the dude that hit on you? Shit I haven't heard that name in like… hell well decades. Why you bringing him up now?"

"It's a long story what else happened after you and Jack made him leave me alone?"

"Whew now that's a name I haven't heard in while.. Jack was gonna marry you well until bro-in-law got to you first. I'm thankful for that by the way!" Nick responded with a hearty laugh.

"Nick! Stay on topic. What did you do after?"

"Shit me? Nothing but Dwight was real pissed after I do remember that and Jack said something… hell I can't remember but he didn't comeback for a few days and when he did his eye was bruised slightly."

"Who's eye Jack's or Dwight's?"

"Dwight's… I'm not sure if Jack did anything but I had a feeling and told him that wasn't cool and he got all pissed because he thought I was okay with you and Dwight dating."

"We didn't though that's the thing… I liked.. Jack." She admitted shooting her husband a sorry look and he just shrugged.

"I'm still trying to understand why this is important now."

"Turn left. Nick remember the guy baby girl introduced you to years ago?"

"Oh yeah cool kid.. sucks what happened. How is my niece? I've been meaning to get down there and see her."

"Jesus Christ Nick PAY ATTENTION! Dwight is his dad and he's not dead! She was just told that he was dead because Sam didn't remember her..."

"Wait… so dude not dead?"

"No, he's very much alive and well and back with Mercy… well kinda there's still the issue of them trying to make sure she and him don't stay together and though I don't think what happened between he and I is the real issue, I do think something surrounding it is but I don't anything past what I remember."

"I got you, give me a few days… I can get in contact with Jack."

"Nick we don't have a few days, somebody is following her well us right now because they think we're going to lead them to her and Sam but we're not."

"I'm on the way."

"Wait Nick! Nick? Hello?"

"He hung up… and he's on his way." Diane said still looking at her phone wide-eyed.

"What do you mean he's on the way? He doesn't know where we are… does he?" Matthew asked his wife before pulling up to the local grocery store and getting out then opening his wife's door.

"Still behind us." He whispered before kissing her gently.

"You know.. I honestly don't know. Nick's pretty crafty so he'll be the one to figure it out. Think whoever it is will get out?" She asked.

"Nah, let's go inside and grab a few things and make it look like we're completely oblivious." Matthew replied grabbing her hand and walking inside.

….

'Wait… no baby that's too much shampoo."

"Okay just…"

"Here." Mercedes said stepping behind Sam and grabbing his then guiding his with her own hands showing him how to evenly get the shampoo through her hair.

"Her hair is thick like mine, see?" She said pulling on of Samantha's curls up so he could see how thick it was and he smiled at her nodding.

"So how often do you have to do this?" He asked.

"We have to do this twice a week and trust me it never gets easy."

"Why so much?"

"Because your child insists on playing in dirt of I do her hair really nicely she comes home with glitter or my favorite chocolate in her hair. So until she can figure out how not to do those things it's just easier to do it this way. The second wash day is more just a rinse and condition we don't want to damage her hair by over washing it." She replied sliding her hands from his when Samantha's hair was lathered enough.

"Now the fun part." She said stepping into the tub and taking a deep breath. Sam shoot her a confused look before looking down at a smiling Samantha.

"Okay, time to rinse." Mercedes said and quickly grabbed their daughter as she tried to run out of the tub.

"You do this every time! You have to let me rinse it out… dear Lord child it's just water!" Mercedes in between grunts and annoyed laughs.

Sam watched in amazement as Mercedes managed to get their daughter back into her spot and wrapped her legs around her preventing her from moving any where and grabbed the cup that was sitting on the side and quickly filled it before dumping it on her hair. She did this a few more times before running her hands through Samantha's hair to make sure it was all out and then she let her vice grip that she had on their daughter go and let out a deep breath.

"You're up." She said shaking her head and shooting Samantha a look only a mother could give.

"Wait what? You expect me to do that?" He asked shocked as she handed him the conditioner and nudged him closer.

"She wanted daddy to wash her hair so..." Mercedes replied grinning at him. Sam started to say something but she interrupted him.

"Don't you even go there Evans. That was not meant to be made into anything… L." She said rolling her eyes but still smiling.

"Fine but we will revisit this topic later. Okay little bit, you ready?"

"Ready!" Samantha said happily and for a split second he really thought he had some type of control but after getting conditioner into her eyes and having to quickly rinse them out he soon found out it was not a walk in the park. Mercedes refused to help after he finally got her hair evenly conditioned it was time to rinse, he looked back at Mercedes who just gave him a reassuring nod and took a deep breath.

"Okay little bit, let's show mommy you can handle getting your hair rinsed like a big girl. Deal?" He asked.

"Umm… deal!" Samantha responded not really confident in what she just agreed to doing.

"I'm going to rinse your hair and you're not going to try to run away." Samantha nodded and Sam reached for the cup and as soon as he did she screamed and jumped from the tub running straight into her mother who scooped her up and placed her back into the tub but did not try to contain her.

"Samantha, we had deal." Sam said a little sternly. "Now let's try this again." He reached for the cup again and this time she didn't immediately run instead she actively avoided the cup making the water splash everywhere including all over Sam. Mercedes tried her hardest not to laugh but he was giving it a good try but failing miserably, she finally gave in and walked over sitting in front of their daughter holding her hands.

"You have to let him do it baby or you'll get sick for being in the water too long with wet hair." Mercedes said calmly and Sam tried again and she let him, he mouth thank you to Mercedes who just winked and when they finally got all the conditioner rinsed they were able to get her changed into dry clothes and Mercedes wrapped a towel around her hair so she could get changed as well while Samantha snacked and watched

"Why doesn't she like getting her hair rinsed?" Sam asked slipping off his shirt and shorts. When Mercedes didn't respond he turned and gave her a concerned look which quickly changed to amusement.

"My eyes are up here Ms. Jones." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Those last four years have been… really good to you." She said suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Uh-uh don't you even do that. You have never had a problem with you body and you damn sure not about to start now." He said lowering his boxers and looking at her pointedly.

"He still reacts the same way." He said before wrapping a towel around his waist. She let out giggle that made him raise an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"You remember you did that on our first date?" She asked laughing fully now, Sam could help but laugh along with her because he remembered she had the same expression she did just now as she did then.

Flashback

"_So where exactly are you taking me Evans?" Mercedes asked after he go into his truck._

"_Well it wouldn't be much of a first date if I told you everything I planned on doing now would it Jones?" Sam asked winking at her then smiling as she rolled her eyes._

"_Fine but let's be clear… I expect to be woo'd."_

"_Well you can get out of the truck now because the only wooing I plan on doing will be in the bedroom. You and me darling are going to go have fun, no holds barred fun and you better believe I plan on stealing a few glances at your ass." He said chuckling when he noticed her raking her bottom lip between her teeth then smiling._

_Sam drove them local bar and karaoke place and smile at her brightly before getting out._

"_A bar really?" She asked with a sly smirk._

"_Mhm.. and you're getting that sexy on stage and singing too." He replied pecking her on her lips before getting out and going over and opening the door for her. They walked in and the place was crowded and the music was lively. Mercedes couldn't help swaying her hips to the music that was playing and she was already enjoying the carefree atmosphere._

"_What would like to drink?" Sam asked kissing her neck gently._

"_Mmm… surprise me?" She said smiling at him. He started to walk away but hesitated for a moment eyeing what she was wearing, she had on a black curve hugging sweater dress with red heels and her hair was cascading down her shoulders and down her back in luscious curls. Her make up was beautiful it was bronzed and golden giving her skin a glowing effect. She looked down right gorgeous and he looked at the other men that had now had a chance to take her in and he felt his self getting slightly protective. _

"_Sam?" _

"_Huh?" He asked softening his facial expression._

"_You okay?"_

"_Yeah… just don't want to leave you alone with all these men." He said narrowing his eyes making her laugh loudly._

"_You're jealous… hmm, well you might want to do something to make sure they don't come over and start talking to me when you get our drinks." She replied winking at him and biting her lip. He groan and pulled her into him wrapping his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, he leaned down and kissed her deeply and smiled when he heard her moan. He patted her own her ass to drive his point home that she was not there alone, Mercedes yelp and slapped his arm before laughing._

"_Think that did the trick?" He asked smiling down at her._

"_Mhm… maybe one more kiss? Just to make sure who ever 'they' are that I'm on a date with you." She replied giggling when growled and kissed her breathlessly then pulled away leaving her there in a daze. _

_They got their drinks and went to an open table enjoying the music and a throwing back drinks, laughing and occasionally dancing until it was time to do karaoke._

"_Alright we have a request and it says here that if we scream really loudly we can get one of the and I quote 'the sexiest, most beautiful and extremely talented woman" up her to sing for us. So what do you say Mercedes? Come show us what you got!" The announcer said looking around until he saw Sam pointing at Mercedes animatedly._

"_Whew! Your date there wasn't lying, come everyone let's try to get her up here!" He continued and a spot light landed on a slightly tipsy Mercedes who shouted whoo and took one more shot before sashaying up to the stage with whistles and cheers and she made her way up there. Sam shot a few of the men some stern looks before moving closer to the stage and smiling brightly at her when she winked at him._

"_Okay… hi guys! What do you want to hear me sing?" She asked excitedly and slightly slurring her words. Everyone started shouting out different songs and one song stuck out to her making her shimmy and nodded._

"_Someone said Sweet Thing by Chaka and guess what! I'm gonna sing it because I think I like this really cute guy and he's standing kinda close so excuse the winks." She said giggling before nodding to announcer to start the song._

_**I will love you anyway  
Even if you cannot stay  
I think you are the one for me  
Here is where you ought to be  
I just want to satisfy you  
Though you're not mine  
I can't deny you  
Don't you hear me talking baby?  
Love me now or I'll go crazy**_

_**Oh sweet thing  
Don't you know you're my everything?  
Oh sweet thing  
Don't you know you're my everything?  
Yes, you are**_

_**I wish you were my lover  
But you act so undercover  
To love you child my whole life long  
Be it right, or be it wrong  
I'm only what you make me, baby  
Don't walk away, don't be so shady  
Don't want your mind, don't want your money  
These words I say, they may sound funny, but**_

_**Oh sweet thing  
Don't you know you're my everything?  
Oh sweet thing  
Don't you know you're my everything?  
Yes, you are, yes you are**_

_**You are my heat  
You are my fire  
You make me weak with strong desire  
To love you child my whole life long  
Be it right, or be it wrong**_

_**I just want to satisfy you  
Though you're not mine  
I can't deny you  
Don't you hear me talking baby  
Love me now or I'll go crazy**_

_**You're the heat, you are the fire  
You're not mine, I can't deny ya  
Don't you hear me talking, baby?  
Love me now, or I'll go crazy**_

_**Repeat 3x **_

_After she finished everyone erupted in cheers and Sam stood there completely transfixed on the beautiful woman standing in front of him smiling and taking in all the praise she was receiving before she could step off the stage everyone was shouting for her to sing another song. _

"_How about we convince this sexy man I came with to get up here and try to swoon me with his own singing? What you say Sammy, think you can top that? Come on every say it with me, Sam! Sam! Sam! Sam! Sam!"_

_She chanted with everyone joining her as she stepped off the stage handing him the mic then placing a hot and lingering kiss on his lips causing everyone to erupt in ooh's and ahh's._

"_Shit."_

"_Shit is right..." She said touching her lips softly and smiling at him again. Sam walked on stage and let out a jagged breath before whispering a song into the announcer's ear and nodding once they agreed on it. He ran a hand through his hair and looked out at everyone until his eyes fell on hers, they were bright and filled with so much happiness and then she gave him two thumb up encouraging him to sing._

"_Well… who could follow that but she asked so I'm about to try my best." He said chuckling._

_**I met you in the dark, you lit me up  
You made me feel as though I was enough  
We danced the night away, we drank too much  
I held your hair back when  
You were throwing up**_

_**Then you smiled over your shoulder  
For a minute, I was stone-cold sober  
I pulled you closer to my chest  
And you asked me to stay over  
I said, I already told ya  
I think that you should get some rest**_

_**I knew I loved you then  
But you'd never know  
'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go  
I know I needed you  
But I never showed  
But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go**_

_**I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed  
I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head  
And I'll take the kids to school  
Wave them goodbye  
And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night**_

_**When you looked over your shoulder  
For a minute, I forget that I'm older  
I wanna dance with you right now  
Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever  
And I swear that everyday'll get better  
You make me feel this way somehow**_

_**I'm so in love with you  
And I hope you know  
Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold  
We've come so far my dear  
Look how we've grown  
And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go**_

_**I wanna live with you  
Even when we're ghosts  
'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most**_

_**I'm gonna love you 'til  
My lungs give out  
I promise 'til death we part like in our vows  
So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows  
Finally it's just you and me 'til we're grey and old**_

_**Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go**_

_**Just say you won't let go  
Oh, just say you won't let go**_

_It was Mercedes's turn to be completely shocked and impressed she didn't know he could sing and she damn sure didn't know he could sing that good! He did a half bow before walking to her with a shy smile waiting for her critique of his skills._

"_Damn Evans, you got some pipes." She said winking at him. He smiled brightly at her complement and kissed her before going back to their table and they enjoyed more people going up and singing. After another hour of drinking and dancing they decided to take a walk to the near by pier and let the cool air sober them up, they stopped and grabbed some snacks and a blanket after almost being kicked out for playing with all the toys and racing each other on tricycles and Mercedes insisting on her impromptu performance of __**Disco Inferno **__which was really good and had the annoying store clerk threaten to call the cops she would have finished the song. They walked hand in hand to the park a laid the blanket down and then sat down eating their snacks peacefully._

"_Truth or dare Sammy." Mercedes said wiggling her eyebrows with a mischievous smile._

"_Hmm… I feel like you want me to say dare so truth!" Sam replied chuckling._

"_BOO! Okay… favorite thing about me?"_

"_Well I'm still getting to know you but I have to say your laugh hands down."_

"_Really? Most people say its annoying."_

"_It's infectious and I will do any and everything to keep hearing it." _

"_Laying it on thick I see… trying to get that second date huh?" She asked nudging him with her shoulder._

"_Oh I'm not worried about a second date, I'm just trying to make sure I don't ask you to be my girlfriend to soon."_

"_But I thought I was technically yours of what… six months?" She quipped giggling at him._

"_Truth or dare?"_

"_Truth."_

"_This is the best date ever right?" _

"_Yes. I mean it's still not over though need to see what the good night kiss is like before I can be sure." She joked biting her lip and backing away when he went in to kiss her._

"_Uh-uh, I'm kissing those lips." He said pulling her closer and cupping her face and kissing her sweetly before deepening it. When he felt that things were getting too intense he reluctantly pulled away smiling at her whine and kissed on her forehead._

"_Truth or dare." She said after cooling down slightly._

"_Dare but I stand what I told you. We not having sex… not tonight." He said licking his lips._

"_I dare you to show me what you're really working with… I mean I got a feel so why not a peek?" She asked innocently but her eyes were far from innocent. Sam nodded and looked around before standing and slowly pulling his jeans down and then his boxers and when she let out a groan he smiled internally before pulling them back up and sitting back down._

"_Shit… I need to go home." She said suddenly._

"_Wait why? Why?" He asked feeling panicked. She did want him to follow through with her dare.. right?_

"_I'm sorry if you were only kidding, I thought you were serious." He said looking at her apologetically._

"_That's not why… I have certain needs to tend to and if I stay out here with you any longer I'm going to make you break that rule of no sex tonight and before you say you have self control, trust me I can get you to do it." She said standing and smoothing her dress._

"_You know one day I'm going to call you on your bluff, but since my girlfriend told me she needs to go I better do just that." He said gathering the blanket and she picked up their trash throwing it away before stopping._

"_Your what?"_

_Truth or dare Mercy?" He said walking backwards smiling._

"_Dare." Shit he wasn't expecting her to say that._

"_I dare you to date me. I dare you to be my girlfriend." He replied smirking. _

_End Flashback_

_Sir, they just went to the store and returned to the subject's home. _

_No, they haven't made any calls to her. _

_I haven't seen anyone but the gentleman and woman, there's no sign of the little girl._

_Why not just call your son that way I can trace his call and I'll know from there._

_Call me before you make the call._

* * *

Sooooooo...? ALLLLL THE FEELS RIGHT? I freaking love Samantha! She's just too cute! I'm happy Sam's getting more comfortable around her as well and i love that Mercedes is saying our daughter more now! Can we talk about that FIRST DATTTEEEEE! We got to see a COMPLETELY different side of Mercedes... and we might get to see that side again... Also it's about to go down and we're about to meet Diane's brother and I'm excited and you should be too ;) until next time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! XOXO


	14. The First Date Part Two

A/N: Okay so I'm not one to rant but this needs to be said...

I recently had some leave a comment saying it's been 23 days since I updated this story. I will only say this ONCE, **the rate at which I choose to update is up to me and me alone. ****I thoroughly enjoy writing this story BUT I've had to revise what I intended for it to remain light. Please understand I plan to complete ALL of my stories but at my own pace. I do not like being rushed so please don't remind me how long its been because i assure you I am aware.**

Rant over!

This chapter is cute with cliffhangers of course lol

* * *

_Chapter 14_

_The First Date _

_Part Two_

"Nick what the hell did you do!" Diane shouted at her brother as he laid there with a small her hand pressed on his arm that was currently spilling out blood.

"I know who's following her and I know why now. You need to get her out of the villa they don't want Merce. They're after Samantha and it's not the Evans, it's some other family Fabray, they know… they know where they are and you need to get in contact with them immediately.

"Wait what? Why do they want her?" Matthew asked feeling panicked and reaching for his phone but Nick knocked it out of his hand.

"Landline, that way I can trace who's following you because it's not the man that grazed me."

"So we're not the ones being followed? It was a decoy?"

"Yes now call the damn girl!" Nick said wincing trying to get up.

A Few Days Ago

"Sam where exactly are you taking me?"

"Well… since you brought up our first date I was thinking we could have another one. First date I mean."

"Oh no, I'm not about to be singing in a store again." Mercedes replied giggling. Sam just smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Well I figured since our first first date was a little college oriented I figured we could have a more adult date this time around."

"Hmm… more adult you say?" Sam just winked as they walked into the restaurant, it was a bit upscale which is why Sam had to go out a buy a suit for their date while Mercedes opted for burgundy halter gown that accentuated her curves and showed off her beautiful arms. Her hair was blown out and cascading down her shoulders in big soft curls, her make-up was dramatic with a dark lip that made him want to kiss her until it was gone. They walked into the restaurant, it was a nice little Italian place that he found when was looking up places to take her and figured it would be fun. Tina and Mike took Samantha to the movies and said they would most likely stay at her parent's villa since she had a spare key to give them some alone time. He stood in front of the building looking at it perplexed and in deep thought before feeling a tug and looking at concerned Mercedes.

"You okay?" Mercedes asked getting worried.

"Umm.. this isn't right." He replied shaking his head and licking his lips nervously.

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted to go on a date..?

"No baby, I want to but not this way.. this isn't us and you can feel it. Come on, we're going somewhere else." He replied grabbing her hand and checking his watch before giving her a mischievous smile. He looked around and spotted a hole in the wall place and tugged her across the street and they walked in immediately gaining looks from the other patrons.

"I guess we're a tad over dressed." Mercedes said giggling.

"You can say that again." He replied spotting an empty table and walking over to it with Mercedes in tow. He smiled and took off his jacket placing it on the back of his chair looking around at the place. The place was defiantly a more causal than what he planned, it was a littered with pictures of famous vistors and old vinyl records framing the stage. He shot her look and she shook her head with a small smile.

"No, I know I sing at baby girl's restaurant every so often but I haven't done it just to do it." She said letting out a deep breath.

"What happened to my girl?" He asked istantly regretting his question, she shot him a sad look and shrugged.

"I kept telling you I'm not the same person you remember… I'm a mother now and I had to deal with a lot in those four years." She replied looking at him for a second then looking away.

"I don't believe that for a second, she's still in there… I saw this morning." He said with a determined expression.

"What can I get you two?""

"Tequlia shot, also can anyone sing or is it…?"

"Oh yeah it's pretty much open to the anyone but we never get any real talent. Why? Are you as good a singer as you are handsome?" The watress asked winking at Sam, Mercedes shot the woman a look but she clearly didn't care.

"We're going to sing and blow everyone away doing it." Sam replied looking at Mercedes with a warm smile.

"I'll just get you the go get those shots for you."

"I see some things haven't changed." She quipped smiling and shaking her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She straight up just flirted with you and acted as though I didn't even exist." She replied shrugging, the watress came back with their shots and winked again at Sam before leaving. Sam nodded taking two shots before getting up and letting out a deep breath while Mercedes took two as well.

"Well I need to change her mind now don't I?" He said winking at Mercedes before walking up to the stage. Mercedes giggled and took another shot knowing this was about to get interesting.

"Hi everyone, so I'm here with the most beautiful woman and she's sitting right there actually-" He said pointing at Mercedes winking at her making her blush. "You see, we've had a huge hiccup in our relationship and now we're having our second first date tonight. I know we're a tad over dressed but this wasn't our original stop and she's brought something to my attention and l think I need help her remember that she's still makes me feel the same as she always did." He said before letting out a deep breath before he started singing.

_"We should take this back to my place"  
That's what she said right to my face_

_'Cause I want you bad  
Yeah, I want you, baby_

_I've been thinking 'bout it all day  
And I hope you feel the same way, yeah_

_'Cause I want you bad  
Yeah, I want you, baby_

_Slow, slow hands  
Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry_

_No, no chance  
That I'm leaving here without you on me_

_I, I know  
Yeah, I already know that there ain't no stoppin'_

_Your plans and those  
Slow hands (woo)  
Slow hands_

_I just wanna take my time  
We could do this, baby, all night, yeah_

_'Cause I want you bad  
Yeah, I want you, baby_

_Slow, slow hands  
Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry_

_No, no chance  
That I'm leaving here without you on me_

_I, I know  
Yeah, I already know that there ain't no stoppin'  
Your plans and those  
Slow hands (woo)_

_Fingertips puttin' on a show  
Got me now and I can't say no_

_Wanna be with you all alone  
Take me home, take me home_

_Fingertips puttin' on a show  
Can't you tell that I want you, baby, yeah_

_Slow hands  
Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry_

_No, no chance  
That I'm leaving here without you on me  
I, I know_

_Yeah, I already know that there ain't no stoppin'  
Slow hands_

_Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry  
No, no chance_

_That I'm leaving here without you on me  
I, I know_

_Yeah, I already know that there ain't no stoppin'  
Your plans and those slow hands (woo)_

_Your slow hands  
Ooh, slow hands_

The crowd cheered and Sam smiled when he saw that Mercedes was cheering the loudest, he walked off the stage and back to their table grinning.

"So?" He asked nodding over to the stage.

"Why'd you change from your original plan?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The fancy restaurant… I know you had the whole night planned why'd you change?" She asked picking up another shot looking at him.

"It wasn't right, it wasn't us. It was Quinn… I planned it out thinking I needed to impress you, which I plan on doing but not that way. Not in a stuffy planned way. I never told you but us going to that bar that night was on a whim and it was the best whim I've ever made because it was and has been the best date for me."

"So you're trying to recreate our first date?"

"Yes and no, I doubt I have the same self control as I did back then..." He replied rubbing the back of his neck with a shy smile.

"Oh no sugar, that rule still stands. You were very adamant about us sticking to that so now you have to again, since you know it's our second first date." She said winking and taking her shot.

"Hmm… so kissing should be withheld until the end of the date too then." He said nodding.

"Oh absolutely, touching too because… you know lack of self control."

"Right and flirting should be PG." He replied smiling and enjoying their playful banter.

"Oh hell no, I'm about to make you squirm Evans. You wanted old Mercy and you're about to get her as soon as I take this last shot." She said standing and chugging her last shot smiling at him.

"Order another round, we're about to have some fun!" She shouted over her shoulder and walked straight up to the stage.

"Okay, I think I should also remind that handsome man who I came here with that I remember too." Mercedes said winking at Sam again and selecting a song shimmy when she found one. She held up a finger and leaned down ripping her dress slightly creating a slit up the side and showing her amazing legs and a little of her thigh.

"I want to dance a little." She said giggling then nodded so the song can began and she swayed with the beat making the men whistle much to Sam's disdain.

_I've been drinking, I've been drinking  
I get filthy when that liquor get into me  
I've been thinking, I've been thinking  
Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?  
I want you, na na  
Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?  
I want you, na na_

_Cigars on ice, cigars on ice  
Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill  
Flashing lights, flashing lights  
You got me faded, faded, faded  
Baby, I want you, na na  
Can't keep your eyes off my fatty  
Daddy, I want you, na na  
Drunk in love, I want you_

_We woke up in the kitchen saying  
"How the hell did this shit happen?" Oh baby  
Drunk in love we be all night  
Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding up in that club  
Drunk in love_

_We be all night, love, love  
We be all night, love, love_

_We be all night, and everything alright  
No complaints for my body, so fluorescent under these lights, boy I'm drinking  
Walking in my l'assemblage  
I'm rubbin' on it, rub-rubbin'  
If you scared, call that reverend, boy I'm drinking  
Get my brain right  
Armand de Brignac, gangster wife  
Louis sheets, he sweat it out, like washrags, he wet it up , boy I'm drinking  
I'm singin' on the mic to my boy toys  
Then I fill the tub up halfway then riding with my surfboard  
Surfboard, surfboard  
Grainin' on that wood, grainin', grainin' on that wood  
I'm swerving on that, swerving, swerving on that  
Big body been servin' all this  
Swerve, surfin' all in this good-good_

_We woke up in the kitchen saying  
"How the hell did this shit happen?" Oh baby  
Drunk in love we be all night  
Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding up in that club  
Drunk in love_

_We be all night, love, love  
We be all night, love, love (I'm nice right now, hold up)_

When Jay-Z's part started she took the mic and slowly walked towards Sam seductively before stopping right in front in him and dancing. Winding her body against him, rocking her hips and shaking her ass and giggling when there were shouts from other men cheering her on as she continued to dance for a stunned Sam. She turned and wrapped an arm around him and pulling him close as she broke two of the rules she implemented and kissed him with everything she had before singing the rest of the song holding his hand and smiling.

_We be all night (we be all night) love, love  
We be all night, love, love_

_I'm never tired, never tired  
I been sippin', that's the only thing, that's keepin' me on fire, we on fire  
Didn't mean to spill that liquor all on my attire  
I've been drinkin', watermelon  
I want your body right here, daddy, I want you, right now  
Can't keep your eyes off my fatty, daddy, I want you_

_We be all night, love, love  
We be all night, love, love_

When she finished everyone cheered and a few of the other patrons wanted her to sing again but she kindly declined and went back to their table where Sam was sitting with a huge grin on his face when she went to sit down he grabbed her and kissed her just as she did him except he made it extremely clear how his body reacted to her performance. She wrapped arms around him and deepened their kiss, their tongues fought for a moment before they settled on savoring each other's taste and when they both finally needed air they pulled away holding each other gazes before they returned to their seats.

"So..." Sam said raking his hands through his hair feeling the heat radiating between the two of them and trying like hell not to rip that dress off of her.

"Come on let's get out of here." She said throwing money onto the table and grabbing his hand, leading him out of the bar. The air was warm and it felt good against her skin and she looked around and saw the sign and tugged Sam along, only stopping to take off her heals making it easier for her to maneuver in her dress. Sam wasn't sure where she was taking them at first but when he smelled the salt in the air he knew instantly and smiled because she remembered and sure enough they were at a small beach area.

"We need to fix one thing from our original first date." She said throwing her shoes down and grabbing her phone winking at him and running close to the water leaving Sam there slightly confused and very much entertained. He quickly removed his shoes, socks and jacket then jogged over to where she stopped. She smiled at him before leaning and ripping the other side of her dress the same way she did earlier. She scrolled through her phone until she what she was looking for, she smiled at him and took a step back shaking her body.

"Wanna dance with me?" She asked with a slight giggle.

"Always." Sam said pulling her close to him as a familiar song began playing through the speakers on her phone. She smiled as they began to sway to Ed Sheeran's _**Perfect **_and he hummed in her ear as they danced.

"I feel like you're trying to tell me something with this song." He said looking in her eyes and saw the desire lingering in them but also so much love swimming around. He leaned down kissing her softly pulling closer then groaning when she bit his lip as her breathing began to increase and she snaked her hands around his neck lightly tugging his hair.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked pulling away slightly.

"Rule still stands besides truth or dare?" He said smirking.

"You and these damn rules… dare." She said licking her lips and taking a step back as the song changed to something more sexy.

"Let me make sure I'm getting my wording right…I dare you to show me what you're really working with." He said with a wide grin. She nodded and rolled her eyes before starting to lift her dress to show the sexy lingerie she had on underneath but she stopped giving him a mysterious look.

Mercedes bit her lip and decided to show something else, so she undid the clasp of her dress and started to slide it down before unclasping her strapless bra and letting it slide down with the rest of her dress. She kept her eyes on Sam as he followed her dress's descend down her body slowly showing more and more flesh until it snagged at her hips. Sam inhaled sharply and began walking towards her but she held up a hand stopping him then shook her head.

"Uh-uh, rule stands" she said and turned to put her dress and bra back on and that's when he noticed the small tattoo on her rib. He walked up and gently caressed the spot where it was housed, leaning down and seeing there was a small wilting lily with words written as the stem. _I knew I loved you then _Sam stood and turned her around pulling her into a deep hug, she accepted the hug with a smile.

"Come on, I want to show you something." She said grabbing his hand and stopping to grab her phone before walking them back to where they discarded their shoes and his jacket, he stopped when he felt a raindrop looking at her then her hair and trying to hold in his grin.

"Is that..?" She asked looking at Sam who just shrugged still trying to hold his smile in but the closer they got to their things the more the rain started to come and the look on Mercedes's face cause him to laugh loudly earning him a swift smack.

"I'm sorry!" He said laughing harder as she tried to hurry along but there was no use the rain became a straight down pour and he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked and pulled her into him kissing her and running his hands through her drenched hair. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back before it started to thunder and she jumped away.

"Hmm.. I see something's are still the same." He said grabbing his shoes and placing his jacket over her but it was pointless she was soaked and they hurried back to the car and headed back to the villa to get into some dry clothes.

When they arrived they quickly dried off and changed she told him to meet her in the movie room, she went into the kitchen grabbing some snacks and drinks for them. When she entered he was sitting there patiently and she walked over to him placing the tray of goodies down.

"So? What did you want to show me?" He asked grabbing a handful of pretzels.

"I noticed you brought a few of the tapes of baby girl but there's one that wasn't in the box… I think you might like it." She said with a small smile and walking over to entertainment stand putting the tape in and then sitting down next to him.

_Flashback_

"_Baby?"_

"_Baby girl… where are you?" Mercedes said looking around for her daughter but not having any luck which worried her because where could a two year old go._

"_Ohh Samantha, come out come out where ever you areee." She sang but again got no response. She heard a giggle then a familiar sound, she slowly approached where the sound was coming from and when she opened the door she felt her heart skip a beat. Samantha was in Sam's office and had gotten his guitar off of his stand, she was sitting there plucking the strings and giggling._

"_Hey what you got there?" Mercedes said moving closer to her, she had gotten down on her knees to be closer to her daughter who seemed to be completely in love with his guitar. Samantha tried to pick it up when she moved to sit on her mother's lap but she was strong enough she Mercedes grabbed it and placed it in front of her daughter. She strummed a few chords and Mercedes grabbed her hands and helped her until they were strumming th chords of __**I'll Be There**__ by The Jackson Five._

_You and I must make a pact  
We must bring salvation back  
Where there is love, I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_Mercedes sang softly and smiled when her daughter looked at her with a bright smile before returning her attention to the chords her mother was plucking, she was so much like Sam her focused face mirrored his even at the age of two._

_I'll reach out my hand to you  
I'll have faith in all you do  
Just call my name and I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_She continued feeling tears forming as she sung to her daughter while showing her how to play her father's guitar. She pictured Sam being the one to do this with their daughter but she was happy she could give her a little more of father even if she didn't realize that's what she was doing. She continued singing until the song was over and her daughter did something that broke her heart but also repair it in the same moment, she hugged the guitar then turned and hugged her tightly._

"_I love you baby girl." She said kissing Samantha on the forehead._

"_Love you mommy." Samantha replied her sentences were limited but she always said love you back. _

_End of Video_

Sam hadn't even noticed that he was crying until Mercedes turned his face to her and she wiped his tears. She pulled him into a hug and felt his body shaking as he cried more, she turned her head away and trying to keep her own tears at bay she didn't intend on it being a sad thing.

"You learned to play?" He asked with his face in the crook of her neck.

"Yeah. I know you would have taught her…" She started before pulling him to look at her. "You will teach her I should say… I just got a head start." He smiled and nodded then kissed her gently.

"Why was this one here?"

"I got low… for a while there and I packed me and baby girl and we lived her for a while. I didn't tell anyone not for a few months but the memories here weren't as loud as the ones at home. She was getting more curious about you and then one day out of the blue she asked where you were… I couldn't handle it. That fear she has isn't just because of you suddenly being back but because for a while she was my only tether and I still haven't figure out to say sorry to her..." She responded honestly.

"Seeing you that day opened a wound that never had a chance to fully heal, you were there and kinda like your memory my body responded immediately but my heart… when you 'died' it stopped beating the same. The rhythm was off and when I had baby girl it was slightly back to normal but that second I saw you it was thrown out of whack again. Not in a bad way but like it was trying to get that old rhythm back but it was pushing away my new one that formed around Samantha, I honestly wanted you two to form a bond before thinking about myself but damn it if my heart shouted at me for being crazy to think I could handle that being the only relationship I had with you. You and that sweet girl even it out but not at the same time and I think that's why there's this push and pull… I want four years ago back but I'd be damn if I traded that for what I have now." She said sniffling.

"We're pretty broken huh?" He asked with a chuckle.

"You seem fine… it's me."

"No… I don't even know what kind of cereal my child likes, if she even cereal… is she allergic to pineapples like you? What were her first words… when did she realize I wasn't there..." He said with a deep sigh.

"She loves cereal and the more sugar it has the more she wants it, yes shes very allergic to pineapples… her first real word was 'no' and you're here now." Mercedes answered.

"That's not what I mean… those four years you experienced it all and I'm just learning it if that makes sense. You have a tattoo, you changed the soap you use..."

"I have three tattoos actually." She replied with a sly smirk. "There's a reason why I never dated after you… I know it sounds crazy but I couldn't share my body with anyone else and I never had the urge but then you popped up and my whole being woke up. It's been a slow burn but it's getting harder to resist."

"I'm not sure what that has to do with your tattoos but I feel like there's a story there."

"Well Evans, if I tell you that I'd have to kill ya." She giggled before standing up and turning around showing him the one on his lower back which was tiny elephant with a little heart. He ran his thumb over it and she smiled before sitting back down.

"That's only two." She just smiled and leaned over whispering in his ear before placing a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Oh… so we should probably take advantage of it being a kid-less place and skinny dip… or something." He said grinning.

"What a great idea.. race ya!" She said and she quickly jumped off the couch and ran throwing her clothes off as she continued until she felt a hand around her waist pulling her back and she saw Sam dart past her laughing loudly. She rolled her eyes and ran jumping straight into the pool a few seconds before him, when she surfaced she didn't see him but she felt the tap on her butt and shook her head, turning around the very second he came up.

"I'm very upset with you Jones." He said gently nudging her back until her back was against the pool wall.

"Oh really and why is that?"

"That tattoo… someone had to do meaning someone had to touch your ass, someone that wasn't me." He said grabbing her legs and wrapping them around him.

"Hmm… not really just graze it but not fully touch it." She quipped wrapping her arm around his neck with a sly smile.

"So why there?" He asked caressing the spot where third tattoo was placed. She leaned in really close to him, so close that their mouths were touching.

"Because you always loved my ass." She said nipping his bottom lip.

"I know I've been saying it so freely but I love you… like more than I can express." Sam said kissing her deeply.

"I love you too never stopped." She said in between kisses.

…

_Are you fucking kidding me? How can he be with that… that woman!_

_What else do you have?_

_And the child? It's really his?_

_Well you better figure it out and you better do it quickly I'm not paying you for a snapshots of them kissing!_

* * *

Soooo.. their second first date wasn't as magical as their first first date... or was it? Also yes it's about to get serious and some people may just shock you! Until next time XOXO!


	15. Ready or Not

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15

Ready or Not

"Mommy! Daddy!" Mercedes groaned and felt pressure on her slide blinking her eyes opened and seeing her daughter's bright smile, she smiled and began to turn over but remembered she was naked.

"Hey baby girl, where's Aunt Tina?"

"Right here-" Mercedes looked at her wide-eyed and she understood giggling and grabbed the hyper girl off of her mother's side.

"Hey let's let your mom and dad get up, we brought lunch." Tina said making Mercedes realize how late it was and she tried to move but Sam's arm and leg was firmly wrapped around her.

"Where are you going?" Sam mumbled completely unaware that there was other people in the room.

"Sam we need to-"

"Uh-uh, I haven't gotten my feel of that tattoo yet." He said moving his hand down towards her butt but she quickly stopped him.

"Your daughter is present." She whispered trying to hold in her laugh when his eyes shot open and sure enough Samantha was looking at them with a bright smile and Tina with an amused look, to make matters worse Mike walked in that very second and looked at both of them before laughing loudly.

"Come on little bit you too Tina." Mike said grabbing the little girl's hand who quickly motioned for him to lean down.

"What's a tattoo and why does daddy want mommy's?" She asked attempting to whisper again. Tina burst out laughing first then Mike who stopped when Samantha kept looking at him for an answer.

"It's something only mommy's have and I'm not sure but let's not wait to find out." He replied walking the girl out of the room being asked more questions making Mercedes laugh. She heard the door close and tried to sit up but Sam's grip remained strong, she gave him a look and he let go slightly.

"Last night was fun." He said winking at her making her blush, she moved closer and kissed him before smacking him on the ass and wiggling out of his grip.

"You have no where to run to Jones, you're naked remember?' He said smirking and she nodded then slowly bit her lip purposely and smirking back because she knew he couldn't do a damn beyond kissing her.

"Playing dirty I see… okay." He said standing and revealing his nakedness to her and tilted his head to side with wide smile when her eyes traveled his body.

"I say we call a cease fire for now." She said finally letting out a shaky breath.

"Mhm… that's what I thought." He said before leaned back slightly with a challenging look.

"Oh… Samuel you don't wanna play this game with me." She said moving towards him brushing up against him. "Because you'd lose." She finished winking at him and walking into the bathroom. Sam groaned and threw his head back knowing she was right she could make him just about anything by simply batting her eyes. He decided he wanted show her that he could play just as dirty, he waited until he heard her singing as she always did when she got into the shower and quietly snuck into the bathroom. He watched in amusement before entering the shower and wrapping his arms around her making her jump slightly, he smiled before kissing her bare shoulder.

"Sam… we can not do this." She said over her shoulder and moan when he pulled her against him and she felt his erection. She couldn't help but grind against him making him groan, Sam grabbed her body wash and put a good amount in his hands lathering them up before gently rubbing in the sweet smelling soap int her skin. He started at her shoulder before slowly moving to her breast kneading them and lightly squeezing her nipples causing her to roll her head back moaning.

Sam moved his hands down caressing her waist and running his nails along her skin making shudder and he gently pressed his hardness against her more.

"I think I can win this fight." He whispered into her ear and noticed her bite her lip to hold back a moan before she quickly turned facing him with a devious smirk.

"Or maybe you're doing exactly what I wanted you to do..." She replied running her hand slowly up his thigh before boldly grabbing his hardness looking him directly in the eye with a smirk as she slowly stroked his length. Sam threw his head back breathing heavily remembering now just how much power she really had over him and knew he had defiantly lost this fight. He looked back at her still smirking as she continued using her hand to bring him pleasure and decided he didn't want to be selfish so he brought his palm to her mound swiping a finger along her slit and relishing in the deep moan she let out before doing it again then opening her slick lips with his fingers and thumbing her clit which made her jerk forward and bite her lip hard.

She looked at him with hungry eyes and knew she wanted more but knew if they gave in they would never leave that room so he leaned in kissing her softly before sliding one of his fingers into her heat and wrapping his free arm around her body to hold her steady as he pumped the finger into her, her own hand matching his finger before he used his thumb to pay attention her clit again and she instinctively began grinding against his touch. Sam wanted and needed more and before he could act Mercedes withdrew her hand from his throbbing member lick her lips and giving him a knowing look.

"Not in here baby." Sam said not believing his own words.

BANG! BANG!

"Mercedes, Sam you need to get out here IMMEDIATELY!" Mike shouted and they both shared a worried look before quickly rinsing off, Mercedes got out first throwing on some jeans and the first shirt she saw after her bra and quickly excited the room. Sam followed after a few minutes his eyes big when saw what everyone was looking at outside. Someone had scattered pictures of them from last night all over the lawn, Tina shielded Samantha's eyes because some of them were of their time in the pool naked and when Mercedes was topless at the beach.

"What the hell?" Sam said stepping down and picking up one of the pictures then looking back at Mercedes who standing there shocked and confused.

"Sam… those are from last night. How..." She started before noticing a flower laying on top of one of the pictures and she went over and picked it up before letting out gasp. She gripped the picture even though her hands were shaking and looked at Samantha then Sam.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked trying to take the picture from her but she was holding it too tight and he didn't want to rip it.

"Leave." She said backing away from Sam with pleading eyes and tears slowly flowing down her face.

"What? Baby what are you saying?" Sam said moving closer but she took another step back shaking her head.

"Get out… leave."

"Mercy..."

"LEAVE! I don't want you, I don't need you! This will never happen… just please LEAVE!" She shouted slowly falling to the ground.

"No, I'm not going anywhere now show me the damn picture!" Sam spat back and the look she gave him was one that ripped through his flesh and went straight to his soul.

"GET. THE. HELL. OUT!"

"Mommy, don't be mean to daddy!" Samantha shouted wiggling out of Tina's arms and running to Sam holding his leg tightly. Mercedes dropped her head and began sobbing because she knew she had to be the devil in this moment, she stood up and walked over to where Sam and their were standing and pried her arms away from Sam. Samantha kicked and screamed fighting like hell to get back to her father but Mercedes's grip was far to strong and she handed the little girl to Mike.

"Leave." She said with her back turned and her head down, she felt him coming closer and hated herself for doing this but she had no choice.

"I don't love you… so just leave." She said loud enough and harsh enough to stop him from moving.

"Yes you do and I don't know why you're doing this but I'm not leaving." Sam said just as harshly.

"Mercedes just show him whatever it is." Tina pleaded but the look on Mercedes's face told her everything she needed to know, Mercedes wasn't letting this go.

"Fine then we will." She replied walking up the steps taking Samantha from Mike and walking back inside leaving everyone standing there stunned.

"Go after her!" Mike said to Sam who was standing there angry.

"No, she doesn't want to fight then I shouldn't have to either. What could be on that damn picture that would make her act this way?" He asked more so to his self before hearing the doors open again, she hadn't grabbed anything except Samantha's things and her keys. She didn't say a word as she walked passed them all with Samantha still fighting to get free.

"Mercedes!" Tina shouted making her friend stop for only a moment before she placed Samantha into her seat as she cried and her heart was breaking because she had to do this for everyone.

"Don't do this." Mike said running off the steps and grabbing her arms tightly. "Show him the picture! You are not going to do this again, you don't get to shut down again. The first time was understandable but this time you're doing it by choice… Sam's willing to fight why aren't you?"

"This is me fighting!" She said lowly pushing him away from her and looking at Sam once more before getting into the car.

"Mommy we can't leave daddy!"

"We have to baby." She replied pulling out of the driveway then away from the villa, the further she went the more her heart screamed for her to turn around but she couldn't because of the person in the back seat.

"I hate you." Mercedes slammed on breaks when she heard those three little words. She knew her daughter didn't mean it but it cut her so deeply that all she could do was sob her daughter had never even uttered the word hate but today for the first time ever she used it and it was directed towards her.

"I love you too baby." Mercedes said through sobs because she knew deep down her daughter still loved her.

"No you don't! You said I could have my daddy and then you took me away from him again!" Mercedes head jerked up when she heard her say again.

"Again?"

"You took him from me when I was born and you're doing it now!" Samantha said tears still falling. She had never heard her daughter talk like this before and was confused why she thought Mercedes was the reason behind him not knowing her.

"Who told you that baby?"

"I'm not supposed to say but you did it!"

"Who told you you couldn't tell me? Samantha I need you to tell me now!"

"Don't yell at me mommy! It was a blonde lady, she said she was daddy's friend."

"When did she tell you this!?" Mercedes asked she didn't see the black SUV pull up and before she could asked her daughter again she saw the door fly open and a pair of hands grab her daughter who began screaming, Mercedes was quick and took off her seat belt jumping into the back seat grabbing her daughters arm.

"No! Don't take her!" Mercedes screamed struggling to keep her grip on her daughter then she felt her legs being pulled in opposite direction, she quickly kicked with her all her might before reaching back for her daughter. The person grabbed her legs again yanking harder and she lost her grip screaming for them to give her back to her, she was forced to turn around and as soon as she did she was punched so hard that everything was blurry and whoever it was ran quickly but she didn't let it stop her, she got out as fast as she could trying to chase the car but her sight was blurred however she got a look at the tag before she passed out.

"Merce!"

"Baby wake up! Where's Samantha?" Sam shouted he wasn't far behind her when she pulled off he needed a moment before he went after her, his angry paralyzed him but he could tell there was something more and quickly went after her but when he saw her laying in road he began to panic. His first instinct was to go to her but Samantha's face flashed and he quickly checked the car and his panic grew when he couldn't located their daughter.

"Sam?" She groaned before jerking upwards and screaming.

"Where's Samantha?" He asked looking at her for answers but she just cried and shook her head.

"They took her!"

"Who? Who took her? Which way did they go?" Sam asked frantically

"WHO DO YOU THINK? Whoever your parents have following us! They took my baby… they keep taking from me! Just like I'm not human or like I don't want… they FUCKING TOOK MY BABY! I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP THEM… it's happening all over again! I should've kept driving, I should've just kept going but… she's gone. I can't do this, I can't do this. I'LL STAY AWAY… I'LL LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK JUST GIVE HER BACK!" She shouted knowing no one else was there to hear her pleading.

"Mercy we'll get her back." Sam said trying to pull her into a hug but she jerked back.

"I'm not her anymore! I kept trying to tell you that… I can't give you her not fully. Not with with all this shit going on, I was stupid to think getting away would solve anything it just put a mask over the problem and now look! LOOK! Samantha is gone! She's alone without me, they don't know she likes strawberries or that she liked chocolate goldfish… or that she can't have pineapples! They didn't even want her and now they take her from me like they did you… I can't do this anymore! Everything is so fucked up and because what? Because I love you huh? Because I bore your child.. because you love me? What is it!?"

"Baby listen, I can't answer those questions for you but I can tell you that right now we need to figure out who has her and how to get her back." Sam said taking a step towards her but she moved back again.

"We already know and we already know how to get her back." She said coldly.

"We don't have to do it that way, we can-"

"SAM! Sam we have to let this go… you and me, we can't be anything anymore! They took our child, my flesh my blood for me from my hands as I fought for her. They took her screaming away from me, my baby! MY BABY! She saved me from m-me, she was my light when I couldn't see, she was my world when all I wanted was you to come back! When I wanted your touch, your feel, your laugh and your warmth… I screamed for you when I brought her home… to our home, I scream so much that my neighbors had to call my parents. My whole being craved you it still does but that baby looked at me in complete understanding and wrapped me in her heart and now she's gone… Sam I love you, my whole being and soul loves you but I will not choose this over her… I've been wanting a reset button for years, been waiting for you to come home like nothing had changed just you walk in and say 'Hey baby, I'm home' and me tell you I'm pregnant then we would hug and you would gush over everything..." She said blinking rapidly.

"But I am here, I'm here now." Sam said softly.

"No… you're not here. Not really, you were alive walking around living and I was existing. You're here but you're so far away from me… I want those four years back, I want you see everything but I can't make that happen not really. I can't give you what was taken… just like you can't give what I needed in that time. Don't you see it?"

"I don't want to give up on us, I want this you and me and Samantha. I want us all to be together and happy."

"I'm done fighting with your family Sam… I don't fit into that puzzle anymore and no matter how hard we try there is always someone who is either interfering or preventing us from being more than what we are now. I have to find my baby… I need to get her somewhere safe and after I do I am going to do what they did to me! They can't have her… she's pure and innocent and doesn't deserve this… that's not what a family is or how one should be formed. You are her father and I am her mother but that's it, I can't handle anymore heartache at the hands of your parents." She said wiping her face and walking towards her car.

"I'll do it." Sam said softly. "I'll do it, I'll get her back and I'll make sure they never bother you or her again… just let me see her we can work out a custody agreement or just give me weekends."

"What are you going to do?" She asked her back still to him.

"What they wanted all those years ago… what he wanted me to do all those years ago." Sam said walking up and turning her to face him. He could see the hurt in her eyes and felt this was the best thing he could do for her, he cupped her face gently before leaning in and giving her a final kiss that held all his love he had for her then pulled her into a tight hug before walking towards the other car and getting inside driving off. Mercedes stood frozen in place realizing she had to give him up again because of his family but her heart was heavy and the only thing she could think about was Samantha and if she was okay.

…

"Hey… it's me, I think we need to talk." Sam said after parking a the local park.

"What is it?"

"Give Samantha back and I'll leave… I'll do whatever you want me to do just leave them alone please."

"It's about time you came to your senses." Dwight said cockily.

"I'll be home tomorrow." Sam said hanging up and placing his head into his hands. He knew deep down that everything Mercedes said was true but he wanted them to fight… he wanted to fight harder but he couldn't risk his child's life for his own wants. He saw in that moment everything that his family had done to her and if he could give her one thing to bring her a sense of peace then he would no matter how hard it was or how much it hurt. He needed a plan to fix everything, to change what happened all those years ago but his mind kept going back to those words Mercedes said to him.

"_She saved me from m-me, she was my light when I couldn't see, she was my world when all I wanted was you to come back!"_

He would come back… he wasn't sure when but he vowed to his self that he come back for his family. He knew it was going to take a great deal of work but he refused to roll over and fully give his parents what they wanted. He pulled his phone out and sent a message to Mercedes, one that he hoped she understood and remembered.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet but I will never do you wrong. I've known it from the moment that we met, no doubt in my mind where you belong. I'm coming back baby._

…

"Sam's coming home, he's finally leaving that woman and doing what's right." Dwight said after he hung up the phone.

"What do you mean he's coming home?"

"He said he would be home tomorrow if we gave the little girl back."

"Dwight what do you mean give her back? What have you done!" Mary asked looking at her husband shocked at what he just said.

"Nothing I don't have her, he thinks I do but I don't." Dwight replied with a shrug.

"Then who the hell has her? Don't you think when he gets her a figures out that we never had his daughter that he will leave?" Mary said shaking her head growing angry.

"He won't because he's not coming back for her, he's coming back because he knows it's the only thing he can do… I see no harm in making sure he marries Quinn before letting it be know that we never had her."

"Dwight that is an innocent child! We're not doing this to him… we can't do this to him."

"We haven't done a damn thing to him whoever has that child just did us a big fucking favor! Now her and her mother will never darken our doorways again, he can live like he was supposed with Quinn and give us grandchildren we can be proud of it's a win-win."

"WE HAVE A DAMN GRANDCHILD! Oh my goodness… what did we do? What did I let you convince me into doing? We have taken so much from her and now her child? How would you feel if someone took one of our kids away from us? No you need to find her and make sure she's back with her mother!" Mary said giving him a look letting him know she was not going to back down.

"I will after he gets married."

"She could be damaged by then! Do it before or I will tear all this shit down… I won't hurt them any longer. You can keep pretending this isn't personal but you made it personal the second you allowed yourself to be okay with a damn child, an innocent child to be a pawn to get our son back but he was never gone… you pushed him away with your bullshit and backwards thinking. This is my fault too because I let you take control, I stayed silent but no… not anymore. If you want your family you will fix all of this because if he marries Quinn before she gets her daughter back we are leaving."

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Let me help you get back in your place, this those kids are mine. I birthed them, I took care of them they are my flesh and you will not stand in my way! FIX IT OR ELSE!" Mary said so harshly that Dwight deflated.

"Fine." He said but deep down he had no intentions on doing anything his wife said until after Sam was here and agreed to his terms.

* * *

Soooooo... yeah it's some mess! Also Mercedes really spoke some truths... some said truths but it needed to be said. Also Samantha! I know they were making progress but they could not run from what was heading towards them so facing it is all they can do! I promise Sam has a plan!


	16. Rash Decisions Heavy Consequences

A/N: My poor babies going through it y'all... BUT I am a straight Samcedes fan so it's going to okay I promise lol

* * *

Chapter 16

Rash Decisions… Heavy Consequences

"Where's Sam?" Tina asked running up to Mercedes when she got of the car shaking.

"Where's Samantha?" Mike asked realizing she was alone but when she didn't say anything they both got worried.

"Mercedes? Where are they?" Tina asked grabbing her friend gently and when she looked into her eyes she didn't see anything. It was like she was a vessel, her eyes were still puffy and she had tear stains on her face.

"They took her, they took my baby because I love her daddy." Mercedes said but her voice had no life in it, it was like she wasn't talking for herself.

"Who? Who took her?" Tina asked shaking her slightly.

"His parents… whoever they hired to follow us you pick. Sam's gone too, he said he was doing what they wanted him to do years ago." She replied before walking inside leaving her friends standing there confused, worried and angry all at once. When the door closed they heard the earth shattering scream and were frozen because it had been so long since they heard her do that, Tina wanted so badly to go in there and comfort her but she knew better. She knew she needed those few moments but when she screamed again the urge grew and she started to move but Mike shook his head they knew another one was coming and needed to wait for that one before going inside. They waited and sure enough the last scream was more hoarse but just as loud but what followed made them run up the steps and burst the door open. She was throwing things, glass was breaking all around them.

Mercedes didn't notice them come inside as she stared at the hug glass windows before she picked up a vase and threw it with all her might at the window. When the vase hit it only cracked the window as it shattered to pieces, the look she gave scared them both and they slowly moved closer before she grabbed another object and threw it again this time cracking it more. She was about to throw another before Mike grabbed her arms and took the object from her handing it to Tina, Mercedes began fighting against him hard, hitting him repeatedly until he was able to get her locked up against him tightly.

"Breathe Cedes!" Mike bellowed while she kept struggling until she stopped and began to sob.

"THEY TOOK HER! They took her right from my arms… she cried for me and I couldn't stop them from taking my baby." She said crying harder as the realization that she really didn't know where the hell her daughter was and the one person she wanted most, needed most she told to leave and he did to get her back.

"We're calling the police!" Tina said from behind them and went to call them while Mike held onto Mercedes.

"No! What if they hurt her because we called? What if they… what if they try to ki-"

"Stop thinking like that, we have to call them because right now they're our best chance of getting in front of this. You need to think for a minute did anything stand out? Did you see their faces, did they say anything?" Mike asked looking at Mercedes intensely.

"They didn't say anything but they were men that I do know… one of them had on strong cologne it smelled horrible. One of them punched me but I was able to get the tag before I passed out, Sam was there when I came to but the car was gone." She said still crying.

"Good you at least got a tag number we can tell the police that once they get here." Tina said her voice was shaky but she needed to be strong for her friend.

"Anything else?" Mike asked.

"Did you go to the park?" She asked remembering what Samantha shouted at her earlier.

"Yeah for maybe twenty minutes why?" Mike said pulling away and sitting Mercedes down on the couch.

"Sh-she said a woman told her that I took her daddy away from her and that she took a picture of her… she said she was blonde like Sam. It couldn't have been Quinn because she would've remembered, that child I swear has an elephant's memory." Mercedes said letting a deep breath.

"You need to call Sam and get him to come back… something doesn't feel right." Mike said standing up and shaking his head and the heard the door bell ring. It was too soon for the police to be there but Mercedes shot up and ran to the door anyways. She opened and took a step back feeling the tears rolling down her face again.

"I don't think it's my parents..." Sam said softly before pulling her into his arms kissing her forehead gently. "I shouldn't have left this time, I should've made you understand that I wasn't going anywhere I-"

"Sam it's not your fault… here." She said pulling the photo from her back pocket and handing it to him. He unfolded it and understood immediately why she reacted the way she did, it was a picture of Samantha but it wasn't recent he could tell and there was a huge red target on her face with the words _**'Leave him and we'll give her back'**_

"I know my parents and this isn't them… they wouldn't ask you to leave me. I hate to say this but they wouldn't have taken her they would've taken you, she isn't a threat to them." Sam said softly and realizing now that this was beyond him. They wanted to hurt her and take them both away from her, they wanted her to hurt and he highly doubted that his parents would go this far but then again they did try to kill her so…

"Sam I can't lose her and if I have to choose I choose her." Mercedes said moving away slightly.

"I know and that's what I want you to do..." He said letting out a heavy breath. "I'm going back but I just wanted you to know that I didn't think it was them, my father was too calm when I called… he didn't gloat about having her or even try to rush me when I said I would be home tomorrow, I've know him my whole life and when he wanted something he expected it immediately so I'm leaving today." Sam said pulling away. "I forgot my wallet when I came after you… I got me a flight so no need to worry about getting your pare-"

"Oh thank God! You're all awake!" Matthew said and he nodded at everyone before looking around. "What the hell? Did something happen?"

"Daddy..." Mercedes said crying again and falling into her dad's arms. "They took her daddy."

"Who took who?" He asked praying that she wasn't talking about Samantha but he looked around again and saw that she was no where in sight. "Where is she?"

"I don't know they took her..."

"I have to go." Sam said feeling broken inside. "I'm going to make sure she gets back to you."

"No, son… your parents don't have her. Shit!"

"Who has her?"

"I have a lot I need to tell you but I'm afraid I don't have time..." Matthew said letting out a deep sigh.

"Quinn..." Sam said shaking his head and giving Mercedes a sad look before walking to her bedroom to grab his things, he came back letting out a deep sigh before walking straight up to Matthew.

"Mr. Jones, I know all those years ago you gave me permission to marry your daughter and I firmly believe back then I was perfect for her but now… my family has done too much damage so much so that I want to apologize. I never knew how deep this ran but they put her in harms way when they messed with her car luckily it was me that was driving it because if it were her… we might not have Samantha. I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise." He said then turned to Mercedes his heart was so heavy but he knew this had to be said as well.

"Mercedes… I am so sorry. I heard you, I really heard you out there and you're right. There is always something or someone in the way but I'm afraid this time it's me, so I'm going to fix it and when I finally right all those wrongs I'm going to try to earn the chance to win you and little bit back. I need you to know that I'm coming back… I promise I am but I can't keep letting my family interfere with us. I love you and that will never change." He said feeling his self getting choked up he gave her a soft kiss on her lips before nodding at Mike and Tina then leaving. Mercedes started to go after him but her father stopped her shaking his head and leading her to the couch so she could sit.

"He has to do this, we can only hope whatever he has planned will work." Matthew said holding his daughter as she began to cry again. _Di I swear you and Nick better have some good news because we're about to lose her again. _He said to his self making a mental note to get someone out to fix the cracked window and change it to thicker glass while they're at it.

…

"Nick this is crazy!" Diane said walking behind her brother as they approached the Evan's home.

"You wanna bet?" Nick said not evening try to subtly knock in the door, he banged and very hard a few times before holding his arm. Diane managed to patch him up due to his refusal to go to the hospital and after she finally got him sewn up he said he needed two hours to regroup before he would be ready to head out, she didn't know what he meant by that but now she understood.

"Hello?"

"Umm hi sweetie, my name is Diane are your parents here?" Diane asked the young girl standing in front of them, she knew it was his sister because Samantha favored her. She looked at Diane closely before nodding slowly and moving aside to let them inside.

"Who's there?" They heard but it wasn't an adult.

"Stevie, this is Diane and umm… she's looking for mom and day." Stacey said to her brother as he looked at Diane with the same expression as Stacey did earlier.

"You look our brother's umm what is she Stace?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah! You look like her a lot...do you know her?" He asked with a smile which Diane returned and nodded.

"Yes, I'm her mother and I really need to speak with your parents." She replied looking back at Nick who just shrugged and gave her an impatient look. Right when the little girl was about to speak Diane saw Dwight walk in the freeze his eyes growing wide before instructing his kids to go to their rooms. Once they were out of the room a woman appeared and looked at her husband with a concerned look before walking over with a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Mary. How can we help you?" She said looking at them both waiting for a response but none came.

"Honey let me handle this please." Dwight said keeping his eyes glued on Nick who just smirked before taking a step closer.

"You look awfully familiar." Mary said ignoring her husband studying Diane closely before realizing who she favored then looked at Dwight wide-eyed then scuffing and nodding her head.

"You're Mercedes's mom aren't you?"

"Yes I am. I'm Di-"

"Diane Jones… really Dwight? I don't know why it never clicked but I see now… Quinn favored me and you wanting him so badly to marry her. You had only seen Mercedes once and you knew… we're leaving." Mary said walking out of the room leaving Dwight standing there dumbfounded and looking after her but quickly turning with anger in his eyes.

"You ruin everything!" He shouted and started to move towards her but stopped when Nick cleared his throat.

"Now that the theatrics are over, I think it's high time you and I had a chat man to man about all this bullshit you pulled on my family." Nick said finally speaking.

"No you can get out of my house before I call-"

"What the police? Please do, I'm sure they'd love to find out how my niece's car was tampered with all those years ago and how it ended up with your own son in the hospital. Not to mention having someone tail her for years, making it difficult for her to purchase the businesses that she did but being that you married into money and she was born into it you didn't have the right kind of pull. So here's what's going to happen because you're going to jail just not this instance… don't want to embarrass you in front of your children I was raised better you see, no you're gonna call the Fabray's and get my niece her child back." Nick said moving closer but stopping when Diane grabbed his arm.

"Who say's they have her?" Dwight asked smugly. "How do you know it isn't a third party that has her and they're waiting on payment… payment that can't be made until my son marries Quinn. I told your daughter and I told you he would never marry her and now he's coming home where he rightfully belongs."

"You're trapping that baby and for what? What the hell did I ever do to you?" Diane asked feeling confused and trying so hard to remember what happened all those years ago.

"He's talking about when he came over after we threatened him to leave you alone. You weren't home but Jack and I were there and clearly thought I was kidding about him staying away from you."

"You came to my house? Why?"

"I came to apologize." Dwight said looking away and Nick looked at his sister shaking his head mouthing 'he's lying'.

"Is that the truth?" She asked calmly Dwight looked at her and she took a step back.

"You didn't need three other guys with you to apologize… sis Jack got out of hand I'll admit it but I didn't know about the other guys until after. He was hoping you were alone the first time he came you were home but the second time you weren't and that when ran them off. I wasn't there when Jack did what he did but I called him and he told me enough to know you had no intentions of being remotely civil to my sister. She turned you down and you held a fucking grudge because of that little secret you're so afraid of getting out, you came after my niece and her child your grandchild because of something that happened decades ago." Nick said growing angry but Mary and their kids came out before walking towards the door.

"We don't have her and I wish I knew who did. Dwight this has gone too far!" Mary said with their kids in tow as they walked out of the house and he started to go after them but Nick blocked his way leaning in with a smirk.

"Jack will be by to visit you later." He whispered before patting him on the back and grabbing his sister's arm and leading them out as well.

"What just happened?"

"Jack's still got it bad for you so he'll be handling it from here he gave us all the information we needed." Nick said once they got into the car. He pulled his phone out and made a call.

"Yo, you sure you won't get fired for doing this?"

"Yeah he's there at the address but I can't be sure for how long… I let him know you were coming."

"Fabray… yeah I need an address and when I call again send a unit to the address."

"Thanks brother… dude let it go she's married!" He said with a chuckle and hung up.

"I swear if moma was here she would've had all this shit taken care of by now. You need to call Matt and make sure dude's really come home and we need to get to him before he runs in there without knowing the truth." Nick said before pulling off with Diane still trying to figure out what really just happened.

…

"Hello?"

"Yes, he left already…"

"I can try but I'm sure he's flying commercial."

"She's… she's here."

"No not right now later… just give me a little to try to get that information and I'll call you right back."

Matt hung up the phone as he listened to his daughter give the police as much information she could, luckily she remembered the tag number. She gave them a recent picture of Samantha and told them about getting the picture of her earlier, after they got all the information they left. Mercedes was emotionally and mentally exhausted but her body wouldn't let her sit or rest. She wanted her daughter back, she wanted to forget today and just sleep until it was over but she couldn't because her daughter wasn't with her… she was with whoever took her and the thoughts flooding her mind was making it hard for the to even concentrate.

"Mercedes baby, I know you're tired of thinking but your uncle needs to know if you could contact Sam before he lands? We are going to get her back but we need to do this first."

"I don't…" Mercedes said shaking her head realizing now just how helpless she was in this situation.

"YES! I can get you his exact flight!" Tina shouted and laughing slightly making them all look at her concerned.

"How?" Matthew asked.

"The world's nicest Latina of course!" Tina said sarcastically and everyone groaned.

"Whew Lord that child makes me nervous… can you really get his flight information?"

"Yes just give me a minute and I get her on the phone…" Tina said going to grab hers and quickly dialing Santana's phone.

"What? And it better be good!"

"Hello how are you? Oh geez I'm great thanks San. Look we need a-"

"Who is we? Why do you need it and again what?" Mercedes snatched the phone from Tina because it was taking entirely too long to get the point across.

"Santana, my child was kidnapped today, Sam's gone to get her back but we need his flight information because… I don't have time to explain it all but I need you. Please." Mercedes begged before hearing a click. She looked at the phone shocked before shaking her head angrily and handing Tina her phone back.\

"Here just let me call her back she's not too keen on being barked at so I'll try to soften her up." Tina said but Mercedes stopped her.

"No, that's beating a dead horse… I'll look and see if I can get him on the phone first." Her hands were trembling but she managed to get his number in and called but got no answer, she left a voicemail before texting him and waiting for a response but still got nothing. A few minutes later Tina's phone rang and she smiled.

"Santana listen we-"

"Put Wheezy on the phone." Was all she said Tina looked at Mercedes handing her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Keep me posted. I just sent the information to Tina's phone, do whatever you need to get her back." After she finished she hung up and Mercedes heard the phone ping and sure enough it was everything they needed to know including when he would land. She let out a soft sob before giving the phone to her dad so he could give it to her mother.

"Now what?" She asked after her father got off the phone with her mother.

"You can't leave because if they took her here they couldn't leave unless it was on a private plane. They might bring her back here… I don't want to leave you baby girl but I need to get back to help your mother and uncle. I know you feel like your world is crashing around you but understand we have every person we know helping us with this and this will be the end of it all." Matthew said pulling his daughter into a tight hug.

"Daddy… I'm not strong enough for this."

"Are you or are you not her mother?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Did you or did you not go through losing the love your life while carrying his child and somehow make it?"

"I did but-"

"Do you or do you not love your child?"

"Yes daddy you know that but-"

"And did you or did you not fight until you couldn't when they took her?"

"Yes daddy I fought with my whole heart but-"

"Then what the hell are you talking about you're not strong enough? We raised fighters, I know this situation is completely excuse my language but fucked up but don't you dare sit here and insult yourself saying you're not strong enough. You're still fighting aren't you? You told the man you loved, the man you lost and just got back that you would choose her over him in a heartbeat knowing damn well it would hurt like hell. You are strong just like your mother and I'll be damned if I let you sit here and diminish that strength because of some people who don't know when they've lost. You are my child and I am fighting for you even now, you will not let these people anything else from you. You are Jones and hopefully one day when you and that boy get y'all shit together you'll be a Jones-Evans because you carrying that name will improve theirs tenfold. You understand me?" Matthew said standing up and looking at his daughter with so much fire in his eyes.

"Yes daddy. I understand." She said confidently wiping her tears and giving him a hug.

"As soon as I have an update I will call you… and I'll have someone out here for the window." He said giving her a look that made her sigh and nod. "She'll be home sooner than you think." He added before walking out.

"I pray so." She said softly.

…

"_Going somewhere?"_

"_Who… who is that?"_

"_An old dear friend."_

"_J-jack?"_

"_Mhm… I think it's time we got reacquainted don't you?"_

"_Get out before I call the-"_

"_Tsk. Tsk. You never learn Evans."_

"_I'm leaving."_

"_Nah, you're gonna sit here and wait for dude to get here… we gotta make sure he knows who his father really is, now sit."_

* * *

SOOOOOO! I won't drag out Samantha being gone I promise but this is going to be EXTREMELY big on Sam and Mercedes reconnecting! Jack is a bad ass and so is Nick! Also next chapter will finally make EVERYONE super happy because IT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN! Until next time XOXO!


	17. Game Over

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17

Game Over

Sam landed a few hours after leaving Mercedes, his heart was extremely heavy but he knew he needed to do this to get Samantha back and free them from his family's bullshit. He waited for his bag before heading out only to be greeted by Diane, he gave her a confused look before noticing the man next to her. He looked vaguely familiar but he wasn't sure where to place him, he tried to muster up the best smile he could but he just kept seeing Mercedes breaking down.

"I-" He started before Diane pulled him into a tight hug and for the first time since all of this happened Sam cried. He couldn't help but fell guilty for everything that was happening, he hated that he couldn't be what she needed in that moment but he could be of some help even if that meant selling his happiness.

"It's okay baby, we know everything and we're gonna help." Diane said still hugging him.

"No, I don't want anything else to happen to anyone else… I've caused so many problems even if it wasn't done by me. I won't have any one else fighting this battle for me." He said pulling away and quickly wiping his face. "Go be with Mercedes, she needs you more than I do and tell her I'm sorry… I know I promised to come back but I won't be able to after this, tell her I love her and always will." He said sighing.

"Boy you don't know help when it's looking you in the face. Now I understand you're upset but this isn't your fault, your father is the cause of all of this and we as a family because whether you understand it or not you are apart of this family. The minute Matt and I met you you became family and we don't turn our backs on our own and it's high time you learned that. Now hold your head up and straighten your shoulders, I'm not letting you take the easy way out because shit just got hard. You asked to marry my baby and we said yes and we know you still want to do it but all this crap happened so now we are going to fix it. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes."

"Now this is Nick my brother, I'm sure you don't remember him but he's been helping. Your family doesn't have her but I can tell you already know who does and we are going to need you to be convincing as hell for this to work." Diane said firmly.

"What are you talking about? What do you have planned?" Sam asked looking at her then to Nick who still hadn't said a word before his phone rang, he walked off a little then came back a few minutes later nodding at Diane.

"Okay baby here's the game, an old friend of ours is currently at your parent's home and he convinced your father into thinking that you don't know a damn thing about this well as much as you know now. You need to get him to tell you how much and where exactly the Fabray's have Samantha okay? Your plan whatever it was do it but understand me and understand me good, you are not marry that woman. You can't let your parents dictate that part of your life and no I'm not saying this because I know you and my daughter belong together I'm saying it because you have a child that needs both parents and she just got you back… I won't risk having her heartbreak because of this."

"Okay but what isn't he supposed to know?"

"That you have no intentions of following through with whatever you're about to promise him and that after he gives you the information he's… well baby he's going away for a long time."

"Good. I know he's my father but he shouldn't be able to walk around after all the shit he's pulled. Ow!" Sam said when she pinched him but smiled when she shot him a stern look.

"Okay, come on we've got a car waiting for you it's taking straight home and baby make it convincing." Diane said walking him out and giving him another hug before closing the door and following Nick to their car letting out a deep breath and shaking her head.

"I swear you'd think we were the damn Ghostbusters or something." She said with an angry expression before Nick started laughing uncontrollably.

"You never got that reference and it's showing… Ghostbusters sis? Really?" He asked in between laughs he had to wait until he caught his breath to start driving.

"Well I would have said S.W.A.T. but you're not Shemar and I damn sure not Michelle Rodriguez." She replied laughing herself.

"After all of this we're going to watch Ghostbusters so you'll understand." He said shaking his head and pulling off.

…

Sam let out a deep breath before entering his family home and saw his dad sitting on the couch with a worried expression. He looked around and noticed how silent it was and wondered where everyone else was but he pushed that from his mind.

"I'm here." He said calmly and his dad just nodded.

"Good we can get on with it now."

"First things first my daughter, where is she and when will she be back with her mother?"

"That's one thing we need to make sure you understand the second she is back with her she is no longer yours. You don't have a child…" Sam felt his blood beginning to boil but he counted to ten before slowly nodding.

"You will marry Quinn in a small ceremony and after the ceremony is complete then I'll pay for her to be returned." Dwight said without a lick of emotion.

"No. I'm here now how much is it going to cost? She doesn't have anything to do with this and should be with her mother."

"Two million that and your marriage to Quinn is what will take for me to give her back."

"Where is she?"

"With the Fabray's in their cabin..."

"Wait… their cabin? That's impossible they took her when we were in Florida! She's here?" Sam asked fighting like hell to not run out of there and drive to their cabin.

"They have the same pull your beloved Mercedes does, they're just a little more efficient." He said with a smirk that made Sam's skin crawl.

…

"_Did you hear that?"_

"_Yes we need to let Mercedes know that they got her here but if they took her from Miami then they knew Sam was going to come. What if Samantha wasn't the real person they were after? What if leaving my baby alone was the mission?"_

"_Di just call the girl so she knows to stay put, if she finds out that her daughter is here what do you think she's going to do?"_

"_The same damn thing I would do.. come after he-"_

"_Which can cause more problems then needed, Sam is the only one that can even get close to the crazy ass bitch that did this so we need to keep her at bay for now."_

"_Okay, I'll call Matthew."_

…

"So I agree to marry Quinn and you give Samantha back is that correct?" Sam asked wishing like hell he could say where the cabin was but her knew it would set his father off.

"And you have to let it be known that you will never go back to Mercedes or the little girl. Once our families merge it will be done and we'll be moved to a higher bracket."

"So this is about money and image? You do realize the same thing could happen if I married Mercedes right?" Sam reasoned with his father knowing it wasn't going to make a difference.

"You have an image to uphold and so do we as your family. Me handing the business down to you has to look good on all fronts meaning family, wife and kids."

"So lily white and what is expected… got it. When will this happen? I just want my daughter back with her mother."

"She's not your daughter and you need to start saying it. It's not that hard to remember beside she's what four? She doesn't even know you well enough to care if you aren't in her life anymore." Dwight said standing and pulling out his phone and sending a message.

"I'll do it but after you give her back and not a second before. That's the final deal and I won't look back ever. I've always stood by my word and you know I wouldn't risk any harm on anyone, call Quinn and tell her I'll marry her but only after she gives Samantha back."

…

"_What the hell is he doing?" _

"_I think he's trying to make sure they leave them alone for good… he sounds very serious. Nick we can't let him go through with it."_

"_Well we can't just bust in there either he hasn't said anything extremely incriminating. He has to say it, we need him to say how they planned it all."_

"_WE'VE HEARD HIM SAY IT OVER AND OVER! HOW IS THAT NOT ENOUGH!"_

"Di just-"

…

"How did you do it?" Sam asked holding his anger down with all his might.

"It wasn't that hard, it wasn't like you two were hiding and we needed to get you away from her so we did what we needed."

"So you're using my child as a pawn to get what you want?" Sam said with a growl forcing Dwight to look at him.

"That woman comes from filth and it's time you realize it. Merging with a Jones will have us losing out on too much, she's simply not worth it and having a damn child with her makes matter worse.. thank God it's only one makes it easier to deny it." Dwight said sending another message.

"She's pregnant." Sam lied with a smirk.

"Who is?"

"Mercedes, she's pregnant we just found out today. I mean seriously you think I wouldn't want what I hadn't had in four long years? You think I would start using condoms now? Nah… I always wanted a lot of kids and since she gave me my little girl I so hope she'll give me a son."

"YOU WHAT!?" Dwight shouted backhanding Sam who didn't even flinch he just wiped his mouth and smirked.

"Mercedes is having my baby again so if you want me to play this game where you dangle my flesh in my face to do what you want then you're going to need to do better. Because married to Quinn or not I will keep putting babies in that woman, she's the only woman that will ever carry my child." Sam said moving closer. "Good I've seemed to have your attention now, I want proof my daughter is fine and well then once I have proof I will pay the two million with my inheritance and she will be released SAFELY. Only then will I further negotiate with you or the fucking Fabrays, now you're going to tell me everything you did." Dwight looked at his son shocked but he could tell my the look in his eyes he was serious and knew then he needed to tell him what he wanted.

"Fine, yes I helped them plan the kidnapping and she would've been back by now had you not went back to her after calling me. Her mother came here demanding answers and brought her fucking brother with her so things changed. They threaten me I take from them so since you think you have some type of leverage over me but you don't because until I tell them that you've agreed they will keep her and son if you think that little declaration will change anything then you're sadly mistaken because I have all the cards."

"Is that why you've been sleeping with Quinn because I certainly never did." Sam replied coldly.

"How..."

"You're not the only one who knows shit."

"Look it was a slip up and..."

"Release her and I won't tell mom."

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh but I will and just to show how serious I am let's call mom." He said pulling out his phone but Dwight stopped him.

"Fine I'll call them." He said grabbing his phone.

"Speaker and I want details on what else you planned on doing to my fucking child." Dwight nodded and cleared his throat.

_**Hello?**_

_**Yes, he's here and he understands the agreement.**_

_**Good I figured he'd see things my way. I'll release the brat with a note attached to her in twenty minutes.**_

_**What's the next step?**_

_**You already know that woman needs to be dealt with… nothing too bad just send her a message a few slaps here and there.**_

_**That may be ill advised… he informed me that she was pregnant.**_

_**And? They'll make sure to stay away from her stomach, do you have the money?**_

_**Yes I can wire it in just a few moments.**_

_**Good. That should take care of both the kid and her mother, the whore thinks she can put her hands on me and get away with it. Ha! Who's in danger now?**_

_**Everything went as planned.**_

_**Yes it did. The extraction was a little hard they weren't expecting her to fight as hard but they did. Honestly you should have had them rig her car like you did before… would've been two birds one stone. I want a public proposal and the wedding should happen with a week of said proposal. **_

_**He's agreed to do whatever you want.**_

_**Good, be sure to have him come to me in an hour with bells and whistles on. Oh and do make sure he's wearing a suit for our dinner date.**_

_**Quinn what if someone finds out what we did? We kidnapped a child and I basically tried to kill Mercedes… we need to clean up the lose ends.**_

_**Sucks for you now doesn't it I never told you to do any of it. **_After that Quinn hung up and Sam chuckled shaking his head.

"So how long have you been planning for me and Quinn to get together?"

"The day you brought Mercedes here."

"Bitch. Send the fucking money."

…

"_That's the cue!" Diane shouted unbuckling her seat belt._

"_He has to pay first, remember Nick said they needed payment as proof. Sam will let us know when it's time."_

"_We need to find out where they're dropping her… she doesn't need to be alone."_

"_Di trust me okay."_

…

"Okay I sent it." Dwight said calmly.

"Good now where are they dropping my child?"

"Local library on 47th Street." Dwight replied sending a message letting her know the money had been sent but before he could push send their front door flew open and dozens of men dressed in black with guns drawn came into pilling in where they were standing. Sam took a step back and watched his father look completely confused until a man walked in with a smirk on his face.

"I told you you never learn." Jack said with a smile as his radio went off stating that they also had Quinn and Samantha. "Your daughter is safe, we've been listening and when your father stated she was here and at the Fabray's cabin we sent a unit to make sure no one got out of our reach."

"Thank you." Sam said feeling like he could finally breathe again.

"You knew?" Dwight shouted at Sam.

"I knew everything and the fact that you really thought I would ever marry that woman after what she did after what you've done. I've learned a lot from Mercedes and her family and one thing is certain they never turn their backs on their family nor do they try to ruin their children's lives. You orchestrated this whole shit and for what? Because of some bullshit vendetta you have again her mother you're a bigot and I'm so happy that my child will never know just who the fuck you are oh and Mercedes isn't pregnant I just said to get you to tell me everything they needed to lock your sad ass up." Sam said smirking when his father finally realized he was set up from the beginning.

"It won't stick you have no proof."

"Actually they do." Diane said walking inside with Mary in tow handing over the recorder, the files he had on Mercedes and all the stuff he tried to hide from his wife.

"M-mary? You helped them?"

"I saw that little girl, she is ours and you couldn't see past yourself so yes I helped them the second you told me about her being kidnapped. You broke this family and I let you… I know I have a lot of making up to do but I plan on doing it without you. Sam I am dearly sorry for my part in all of this and I know I have a lot more apologizing to do but know that I never wanted it to go this far." Mary said before walking out.

"Jack can I have a minute?" Diane asked nicely and he nodded. "You can uncuff him." He shot her a look but did it anyway.

"No visible bruises." He whispered before nodding everyone else out as he stood with his back turned. Diane walked until she was directly in Dwight's face and smiled the sweetest smile she could before punching him square in the face then grabbing his shoulders and kneeing him two times and leaning to where she was by his ear.

"You came after me, my damn daughter and my grandbaby. Don't think for one second the connections that damn family has will ever surpass the ones I do. I do hope you have fun because the ride to where you're going is going to be bumpy." She whispered before letting him fall down.

"Come on baby let's go get my grandchild so you two can go home." Diane said grabbing Sam's hand and walking him out.

…

Mercedes sat patient waiting for something to happen, for her phone to ring, for the police to give her an update but nothing happened. She was alone and her mind was going a mile a minute different scenarios playing vividly in her mind but she couldn't let herself get down. Tina and Mike reluctantly left due to having to return for work but promised to call as soon as they landed to get an update and to check on her. She managed to sweep up the glass and luckily the glass was only crack but that crack was staring at her like huge red flag.

She could stop looking at it because it showed her how much she still had built up and so much she still needed to work through. All that anger, heartache and self blame she kept inside was unleashed on to Sam but none of it was his fault, he didn't have any control over what happen nor was he even aware but it felt good to finally get it all out. She looked down and saw that her mother was calling and quickly picked it up.

_**Hello!**_

_**Hey baby, we got her. She's coming home baby.**_

Mercedes hands started trembling and tears started streaming down her face and she let out a deep breath before responding.

_**Is..is she okay? They didn't hurt her did they?**_

_**She's being examined now as we speak but she looked fine when I first saw her… she was really shaken up but she seems to be fine.**_

_**Exa-examined? Like…**_

_**It's standard baby they have to make sure no harm was done to her but again she seems fine.**_

_**So Sam… he did it huh? He's marrying Quinn.**_

_**Baby I have to go they're asking for me but I will call right back okay?**_

_**Can't you keep me on the phone or let me talk to her?**_

_**As soon as she's cleared baby. I love you.**_

_**I love you too moma. Tell my baby I love her too.**_

_**She knows but I will.**_

Mercedes waited for her mother to hang up because she couldn't, her body was frozen at the words her mother spoke but she knew her daughter was alive and well that was all that mattered. It didn't occur to her that her mother who was hours away had called and told her that she was fine, that's when Mercedes realized that had taken her out of the state and back but why wasn't she told this until now? She picked up her phone just as it began to ring again and it was her mother, always one to keep her word.

_**Hey mo-**_

_**Mommy!**_

_**Oh my sweet girl! Hi baby, how are you? Are you okay? Mommy is so sorry that this happened and she promises to never let it happen again.**_

_**It's okay mommy don't cry. Grandma says I get to come home real soon and that I can have some ice cream for being so brave.**_

_**Oh that's so good baby! You are the bravest little girl in the world! I love you so much you know that right?**_

_**Yep daddy told me the same thing, he told me I was a super hero for being so brave and that he was going to get one named after me! **_

_**Your dad?**_

_**Yea he cried for a long time and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe. He also said a few bad words to the lady that was with me… grandma said I can't repeat them.**_

_**I'm pretty sure you should listen to what she said then baby. Where is your grandma now?**_

_**She's talking to daddy… but she doesn't look happy about it. **_

_**Can you give her the phone baby?**_

_**NO! I want to talk to you!**_

_**I'm sorry baby I want to talk to you too but I want to ask her when you're coming home.**_

_**Okay. **_Mercedes could hear some shuffling and then what sounded like a door opening before she heard the hushed voices of her mother and Sam.

_Sam you have to be the one to take her back!_

_Look Mrs. Jones I made a promise to your daughter before I left… I got Samantha back and I just need you to take her back. I have done enough damage, you didn't see her laying there or hear what she said… you think this is easy? I have to let go of the two women who hold my heart because of all this bullshit!_

_You're choosing to do that and I'm telling you don't have to do it! Just go back and talk to her!_

_I'm doing what's right and deep down you know it. She needs to heal and she can't do it with me near… I can't do it with her near. I love her beyond my soul and they say if you love something you have to let it go and if it comes back then it's meant to be._

_Sam you jackass what do you think this is? You left and came back! You've already did what needed to be done now go home be with them both, four years is long enough!_

_I'm sorry please let them know I love them both… and tell Mercy I will keep my promise and come back but I can't… not yet._

_SAM! Oh baby girl what are you doing out of bed? Come on, who's on the phone?_

_Mommy…_

Diane cursed under her breathe and grabbed the phone from her grand-daughter hoping like hell Mercedes hadn't heard a word of that.

_**Hey baby, did you get to talk to -**_

_**He left didn't he?**_

_**Mercedes baby listen-**_

_**No… it's okay I pushed him to it… when is she coming home?**_

_**Baby…**_

_**When?**_

_**After she's discharged we're heading to the airstrip so four… five hours tops.**_

_**Okay, I'll be here tell her I love her and I can't wait to see her… good bye moma.**_

_**Bay-**_

…

Sam sat outside of his and Mercedes's home looking at everything before getting out he went straight upstairs to their room and placed a letter on her bedside table before heading back down stairs to grab the tapes and letters, he needed them but left a note letting her know he would give them back. Before leaving he stopped and looked at the clocks again before adding another one and walking before he locked up.

"I promise I'm coming back.. I promise."

* * *

Soooooo... we will have a reunion between Samantha and Mercedes and there will be a tiny time jump that will be explained in a flash back but the next chapter will be a little crazy and very funny! Until next time XOXO!


	18. Reset : Part One

A/N: Soooo.. it starts off a little raunchy lol also I know i siad it would be funny but it need to make two parts

It is going to start off light and the snippet in the beginning has nothing to do with the conversation they have in the base story lol

* * *

Chapter 18

Reset:Part One

_He climbed on top of her not saying a word with hungry eyes. _

"_What are you doing?"_

_He removed his shirt along with hers and began unbuttoning her pants followed by her lacy underwear._

"_Wh-What are you doing?"_

_He grunted and removed his pants and boxers looking at her naked body slowly, taking in every inch and curve of her body. He couldn't help but stroke his erect penis slowly wishing like hell his hand was her soft lips. She looked down and saw his engorged member and groaned when she saw him stroking it slowly._

"_Open your legs Mercy." Sam demanded. Mercedes swallowed hard and did as he told feeling herself growing more and more aroused. He had never been so aggressive and it was damn sexy. His __eyes went dark and he slowly climbed on top of her never breaking eye contact and leaned down kissing her deeply and passionately as he lined up with her wet core. He rubbed the tip of his penis against her folds getting soaked in her excitement before thrusting into her making her break their kiss to yelp._

"_Sam..." _

_His thrust were deep and rhythmic, steady and driving her crazy. _

"_Why the did you run from me?" He said finally gripping her waist to hold her in place and he drove in and out of her causing her to moan and tremble. _

"_Answer me, why did you make me wait seven damn months to have you again?" _

"_I..mmm... I d-didn't run baby. I... ahhhh" she said before he began hitting her spot making her lose her train of thought._

"_Why baby?" He asked again attacking her lips kissing her so hungrily and deeply, pulling away when he needed to breath._

"_Why did you run?" He asked pulling out abruptly and looking at her as she pleaded with her eyes for him to enter her again. _

"_I didn't run, I just got scared. The way you look at me and how you make me feel scares me… I don't want you to leave again." She answered breathlessly._

"_I told you I wouldn't! I told you why I needed to leave baby." He said driving deeper into her not giving her a chance to answer, he wasn't sure what made him approach her this way but damn if it didn't excite him oh how she reacted._

"_Sam you left and I got scared when you started… shit do we really need to talk about this now?" She asked wrapping her legs around him._

"_YES! I've been trying for months but you kept avoiding the conversation." He replied._

9 Month Ago

Mercedes waited patiently for her mother and daughter to arrive she refused to wait at the villa which her mother advised, no she wanted to be there when they landed so she drove to the airstrip and waited. She was there for a little over an hour before her mother let her know they had landed, she quickly got out of her car and rushed over to her family's private plane rubbing her hands together waiting for the door to open. When she saw her mother coming down the steps and a few seconds later she saw Samantha's little curls closely behind and she ran over to them hugging her mother only a millisecond before scooping up her daughter and hugging her tightly.

"Oh sweet girl!" Mercedes said crying and planting kisses all over her face making her giggle, which in turn made Mercedes cry even more.

"Mommy it's okay, you don't have to cry." Samantha said sweetly.

"I know baby but I can't stop right now… I was so worried about you and I'm so sorry I wasn't able to keep you, I tried I promise I did baby girl." Mercedes said kneeling in front of her daughter cupping her face.

"When is daddy coming?" Mercedes felt a lump in her throat when her daughter asked that question and hung her head.

"Oh sweet pea we talk about this remember? He needed to stay there for a little bit but he'll be home when you go back okay?" Diane said and Mercedes shot her head up looking at her mother incredulously shaking her head.

"Come on baby let's get you back to the villa, I have all your favorites waiting for you." Mercedes said grabbing her daughter's hand and walking her towards her car but Samantha stopped and shook her head backing up.

"They said that she would have set backs and if that's the car… she's not going to get into it." Diane said sighing and picking up Samantha who looked like she was bout to cry. "Follow us or leave it and we'll get you another car."

"I… I'll follow and we can get rid of it later." She replied holding back her own tears and watching her mother and daughter get into another car. She walked over to hers and waved before getting in and hitting her hand on the steering wheel, she shook her head and fished for her phone before she finally found it to make a call.

_This is Sam, leave a message._

_Jesus Sam… you left! You left… I know I told you to but I need you now. Our baby girl needs you too… I can't do this alone this time. You have to come back and it's okay if you're only here for Samantha but please come back. Please baby just come back for our little girl._

She let out a shaky breath and started her car before puling off, she hoped like hell Sam would at least call back but she prepared herself to be as strong as she could for their daughter.

…

Sam knew he should have called back when Mercedes called him a few weeks ago but he had to focus on closing loose ends and this was his last step, he needed his parents to know exactly what they had done and make sure they understood beyond reason why he refused to ever let them meet his child. His mother had been apologizing to the point that it was making him angry but today was the day he was going to make his parents feel his pain.

For the past week he watched all the videos Mercedes made and he was completely broken, he didn't know what to do for days. His anger was so evident that heat radiated off of him but after rewatching them he learned so much about both Mercedes and Samantha, he got to see her first smile, the first time she had ice cream, the first time she laughed, her first steps and the sweetest thing her first words. He saw the changes in Mercedes too, the sadness in her eyes after bringing home Samantha compared to a year after was crazy, her light was back and contrary to what she kept telling him he saw the same Mercy he met all those years ago. She was there, she grew up and beautifully, seeing the subtle changes in her features but one thing was for sure she was and is beautiful inside and out.

"Why did you want me to meet you here?" Mary said looking at her son questionably.

"Because I need both of you to say what I need to say." He said before walking through the gates of the jail his father was being held. They signed in and managed to get a private room thanks his old friend he walked inside and saw his father though in jail seemed to be fairing pretty well, Dwight stood to hug him but Sam just shot him a look and moved aside. When he saw Mary he tried to speak to her but she cut him off with a dark look before sitting in the seat furthest from him.

"Okay now what is it that you want to talk about?" Mary asked ignoring Dwight's staring.

"I want you two to watch something." He said handing the tape to the officer who put it into the VCR and pressed play showing Mercedes standing there smiling.

"Why are you here?" Dwight asked looking away from the screen to his son.

"Watch."

"Why on Earth would I want to wat-"

"Shut the hell up and watch the damn tape!" Mary said before looking back the screen.

Video Clip

"_Moma do you really need to record this?" Mercedes asked standing there rubbing her stomach and breathing steadily._

"_Yes! Time is winding down so every moment counts!" Diane said turning the camera around so she could be seen smiling brightly. "Your moma is mighty tired of me so we need you hurry up and make your appearance little girl!" _

"_Leave the girl alone Di, you remember how you were when you got to this stage and she's actually a lot calmer than you were." Matthew said kissing Mercedes on the cheek then handing her a bottle of water that she gladly took. She started to open it but stopped suddenly having a weird sensation flow over her body before feeling like she leaking. When she looked down she felt a gush of fluid leave her body and she shot her head up, her eyes were wide and she quickly put her free hand over her large baby bump._

"_My water..."_

"_Holy shit her water broke..." Marcus said looking at his sister then his parents._

"_YOUR WATER BROKE AND I CAUGHT IT CAMERA!" Diane shouted before handing the camera to her husband and going to her daughter who was still frozen in place._

"_Come on baby let's go get you clean up, Marc get her bag from the closet there and baby get the car ready we're going to have us a grandchild soon!" Diane said helping Mercedes up the stairs taking the camera from Matthew first._

_When they got upstairs she instructed Mercedes to take a quick shower and she would get her some clothes to put on after she got out. Diane waited for her daughter to go into the bathroom before picking up the camera and turning so it facing her._

"_Well baby girl, your moma's about to have you and I couldn't be more excited! Now I'm going to make a pack with you right now, your moma is lost baby. So whenever it seems like too much I want you to let me know… I know you're only an infant but I'll know when I see that cute little face of yours. Now I don't have much time but I wanted you to know that your dad loved your mother so very much and he wanted you and her more then you'll ever know, I have a feeling you're going to look like him so if she cries it's because she loves that she gets to see him in you. Okay your moma's coming, I love you so much little bit and I'll see you real soon."_

_Diane put the camera down and handed Mercedes her clothes still smiling they moved out of frame but they could be heard._

"_Moma… is this really happening? I'm about to be a mom… to a baby that's mine and Sam's. Can I do this?" Mercedes asked softly._

"_Yes baby! You already are mother you carrying that sweet little gift made you a mother. You are going to do amazing!"_

"_Moma… Sam would've… God he would have loved all of this you know?" She said with shaky breath._

"_Baby he may not be here but he is here and he will be in that room once you deliver her. Now come on before you have to have that baby here! I may be ready to be a grandmother but I'm not ready to do that!" Diane said making Mercedes laugh._

…

"_OH MY GOD! Why does it feel like this?" Mercedes screamed as her mother laughed and wiped her forehead._

"_Oh girl, it'll pass just push!"_

"_Do I have to record this?" Matthew said making sure to keep the camera on his daughter._

"_Yes! One more push baby I can see her hair!" Diane said with tears forming in her eyes. Mercedes grunted and pushed with her all might before the doctor said those magical words._

"_She's here!" Her doctor said holding Samantha up so she could see her and Mercedes heart broke from all the love she had in that instant for her daughter. _

"_Daddy I want you to cut the cord." She said softly still looking at her daughter who was wailing at this point but it was the sweetest sound she'd ever heard. Her father handed the camera to Diane and shakily cut the cord then per Mercedes request Samantha was placed on her chest so she could have instant skin to skin, she wanted to wait to have her cleaned off, the moment she felt her daughter on her she cried softly gently stroking her small curls._

"_Hey beautiful, I'm your mom… I love you so much sweet girl." Mercedes said softly looking down at her daughter who stopped crying and looked up at her with her beautiful eyes. She was Sam through and through and her heart was exploding because she was beyond happy to have a piece of him and to have a little them all in one. _

"_You did it baby girl, you did it." Matthew said rubbing his daughter's hair and kissing her on the forehead. _

"_She looks like him." Diane said after the took her away to be cleaned. "She looks like you too but she's definitely Sam." Mercedes just chuckled and smiled waiting for them to bring her back and sitting up when the nurse handed her back to Mercedes. _

"_She's perfect."_

_End Video_

Sam held back his own tears, no matter how any of the other videos affected him this one broke his heart the most. He looked at his parents and could see his mother understood but his father seemed uninterested in what he had just seen.

"Oh sweetheart..." Mart started but stopped because she didn't know what to say.

"You two took this from me." Sam said with tears welling in his eyes and his voice cracking. "You took the single most important moment in my life outside of meeting Mercedes away because of your own selfishness. I will never know what it was like to hold my child as a newborn. I will never know what it's like to see her grown from an infant to where she is now… Did you know she recorded everything for you?"

"She what?" Mary asked shocked and Dwight just shrugged.

"She recorded every milestone in hopes that the two of you would come around and want to get to know your grandchild. She even wrote letters but they were returned unopened. You took four years from me four years I will never get back and you both had a big hand in keep my child away from me. I wanted you both here to hear this because I refuse to repeat it. I will do anything to get my family back and I plan like hell making it happen but you will never know my child or any future children I have with Mercedes, you denied me a life that I wanted and Dwight you might not give a damn but you will remember it when you're on your death bed and there's not a single person around you. You don't have claim over me or my life anymore and you damn sure don't have a claim over who the fuck I love, I set her free but I fully intend on being the person she falls in love with again."

"Sweetheart please don't-"

"Mary you knew and you still did nothing until my daughter was taken! I will come by regularly to see Stevie and Stacey, I want them to get to know Samantha but I do not trust you and I'm not sure when I will again but for now you can not and will not see her."

"You don't get to come here and tell me some shit like that!" Dwight said finally.

"You fail to remember why you're in here and I don't care to rehash it you're just trying to prolong this visit but I can assure you Dwight, I won't be back. You're about to feel how Mercedes felt when you lied and ripped everything away from her, she was alone, pregnant and still managed to hold out hope that you would come around. Oh as for Quinn you know your mistress, she's pregnant with your child… so it seems as though you'll get a fourth chance at screwing up a your kid's life." Sam said grabbing his tape and leaving both his parents sitting there in shock.

"I won't be back but I won't prevent the twins from coming to see you if they want to that is and I hope you rot in hell!" Mary said slapping Dwight before walking out herself leaving him alone and empty.

…

"Sweetie can you get the door?" Mercedes shouted from the kitchen to Samantha who was sitting in the living room while she made them some cookies. She waited for a response but only heard her daughter shuffling before she heard the door opening.

"DADDY!" Samantha shouted loudly before jumping into Sam's arms laughing as he spun her around before placing her back down.

"Hey little bit… how are you? I missed you a lot." He said kneeling down and handing her a single flower.

"I missed you too!" She said smiling before leaning in. "So did mommy." She whispered and he laughed because she had gotten better at it.

Mercedes heard Samantha scream daddy and was frozen in place, her feet wouldn't let her move nor would her mind comprehend the rush of anger that flowed through her. It had been a month since everything went down, a month since she seen him and she was angry that he had the nerve to just show up after leaving that letter. She refused to go to him if he had came to see her then he would have to come to her, so she continued placing the raw cookies on the baking sheet but she knew he was coming. She could hear his foot steps nearing and her anger dissipating but she wouldn't look at him, she made sure to promise herself to stay strong. She felt the butterflies and knew he was in the kitchen probably admiring her from the back, she definitely felt eyes one her and rolled her eyes because she knew her skin was reacting to him being so close.

"Mercedes..." Sam said and she had to fight the urge to face him, his voice alone had her wanting to… no he left, he left and never called.

"Samuel." She said without turning around but she could hear him shifting.

"Mommy, daddy's here and he brought us flowers!" Samantha said and she knew she would have to turn around. She turned and smiled sweetly at their daughter but avoided looking at him before she walked over and took the flowers from their daughter's hand and smelling them.

"They're beautiful how about I put them in a vase with some water yeah?" She asked and could feel Sam's eyes willing her to look at him, Samantha just nodded and watched as Mercedes did her task before looking at both her parents questionably. She tugged on Sam's arm making him come to eye level with her.

"You should give mommy a hug, I think she needs it." Samantha whispered and Sam smiled weakly.

"How about I give you one and you give it to mommy?" He countered and she took a minute to think before shaking her head no.

"I already gave mommy one, it's your turn. Mommy can I go play out back?" Samantha asked and Mercedes hesitated because that meant she would be alone with Sam but nodded anyway with a smile.

"Just be careful." She shouted as she ran outside.

"Mercedes please look at me." Sam said after a few moments but she didn't say anything so he moved closer. "I know you're upset and you have every right to be but baby-" He stopped when she turned around and finally looked at him.

"Upset is an understatement! You left when I needed the most and I know what I said… I know the things I said were harsh but damnit you should have been the one that brought her home! She asked for you as soon as they got off the plane, I called you and you didn't even…" She said shaking her head refusing to cry.

"I know Mercedes and I am so sorry but I did what I thought was best I needed to to get clear of everything before I could even look at you again. My family took our child to get me away from you, my family lied about me being dead, they stole four years from us and they took so much more from you. I was alive walking around and you were grieving for me, for yourself and for our child baby a whole life was stolen from us. I wanted to come back and ask you to marry me that day, to try to get you to take a pregnancy test because I knew but it didn't happen. I lost everything and didn't know it until I had you back again and we kept getting pushed and pulled every which a way except to each other." Sam said running his hands through his hair and sighing deeply.

"I know this isn't what you wanted to hear this but I didn't come back without the intention on getting us back… on getting my family back. I don't care how long it takes I just need to know that you'll let me try." Sam moving closer standing directly in front of Mercedes pleading with his eyes. She looked up at him searching his eyes while fighting back her tears she reached up and wiped the ones that fell from his eyes.

"We have to go slow, Samantha needs consistency so we can have dinners but-"

"I know I got a place and I can come over as much as needed… as much as you'll allow."

"And no more almost encounters and stop looking at me like that!" She said letting out a deep breath.

"Like what?" He asked smirking

"Like you've seen me naked or are trying to see what color underwear I have on." She replied as he smiled nodding slowly before leaning down.

"I have seen you naked on very many occasions and I am trying to figure out what color your bra is because you're not wearing panties." He whispered before kissing her on her cheek, Mercedes just bit her lip and took a step back trying not to smile.

"I'm going to go outside and play with little bit if that's okay?" He asked walking backwards towards the backdoor.

"Hey she's all yours." She replied turning around and finally placing the cookies in the oven. Sam stopped and watched her closely tilting his head before she turned around quickly narrowing her eyes at him before shaking her ass and rolling her eyes when he winked at her before going outside.

When the cookies were finally done she decided to join them and smiled when she saw Sam pushing Samantha on her swing set, she sat down and watched them as they played laughing she took a picture of them running around and few others from her spot before they roped her and had her chasing after them both playing tag. They stayed out there for two hours before it was time to put Samantha down for nap, which Sam did with great ease before he returned back downstairs.

"She go down easy?"

"She asked a ton of very hard questions but yes she crashed." Sam replied sitting plopping done on the couch laying his head on her thigh.

"So… her birthday is coming up and I figured we could do Moana… since she's still stuck on it." Mercedes said looking down at him. "It'll be the first one you'd be apart of so I wanted to make sure to include you… in the planning."

"I would love to help, what umm what do you need me to do? When do..." He suddenly felt overwhelmed with excitement.

"Well we usually have a small get together but she has a few friends at her school that she wants to invite so that's why I suggested the Moana theme… it could be a water party, we could sing and dance have cupcakes she doesn't like cake. Don't ask I still haven't been able to fully understand that logic but cupcakes she will have." Mercedes said with a soft giggle, Sam laughed as well because it didn't make sense but he didn't care he would get her whatever she wanted.

"Okay cupcakes, think we can get her costume to match? Make it like a luau… leis, coconuts and pine- no pineapples." He replied sitting up smiling.

"Mhm… we would need to order the themed cups and plates soon because we had a mishap during her second birthday. I don't care what anyone says it doesn't get easier the older they get…"

"I could draw some of them… I haven't in a long time but I'm sure if you told me what or showed me I could hand make the banners that and the invitations." Sam offered.

"I think she would love that."

"Yeah? Did you ever look in my book? The one on my desk?" He asked and shook her head no. "Come here." He said standing and holding his hand out she took it and they entered his office which really was stuck in time. He walked them over to his desk sitting her down and opening his sketch book and leaning down with his head resting on her shoulder she turn slightly to look at him raising her eyebrow and he just chuckled.

"Look, please." He encouraged. She let out a sigh and flipped the page and her eyes grew wide as she admired the bright colors and beautifully drawn characters. There were bubbles above them but no words but she could tell by the eyes on the woman she was supposed to be a form of her. She lightly ran her finger over the drawing before flipping it again and seeing more to comic but still no words but she recognized the background and smiled looking at him before turning the page again and gasping.

"Oh Sam this was apart of your plan huh?" She asked feeling tears forming but shaking them away so she didn't get them on the drawing.

"Well I was going to fill in the bubbles first and then bind it before taking you to the place it all happened. I even called a few old frat brothers to make sure it was okay but then hell happened. I'm surprised you never looked at it, I knew how badly you wanted to see what I was drawing." He said turning the chair around and pulling it so he could sit on the couch with her in front of him.

"You kept telling me you would show me soon and after everything I just wanted it to remain a surprise. You kinda gave that little piece back to me just now… you showing me this I mean." She said softly before clearing her throat.

"So the little monster will be up in like an hour and she'll be ready for dinner… we'll need to explain everything to her but we could have dinner together tonight." She said standing.

"I can cook you know?" He joked and laughed when she gave him a bullshit look.

"You're forgetting that I know you… knew you rather and though you were pretty good around the kitchen I don't want to kill our child tonight." She said giggling and walking out of his office with him behind her before she stopped. "I can see your eyes Evans."

"If you wore underwear we wouldn't have this problem seriously woman when did you stop wearing panties?" He asked quickly looking up when she turned slightly.

"When I stopped having someone rip them off of me." She said and felt a rush of sadness before pushing it away and continuing into the kitchen. Sam let out a sigh and knew she was still very much hurting and he understood but he hoped his presence wasn't making it even more difficult.

"Mercedes… is me being here making it harder for you?" He asked making her stop her actions and turn to look at him.

"It's not that Sam… it's all this craziness that surrounded this. It's weird trying to find a normal while I think we both thought we were moving in some direction of us being together officially again but we didn't include the real world in that mix and the real world came knocking down that small foundation we rebuilt. I feel unsteady and confused because I am literally torn in half… there's one side of me that just wants to rip your clothes off and make love to you until I physically can't anymore but then there's the other side that keeps screaming that I would making love to a stranger. You make me feel weak and scared at the same time because those four years you did have a different life than I did which is fine don't get me wrong but to go back to how thing were is asking me to get drunk and us have sex in the park again." She answered running her hands over her jeans.

"Physically you could have your way with me and I wouldn't even be angry, emotionally I'm guarded but I need you to understand it's nothing you did… I'm just so much in my way because I don't know anything outside of being a mom at this point. How the hell am I supposed to be someone's whatever and heal… I think what I'm saying is I need to get to know me again." She finished looking at him hoping he understood but his expression was unreadable.

"I understand." He said nodding looking at her deeply before walking over to her and stopping seeking permission before he hugged her. "Humor me?"

"What?" She asked pulling away.

"Humor me." He said again with a small smile and she just nodded before he walked out of the kitchen she waited for him to return but she heard the front door open then close and then a knock making her shake her head with a smile forming on her lips. She walked to the door and opened it with her eyebrow raised as Sam smiled at her then clearing his throat.

"Hi, I'm new to the neighborhood and just wanted to introduce myself." He said sweetly holding his hand out for her to shake which she did slowly.

"Hi, I'm Mercedes." She said trying hard not to laugh at his antics.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mercedes, I'm Sam and I must say you are very beautiful."

"Well you are too kind… would you like to come in?" She asked and made a face that made her laugh.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said stepping closer to her before she moved aside so he could come back inside they both looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"You have to admit it feels better right?"

"Yea… it does come help me make dinner." She said shaking her head giggling.

* * *

Sooooo... next chapter will be around Samantha's birthday party and what lead to Sam acting all crazy and shit lol Also we got to read about Mercedes's labor story and Sam finally broke the chains from his parents. We will have some major Stevie, Stacey and Samantha moments since it'll be their first time meeting! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time XOXO

**I'm sorry I didn't post Wednesday I have a lot going on right now nothing bad just been crazy lol I promise to update the other stories today and tomorrow to make up!**


	19. Reset : Part Two

A/N: Soooo this chapter needed to happen... yes I left it on a cliffhanger but it's an awesome filler!

**Please read: My sister has test positive for Covid... she is also pregnant with and has another child. I will continue to update as I can... my mother, nieces and one of my nephews also are sick but they do not have covid that we know of yet. Y'all my nieces and nephew are all under the age of 4... they are babies. So please pray for my family.**

* * *

Chapter 19

Reset: Part Two

Sam waited patiently for Samantha to come out of her classroom, he and Mercedes had been alternating picking her up for the past few weeks and he had gotten an ear full about letting her con him into getting ice cream right after the first time he was on pick up duty. Samantha asked for double scoop and he figured she'd run off the extra energy but instead she threw up everywhere and even got some in Mercedes's hair.

"Daddy!"

"Hey there little bit! How was school today?" Sam asked picking her up and swinging her around before stopping and kissing her on her forehead.

"It was fun! I told Lily she couldn't to my party because she said she was going to wear a Moana dress too." Samantha said nodding her head to confirm her decision.

"But I thought you wanted all of your friends to wear their costumes too…?" Sam asked. Since he and Mercedes told her they were going to throw her a Moana themed birthday her request have grown and she was getting a big head when it came to the inviting and uninviting people.

"I do but she said she was going to come as Moana. Me and mommy are going to dress as Moana and her mommy so you have to dress as the daddy, mommy's costume is pretty… not as pretty as mine but I like it and she promised to sing with me. Will you sing with me too?" Samantha responded overloading him with a ton of information.

"Of course but only if you allow Lily to come. Everyone will know it's your birthday and that you're the birthday princess okay?" Sam asked kneeling down so that he was eye to eye to his daughter, she looked like she was debating before sighing.

"Okay… she can come."

"Good, now let's get you home." Sam said standing back up and grabbing her hand and walking outside of her preschool. They walked back to his truck as he listened to her tell him about everything she did during her day and how excited she was for her party, somewhere from the time he buckled her in and them driving her home she tuckered herself out and was asleep leading when he pulled up the drive way. Mercedes came out just as he was unbuckling her from her booster seat and she gave him a sweet smile.

"She talked herself to sleep… literally. She's very excited about her party, oh and Lily was uninvited but now she's re… invited. I don't know but she said she that she had fun and Bobby is no longer her boyfriend. I did not know she had one but I'm going to kick his ass for taking her sucker." Sam said grabbing her gently while Mercedes looked at him amused before she let out a soft laugh.

"Bobby was the love of her life two days ago… I guess it didn't last." Mercedes joked opening the door so he could take her upstairs. She got a weird feeling and looked around before shaking her head and walking fully inside and closing the door, she sighed and rolled her shoulders before feeling Sam's hands gently massaging them.

"You feeling okay?" He asked leading her to couch sitting her down then pulling the ottoman so he could sit in front of her, he grabbed her foot and began kneading it gently smiling when she laid back letting out a soft groan.

"It's just the party… don't get me wrong you've been a huge help but when you leave the questions, tears and bribing begins. It's becoming to much, she understands more than I personally have given her credit for and that is why I've been adding more and more to this damn party." Mercedes said running her hand over her face.

"Why didn't you tell me? I can stay later or come over in the morning and take over for the morning routines… how about she stay with me tonight?" Sam asked grabbing her other foot smiling again when her eyes fluttered closed.

"Sam are you sure you're ready for that? She's a handful sometimes and all of her things are here… what if she wakes up in the middle of the night looking for me? Or has a nightmare or-" She was cut off when he kissed her gently before pulling away.

"I know, we're taking it slow but you were about to start rambling and I figured that would be the only way to make you stop. I can handle it and if she wakes up looking for you I will bring her back but you need a break and since I'm not here 24/7 to help. I want you to start telling me these things because if I had known then we could've come up with some type of arrangement." Sam said looking at her with a half smile.

"Do it again." She replied barely above a whisper, Sam smiled shaking his head before getting up and leaning over her and looking at her intensely before moving closer stopping right before his lips touched her. He smiled then moved to her cheek and kissed it before standing straight and winking at her to which she just rolled her eyes trying not to smile.

"I'll pack her a bag, then I'm going to run you a bath before I make us dinner and after dinner Samantha and I will be going to my place while you have a night to yourself. Oh and I'm not asking so don't even try to fight me on this because you won't win." He said walking towards the stairs flashing her a wide grin before going up and leaving her down there shaking her head.

Right before she was going to follow him there was a knock at the door and she tried to think who it could be before she opened the door and quickly shook her head and starting to close the door.

"Please! Just… give me one minute. I know I don't deserve it but-"

"You damn right you don't and I don't know why you are here and nor do I give a damn. You can't just pop up here when you deem it so, my daughter lives here and this is a safe place for her. Goodbye!" Mercedes said growing increasingly angry by the second.

"I just wanted to drop this off… the twins mentioned her birthday coming up and that they would be attending. I just wanted her to have a gift from her other grandmother..." Mary said holding a very large and beautiful gift bag. Mercedes looked at the woman like she lost her damn mind but she took the bag and to her surprise it was very heavy.

"You had four… five years to be her grandmother and you choose now to be present?" Sam came down right when he heard Mercedes speaking to the only person he knew she would even say that sentence to and groaned. He walked over with Samantha's bag in his hand placed it by the door before nudging Mercedes slightly.

"Look, I do not have the patience for this shit you can handle it." She said handing him the gift bag and letting out a shaky breath.

"Go upstairs I'll handle this your bath is ready anyways." He said nodding her away before turning to his mother with an annoyed expression.

"Sam… I just wanted-"

"EXACTLY! That's your problem, it's about what you and dad want never about the people it may effect. I told you that when I was ready for you to meet our child you would but you couldn't even give me that now could you? Do you not really know the damage that has been done because of the two of you? Leave and don't ever come back unannounced again, you don't even know how far back this is going to push us..." Sam said letting out a deep sigh realizing this was just another fucking thing he had to deal with on top of taking things slow with Mercedes.

"Sam, I just wanted her to have a gift from me on her birthday." Mary said softly looking at Sam and realizing he didn't care about her reasoning. She nodded and gave him a weak smile before walking away leaving Sam there trying to see how this was going to unfold. He placed the gift in the hall closet out of reach from Samantha and walked upstairs to see if Mercedes was okay. He hesitate for a moment before opening the bathroom door and smiled when he saw her in the tub with her eyes closed, she looked very peaceful.

"Hey… you okay?" He asked softly walking over to the tub and siting on floor while his fingers played with some of the bubbles in the water. Mercedes opened one eye looking at his hand playing with the water and smirked.

"I don't want her showing up to my baby's party… I know she's your mother and her grandmother but I'm not ready for that just yet. I just don't… I wasn't given a chance and Samantha damn sure wasn't and now all of a sudden she's the most prized thing to them. I'm sorry I don't mean to speak poorly of your mother but I can't with all my heart trust her… to try to take her away from me." She said feeling tears forming but shaking them away and smiling when she felt his hand on her knee.

"I know and I told her just that, I don't know why she thought it would ever be okay especially since I told her that until I felt it was okay she didn't need to try. I can't apologized enough Merce…" Sam said looking at her and she could tell he meant it, Mary wouldn't be near their child for a while which at the moment was fine for Mercedes.

"So are you sure about her staying?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yes! I got her room set up already… it's not as awesome as the one here but I think she'll approve and we'll only be twenty minutes away. I have a key to here and I made you a key for there as well, remind me to give it to you before we leave." He said excitedly.

"I probably should have told you about her afternoon naps and why I don't let her take them but you gotta learn right?" She joked winking at him before laughing at his expression.

"Wait… what aren't you telling me?" Sam asked.

"Uh-uh, you'll call when you know." She replied laughing covering her mouth when he shot her a knowing look. Sam sat up moving the hand that was on her knee down gripping her hip then reaching over and doing it with the other.

"Sam… what the hell are you doing?"

"Making you tell me what you meant." He said before bringing both hands up to her waist and giving her a mischievous grin and she shook her head.

"Don't. You. Dare!" She said already trying to wiggle out of his embrace but she didn't want to splash water everywhere and she knew he knew that.

"Then tell me." He said giving her one last time but she firmly closed her mouth into a straight line, he just nodded and began tickling her and laughing as she tried so hard to break free. Mercedes couldn't help thrashing as he kept attacking her and she knew there was going to be water everywhere.

"Sam! There's going to be water everywhere!" She said in between laughs but he didn't let up, instead he immersed his self into the tub more grabbing one of her legs and shooting her another grin.

"Now… let's see if this is still the best spot." He said holding on tighter as tried to jerk her leg away. "Are you going to be a good girl and tell me?" He teased because he knew she would be defiant to the end.

"I was never a good girl Samuel." She quipped knowing calling him by his full name would let him know she was up for the challenge even if half the water that was once in the tub was now on the floor.

"Wrong answer Jones!" He said before tickling the sensitive flesh behind her knee and she let out a loud laugh and twisted trying to get her leg from his grip but it only made him slip on top of her. They were both laughing at this point and for the first time in a while it was just like old times. Sam smiled down at her and she playfully hit him realizing then he was clothed and they were now soaking wet.

"Your clothes." She said playing with the hem of his Henley slipping a few fingers underneath drawing small circles against his flesh. She looked up at him and raked her bottom lip through her teeth before sliding her hand fully underneath his shirt slowly running it up his abs, she held his eyes with her own before he loosen his grip on her ankle and ran his hand up her leg. He leaned in closer as he hands continue moving until he was able to wrap them around her waist and pull her up slightly.

"I'm going to kiss you and I'm not going to stop okay." He said more as a statement than a question and Mercedes let out a shakily breath and nodded. Sam lowered his head capturing her lips groaning deeply pulling her closer gently squeezing her enjoying the feel of her soft flesh. Mercedes ran her hands further up his chest, up to his shoulders then down his biceps squeezing them and smiling against his lips.

"Mmm.. I missed this." She said breathing heavily pulling his shirt up then over his head and tossing it on to the floor. Sam just nodded before recapturing her lips and standing grabbing her underneath her thighs and wrapping them around his waist. Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck and laced her fingers through his hair gripping it softly before kissing his neck.

"Mommy?" Sam jerked and Mercedes damn near fell out of his hands.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Mercedes said wiggling to get out of his embrace but if he let go she would fall straight onto the wet floor and hurt herself.

"Mommy?" They heard Samantha's soft voice again and could tell she was in the bedroom.

"Yeah baby, give moma a minute okay?" Mercedes said loud enough for Samantha to hear and hopefully stop her from advancing any further because she knew her daughter very well and knew she would burst into the bathroom at any moment.

"Sam put me down." She whispered.

"I will but just give me a second, I don't need you hurting yourself and our child having more question than finding us in the compromising pos-" Sam said before he heard the bathroom door open and he turned so that Samantha couldn't see them like that. Mercedes let out a huff and shook her head giving Sam look that made him chuckle.

"Baby what has mommy told you about knocking?" Mercedes asked from behind Sam.

"Daddy why are you in the bath with mommy?" Samantha asked completely ignoring her mother. Sam looked at Mercedes with wide eyes and mouthed 'what do I say?" and she just giggle and shrugged.

"I fell when I was trying to help mommy get out." Sam said slowly turning to face their daughter who looked like she was trying to decide if he was telling the truth.

"Is mommy okay?"

"Yes baby, just give us a minute and we'll be right out okay?" Mercedes answered poking her head out so she could see her face.

Samantha just nodded and reluctantly walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind her leaving her parents alone. Silence quickly filled the bathroom before Sam started to laugh, it was deep and hearty making Mercedes look at him with a smile because it had been forever since she heard his laugh in this house. She couldn't help when she wrapped her arms around him hugging him hard and almost toppling them over, she felt his body shaking gently before he wrapped his arms around her and kissing her on her forehead.

"Come on let's get out of this damn tub before our child decides we're not moving fast enough." Sam said smiling at her before picking her up and stepping out of the tub slowly. He made sure not to slip when walking over to grab her a towel and her robe, she smiled and quickly dried off before slipping her robe on.

"I'll clean up the water go ahead and get little bit."

"Sam… maybe you could stay tonight?" Mercedes asked and Sam gave her a look before nodding slowly.

"I want to… but I don't think I can sleep in the guest bedroom and if I slept with you we wouldn't get much sleep." He answered honestly rubbing the back of his neck sighing because he knew this was an open invitation to do just that.

"Maybe that's what I want…" She said with a wink before walking out of the bathroom leaving Sam there feeling aroused and conflicted at the same time. He shook his head letting out a chuckle before cleaning up the water and grabbing his wet shirt wringing it out and draping over the shower door. He walked out and smiled when he saw Mercedes and Samantha snuggled up on the bed as Samantha told her about her day and of course her birthday. He leaned against the door frame wanting to join them but his jeans were wet, Mercedes was trying to listen to everything she was saying but she kept going from topic to topic.

She looked up and crossed her eyes before biting back a laugh, Sam just nodded in agreement before pushing off the wall and walking towards them to try and save he from the barrage of questions and random tangents.

"Hey little bit how does staying over with me sound?" He asked making Samantha stop mid sentence and jump up excitedly.

"We can watch movies and dance and mommy can sing!" She said bouncing up and down smiling brightly at both her parents who were sharing a look.

"Well actually baby… it's just going to be you and daddy. Mommy's going to stay here and you're going to daddy's house." Mercedes said grabbing her hands stopping her from bouncing.

"But… why can't this be his house too?" She asked looking at both of her parents with a confused and sadden expression. Mercedes let out a sigh pulling their down to her because she knew where this was headed.

"It is baby… it's just mommy and daddy need a little more time before we can umm..." Mercedes stopped looking up at Sam because she wasn't sure how to finish that sentence this time. Everything was still there between them and his family was no longer and issues she was battling with have since been resolved, so why couldn't they just go forward as a family unit?

"Little bit… a lot has happened and mommy needs time to get to know daddy and daddy has to do the same. How about just for tonight me and you stay at my place?" Sam asked looking at Samantha and Mercedes.

"Okay!" Samantha said calmly looking at Sam with a small smile.

"Yeah?" He asked smiling at her and nodded excitedly.

"Mommy can stay and do mommy stuff and we can have fun." She replied making them both laugh.

"Okay baby girl can you give us a minute? You can got pick three toys to take over tonight okay?" Mercedes asked picking their daughter and placing her on the floor. Samantha just nodded and ran out of the room with Mercedes in tow to close the door behind her, she rarely locked the door but she did this time because she knew it was going to take Samantha a while to pick one let alone three toys.

* * *

"We need to talk..." She said when turned around and Sam nodded watching her walk to her closet and coming back with a pair of his old shorts. "Here, I know you're tired of being in wet clothes."

"Thanks, what do you want to talk about?" He asked pulling down off his pants and underwear and Mercedes held back a groan closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When she opened Sam was looking at her with a smirk and she rolled her eyes before reluctantly scanning his body and moved back when she saw him moving closer.

"P-put your shorts on..." She said hoping she sounded firm but knew she didn't, Sam didn't stop advancing towards her and she had officially felt her back against the door. He placed both hands on either side of her and leaning down and kissing her deeply.

"I said I wasn't going to stop once I kissed you." He said tugging the tie on her robe and watching it slip from her shoulders exposing her to him again. He moved his hand from the door to her cheek gently caressing it while his other hand slide down her back slowly pulling her into him and he smiled when she let out a soft groan.

"Sam.." She said breathlessly as he kissed a trail down her neck and she felt his hands roving over her body, one hand grazing her core letting him know she was indeed ready for him before he lifted her up and looked at her intensely before slowly lowering her onto him.

Mercedes let out a ragged breath at the sudden rush of pleasure when his hardness met her core and the slow reintroduction of their bodies had her shivering and arching her back inviting more of him into her. Sam groaned deeply before capturing her lips and squeezing her hips tightly to prevent her from moving.

"Sam… let me move baby." She said trying but he shook his head biting his lip to reel his self in before letting out a shaky breath and easing out of her and placing her back on the ground. Mercedes exhaled sharply at the lack of closeness to which Sam just smiled and kissed her softly.

"I'm not taking you against the wall but I needed to feel all of you… I'm going to go make dinner before… because… shit. Four years… mmm." Sam said barely able to complete his own thoughts let alone a full sentence.

He looked at Mercedes and could tell she was going through a wide range of emotions herself but her eyes were clear as day, she wanted to keep going which is exactly what he wanted to see. He kissed her once more before leaning down and grabbing her robe then helped her back into it taking one final look at her body before stepping back and walking into the bathroom with his short in his hands. Mercedes was stuck in place trying to combat her arousal along with trying to figure out what the hell just happened and why he stopped.

When Sam came out of the bathroom she braced herself because she wasn't sure what was going to happen but she knew she wanted answers.

"So I was thinking tacos?" He said causally as he walked back into the room, Mercedes looked at him confused for a moment before shaking her head.

"Samuel Evans if you think for one second I'm letting you leave this room without remotely explaining what the hell just happ-" She was cut off by his lips on hers and she couldn't help melting into him like she did earlier.

"I plan on making you want me so badly that it's the only thing on your mind besides our child." He said once he pulled away smirking at her reaction.

"I do want you though that's what I wanted to talk about actu-" Again he crashed his lips to hers this time eliciting a deep moan from her before he pulled away again this time more abruptly than last.

"There's nothing to talk about… I'm going to let little bit help with dinner so you relax until we say it's done." He said winking and walking out of the room leaving her more aroused than before and slightly angry.

…

After dinner and Sam stealing a few kisses while they cleaned up it was time for them to leave and Mercedes was panicking slightly.

"Okay you know she has to go to the bathroom before she goes to bed right?"

"Yes."

"And no matter how cute she is when she asks no juice before bed."

"I know, no juice."

"Absolutely nothing that has pineapples in it."

"Merce, I know she's is going to be perfectly safe. Okay?" Sam said grabbing her hands and looking at her with a smile. She could tell he was excited that she was even trusting him to do this but she was still worried.

"I know… she's just it's her first time over there and I haven't been there but I know she's in good hands… I just don't know what to do after she leaves. Sure I've been without her but never on a school night and you haven't been alone with her for long so… I just don't want either of you to become overwhelmed." She replied letting out a deep sigh.

"I will send you videos until she crashes deal?"

"Deal!" She said quickly making him chuckle.

"Alright little bit come tell mommy goodnight.' Sam said to Samantha who was excitedly dancing by the door, she ran over to where they were standing and held her arms open for Mercedes to hug her.

"Bye mommy!" She said wrapping her arms around Mercedes neck tightly making her cough.

"Good night baby be good and I love you sooo much!"

"I love you too! Come on daddy!" Samantha said wiggling out her mother's embrace and grabbing Sam's hand tugging on it.

"Wait I want a kiss." Mercedes said and Samantha gave her a look before running back over and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and before she could move away Mercedes grabbed her and planted kisses all over her face making her laugh.

"Okay, I got enough to last me through the night." Mercedes said putting Samantha down and walking them to the door. Sam placed her in his truck along with her bag of clothes and her very heavy bag of toys.

"I'll call you when we get there." Mercedes just nodded giving him a sweet smile.

"Have fun and even if it's two in the morning call me and I'll come over… if she needs me." Mercedes replied giving him a hug before waving to Samantha who just smiled. "Good night Sam."

"Wait." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him. "I need some kisses to last me through the night too." He added with a smirk before leaning in and kissing her gently before deepening it.

"Mhm.. okay we have an audience." Mercedes said between kisses.

"Then stop kissing me."

"You kissed me first." She replied smiling against his lips and they both stopped when they heard the soft taps on the window.

"Okay, go before she's scarred for life." Sam said kissing her once more before pulling away. Mercedes just nodded and tilted her head smiling before stepping back and watching him get into his truck she waved as they pulled off and headed back inside unsure of what to do, since their regular nightly routine would happen without her.

…

After Sam arrived to his place he got Samantha out and grabbed her things smiling because he was really excited for some daddy-daughter time. His home was smaller than the one he shared with Mercedes but it was perfect for what he could find in such short time frame. He kept in mind both Mercedes and Samantha when he picked out his furniture and also made sure to keep everything kid friendly.

"Okay little bit… what do you want do first?" He asked immediately regretting that question because she began firing off crazy ideas but one thing stood out the most, she wanted to play princess with real cookies and tea.

"Mommy makes the cookies and tea, she sings and then we have a huge party." Samantha said pulling out three different teddy bears and a Princess dress. Sam just looked at her nodding and figured it would be fine to indulge in her request, so he help set up the living room moving the furniture around so that there plenty of room to reenact a scene from Frozen. Sam debated on the cookies and tea but figured a few cookies wouldn't kill her and opted for warm milk instead of tea.

"Okay so daddy doesn't really know how to make cookies but I do have plenty of already made cookies. So as long as we don't over do and you got to bed as soon as it's time then we shouldn't have any issues deal?"

"Deal! Okay you can be Olaf!" She said and they proceeded to reenact the entire movie before having a tea party to which Sam was a King and her teddy bears were her other royal friends. Sam had been so caught up in playing that he lost track of time and realized that she should have been given her bath over an hour ago, he also remembered that he promised to send Mercedes videos of Samantha.

"Hey little bit we gotta call mommy, I promised to call her hours ago and I forgot so how about we video call her?" Sam said scrambling to find his phone and to his surprise he only had one missed call from her and text. He read the message smiling when he saw it was just her checking in on them, he started the call and sat beside Samantha giving her a funny look waiting for it to connect when it did they both smiled when they saw Mercedes's face.

"Hey mommy!"

"Awh hey my sweet baby, oh I mean my Princess you look so pretty!"

"Thank you! We're having a tea party and daddy gave me cookies but no tea, he gave me warm milk."

"Oh no..."

"What?" Sam asked looking at Mercedes's eyes go wide and saw her scrambling to get out of bed.

"What's wrong Merce?" Sam asked looking at Samantha confused then back at the screen.

"Sam how long ago did she drink the milk?"

"Umm we're still having the tea party but..." He stopped looking at her cup and noticed it was empty. "She finished it maybe a few minutes ago I didn't give her anything past the cookies and milk."

"She can't have warm milk it makes her throw up. I can't believe I forgot I guess it's because we never gave her just plain warm milk."

"She had had chocolate though and she looks fine. Right little bit you're fine." Sam asked Samantha.

"Yeah mommy I'm fine!"

"Sam I made the hot chocolate remember? She didn't have milk she had water, I need you to get her some water and take her to the bathroom." Mercedes putting on her shoes and running down the stairs.

"Wait where are you going?" Sam asked walking into the kitchen to get the water like she said with Samantha following close behind he looked back at her and she gave him a smile that made him stop.

"Oh no, little bit are you okay?" He asked noticing she looked pale.

"Sam run! She will projectile vomit!" Mercedes said after grabbing her keys and running out the door. She got into her car and pulling out of her driveway.

Sam picked Samantha up and ran her into the bathroom in just enough time for her to do exactly what Mercedes said she would, she projectile vomited every except into the toilet before she began to cry. Sam just pulled her into him held her until she made a gagging sound and felt her throw up again only this time it was directly on his shirt. He pulled away just enough to grab a wash cloth to wipe her mouth before slowly standing her up.

"All done?" He asked hoping like hell she wasn't going to throw up again. She gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"Okay let's get you cleaned up then." He said realizing she couldn't use that bath room so he carried her upstairs to the master bath and realized she some how has some throw up in her hair.

"Sam!" He heard from downstairs and then heard a loud gagging sound. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and knew this night was about to get even longer.

"Up here!" He shouted as he walked over to the tub and began to run Samantha a warm bath. Mercedes came into the room and quickly walked into the bathroom looking at them both concerned.

"Oh baby girl, you okay?" She asked walking over and pulling her into a hug. She began to cry again and Sam felt awful.

"It's okay sweet girl, we're gonna get you all better okay?" Mercedes said wiping her tears and helping her out of the dress then placing her into bath.

"Sam if you want I'll get her cleaned up and you can shower."

"Merce… I didn't-"

"Sam it's okay mistakes happen." She said with a small smile before turning and tending to Samantha as he grabbed him some clothes to shower in the other bath room. He turned the shower on and just stood under the rushing water for a moment before quickly showering and then getting dressed tossing his clothes in the hamper making a mental not to throw them in the washer before going to bed. He walked back into the master bedroom hoping to find Mercedes and Samantha but they weren't there, he walked down the hall and saw Samantha laying in her bed asleep.

He opened the door more smiling and walking over to her bed, she was already asleep and thankfully smelled like a kid again, he ran his hand over her curls before giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. He quietly left before going downstairs looking for Mercedes again, he looked in the living room and kitchen before he heard the bathroom door open.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked noticing she was holding his mop.

"You needed it to be-"

"Mercy, you didn't have to do I was going to clean it up." Sam said trying to take the mop from her but she moved it back.

"I'm done and now I'm going to go home and shower." She said taking the mop and the bucket and placing it outside. "Let it air out before bringing it back inside or it'll reek." She added before grabbing her purse and keys.

"Wait why are you leaving?"

"You said a full night Evans." She said with a sly smile turning to leave before he grabbed her arm shaking his head.

"Sleep with me."

"Sam..."

"No I mean you and me in a bed sleeping." He said grabbing her purse and keys placing them on the table by the door. She gave Sam a look that he chose to ignore and grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. He checked on Samantha once more before taking her to his room closing the door behind him, she looked at him then down at her clothes then back at him.

"Here, just like old times." He said handing her his shirt with a smile waiting for her to put it on. She rolled her eyes but the corners of her mouth turned into a smile, she took of her shoes, jeans and shirt before putting his on and rubbing her hair that was up in a ponytail.

"I would offer you a scarf but I still remember the rules, if you wear one means everything's closed and I plan at least kissing you." He said tossing a satin pillow at her.

"So you just figured I would stay huh?" She asked trying not to sound impressed while she climbed on to the bed.

"I hoped you would eventually." He said waiting for her to get comfortable before he slid in next to her smiling.

"Sam?" She said breaking the silence and turning to him more.

"Mhm?"

"Why aren't we together honestly?"

"I can't stop thinking with little Sam and you're not stopping me… my parents are the worst, I left when I should've stayed after we got Samantha back and you lived a whole life in these past four years." He replied honestly and it caught Mercedes off guard because she wasn't expecting him to answer her question that way.

"Oh… well you came back like you promised so there's an upside." That was all she could think to say.

"Technically I came back both times like I promised it's just the first time my par-" He was cut off by her kissing him softly before Mercedes threaded her hands through his damp hair deepening their kiss. Sam let out a low groan wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close enjoying their kiss.

"I missed you so much Sammy." She said flipping them over so that she was straddling him. Sam groaned when she slowly took of the shirt he'd given her before leaning back down and kissing him hungrily.

Sam ran his hand down her back unclasping her bra on their way down until he reached her ample ass and squeezed earning him a soft wimpier from Mercedes. Sam smiled before flipping them over taking her bra fully off of her body and staring at her half naked body with appreciation.

"I'm not stopping." He said huskily but almost pleadingly.

"Prove it." She said running her hands down his abs then tugging at his sweat pants with a smirk.

* * *

SOOOOOOO... Sam's a little horny lol the next chapter will be the party! Until next time XOXO

Stay Safe!


	20. We Know The Way

A/N: My sister is feeling better guys... however my mother is sick and so is my little cousin. Right now we know my cousin has Covid. My niece does not! (THANK GOD!)

I want to say my family has been very careful and have been practicing social distancing and wearing mask. My sister is an essential worker and that's how she got sick from work, it was confirmed. My cousin has been quarantined only leaving when she needed to go to the store so we are not sure how she got it. I really love appreciate all kind words and prayers!

**Lastly send love and prayers to Naya's family, friends and her sweet baby boy. Send love to her former cast mates as well because today is also the anniversary of Cory's death. **

* * *

Chapter 20

We know the Way

"_I'm not stopping." He said huskily but almost pleadingly._

"_Prove it." She said running her hands down his abs then tugging at his sweat pants with a smirk. _

Sam bit her bottom lip before gently sucking on it making them both moan, he pulled away chuckling at her cute pout before he began kissing a trail of fiery kisses down her neck. He dipped his head in between her breast inhaling her sweet scent before nibbling on her flesh making her arch back, he moved to one of her breast raking his teeth along her hardening nipple while teasing the other with his fingers. He didn't realize how much he missed hearing her moan but as her soft moans began to fill the room he felt his self tightening in his sweat even more.

After getting reacquainted with his old friends he moved down her body kissing, biting and licking every inch of exposed skin before reaching the band on her lace panties moving them down just enough to see her bare hips. He ran his thumb along her smooth skin before placing feathery kissing on each hip then moving downward more revealing more of her soft flesh before her panties were resting on her thick thighs.

"Up."

Mercedes lifted her hips off the bed so he could pull them all the way off leaving her completely bare in front of him She could see his eyes roving over her body slowly and intensely, she wiggled fighting the urge to cover herself.

"You're so damn beautiful baby, this body brought our daughter into the world and it's gorgeous." He said looking at her locking his eyes with hers and Mercedes bit her lip at his words. Sam kissed her deeply before trailing wet kisses down her body again.

He started to plant kisses on the thighs before gently biting her inner thighs and running his hand along her slit before easing a finger inside her heat. Her soft moan excited him on a level that he couldn't even explain, it had been too long since they were able to tease and explore each other's bodies that he knew taking his time was going to feel like torture to her but he had no intentions of rushing this moment. Sam slowly worked his finger inside of her before adding a second causing her to arch into his fingers and let out breathless whimper, he remembered she only like being teased for so long before she took matters into her own hands.

Sam swiped his thumb along her swollen pearl earning a deep moan and a jerk from her and it made him wonder what she meant by not having any form of sex for those past years.

"When was the last time you pleasured yourself baby?"

"I haven't..." She said letting out another moan when he flicked her hardened bud, Sam was shocked at her admission but it only motivated him to make sure it was well worth the wait.

"_I found a love for me..." _Sam sang smiling as he moved up her body slowly kissing her skin before reaching her lips and kissing her deeply and pulling away to look at her as he gently caressed her cheek smiling.

"_Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_..." He continued noticing a few tears falling and quickly kissed them away will grabbing hold of her hips, he kissed her cheeks then her nose and finally her lips again before slowly entering her hold back the groan he so desperately wanted to release, it was much different than earlier and he could tell by her soft shudder she felt the shift as well.

He allowed a few moments for them the get adjusted before he pulled back and thrust into her earning a deep moan and ragged breath from her. He kept his eyes on hers as he continued with his slow strokes before he felt her moved against him wanting more, he quicken his pace every thrust going deeper adding more pleasure for them both. She began matching his thrust, her heat squeezing him tightly making him groan and bit his lip from getting to loud.

"Sam..." Mercedes arched up and felt herself slipping into a sweep moment of bliss, she looked into Sam's eyes feeling the last bit of those years she missed him melting away, she moaned as she felt that old feeling building within the depths of her core and wraps her arms around his neck pulling him for a hot kiss and she could tell by the groan he let out he was close too. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist closing the gap that was created by their body and dove into her not letting his thrust until he felt felt her shuddering and heard her soft moans grow louder. Sam crashed his mouth onto hers to capture it before he felt his own climax nearing, he moved his head and gently bit her shoulder to stifle his own groan as his peak rushed throughout his body.

"Shit!"

"I agree..." She said still feeling the waves and his member twitching every soft often causing flutters to flow through out her core. Sam waited a few moments before easing of of her and laying on his side pulling her close, she snuggled up to him letting out a deep breath smiling as she looked up at him.

"I know, I love you too. Get some sleep baby." Sam said taking the words right from her mouth before placing gentle kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight Sammy." She said before dosing off with Sam right behind her.

…

Mercedes woke up to a familiar feeling and smiled when she felt Sam's hand lazily caressing her breast, she turned her head and stifled a laugh because he was definitely still asleep with a goofy smile on his face. She slowly wiggled out of his hold and decided to shower then check to see if Samantha was awake, she heard him mumble something before walking into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and got in allowing the hot water to run over her body, she could feel the ache as she moved slowly but welcomed the feeling.

She was washing her hair when she felt a pair of large hands run along her shoulders before wrapping around her waist.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you." She responded smiling even though her eyes were closed to prevent shampoo from getting into her eyes.

"Here let me." Sam said moving her hands from her hair and replacing them with his own as he gently massaging her scalp before nudging her a little so that she was under the stream of water, he ran his hands through her hair as the shampoo rinsed out smiling at her because he remembered how he would always ask if he could help her but she would say no but when she got sick he washed it for her and it had been soothing for them both.

"I always liked when you would wash my hair and never understood why you wouldn't let me wash yours until I did the first time." He said smiling again when she opened her eyes.

"To be fair you didn't understand the process that was more than shampoo and conditioning." She replied smiling back at him.

"What's changed today because I know my shampoo isn't going to do anything but make it poof up." He asked with a light chuckle.

"I'll rewash it when I get home, I just-"

"I know after good sex you gotta wash your hair… I haven't forgotten." He said winking at her before pulling her into a deep kiss and she smiled against his lips wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him back.

"Maybe we should see if we're still good at shower sex." Sam said in between pecks as he pushed her against the shower wall.

"We have a four year old that needs breakfast and a party the we have to start preparing for and I-" She was cut off by him lifting her up and grinding his member into her, she let out a pleased giggle before moaning when he did it again.

"We have time baby besides I checked on little bit before coming in here, she was still asleep." He said nibbling on her neck then biting it gently before aligning his self with her wet core and easing into her with one fluid motion causing her to gasp and grab onto his should tightly. She inhaled deeply and let it out when he began using his hands to make her rock her hips as he slowly began matching her movements pumping into her. They both moaned before her head fell back and he attacked her neck with gentle low bites and kisses, she was still sensitive from the night before and felt beginnings of her climax reaching.

"Oh God… yes!" She said feeling herself tightening around him and increased his thrusting making it damn near impossible to keep her moans barely above a whisper, Sam let out a strangled groan gripping her tighter before he felt her unraveling around him and then she let out breathless cry gripping his shoulders to keep herself up. Sam couldn't hold back any longer and dove into her using the wall to keep her steady, he didn't give her a chance to come down fully from her first orgasm before she felt another one already building and it was approaching fast. Sam felt her tightening again and finally released loudly forcing Mercedes to cover his mouth with her hands as she climaxed again as well. They remained connected breathing heavily until their breaths became more even, Sam slowly eased out of her and let out a low groan and had to steady his self before letting her go.

"I guess we know the answer to that." Mercedes said with a breathless laugh making him chuckle and nod in agreement. The water had grown cold but they chose quickly clean up and get dressed, Sam gave her a shirt and a pair of sweats to put on feeling happy that she didn't have any panties to put on. They both check on Samantha and were pleased she was still asleep being they were in there far longer than either of them knew they would be and went down stairs to prepare breakfast.

"Do you think it'll be easier if we went to your place to start getting the party ready?" Sam asked right as her phone began to ring and she let out sigh.

_Hello?_

_Where are you? We have to get the party together and I've been sitting out here for over thirty minutes._

_Moma just use the spare key I'll be there in twenty minutes._

_Where are you now?_

_I'm at Sam's… baby girl got sick and I stayed over._

_Did you get any sleep?_

_MOMA! Good bye!_

_Matt our baby over there being grown and think I don't know._

_Really? Why did you tell daddy that! Ugh, I'm on my way!_

Mercedes hung up rolling her eyes before shoot Sam a smile.

"How about you head over and I'll bring little but once she wakes up?" Sam said walking over and kissing her gently.

"Thank you, I'll see you guys in an hour?" She asked grabbing her purse and keys.

"Whenever she wakes up and finished her breakfast we'll be on our way. I have a few of the hand drawn sighs if you want to take them." He said walking her out, she nodded and he handed the signs to her.

"So I'm guessing it's going to be a really long day with screaming kids everywhere?" He asked and she let out a short laugh.

"Oh you have no idea the madness that's about to ensue but it'll be worth it. They'll be doped up on sugar and excitement then I'll sing, we'll cut the cake and let them play a little longer before it's time for everyone to leave. It's been tradition that she leaves with my parents or Tina to give me a break so she won't be there after the party ends… if you want to you know help clean up." She replied winking at him and he smiled brightly before kissing her deeply. They started to get a little to deep into the moment when her phone started to ring again.

"Moma, I am on the way!" She said already knowing it was her mother.

"Bye baby, we'll be there in a little." Sam said shaking his head with a chuckle.

…

Mercedes wasn't lying when she said it was going to be madness, there were well over twenty plus kids running around the house and yard that was beautifully decorated. There was a huge balloon arch with various shades of orange and blue balloons, there were tables lined with grass skirting and palm tree center pieces with characters from the movie as well as an inflatable water slide. There was tented area that some kids were sitting and enjoying the actual movie as well. The inside was also decorated with the signs Sam made with flowers adorning the hooks that kept the signs hung, their was island music play along with a few songs from the movie playing every so often.

Sam wasn't fully prepared for the many stares he got once he changed into he costume that he was require to wear, he much like Mercedes matched the father and wore a malo and ankle lei's he opted out of wearing the headdress and wore a traditional lei around his neck. He waited for Mercedes and Samantha to make their grand entrance, he was excited to see so many people there to celebrate her for her birthday and it made him even happier to know everyone else was also dressed to go with the theme.

"Well it's good to have you here!" Diane said hugging him tightly, Sam couldn't even deny that the older woman looked absolutely stunning in her dress, she was the only one that wore plain clothes but kept to the island feel. It was a light blue floral ruffle off the shoulder dress that she paired with sandels and ankle lei's.

"I'm happy to be here… it's a little umm."

"Loud? Crazy? Too many damn children and not enough alcohol? Well baby get used to it because we plan on celebrating like this every year!" She said laughing.

"How did you manage to get all of this together? I know I helped but barely…" Sam said looking around in amazement, he was only asked to help place the signs then keep Samantha out of the way until they were finished.

That task alone was hard because she kept trying to go downstairs and help… well her version of help meant trying to take a peek at her cake and cupcakes. Sam figured they'd need for her not to be there for a while so he took her to the store to pick out a gift for herself even though he had already bought her one. He gave her exactly one hour to pick two gifts and true to herself she took the whole hour debating about three different items and when Mercedes called asking him if they headed back he ended up buying all three.

"It helped when you took her to the store and we had a list and just followed it. Those signs are beautiful by the way."

"Thanks I'm happy I could do it, can I ask you something?' He asked looking at her seriously.

"If you're going to ask me if you can marry her the answer is the same as it was last time."

"Ha… well no, that's not what I wanted to ask but it's good to know. How did she handle all of this alone? I know what she told me but from someone who saw for their own eyes…"

"Whew Lord baby, that is a loaded question. She was never alone not really and for the moments she was she still had you deep down I knew she would never move on and don't hate me for saying this but I had hoped she would. That love she has for you wasn't like how most young people love no, it's like the love I have for her father. Unwavering, unrelenting and completely unconditional… the most dangerous kind of love because once you have it, there isn't any escaping it no replacing it. You two might not be there yet, but you two will never not be there if that makes sense. Her heart didn't break when you died, it couldn't because she was carrying a piece of you… that's why it's going to be hard. She mourned losing you, not losing your love she never lost it and it never left her… your physical being wasn't here but that love you shared no share is unbreakable. Don't be afraid of taking that leap again, hell you already took one." She said winking at the last part making him blush.

Mercedes and Samantha came down the stairs and the air got stuck in his lungs when he saw them both smiling at each other, Samantha looked so adorable in her own red malo with a grass skirt underneath, her top was beige with white sleeves and her normal curls were down with a matching flower crown and necklace. Mercedes was dressed more like an older Moana than the mother, she wore hula skirt with red and yellow flower petals down the center and red and orange ones along the band, she had a red sleeveless crop top and her flower crown matched with the red and yellow. They looked breathtaking and Sam couldn't help but smile at how beautiful his girls looked, when he and Mercedes made eye contact her eyebrow rose and she gave him an appreciative nod.

"Daddy! Do you like my outfit? Mommy changed it so that I didn't look like everyone else and she changed hers too!" Samantha said doing a twirl.

"I love it! You look beautiful, both of you do." He said picking her up and spinning her around making her laugh.

"I'm going to play then you and mommy can come sing to us!" She said when he put her down and ran off to play with her friends. Sam smiled watching her show off her outfit to the other guest and before Mercedes could make it to her one of the kid's mom walked over smiling at him.

"She yours?" She asked eyeing him and Sam moved back to create space looking back and noticing Mercedes wasn't there anymore before feeling the petite woman place a hand on his arm.

"Yes, she's my daughter…" He said removing her hand and looking the other way for Mercedes before spotting her with a smirk on her face, he shot her a look to help him and she just shook her head and walked outside looking back laughing slightly.

"She's beautiful, looks just like you. That's my daughter right there." The woman said pointing to a cute little brunette and Sam nodded.

"She beautiful as well, if you'll excuse me..." Sam said trying to get away but the woman grabbed his hand with a sweet smile.

"I hope I'm not being to forward but would you like to set up a play date with our daughters… maybe we can do a little picnic while they play?" She asked a little too happy about the picnic aspect, he wasn't aware but a few other mothers were now looking at him with the same smile.

"I would love to join in on this play date, that's my daughter over there." Another woman said nodding over at a little curly headed girl with bright blue eyes.

"We can make it a group things." Another said and Sam felt his self boxed in by the women around him.

"Well it seems that you have forgotten that you're married and that if he's the birthday's girl father that would make me her mother… he's not interested but I'm sure when we can plan something we can put together group play date." Mercedes said making them all stiffen before she grabbed his hand and walked off to join the rest of the party.

They all played games, danced around and enjoyed the food Matt grilled for the party. There were a few relay races and to make sure everyone enjoyed the races everyone won a prize in the end, every so often Mercedes would catch Sam interacting with the other kids playing with them making them laugh. She couldn't help but laugh when the kids began bombarding him asking him to sing a song after Samantha mention he had a guitar, he looked a little panicked so she decided to help him out just a little and got her mom's attention.

_[Diane]_

_I know a girl from an island  
She stands apart from the crowd  
She loves the sea and her people  
She makes her whole family proud _

When she started to sing Sam was equally relieved and shocked because he never knew she could sing but he understood then just where Mercedes got her voice from. All the kids that surrounded him quickly went over to where the older woman stood and listened in awe with Samantha standing in front looking at her grandmother with so much joy.

_Sometimes the world seems against you  
The journey may leave a scar  
But scars can heal and reveal just  
Where you are _

_The people you love will change you  
The things you have learned will guide you  
And nothing on earth can silence  
The quiet voice still inside you _

_And when that voice starts to whisper  
Moana, you've come so far  
Moana, listen  
Do you know who you are? _

[Mercedes]

_Who am I?_

When they heard another voice come from behind them all the children turned and noticed Mercedes standing there with bright smile before she continued to sing.

_I am a girl who loves my island  
I'm the girl who loves the sea  
It calls me  
I am the daughter of the village chief_

She pointed at Samantha and nodded her over before she kneeled down and sang directly to her as everyone watched smiling. Mercedes encouraged Samantha to sing along with her and Sam could stop the tears that feel when she did, seeing them singing together and how happy they were just to goof off together was all he ever wanted in life and it was right in front of him.

_We are descended from voyagers  
Who found their way across the world  
They call me  
I've delivered us to where we are_

_I have journeyed farther  
I am everything I've learned and more  
Still it calls me  
And the call isn't out there at all, it's inside me_

_It's like the tide, always falling and rising  
I will carry you here in my heart you'll remind me  
That come what may  
I know the way_

_I am Moana!_

Everyone cheered and the biggest smile crossed Samantha's face when all of her friends ran up and hugged her singing Mercedes's praises for her beautiful voice. Mercedes looked and noticed that Sam was looking at her with a soft smile, she started to head over before her mother brought out the cake which made Samantha scream out in excitement because even though Moana was her favorite, Pua was her ultimate favorite and so they her a cake that looked exactly like the cute little pig.

"Okay it's time to sing happy birthday!" Diane shouted looking to eager about this part. "Mom, dad come on it's your job to sing happy birthday." She added nodding Sam and Mercedes over.

Samantha did a happy dance before Sam picked her up then wrapped an arm around Mercedes internally sighing because he had wanted to touch her all day but proved damn near impossible with her moving around everywhere and him playing with the kids.

"Ready baby girl?" Mercedes asked and Samantha nodded vigorously and together Sam and Mercedes sang happy birthday to Samantha who had a permanent smile on her face clapping when they finished, Sam leaned down so she could blow out her candles and cheered along with everyone after she took a good minute for her wish.

After she blew out the candles, cupcakes were given to each child and a little cup of ice cream, they all seemed find a place for them sit and enjoy a calm simple moment together. Sam refused to let Mercedes go and made her sit on his lap while they at their cupcakes and ice cream with Samantha close.

"What'd you wish for little bit?" Sam asked.

"If I tell you it won't happen!" She said matter factly making her parents laugh.

"What if you gave us a hint?" Mercedes asked giving her a hopeful smile.

"Well… I want you and daddy to buy me a baby brother or baby sister." She said with a straight face and both Sam and Mercedes froze looking at their daughter in shock.

"Ah… little bit that's not really how it works." Sam said before saying ow when Mercedes elbowed him.

"How about we get you a new baby doll?" Mercedes asked trying to see if that would end the conversation.

"Nope. I want a REAL baby sister or baby brother." She answered before getting up and walking away to be with her friends.

"Well shit." Sam said before laughing. "She is definitely my child..." He added kissing Mercedes on her temple.

"Hey where's Stevie and Stacey? I thought you invited them." She asked turning just enough to see his face and smiled.

"I was wondering that myself but I'm not sure… I wanted them to meet her today." Sam said he had noticed they hadn't shown up but figured they would have by now.

"Maybe they were too busy? It's okay we can have them over for dinner or something… I really want them to meet baby girl." Mercedes said taking a bite of her cupcake before sighing. "I am getting close to being okay with your mother meeting her… forreal I just need a little more time." She added surprising them both.

"You sure?" He asked leaning in and kissing the icing off the side of her lip.

"Mmm… I am just let me have a little more time." She said kissing him back jumping when she heard someone clear their throat and saw her mother standing there with a smirk.

"Come you know what time it is." Diane said handing her the video camera and Mercedes groaned.

"Five years later and I still dread doing this, I'll be right back." She said grabbing the camera and walking off back inside.

"You can go next, you got five years of making up to do but for now come on I'm sure Matthew's some where around here with his camera, I want to get some more shots of you and sweet pea." Diane said grabbing his hand and walking him over to where Samantha was dancing. Sam smiled and started dancing along with her and some of the other kids, he sang along to the songs and made then do a conga line to _**You're Welcome **_which made the other guest and her parents laugh as he encouraged them to join as well.

When Mercedes came out from doing her recording she smiled at the sight she saw, Sam singing and dancing with their daughter, her friends and their parents along with her all doing the conga line. Sam winked at her before moving the line towards her and she let out laugh holding her hands up shaking her head no but Sam countered by shaking his head yes and grabbed her by her hips walking her backwards while still singing. Everyone cheered once they were done, Diane and Mercedes started handing out the treat bags and giving away extra cupcakes as the guest began to leave.

"Do we not let her open her gifts while the guest are here?" Sam asked and noticed Samantha jerk up from her spot on the couch with her grandfather talking his head off.

"Can we open my presents now?" She asked excitedly and Mercedes gave Sam a look before shaking her head.

"We don't open gifts in this house unless it's Christmas because moma, meaning me can not handle the screams after hearing them all day long. So like always she will be opening her presents with her grandparents who can tone out the screams… that and I get to have a nice bottle of wine." Mercedes answered with a smile that let both Samantha and Sam know they were not about to break the tradition.

"Well can she open the gift I got her?" Sam asked with a hopeful grin.

"PLEASSSEE MOMMY!" Samantha said making everyone laugh before Mercedes nodded, she understood why this was important to Sam and he smiled before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and running to get her present that he'd hidden.

Sam came back in with two large boxes and the loud scream that made Sam understand why Mercedes was hell bent on not breaking the tradition, he sat the boxes in front of her and shot a nervous smile to Mercedes.

"Okay so I thought really hard about this so I hope you like it!" Sam said before Samantha gave hima big hug.

"Thank you daddy!" She said before even opening the gift. "Can I open it now?" When both of her parents nodded she tore into the wrapping and her eyes grew big once she saw what he'd had gotten her. Mercedes walked over to see what stunned their child into silence and her breathing hitched when she saw his first gift.

"I GOT MY OWN GUITAR!" Samantha shouted before hugging Sam again.

"Open the other one." He said feeling proud that she liked his first gift and felt Mercedes hand squeeze his giving him a sweet smile. They watched as she opened the second gift and winced when she let out another scream before hugging Sam again.

"It was hard finding a case so I decorated it myself… do you like it? I figure since your mom told me you were interested in mine, I could teach you to play after school and on the weekends." Sam said pulling the beautifully painted guitar case out for everyone to see, he painted a wide variety of mermaids in water or siting near a colorful waterfall with her name written across it.

"I love it daddy!" She said hugging him again with a slight yawn, Diane and Matthew took that as their sign to load up and Mercedes grabbed her overnight bag from upstairs as Sam carried her to her grandparents car. They said their goodbyes and waved them off before both letting out deep sighs and walking back inside letting out groans.

* * *

Soooo... the next chapter will pick up right after this one and I hope to have it very soon! This chapter is so sweet and adorable and it was so much fun writing! I just want to say I love you all that do read my stories, please tell your loved ones you love them... tomorrow is so fragile. Until next time XOXO!


	21. All That Glitters

A/N: Enjoy!

**Update on my family: My sister is covid free! My mother and father have tested positive but both are on the mend! **

* * *

Chapter 21

Nothing that Glitters…

"Sam if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to seduce me." Mercedes slurred with a flirtatious giggle.

"Can you blame me? You look absolutely adorable in that grass skirt and that crop top." He joked pulling her into him swaying slightly.

"How the hell did we get drunk?"

"Samantha left with your parents, we started cleaning you pulled out the wine and we a drinking game at the amount of cups we found on the ground." Sam answered smiling before nipping at her neck making her laugh.

"Oooooh yeah! Ha! I see another one! It's your turn to drink."

"Mhm.. how about a kiss instead?" Sam countered tracing the outline of her lips with his thumb, when she smiled and nodded he leaned in and kissed her softly but deeply before letting out a deep groan/

"You taste like rainbows and wine." Mercedes said giggling before pulling him back in for another kiss that quickly became heated and they began moving towards the couch stumbling slightly before Sam finally sat down pulling her down on his lap.

"Mercedes I need to tell you something." He said in between kisses and when she took off her top the topic he wanted to discuss completely left his mind and she let out a sexy giggle before lightly flicking his lips then pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"Mmm… let's go get reacquainted with our bed." She said starting to move but he just picked her up and threw her over his shoulder running up the stairs with her laughing.

…

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Mhmm… stop banging." Mercedes grumbled turning over a pulling a pillow over her head.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Sam seriously… what are you doing?" She asked from under the pillow.

"It's not me, it's the door. I'll go get it..." Sam mumbled slowly opening his eyes before shaking his head and closing them again, he groan when he heard the door again and got up slowly finding a pair of pants then stumbling downstairs.

"Yeah?" He said once he opened the door seeing his brother and sister standing there looking at him with a concerned look.

"Sam… are you okay?" Stacey asked and Sam gave her a confused look before Stevie pointed at his chest. He moved back and looked in the mirror before blushing and letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Ah yeah.. what are you two doing here?" Sam asked nodding them in and going into the kitchen to make some much need coffee.

"We wanted to meet Samantha and give her her birthday presents we got for her." Stevie answered as they both sat on the stools sharing looks when they saw his back.

"Umm Sam are you sure you're okay?" Stevie asked pointing at his back.

"Yes. I'm good I promise." Sam said trying to hid his smirk.

"Sam who was at the door?" He heard Mercedes asked from what sounded like the stairs.

"Stevie and Stacey are here." He replied and heard their room door close and he let out chuckle.

"Sorry kiddos but little bit isn't here she's at her grandparents… I'm not sure if she'll be back today either." Sam said giving his siblings a sorry look before smiling when Mercedes walked into the kitchen with a nervous smile.

"Hey sweeties, what are you doing here?" She asked giving them both hugs before handing Sam a shirt and winking at him.

"We wanted to meet Samantha but Sam said she isn't here." Stacey answered sadly.

"Well I can get my parents to bring her so you can, just give me a minute to get some coffee okay?" She asked smiling at them both and they nodded. Mercedes poured herself a coffee and kept it black before walking out and calling her parents letting them know that the twins were there and wanted to meet Samantha.

"Does mom know you're here?" Sam asked when she walked back in and she held her composure.

"Yeah… we tried to come to her party but she wouldn't let us, she said that it would be best if we weren't here and that if you wanted us here you would have invited us personally." Stevie said sadly.

"Did you not want is here?" He asked Mercedes which shocked her because she was the one that extended the invite to Sam.

"Oh sweetie yes, that's why I told Sam to tell you that I did… I wanted you two to finally meet her and when you guys didn't show up I figured you'd gotten busy." Mercedes answered masking her anger and hurt.

"I told you mom was lying." Stevie said smiling at Mercedes and nudging Stacey.

"I never said she wasn't… so we'll get to meet her then?" Stacey asked getting excited.

"Mhm, as soon as my parents get here which shouldn't be long and if you guys want you can spend the day with us… you do know you two are welcomed here whenever right?"

"We do now!" Stevie said smiling. Sam looked at Mercedes and could tell she was trying hard to save face but it was slowly breaking.

"Hey you two give me and Merce a second okay? Pretend like you're at home foods in the fridge movies and games are in the living room." Sam said putting his cup down and walking over to Mercedes grabbing her hand and leading her into his office.

"Why would she tell them that? Those babies are going to think I hate them!" She said shaking away her tears.

"No they won't, you heard them in there they thought she was lying when she said it." Sam replied pulling her into a reassuring hug.

"Sam I was so close to opening that damn door! You think I want her walking around not knowing she has another grandmother? I want to trust her I do… even if it's just enough to let her get to know baby girl but then more shit happens!" Mercedes said getting choked up again.

"Baby I'll talk to her okay? Let's just not worry about it today okay?" Sam said giving her a gentle kiss, Mercedes just nodded and gave him a weak smile before walking out and heading to get showered and dressed before her parents arrived.

…

'So what's been going on you two? How's mom?" Sam asked sitting next to his siblings waiting for them to respond.

"Mom's been a little off but I think it's because of all the stuff with dad." Stevie said softly.

"Mom's been more than off and you shouldn't lie, she's angry… she thought after everything she did you would at least come back and see us more. Oh and bring Samantha around, then she came here and tried to give her a birthday gift and mom said Cedes was rude and that's when she told us we couldn't come over for the party." Stacey retorted and Sam could tell something was bothering her.

"Stace what aren't you saying?"

"Why did you let it get this bad?" Stacey asked with watery eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked looking at her confused then to Stevie who was avoiding his eye contact.

"Sam you should've fought harder for Cedes! We told you what he was going to do and you should've told the cops then!" Stacey said growing angry.

"Stace it's not that black and white… there are more things involved that you-"

"They kidnapped our niece and I know we haven't met her but Sam you are supposed to pick them over us every time! Dad tried to kill Cedes and you didn't even have him arrested, you let him get away with it and now everything is crazy." Stacey said shocking Sam by her sudden outburst.

"Oh Stace… I didn't know… this isn't something you should be worried about, let's just have a good day okay?" Sam said suddenly feeling flustered.

"No Sam you can't avoid this, I know everyone sees us as kids but what happened still affected us! I know we were younger when we met Mercedes but she never forgot us… you honestly chose to try to bridge a gap when you should have protected them. We're your siblings and we'll always love you and we know you would never do anything to hurt us but do they?" Stevie chimed in finally and his last question threw Sam completely off.

"Hey, what are we talking about?" Mercedes said smiling before it faded at the looks on everyone's face.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Mercedes asked Stevie who looked beyond upset.

"Cedes, we're sorry for what our parents did to you and Samantha." Stacey said when Stevie just gave her a sad look. Mercedes felt her heart tighten and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh babies, you have nothing to apologize for.. this isn't your fault and I never want you to think it is okay?" Mercedes said grabbing both of their hands and squeezing them.

"Okay." They said together and she gave them both a hug and a reassuring smile right as the door opened and Samantha came bouncing inside smiling before stopping when she saw them.

"Little bit I want to introduce you to my brother and sister." Sam said picking her up and walking over to where the twins were standing smiling at her brightly, Diane and Matthew shot Mercedes a look and she just smiled and nodded letting them know she was okay with this happening.

"Hi! I'm Stevie and that's Stacey."

"You have a brother and sister? Will I have one too?" Samantha asked looking at her father who didn't know how to answer that just yet and when he looked at his siblings they were sharing the same look at Samantha.

"Umm Merce?" He looked over his shoulder when he heard her and her mother laughing before they walked away leaving him to fend for his self.

"How about you show them you guys show her the gifts you got for her?"

"You got me presents?" Samantha asked and they nodded, Sam put her down and let her go with his siblings.

"Mr. Jones, can I talk to you?" Sam asked when they were out of earshot.

"Why do I feel like this is about to be a repeat of five years ago?" He joked as they walked into his office.

…

"So you're daddy's sister and brother?"

"Yep, so we're your aunt and uncle!" Stacey said helping her open her gifts.

"How come you didn't come to my party?" Samantha asked.

"Our mom wouldn't let us..." Stevie replied honestly, Samantha gave him a look before nodding.

"Maybe she'll let you stay over with me and mommy and daddy! Maybe mommy will make us hot chocolate and watch movies with us!" Samantha said excitedly.

"Maybe! We can always ask." Stacey said feeling hopeful as Mercedes and her mother walked outside where they were sitting playing with the little girl.

"Hey how's it going out here?" Mercedes asked smiling at them all.

"Can they stay with us and you make hot chocolate and we watch movies and stuff?" Samantha asked giving her a pleading look.

"I ah, don't have a problem with it you would need to ask your mother first..." Mercedes said wondering were Sam and her father was before they came walking outside as well and Sam gave her a smile.

"Everyone getting along?" He asked walking behind Mercedes and wrapping his arms around her while resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Baby girl asked if Stevie and Stacey could stay with us tonight." Mercedes said looking at him.

"I don't see why that's a problem." Sam said giving her a peck on her lips with a smile that quickly faded when Mercedes gave him a knowing look that Diane caught.

"Hey you three why don't we go make sure there's plenty of snacks for tonight while Sam and Mercedes calls your mom." Diane said and they all nodded before following her and Matthew inside.

"What's up? It's okay right?" Sam asked turning Mercedes around.

"Sam I don't have a problem with it at all, but it's not up to us… your mom has to be okay with it." She replied.

"I'll talk to her, we can go grab them some clothes for tonight and I'll take them back home personally no possible interactions with my mother deal?" He asked nuzzling her nose with his making her smile.

"Deal but you do know that means there will be no adult partying tonight right?" She teased nipping at his lips.

"One night… I can manage one night." Sam said not convincing either of them.

"Sure you can." She retorted before kissing him deeply and lowering her hand to his back pocket pulling out his phone. "Make sure you let her know I said they could stay." She added handing him his phone before walking inside.

Sam called his mother and after an hour she finally agreed to let them stay, Sam asked her why she said those things about Mercedes and why she didn't allow to the twins to come to Samantha's party which made the conversation longer than intended. She didn't give any real reason except that she didn't think it was right if the whole family couldn't attend which only pissed him off more but he chose to not entertain it any further and let her know she would be bringing the twins home tomorrow evening.

After he told them that they could stay, Diane and Matthew left giving all three of the kids hugs and promised they would come back and visit Stevie and Stacey as well. Mercedes and Sam took them to the store to grab some pajamas and snacks which took well over an hour because Samantha made life decisions while Stacey and Mercedes got to spend some time goofing off picking up other snacks and some nail polish so they could paint each other's nails. Sam figured it would be best order take out so that they wouldn't have to worry about trying to put together a meal for everyone.

When they finally got back they all agreed the kids agreed they wanted to play outside for a little before settling down for movies and snacks leaving Mercedes and Sam alone for a while.

"So, you know they're outside… and we're inside." Sam said biting his lip and winking at Mercedes who just laughed and shook her head. They both settled down on the couch and Sam figured this was the best time to talk to her about something that had recently came up for him.

"Hey can I need to tell you something and it's important." Sam said letting out a breath.

"Okay lay it on me." She responded giving him her full attention.

"So I know we just kinda got back to some form of normalcy and it's amazing… I just need to know where-"

"Daddy come pay with us!" Samantha said jumping onto his lap with a bright smile and pleading eyes, Sam looked at Mercedes for a moment.

"Go ahead we can finish talking tonight." She said winking at him. "I need to check on the restaurant and the BnB anyways. I'll be out as soon as I'm done." Sam just nodded and before tickling Samantha and going outside to play with the kids.

Mercedes could hear the laughs and screams as she called her restaurant to see how everything was going and making sure the new manager was adjusting when suddenly it grew quiet before she heard Sam calling for her to come downstairs, she sent Roderick a text asking to send over the numbers before heading down stairs. When she got down she didn't see or hear anyone so she called out their names and still got no response. She walked outback and didn't see anyone calling their names again with the same outcome.

"Sam?" She said again before turning around being greeted by Sam's sweet smile. "Hey you called me?"

…

"Sam… whatever you're about to do-" She started before feeling her back becoming drenched and she let out squeal as everyone else let out laughs.

"We got you mommy!"

"Yeah that was too easy." Stevie said laughing but stopped when Mercedes shot him a mischievous grin.

"Was it now… you each have ten seconds before it's game on." She said looking back at Sam with another smirk. Everyone was still standing before they saw Mercedes turn on the water hose and gave them all a look.

"9, 10. Game on!" Mercedes said before spraying them all with the water hose as they all screamed and Sam ran straight towards her grabbing the hose and turning it on her making her laugh and scream before she ran away with him and the kids all ambushing her.

After everyone was completely soaked and ready to change out their wet clothes Sam let his siblings and Samantha know it was time for baths and they would order dinner while they all got ready to calm down and watch movies before bed. Sam ordered the food and helped Samantha with her bath so Mercedes could get her one before he did and once everyone was ready they all gathered in the living room with loads of blankets, pillows and the snacks. After the pizza arrived everyone began eating while they debated on a movie, everyone wanted to watch something different before Stevie suggested they watched one of Mercedes' favorites.

"Oh… well my favorite movie is a remake of an older one but I think you guys will like it." Mercedes said getting up and putting in her favorite movie, the Parent Trap.

They all watched the movie and Samantha had a few questions but eventually everyone got into the movie and enjoyed it. Once it ended Mercedes helped both Stacey and Samantha learn the handshake from the movie while Sam and Stevie cleaned up everything.

"I really like Cedes." Stevie said making Sam smile.

"Yeah so do I… a lot." Sam joked.

"Then why not marry her, that's what you wanted to do last time right?"

"I don't even know if we're dating kiddo… but yes I want to do that as well." Sam answered honestly.

"Then grow a pair and do it, sheesh!" Stevie retorted before walking back into the living leaving Sam there chuckling. If only it was that simple he thought as Mercedes walked in smiling.

"They want to sleep down here since there's a huge pallet, baby girl seems to betting along with them pretty well too." She said walking over to him and hugging him.

"Yeah I knew they would, they're good kids. Can I ask you something?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Anything."

"Are we dating?" He asked seriously and pulled back when she started laughing. "What I'm serious."

"I assumed after we had sex we were dating but I mean if you're asking then yes I'll be your girl." She said giggling and Sam couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"So since they're sleeping down there… we could probably confirm our relationship then? Since they'll be a whole floor separating us." Sam asked nibbling on her neck, Mercedes moaned and nodded.

"Maybe..." She said pulling away winking then walking out of the kitchen to go check on the kids before heading upstairs with Sam in tow.

…

The next morning Mercedes and Sam woke and made breakfast for everyone, figuring they had a full day with Stevie and Stacey before Sam would need to get them home and they decided to have picnic in the park. After breakfast everyone lounged about talking about any and everything, giving Samantha more time to get to know her aunt and uncle and Mercedes a chance to get to know those two cute little kids she never got to know. Sam sat back and watched his siblings and daughter interact while including Mercedes as well, he was happy and knew this is everything he'd ever want but there was still one thing he needed to discuss with Mercedes and right as he was about to get her attention her phone rang and she walked out to take the call.

"Hey, there's an emergency at the restaurant… I'm not sure how long I'll be there but I will meet you guys at the park since it's close to it anyway okay?" She asked and Sam nodded giving her a kiss before she walked out.

"Well guys it's just going to be us until Merce can join us, so how about we get dressed and run to get some stuff to play with at the park?" Sam asked the kids and they just nodded excitedly before going off to get dress, Sam attempted to help Samantha but she was firm in dressing herself.

"I'm ready!" Samantha shouted from her room and Sam went to see what she picked out and had to hold in laughter.

"Very you, come on rockstar." He said grabbing her hand and walking down stairs where Stevie and Stacey were waiting.

"Hey no need to take us home after, Finn's going to pick us up from the park… just in case Cedes can't come." Stacey said smiling.

"You two are smarter than I give you credit." Sam said impressed that they did that but also feeling bad that they had to do it.

They were at the park for a long time before Mercedes was able to get a second to call Sam and let him know she would be while longer but promised try and make it. The kids bought random things to entertain themselves and even played with other kids while Sam sat and thought about everything that had transpired and he knew what he needed to talk to Mercedes about was going to either be more damaging to their newly formed relationship or strengthen it but he couldn't hold off any longer.

"Hey Finn's here, tell Cedes we'll see her next time." Stacey said taking Sam from his thoughts and he stood up nodding.

"Yeah, it was good seeing you kiddos." Sam said hugging them both and smiling when they both hugged Samantha promising they would come back over again before they both ran off. Sam gathered their things and grabbed Samantha's hand as they walked back to his truck. Sam was laughing at her rambling about how much she liked Stevie and Stacey when he frozen and looked down at Samantha with a worried look.

"Daddy who is she?"

"I'm your grandmother sweetie."

"My grandma? Daddy she doesn't look like grandma.." Samantha whispered and moving back slightly.

"I know little bit she's my mom, so that makes her your grandma too." Sam said trying to hold back his anger for his his mother injecting herself yet again.

"Why wasn't she at my party then? Grandma and grandpa was there."

"Well that's a long story but I hope to be at your next one." Mary said smiling at the little girl. She was beyond beautiful and she hated herself for ever letting all those thing happen because she missed out on getting to know her granddaughter.

"Mom what are you doing here? I told you that when I felt it was okay you-"

"Sam, what's going on?" Mercedes asked before noticing Mary kneeling in front of Samantha.

"Merce before you-"

"Samantha get in the car." Mercedes said grabbing their daughter's hand and helping her into her seat before closing the door.

"I thought we agreed this wouldn't be happening until we were both ready, until I spoke with her first!"

"Mercedes I didn't know she was going to be here."

"Yet you still entertained her presence! What did you say to her?" Mercedes said looking at Mary.

"I told her I was her grandmother."

"You.. you are Not her grandmother. You don't get to just walk into her life and make those proclamations with talking to me first!" Mercedes said through gritted teeth.

"Merce she technically is her grandmother." Sam reasoned.

"Yeah? Then where the hell was she when I needed her to know about you? Huh? When she needed a piece of you huh?" She said getting choked up Sam moved closer to her but she held up her hand shaking her head.

"Mercedes maybe it's time to let her in?"

"YOU WANT ME TO LET HER IN? When the fuck did she ever let me in? Why am I always having to make the first move! You can have your mother but until I can trust her and you, we will not be around her."

"She needs to get to know her Mercy."

"She had five years 9 months and a few days to do that. I'm not asking you to choose but if you're going to go behind my back and have sneak visits with her and my baby then you can only see her when she's in my presence."

"Your baby? SHE'S OURS! If I want OUR child to be around her grandmother then she will be around her and you will get over it!" Sam said raising his voice for the first time ever at her.

"Oh really? I guess the Apple doesn't fall that far from the tree." She replied shaking her head.

"Wait Mercedes I didn't mean to-"

"No you meant what you said and that's okay because I nor Samantha will bend to you or your mother." She said walking back to her car and getting in then pulling off without a second glance.

* * *

SOOOOOOOOOO... Yes I left it on a cliff hanger and the next chapter will be up soon!


	22. Isn't Gold

A/N: Well shit... drama's still there don't hate me y'all know I love my babies together.

Song: Colorblind-Amber Riley

Lay Me Down - Sam Smith

Break My Broken Heart- Wionoa Oak

As always I recommend listening to the songs when they show up!

* * *

Chapter 22

Isn't Gold...

"_Wait Mercedes I didn__'__t mean to-__"_

"_No you meant what you said and that__'__s okay because I nor Samantha will bend to you or your mother.__" __She said walking back to her car and getting in then pulling off without a second glance._

Sam let out a deep sigh and shot his mother a look before hearing those words Mercedes's mom said again. He did exactly what he said he wouldn't do, he chose his family over his daughter and yelled at Mercedes in the process.

"Sam."

"Don't... why couldn't you just stay away?"

"Sam I'm your mother whether you like it or not I am still your mother and I want to be involved in your life as well as my grandchild's life."

"Nice speech but you failed to mention your grandchild's own mother in that equation. It took us so long to get back to this point of us being.. us and it only took seeing you to crumble it all. Until you can think about the other people surrounding me don't darken my doorway again." Sam said letting a deep sigh and walking away leaving his mother standing there shocked.

"MAYBE YOUR FATHER WAS RIGHT AND SHE JUST DOESN'T WANT YOU AROUND US!" Mary shouted making him stop dead in his tracks and look back at her. The look on his face made Mary regret even uttering those words and she felt his anger as he approached her.

"She made me promise to fix things with you all those years ago, she constantly asked me if I called you and the twins, she would even asked about dad to see if we were close to mending thing between us. She always thought of the twins when we would go shopping. She was the only reason I kept coming around after your husband treated her like shit! She was the only reason I was going to ask for you to come to our wedding. That day the wreck happened I was coming to tell you I wanted to propose and that I thought she was pregnant. Family means everything to her and she didn't want me to not have mine. She wants you to get to know Samantha but she has to get over all the shit you did and she was so close to doing that but you couldn't just be fucking patient! If I lose her again because of you you will only have two children and that's a fucking promise Mary!" Sam said before storming off and pulling his phone out of his pocket dialing Mercedes' number.

_This is Mercedes, I can__'__t or just didn__'__t want to answer. Leave a message and I might get back if it__'__s good! _

"Mercedes please talk to me, I didn't know she was going to show up. I couldn't stop her for telling Little Bit who she was and I'm sorry for not sticking by you not that moment. Just please call me back."

Sam wasn't sure if he should go back to his place or hers but he didn't want it to go unresolved, they had already lost so much time and he wasn't the type of person to just let things fester. So he decided to head to her place. When he pulled up he didn't see her car but figured it was in the garage so he went and knocked even though he had a key. He waited a few moments before knocking again and still got no response. He decided to use his key and opened the door.

"Merce?"

"Little bit?"

He didn't hear anything it was dead silent, he checked the rooms and realized they hadn't even been there. He thought and figured she knew he would come there so decided to head home and call her again.

...

When he walked in he was immediately greeted by the smell of food being cooked and Samantha running to him and hugging his leg.

"Hey daddy!" It never ceased to amaze him how excited she was to see him even if hadn't been that long.

"Hey little bit... what are you guys doing here?" He asked feeling confused but happy they were there. Samantha waved him down so they would be face to face.

"Mommy's making pasagna, she only makes it when she's mad." Samantha whispered before giving him look that made him chuckle.

"Oh yeah? She used to make it for me a lot but never when she was mad. Think I'm in trouble?" He whispered back and she nodded her head.

"Think a kiss will work?"

"It won't." He heard Mercedes say from behind them, she was looking at him with her arms crossed and a pissed off expression. He had to remind his self not to stare because he thought she looked sexy when she was mad.

"Baby girl, can you go play in your room while I talk to your father?" She said more than asked and Samantha gave Sam a sorry look before hopping upstairs. They both waited until she was out of earshot before he turned back to look at her.

"Merce-" he stopped when she held a hand up shaking her head.

"I don't care, you want her to be around your mother you're more than welcome to do so she is your child just as much as mine... I will not be arranging any meetings between the two nor will I entertain your mother. Also the only reason we're here is because she threw a fit. We'll alternate weekends and split the weekdays being that we've been having dinner together I don't want to ruin that so it'll be ready in about 45 minutes." She said turning and walking away leaving him there even more confused and slightly angry. He walked into the kitchen and watched her for a moment before walking closer and grabbing her arm gently and turning her to look at him.

"Mercedes you didn't let me finish. I never wanted her to be the one to tell her who she was... I was waiting for us to do it and-" He stopped when she shook her head and moved away from him.

"I don't care anymore Samuel. Like I said she's your daughter too, and you know I would never keep her away from you so you have nothing to explain. I'm going to need you to pick her up tomorrow after her class because I need to go to the restaurant, I'm singing." She said before she began prepping the salad.

"Mercedes look at me."

"..."

"Mercedes.."

"..."

"DAMNIT LOOK AT ME!" Sam shouted making her jump and move back.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to yell or scare you but you're making this seem like we're not us anymore."

"Sam maybe we shouldn't be an 'us' right now.. I clearly still don't trust your mother but it's not in my place to deny our child that bond with her grandmother and you feel the same way. So until I'm completely comfortable with the idea I can pretend that it isn't effecting how I view you."

"View me? What does that even mean?"

"It means no matter the situation or how close we are to getting back to our normal, your family will always be there waiting to interject themselves without giving me a chance to come to them first. You can't choose between us but this time I kind of needed you to choose me but you didn't. So I'm holding on too tightly to what was and was happening, you're free Sam. Just keep being an amazing father to our girl and I won't be an issue." She said turning her back and wiping a tear before turning back around and looking at him.

"So that's it then... one moment I had no control over and you close the door?"

"I didn't close that door.. it's been open for years but maybe that's the issue. You had a choice in how you responded and you didn't have my back."

"She's my mother Mercedes!"

"I'm Samantha's but hasn't meant a damn thing to your family now has it? Why would you even think I would entertain her being the one to introduce herself to our baby huh? She doesn't care about how feel or how I felt and you're choosing to ignore it!"

"Mercedes I had your back it may have been delayed but I had your back." He said pleading with his eyes for her to believe him, she just shrugged before tossing the salad and placing it on the table.

"I'm going to get help baby girl get washed up, please set the table." She said before walking out of the kitchen without looking back. Sam started to follow bit figured it'd be best to let them have some breathing room for now.

Dinner was awkward say to least minus the occasional joke from Samantha or her constant chattering Mercedes didn't say much to him even when he tried to include her in the conversation he and Samantha were having. Unbeknownst to them both their daughter noticed and she wasn't sure if she like the way they were being.

"Mommy, I want to stay here tonight." Samantha said calmly and Mercedes shot her a look before looking at Sam who shrugged.

"Baby you can stay tomorrow okay?"

"No! I don't want to stay tomorrow I want to stay forever!" Samantha replied raising her voice making Mercedes shift slightly and give her a look only a mother could give making her lower her head.

"I'm sorry mommy, but I want to stay... here with daddy." Samantha said more calmly but firmly.

"Merce it's fine if she stays, I'll bring her tomorrow." Sam said trying to find a compromise.

"Fine. I'll go work at the restaurant tonight then. I'm finished so I'm going to head out, I'll call you before bedtime okay baby girl?" Mercedes grabbing her half eaten plate and chucking it into the sink before walking over and giving Samantha a tight hug and a kiss then walking out of the kitchen. Sam and Samantha shared a look before he got up and went after her.

"Stay here little bit." He said as he walked past her.

"Mercedes, don't do this." Sam said grabbing her hand, which she yanked away and looked at him showing she was crying.

"I've had her to myself for years, I was all she knew and now she doesn't even want to leave with me. I know it's silly to be jealous but I am, I don't want her away from me.." Mercedes said before opening the door.

"She isn't away from you she's right there, just stay.. we can be a family there isn't anything holding us back not really." He said grabbing her again. "Mercedes I need to tell you something and I waited because I wanted to make sure everything was together before I did but-"

"Sam just let me go we can talk tomorrow."

"Merce I can't hold off any longer we need to y'all about this now." Sam said pleading but she just shook her head and pulled away. She wasn't sure but she didn't like the sound of his voice and didn't want to deal with anything else that day.

"Goodnight baby girl." She said loud enough for Samantha to hear before giving Sam a final look. "I'll call around her bed time." Then she left, Sam let out a deep breath because he had huge news to share with her that would affect not just him but all three of them.

Sam walked back into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Samantha siting there with a smile.

"Wanna try to learn a song today?" He asked his smile growing when her beamed with excitement.

"Yes!" She said jumping out of her seat and running to grab her guitar. Sam chuckled and went to grab his own waiting for her to come back down stairs.

"Okay! I'm ready!" She shouted hopping down the stairs then sitting down across from her dad.

"Alright I'm going to teach you chord by chord and once you've learned it we can send mommy a video deal?" Samantha just nodded and let him help place her hands properly before showing her the chords and telling her their names.

...

"Okay little bit, you sure you're ready?" Sam asked propping his phone up so that he could help when needed.

"Yep! I'm ready daddy!" She said smiling brightly.

"Alright, hey Merce... little bit has something she wants to show you." He said waving to camera before moving out of the way so Samantha could do her performance. She let out a breath before slowly strumming her guitar to the tune of Tinkle Twinkle Little Star. She only missed a few chords but Sam helped without getting in her way.

After she strummed the last note Sam cheered loudly and picked her up spinning her around excitedly!

"Good job little bit! Come on tell mommy bye so we can send it."

"Bye mommy!" She said waving and smiling wildly before Sam ended the video and sent it to Mercedes.

"Alright I think you earned a prize for that awesome performance!"

"Cupcakes!" Samantha replied after a moment to think of what she wanted.

"Mhm.. half a cupcake then a bath and if you don't argue we can watch a movie before bed..deal?"

"Deal!" She said and Sam squatted so she could hop on his back as they headed out to get a cupcake from the local bakery.

…

Mercedes had just arrived at the restaurant when she finally mustered up the nerve to see what Sam had sent her smiling when she passed a few patrons before sneaking off back giving her self a moment to relax before performing. She closed the door and sat at the desk before opening the message and seeing it was a video. She opened it and smiled immediately hearing Sam's voice and then seeing Samantha with her guitar, she couldn't stop the squeal when she heard her playing twinkle twinkle little star.

When the video ended she decided to call to check on Samantha since it was close to her bed time.

"_Hi mommy!"_

"_Hey sweet girl, I got your video… you did so great! I'm so proud of you!" Mercedes said gushing over her daughter's performance._

"_Thank you, daddy taught me for hours until I got it right. __**It wasn't hours but it took some time.**__" _

"_What are you guys doing?" She asked nodding at her manager who mouthed it was time._

"_Me and daddy are watching a movie."Samantha replied before yawning._

"_Oh okay baby, well I'll let you get back to your movie, I love you so so much!"_

"_I love you too mommy, daddy tell mommy you love her."_

"_**Hey Merce, I love you too." **_

"_I love you too… goodnight." Mercedes responded shaking off how sad Sam sounded before hanging up._

Mercedes shook off her nerves and walked on stages smiling, she needed the release from today and she had a song she wanted to sing for sometime.

"This is a little something I wrote… I hope you enjoy it!" She said before taking a deep breath.

_When the world is seeing yellow  
I only see gray  
When everybody sees the rainbow  
I'm stuck in the rain  
You take the little piece of me  
Every time you leave  
I don't think that I'll ever find that silver lining  
Or reason to smile_

_You know I used to paint such vibrant dreams  
Now I'm colorblind, colorblind  
When did my heart  
Get so full of never mind, never mind  
Did you know  
That you stole the only thing I needed  
Only black and white in my eyes  
I'm colorblind_

_Ain't it funny that you managed  
To just wash away  
Even pictures that you're not in  
Have started to fade  
I tried to play my favorite songs  
But I can't sing along  
The words don't feel the same  
You've taken all the best things from me  
And thrown them away_

_[Chorus]_

_I'll wait  
For roses to be red again  
And I hate  
That you took my blue from the ocean  
Give me back green greens and goldens  
My purples, my blues, you stole them  
How long will I be broken?_

_You know I used to paint such vibrant dreams  
Now I'm colorblind, colorblind  
When did my heart  
Get so full of never mind, never mind  
Did you know  
That you stole the only thing I needed  
Only black and white in my eyes  
I'm colorblind  
Only black and white in my eyes  
I'm colorblind_

Mercedes hadn't even realized she was crying until she heard the applause, that took her from her safe place in her mind. Every special memory she had with Sam rushed forward and everything that happened after terrified her but she realized then this was not where she wanted or needed to be and ran off the stage, avoiding the praises she was being showered with from the patrons.

"Ms. Jones, are you okay?" Her manager asked looking at her with concern.

"Yes… no but I will be." She said knowing she wasn't making sense. "I'll be back in a few days." She said rushing out of the restaurant to her car, she drove home and was surprised when she saw Sam's truck in her driveway. She got out and rushed inside thinking something might have happened but everything was quiet and she saw Sam sitting on her couch with his head in his hands.

"Sam what are you doing here? Is Samantha okay?" She asked moving closer.

"She's fine, she's asleep… I figured it would make you happy to know she was here when you woke up." Sam said running a hand through his hair and sighing. "I have to go to California for a few days next week, I've been trying to tell you but we never got a minute and I guess it's easier now… I heard you and I am sorry that your life has been thrown out of whack because of me and my family." He added getting choked up before shaking his head.

"Sam..."

"No, I need to say this because I'm about to do it again… before I left to ask your parents for your hand I got a job offer and it was the job offer I'd been waiting on… they randomly reached out and asked me to submit some new work which I did and they want me to fly out to speak to the company's director. I was going to ask… I don't know what I was going to ask but I needed you to know. I wanted you to know to see if it required me to move if you and little bit would come with me. No, wait… I know not to ask that now, I won't make you choose and I won't do what my family kept doing to you either… I won't make decisions for you and I won't burden you any longer."

"Sam."

"Mercedes I have loved you since the second I laid eyes on you, every single thing about you makes my heart speed up and slow down at the same time. You gave me so much and then you kept giving when you had our child… I am so sorry for everything but understand it stops here. I will do whatever arrangement that works for you, that protects you and Samantha. I won't press you on our status because you're right we're holding on to tightly to a memory of what we used to be and now I'm being the person you needed me to be and..." He stopped for a moment looking away to wipe away the tears that had fallen. "And letting go. You don't have to worry about my mom or me hurting you again, I'll be here for you both though… whenever and whatever."

Sam moved closer to her and placed a hand on her face, leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead whispering 'I'm sorry.' before giving her a sad smile and walking out closing the door behind him. He stood there for a minute feeling his heart break because even though it hurt like hell he did the right thing, he listened to what she said and understood that they needed to come back to each other naturally. He heard her sob and it killed him to not go inside but he couldn't bring his self to see the hurt he just caused, he sat down and said a silent prayer that he made the right decision. He was going to follow the old saying if you love "If you love something set it free. If it comes back it's yours. If not, it was never meant to be."

"God I hope it's meant to be." He said standing and walking to his truck and getting inside. He stared at the house he hoped to have a family with her in and in a way he did, he just wasn't able to have the complete family but hopefully with time he would.

Three weeks later

Mercedes had gotten used to their new normal, after Sam got back from California he kept his distance as far as making advances at her or flirting. They continued to have dinners together and as promised he agreed with split weekdays and alternating weekends, he never complained when she needed to make changes or if her parents wanted to come stay with them if it was his weekend. She knew with school starting in a few days they were going to need to revise their plan and that's why she was at his place earlier than usual.

"So what's up?" Sam asked handing her a cup of coffee he made for her.

"Well school starting and baby girl's schedule being different we need to adjust the current arrangement." Mercedes said feeling nervous.

"I agree, she shouldn't be going house to house and since our… your place is home for her I don't have a problem with weekends. If it makes it easier for the both of you then I'll do that… maybe I can come over in the mornings and pick her up in the evenings, to make up time." Sam said calmly.

"I think that's a great idea. Thank you for making it so easy Sam… you never told me about the job you know? Did you end up taking it?"

"I did, I start in a month actually." He replied nodding.

"Oh, that's great. I'm really happy for you Sam… really happy." She said fighting back tears because she knew that would mean he would tell her that he was moving and this time he had no reason to ask her to move outside of Samantha.

"Thank you, I'll have to show you my presentation when I get it back." He replied before letting out a deep breath and running a hand over his face. He looked so tired and so hurt but he was putting on a brave act for Mercedes's sake and she knew it.

"Well since baby girl's at my parents we should celebrate, it's a big achievement. Let me treat you to dinner tonight." She said smiling though it didn't reach her eyes.

"God woman what are you doing to me." Sam said before walking over to her and placing a fervent kiss on her lips not giving her a chance to protest him kissing her. He moved his hands from her face down her back wrapping them around her waist and picking her up smiling against her lips when she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him back. He started to move towards the stairs when she pulled away shaking her head.

"We don't need to do this… I'm sorry." She said looking at him before unwrapping her legs as he nodded and put her down then stepping back letting out a ragged breath.

"Don't apologize, I was acting on impulse… I'm the one that should be saying sorry. So I'm sorry for overstepping." Sam replied giving her the best smile he could muster. "If the invitation stands, I wouldn't mind a free dinner."

"It does… seven thirty sound good?" She asked sighing and he just nodded. "Okay I'll see you in a few hours."

"Mercedes..."

"Don't, I'll see you later Sam." She replied before leaving and letting out a deep breath when she got into her car.

…

Sam parked outside of Mercedes's restaurant smiling when he saw her standing there waiting, she looked so beautiful in a simple lavender wrap dress and strappy heels with her hair down in loose waves.

"You look beautiful." He said once he got in front of her and she gave him a sweet smile nodding him inside.

"So I may have some pull around here, so order whatever you want." She joked as she lead them to their table. They were seated at one of the tables close to the stage, on night when she wasn't performing her house band played a variety of music to add to the atmosphere.

"I haven't been back here since I fainted the last time." Sam said with a laugh.

"Oh that's right well hopefully you won't go fainting on me tonight." She joked right as a waiter approached.

"Oh Ms. Jones… hi, what can I get for you two?" The young girl asked nervously.

"I'm off the clock so treat me like any other patron, I'll have a glass of white wine." She said smiling at the waitress.

"And for you sir?"

"Just water, thank you."

"Do you need a moment to look over the menu?"

"She's asking you not me." Mercedes said to Sam.

"How about you order for me? It is your restaurant, you know what I'll eat." Mercedes nodded and ordered a two different dishes for them and reordered dessert as well.

"So… California huh?" Mercedes asked after the waitress brought their drinks.

"Yep, good ole sunny California… Marvel, the job is with Marvel. I don't think I told you that but I finally did it, you know?"

"Sam! That's fantastic, goodness you talked about working for them all the time. I'm so freaking excited for you… that's wow! I never knew you were in talks with them before but hearing you say you're working for them really makes me happy for you." Mercedes said gushing over his news, it made him smile briefly before it faded

"Thank you and again I planned on telling you but well you know." He said taking a sip of his water and Mercedes just nodded understanding what he meant. They sat in silence for a moment before Sam sighed and started to get up and she looked at him confused when he walked in front of her and squatted in front of her.

"Mercedes this shouldn't be awkward, one thing we have never been is awkward around each other and this shit is killing me. I know you love me and you know I love you and I know you don't want me to go to California but you won't say it. Just say it baby and I won't go.. I won't." Sam pleaded and Mercedes took in a sharp breath.

"You can't ask me to do that Sam. You can't ask me to be that person, the person you parents-"

"You keep bringing them up when the only person I'm talking to is you, they aren't here and I haven't seen or talked to my mother since that day and I haven't seen my father at all. Samantha hasn't been around my mother because I don't want to do that to you. I didn't know she was going to be there, I didn't know what to do in that moment but if you had let me explain you have know I defended you. I haven't chosen anyone over you Merce." Sam said cutting her off, she could see how tired he was of everything but didn't know what to say. Her fear was to great and it kept making her put of defenses she never needed when she was with him.

Sam just nodded before standing back up and walking towards the stage ignoring Mercedes saying his name, he smiled at the band and quietly asked if they minded if he did a song. After they agreed and he told them the song they began getting the melody right and Sam looked directly at Mercedes which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the patrons.

_Yes I do, I believe  
That one day I will be, where I was  
Right there, right next to you  
And it's hard, the days just seem so dark  
The moon, and the stars, are nothing without you_

_Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?  
No words can explain, the way i'm missing you  
Deny this emptiness, this hole that i'm inside  
These tears, they tell their own story_

_You told me not to cry when you were gone  
But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong  
Can I lay by your side, next to you, you  
And make sure you're alright  
I'll take care of you,  
And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight_

_I'm reaching out to you  
Can you hear my call  
This hurt that I've been through  
I'm missing you, missing you like crazy_

_Can I lay by your side, next to you, to you  
And make sure you're alright  
I'll take care of you,  
And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight_

_Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side  
Lay me down tonight  
Lay me by your side  
Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_

Mercedes felt her breathing hitch when he finished and she was screaming inside but he was leaving, he was going to leave her again and she couldn't allow herself to endure that pain again. So she ran, she got up and walked out with Sam standing there shocked and embarrassed but mostly heartbroken. He smiled at everyone clapping and went back to their table to let the waitress know that they were leaving and once he got the food in togo boxes he headed to her house, he didn't knock or let her know he was coming.

_If I could I would've warned you  
But it's scaring me how it all can't stop  
It's so easy 'til there's no way out  
If I could I wouldn't tell you  
But it honestly doesn't matter much  
'Cause I know you probably figured out_

Sam walked straight inside and she was sitting on her couch in the dark, he turned on a lamp as he got closer and she looked at him with sorry expression.

"Sam I'm-" She stopped when he held up his hand.

"I just want one last date with you… so humor me just for tonight. No strings attached, just two people enjoying each other's company. I'll leave as soon as we finish eating, I get it now and I can't for some reason stop hurting you but just for tonight can we move past the hurt? I won't darken-" He was cut off when she kissed him, she grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him closer and let out a soft moan as she moved her hands down his chest and playing with the hem of his shirt before slipping her hands under. Sam shuddered when her hands moved up his bare chest lightly scratching pulling his shirt over his head and groaning.

_Fools fallin' in the dark like crazy  
You know, nothin' you can do will save me  
No, might as well_

Sam followed her lead and helped her unwrap her dress while nibbling on her neck then kissing his way down to her now bare shoulder, he took a step back and appreciated her in her lingerie. She gave him a smile before pushing him down on the couch and straddling him running her hands through his hair tugging it slightly before recapturing his lips with hers. She rocked her hips against his jean clad thighs still able to feel his growing member and let out a breath when he moved his hands down her back unclasping her bra and gently taking it off and squeezing her soft shoulders. He leaned him placing butterfly kisses along her collar then down her left breast teasing her nipple never giving her the full attention she was currently trying to achieve before moving to her right and doing the same only this time she held his head there until he took the hardened bud into his mouth. He couldn't help the smile that form when she let out a breathy sigh before rolling her head back happy with the pleasure she was now receiving.

_Break my broken heart  
Give me all you got, all you got  
Break my broken heart  
Watch me fall apart, fall apart  
Ooh, ooh, I'm still breathing  
Ooh, ooh, so what's one more scar?  
Break my broken heart_

Sam moved back to her left breast making sure to give it the same care as he did her right while slipping a free hand in between her legs letting out a deep moan when he felt her warmth through her panties. She rocked her hips when she felt his finger lightly stroking her slit before moving her panties aside slowly running his finger between her folds.

"Merce..." Sam said sliding his finger into her core and capturing her moan with a deep kiss. She arched her back grinding into his hand shuddering and holding back the levy of emotions that was coursing through her, the only emotion she want to focus on was the pleasure. She kissed him back deeply before letting out another moan, Sam lifted her up setting her down before removing his pants and boxers before she straddled him again smiling down at him.

_Can we be this way forever?  
Got your silhouette locked inside my head  
Can we be the ones to last as stone?_

_Fools fallin' in the dark like crazy  
You know, nothin' you can do will save me  
No, might as well_

Mercedes eased down onto him they both hissed at their bodies joining and for a brief moment they just held each other before Mercedes started riding him. Sam kept his arms wrapped around holding her tightly while kissing her and gently biting her shoulder, he moved his hands down to grip her hips and began matching her movements. Her soft moans and cries were driving him crazy and he wanted more, so he flipped them over and began driving into her reveling in how good it felt to be intimate with again. Sam was non forgiving in his thrust, he wanted her to feel everything he was feeling and he wanted to convey that he wanted her always. He felt her unraveling beneath him and increased the power in his thrust until she called out his name making his own climax that more intense. They both laid there entwined in each other breathing heavily and slowly coming down from their peaks, Sam eased out of Mercedes before picking her up ant carrying her upstairs to her bedroom. He laid them down and wrapped her into his arms tightly smiling when she snuggled into him before they both drifted off.

_Break my broken heart  
Give me all you got, all you got  
Break my broken heart  
Watch me fall apart, fall apart  
Ooh, ooh, I'm still breathing  
Ooh, ooh, so what's one more scar?  
Break my broken heart_

* * *

Yep left it on a cliff hanger... not saying ish either! until next time XOXO!


	23. Two Roads Diverged

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23

Two Roads Diverged

Sam woke up smiling as he stretched before it faded when he felt the cold spot next to him, he sat up and looked around before figuring Mercedes had gone down stairs so he got up and looked in her closet finding another pair of his shorts putting them on and went to look for her.

"Merce?" He said once he reached the living room but didn't hear anything, he went into the kitchen and started to become very aware that he was there alone. He walked back into the living room to look to see if her key were on the hook but they weren't and his were on top of a piece of paper, he picked it up letting out a sigh before reading it.

_Sammy,_

_I hope you nothing but the best at your new job. I am very proud of you…_

_Best of luck!_

_-MJ_

Sam slammed the paper down rubbing his eyes and shaking his head, he was breathing heavily through his nostrils before he walked over to where his clothes were sprawled out and quickly put them on. He pulled out his phone and called Tina, he figured that's the only person she'd be with outside of her parents and he hoped she answer.

"_Hello?"_

"_Is she there?" Sam asked skipping the pleasantries_

"_Who?" Tina asked knowing full well who he was asking about._

"_Mercedes."_

"_No, she isn't here… why? What happened?" Tina asked hoping like hell he bought her fake shock._

"_I know she's there Tina you're bad a lying but tell she doesn't have to worry… I got the message." Sam replied before hanging up._

He walked into his office and began grabbing all his old note books and sketch pads rummaging through them until he found the one he was looking for and placed it on the coffee table with a note of his own. He wasn't sure what was going to happen after he left but he knew that the next time he was see her would be on Samantha's first day of school giving him a small window to fix everything that happen to get them to this point. He looked one last time before turning around and leaving, he was going to stay true to his word and not drive to Tina's to get her to talk to him. He instead went home and packed for his trip to California.

…

"He's gone… are you sure you want to do it this way?" Tina asked Mercedes when she walked to her car that was only a few blocks away from her house.

"He shouldn't have to keep choosing between the things he want and what others want for him. So I removed myself from that equation and now I have to move on." Mercedes answered looking down and sighing.

"Bullshit!" Tina said not believing a damn word her friend was saying and when Mercedes shot her head up Tina gave her a knowing look.

"W-what?"

"You're pushing him away because your scared, he's not the scared one you are and from how he sounded on that phone you might have succeeded. Seeing his mother gave you the opportunity to do what you were too afraid to do on your own and that's drive a wedge between the two of you because you're afraid he won't leave this time. You lost him four years ago and your child found him do you understand how much of a miracle that is? The child you made together brought you two back together and the moment he got his memory back you have subtly been pushing him away." Tina said giving Mercedes a hard look.

"No I haven't! His father tried to kill me, his mother helped protect the bullshit he did and then she had-" Mercedes stopped mid sentence her eyes filling with tears.

"Exactly! You're blaming Sam for something he had no control over, something you had no control over but this, what you did today… that was them that was all you. I understand you are hurt and I don't blame you but Sam has chosen you since before you had his child, you seem to have forgotten all the things you needed him to remember. Look, I get you are hurt by what happened but did you even let him explain?'

"T… he yelled at me and then-"

"So what! You are not innocent in this Mercedes. You aren't and you leaving the way you did, making me watch him leave you didn't see the hurt on his face but I know you saw it when you did see him. You're not protecting him, you're protecting yourself by allowing him to think he was defending you but you didn't stay long enough to find that out did you?" Tina cut her off again and Mercedes was growing angry because she was right but also because she felt like her friend wasn't taking her side in the matter.

"No, you will not make me feel bad for letting him go… he lost four years because of all this shit and for me to ask him to stay and for what? Because I love him? New flash Tina I've never stopped loving him and what has that gotten me? Huh! His family WILL NOT ACCEPT ME and you want me to make him choose? We're not married, hell we barely just got back together and then all this shit pops back up again. No I will make it easier for us both and remove myself from that equation." Mercedes said biting her lip and furrowing her eyebrows.

"Then you're a fool if you think he wouldn't choose you again." Tina said walking away leaving Mercedes stunned.

Two Months Later

"Good morning." Sam said to Mercedes when she opened the door, he hadn't seen or spoken to her since that night and since today was Samantha's first day of school he came over as promised to take her.

"Morning, you know you could have just used your key...right?" Mercedes said moving aside to let him inside. Sam nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets looking around before looking back at her and smiling.

"I don't have it, I left it here. Where's little bit? Is she nervous?" Sam asked his smile growing when Samantha came down stairs in her uniform with her book bag flailing behind her.

"Why don't you-"

"Daddy! Do you like my uniform?" Samantha asked spinning around making them both laugh. She looked so adorable in red and blue plaid jumper dress and white three button top, she had a pair of white shoes and her hair curly hair was half braided then put into pigtails where her naturally curly hair was seen.

"I do little bit! You very cute!" He said kneeling down holding his arms open for her to give him a hug which she did gladly.

"Oh stay like that I want to get a picture.." Mercedes said grabbing her phone and snapping a few of them before nodding so he could stand back up.

"Okay well I guess we should be heading off then." Sam said smiling at Samantha who was doing some happy dance.

"Yeah… I guess so." Mercedes said looking at them both then back with half smiles and Sam could tell she wasn't ready for Samantha to go to school, so he grabbed her hand and walked them both to the door. Mercedes shot him a shocked look that he chose to ignore, he grabbed her keys and locked the door before placing them in her hand and leading them to his truck. He helped Samantha in and made sure she was buckled before opening the passenger side for Mercedes who looked at him for a minute before getting inside and he closed the door.

"Alright ready?" He asked after he gotten into the driver's side looking back at Samantha who nodded excitedly. He reached over and squeezed Mercedes' hand mouthing 'It's going to be okay' before turning the truck on and pulling off.

The ride over was filled with Samantha asking a million questions that both Sam and Mercedes tried their best to answer and for a brief moment Sam had a natural smile on his face. Once they arrived at her school he could see Mercedes panicking and decided to be a whatever she needed him to be in that moment.

"Hey, you got this and it's no different than preschool… just longer hours." Sam said giving her hand another squeeze before getting out and walking over to open her door then get Samantha out. He grabbed Samantha's hand and held out his free one for Mercedes who smiled and took it, they walked inside and located her classroom they visited a few weeks ago. They were told to let her go inside by herself so that it would be easier for them to leave, Mercedes squeezed his hand and he looked at her seeing the tears forming. He pulled her closer to him giving her shoulder a light squeeze that seemed to calm her down.

"Alright little bit, be good and listen to your teacher okay?" Sam said smiling at their daughter who seemed more excited about getting away from them than realizing she would be there all day.

"Okay daddy! I will." She said tugging at his hand for him to let it go. He let go of Mercedes and kneeled down whispering something in her ear and she nodded before he let her hand go. Samantha moved over to her mother smiling before giving her the biggest hug she could muster, Mercedes smiled and fought her tears before hugging her back and squatting to give her a better hug and a quick kiss.

"Have fun baby girl. I love you so so much!" Mercedes said smiling at her daughter.

"I love you too mommy! Bye!" Samantha said waving and ran into her class. Mercedes stood wrapping her hands around herself smiling, she was sad but also happy that Samantha was so independent. She smiled when she felt hands on her shoulders, she turned giving him a weak smile and he just pulled her into him hugging her before they walked out.

"Thank you for this." Mercedes said when they got back into his truck.

"This moment was big and should have been shared as a family, I was going to ask you to come anyways… I know how big this is for you especially since you have an extra two to three hours without her now." Sam said giving her small smile as he pulled off headed back to her house.

"Have you had breakfast?" Mercedes asked when they pulled into her driveway looking at Sam.

"You remember, you remember when we would joke around and say when we got married and had kids what we would do on their first day of school?" Sam asked with a chuckle and Mercedes nodded laughing as well.

"Oh God… yes I remember! If memory serves me correctly we should be at the store buying a crap ton of snacks, blankets and balloons." She replied smiling and shaking her head at the memory she almost forgot about, they had been talking about their future and joked that on their kid's first day they would throw a party to celebrate the new milestone.

"I never knew why we needed blankets but then again you are obsessed with fluffy blankets so it made sense."

"Oh please! You loved all those blankets I bought and it was for the fort we were going to make so that when said kids would come home they could join us." Mercedes responded laughing more.

"We had it all planned out… the night before we make their lunches together leaving notes and putting stuff we knew they shouldn't have so they wouldn't be sad that we weren't there." Sam said sighing biting the inside of his lip thinking about how that might never be now. He looked at Mercedes and saw she had the same expression and started to say something but bit his tongue instead.

"How about we pick her up together? At least for the first week and then we cam alternate… I ne-need to go ahead and tell you that in two weeks I have to go to California for four days but I'll be back for my weekend with little bit." Sam said looking at her and she just gave him another weak smile before nodding.

"That's fine and I like that idea… just tell what days and I'll make sure to have her set." She replied unbuckling her seat belt and getting out of the truck. "Thank you again… I'll see you later okay?"

"Y-yeah later..." Sam said watching her walk away.

"Hey Merce." He shouted and she turned around. "Thank you for giving me her and for being a great mother, I don't think I ever said it but I don't think she could have had a better mother than you." He said before waving and pulling off, Mercedes stood there feeling the tears burning but she shook her head and walked inside calling her mother.

"_Hey baby, how was it?" Diane asked immediately._

"_You know that grandchild of yours..."_

"_She didn't look back, that's my girl!" Diane said laughing. "How about you? You didn't cry when Sam took her did you?"_

"_Actually I went with them, he said it was a family moment and should be shared… moma what the hell am I doing?" Mercedes asked as the tears began to fall._

"_I can't and won't answer that for you baby. Not this time, you have to figure this out on your own because it's not effecting my life." Diane answered feeling bad for telling her that but she couldn't make that decision for her._

"_I don't want to be like this with him… but he's leaving and he even gave his key back which I was unaware of until this morning. He's leaving me moma and I think I'm letting him… but I don't want him to go." She said fully crying and Diane had take a deep breath to keep from crying herself._

"_Mercedes, if you didn't want him to go you wouldn't be letting him and that's all I'm going to say. Try to get your mind off of it for now, go treat yourself or call that crazy girl Santana… she's always fun." _

"_Yeah, I just might. I love you moma."_

"_I love you too baby. Call me when she gets home okay?" _

"_Okay I will, tell daddy I love him. Bye." Mercedes said and hung up._

"She's so damn stubborn." Diane said looking at her husband who just nodded.

"It's hereditary." He said sipping his coffee and giving his wife a knowing look.

"Oh I know you're not calling me stubborn!"

"I haven't said anything you just assumed I meant you.." Matthew replied chuckling.

"We have to help her, crazy girl going to throw that poor man away out of fear." Diane said pacing.

"No we don't need to do a damn thing but let this play out as God intended. She is a grown woman and the choices she are making are just that choices, if Sam was going anywhere he would have done it by now… trust me." Matthew said remembering their conversation from Samantha's birthday before smirking.

"You know something don't you?"

"I know that you're going to try to help after saying you wouldn't and I know she isn't going to listen to damn thing you suggest. Hereditary." Matthew said shrugging and standing up giving her a quick kiss before going upstairs.

"Hmm… I'm not stubborn and I'm going to help my damn baby." Diane mumbled before walking into her office.

…

Sam arrived at to pick up Mercedes so they could get Samantha from school and she smiled when he opened the door for her.

"Be honest you cried." Sam joked and she couldn't even lie she did for a minute but not just about Samantha being at school.

"Okay fine I cried." She said laughing and shot him a look.

"What I'm an emotional guy, my daughter's facing this crazy world we call kindergarten." He admitted making them both laugh, they pulled up and waited for her to come out sharing a comfortable silence between them until they heard her shouting excitedly and saw her running towards them.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Good Lord child what happened to your hair?" Mercedes said looking at their daughter's disheveled hair and grabbing her face turning her noticing one of her braids were completely undone and Sam was more focused on the fact that she had grass stains on her shirt.

"How in the world did you manage to get a grass stain on your shirt?" He asked with a light laugh when he saw Mercedes rub the bridge of her nose and take a deep breath.

"I missed you mommy and daddy." Samantha said bringing them from their fussing over her appearance and they both kneeled down and she pulled them both into a hug.

"We missed you too baby girl, how was your first day?" Mercedes asked picking her up and carrying her to Sam's truck while he grabbed her book bag and lunch box from her teacher.

"I had fun! We played and colored, look!" She said after Mercedes put her in the truck and Sam handed her her book bag. She took out the different papers that she colored and handed them to them, she colored some flowers, a picture of a whale and one she'd drawn of her family.

"Awh baby girl is this us?" Mercedes asked showing it to Sam who smiled brightly at Samantha who nodded.

"Yep! It's me, you and daddy!" She replied.

"And what's this?" Sam asked pointing at the picture.

"My dog." She answered calmly and they both laughed.

"You don't have a dog little bit." Sam said placing the sheets back into her backpack and started laughing when she sighed dramatically.

"I know but I just thought if I drew it you would want one too." She replied after they both go into the truck. Mercedes shot Sam a look and his eyes grew big and he shrugged making her laugh.

"Well let us just think about it first okay?" Mercedes said hoping that would end the discussion for now and it did.

They talked more on their drive back before Mercedes realized they passed her house and she nudged Sam who just shrugged again and shot her a mischievous smile. When they pulled up to his turned to her smiling and looked back at Samantha who was still rambling about her day.

"Humor me?" He whispered and Mercedes nodded slowly before they both got out he grabbed Samantha from Mercedes and held his hand for her to take which she did giving him another look that he chose to ignore.

"Okay I need you both to close your eyes." Sam said and Samantha covered her eyes quickly while Mercedes just shut hers, he quickly opened the door guiding them inside before putting Samantha down and then moving Mercedes so she was standing next to her.

"Open!" He said and both of their eyes grew big before Samantha let out a happy squeal.

"You did it." Mercedes said smiling and looking at the balloons, blankets and table full of snacks and he made a large fort for them as well.

"Yeah, I figured we could at least keep that one memory intact you know? Plus this should keep her mind off of you know what." He answered nudging Mercedes giving her a sweet smile and she couldn't help when she wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly.

"This is amazing." She said after pulling away.

"Yeah I figured we could hangout here tonight watch a movie or two and then I'll get you back home before it's to late and get little bit into bed."

"Can we have pizza?" Samantha asked popping her head out from the fort.

"No, but maybe this weekend when you come over we can but only if you do good your first week." Sam said pinching her cheeks then getting down to join her in the fort before poking his head out and nodding Mercedes over to join.

They were all under the fort snacking and watching Frozen II when Sam's phone rang and he had to get out to take the call. Mercedes figured she could start dinner since it was they agreed to cook something simple instead of adding more junk to the snacks they let Samantha eat. She saw that he had already some chicken out so she decided to make some pasta with it, she looked a noticed he had a fresh salad made and realized it wouldn't take long to cook everything which was good because she needed to make sure Samantha got enough sleep for school.

"_Are you sure I can't hold off for another month?" _

"_No, no I understand.. I just need a little more time and I'm fine with making the trips."_

"_My daughter just started kindergarten and I really don't want to miss it."_

"_Thank you, I'll have a final decision made by then. I appreciate your understanding, goodbye." _

Sam let out a sigh walking back noticing Mercedes was standing there with an uneasy expression on her face.

"You didn't have to cook I was going to get to it after my call." He said moving closer trying to see what she was making.

"No you should be in there with her… I can cook it won't take me long anyways." She said looking at him for a moment before turning her attention to what she was doing.

"Mercedes-"

"Sam really, besides with your job and everything these moments are going to fly by so I want you to enjoy them." She said giving him the best smile she could.

"I wanted to talk to you about that, my job I mean. I asked them if I could work remotely for a while but they still need a firm answer on when I'll be there more consistently. I know we are together or even really talking but I don't want things to change in regards to Samantha… if I can figure out how to be out there twice a month for a few days but make it back for the weekends I'm going to try. I just don't want to be gone for months at a time away from… umm you both. I know it's a heavy topic but I've never kept things from you before so I wanted to be forthcoming about what's going on with me." Sam said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"So.. you're not moving to California?" She asked her mind suddenly racing.

"Not if I can help it, as far as I know they're working out a way to keep me remote per my request since-." He stopped mid sentence before shaking his head. "I don't want to be away from her not now that we've bonded and I don't want to miss anything if I don't have to so I'm working with them to get it in my contract to limit actual time inside the offices and working from here." He answered with a lopsided grin.

"I thought… you made it seem… so you're staying?" She asked stammering over her words.

"You wouldn't talk to me, you didn't give me a chance to tell you any of this and originally I wanted to ask if you and little bit would consider moving but… look I don't want to keep talking about the same thing. I promise to keep you updated but if it means me moving then I will have to walk away from the job, I'm not leaving my child." He said firmly.

"So if Samantha wasn't-" Mercedes started.

"Don't, don't use her to ask that question." Sam interrupted. "You know the answer to that anyways, I'm right here Mercedes. I haven't pushed you away and I haven't pressured you to think anything outside of what you wanted, you asked me to be a good father to our child and that's what I'm doing. You asked to me to stop holding on so tightly and as hard as it is to do, I'm doing it… I keep my distance and damn it I try to keep my feelings at bay. So if you want to ask me if I would have stayed for you then don't dance around it and just do it." Sam added moving closer to her making her step back slightly.

"I-I need to finish dinner, please go check on Samantha." She said turning her back to him with her eyes closed tightly.

"Yeah, I'll do that." He said shaking his head and leaving smiling when saw looked in the fort to Samantha watching the movie happily and sat down next to her.

"Daddy when will I see Auntie Stacey and Uncle Stevie again?" She asked still looking the movie.

"Umm how about I have them come over this weekend when you come and we can do this again?"

"Can mommy come too? It was fun with mommy last time." She asked looking at him happily and Sam didn't have to heart to tell her that he wasn't sure if she'd want to so he just nodded.

"We'll just make sure she isn't busy first." He said. "Come on let's go wash up for dinner." He added after a moment pausing the movie and helping her out first them following.

…

Sam was up early to take Samantha back to Mercedes's because he had to catch his flight out to California, he let Mercedes know that he would have to bring her early and since he'd given his key back she said she'd be awake. However when he arrived she wasn't so he used the spare opening the door then running back to get a sleeping Samantha out of the truck, he made sure to be quiet as possible because he didn't want to wake either of them nor did he want another round of Samantha crying because she didn't want him to go but he promised he'd bring her something really amazing when he got back which worked long enough to get her to calm down.

He carried her into her room and laid her down tucking her in and giving her a kiss on the forehead before walking down the hall to Mercedes's room and smiled when he saw here balled up in her bed. He walked over to her and gently tapped her shoulder, she wasn't a light sleeper but he knew he needed to let her know that Samantha was there, she stirred slight but didn't wake. He kneeled down and shook her slightly and chuckled when she groaned before opening one eye.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that little bit is in her room. I'll text you after I land and let you know when I can call and talk to her." He said softly and she just blinked at him before nodding slowly.

"You didn't comprehend a word I said did you?" He asked and she let out a sleepy laugh before yawning then sitting up slightly.

"Sorry, you're off then?" She asked after stretching and he stood nodding.

"Yeah I'll be back in a few days… she cried again about it but I promised to bring her something back." He replied looking at his watch making sure he was still good on time.

"Poor thing. Did you need a ride to the airport?" She asked looking at the clock and groaning again making him laugh.

"No, my truck will be fine get some go back to sleep I know how you are with early mornings. I'll lock up, let me know how she does okay?"

"Mhm… be safe okay?" She said laying back down and he could see the worry in her eyes, he moved closer and leaned down placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I will, I'll text you when I land." He said looking at his watch again and sighing. "I have to go."

Mercedes just nodded and he walked out, she listened hearing him go down the stairs and then out the door. Everything was to familiar that moment was to familiar and she felt a rush of panic flow throughout her body, she jolted up and ran down the stair swinging the door open and began tearing up.

"Took you long enough." Sam said with a smirk before she wrapped her hands around his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Don't go… shit I don't want you to go! There I said it." Mercedes said kissing Sam again who smile against her lips.

"I know but I have to go baby… I had to give them an answer. I'll be back in four days and then when can talk about everything okay?" Sam said feeling her pull away shaking her head.

"No, don't go at all. Come home, be here with us..." She said looking at him with sad eyes that grew when she saw the conflict in his making her nod. "You're going regardless even after you said all that… you're going."

"Mercedes I can't just not show up, I promise when I get back we can and will talk about everything I just need to get through these four days. Trust me… just four more days." He said moving closer but she backed away away.

"Have a safe trip Sam." She replied before turning and walking back inside closing and locking the door.

"Shit!" Sam said walking to get into his truck slamming his hands on his steering wheel before making a promise to come here once he got back.

* * *

Yep... Cliffhanger city over here but there's a little flicker of hope right? I will say this though she's not pregnant lol I'm not letting them have a surprise pregnancy like this, they both deserve what they lost ;) Until next time XOXO!

Also the event that happened at the beginning of Chapter 18 IS VERY CLOSE!


	24. Gonna Make A New Tomorrow

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24

Gonna Make a New Tomorrow

Sam called texted when he landed like he promised and when he didn't get a reply he knew she was still angry but he was telling the truth that he just needed those four day then they could focus on them again. He was picked up by a driver a few minutes after landing who let him know that his accommodations were taken care of and that he would be his driver for the duration of his stay, Sam just nodded checking his phone for any type of response but saw nothing. He let out a deep sigh and looked out the window looking at nothing in particular his mind was going a mile a minute and hoped like hell he could get things back on track but a small part of him was growing tired and that scared him the most.

After arriving at his hotel, he took a quick shower and laid down to rest before going into his first meeting for the day right as his phone went off and he quickly grabbed in to check it.

_**Happy you made it. -M**_

_**Thanks, how's little bit?-S**_

…

He waited for her to reply but after thirty minutes she never did and by that time he had to get ready for his meeting. He quickly got dressed and headed down to the lobby where he waited patiently for his driver to show up he sent Mercedes another text letting her know he would call after his meeting if that was okay. He hadn't realized the woman standing next to him until he looked up and she gave him a sweet smile which he returned before looking around for his driver again, this time he spotted him walking into the hotel and walked over to him but realized the woman was following right behind him.

"Ah Mr. Evans, Ms. Kirkland good to see you two met."

"Oh we haven't met, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were who you are." Sam said holding out his hand and she took it shaking it. "Nice to meet you in person."

"You as well Mr. Evans. Please call me Carla." She said shaking his hand then walking along with him to the waiting car. He held the door open for her before getting in his self, he could feel her looking at him and turned to look at her before his phone went off.

_**That'll be fine, she's been a little…**_

_**She's still upset?**_

_**Yeah. **_

_**I'm so sorry, I'll call as soon as my meeting is over. Maybe that'll help?**_

_**Yea. Maybe.**_

"Troubles at home?" Carla asked and Sam sighed before giving a slight nod. "Well maybe after the meeting I can treat you to drinks and we can talk about it?" She added and if her tone wasn't as suggestive as it was he might have taken her up on the offer.

"Thanks, but I'm not keen on talking about my personal life with strangers. No offense, but I'm going to have to pass." Sam replied nicely.

"Well how do expect anyone to get to know you if you're not willing to let them? It's a harmless drink and it'll be a great way for us to become better acquainted since we'll be working closely together." Carla responded not the least bit deterred from Sam's rejection.

"Again, I just don't think I'll be up for drinks tonight and I have an important call to make after to my girl so..."

"Oh didn't realize you were married since you don't have a ring."

"I'm not married, I'm calling my daughter after the meeting and I plan on sleeping off my jet lag after that." Sam said happy when they finally arrived at the office, he got out first and remained polite holding the door for her. He waited for her to go inside before walking back to his driver tapping the window to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"I do not want to ride with her again." Sam said sternly.

"Mr. Evans, I am both yours and hers driver… it was arranged that way for convenience by Ms. Kirkland."

"Then I no longer need your services." Sam said walking away and heading to the elevator where Carla seemed to have waited and something about this whole situation annoyed him but he also felt he was just on edge because of everything going on with Mercedes.

…

After his meeting which lasted a lot longer than intended he decided to get him an Uber back to the hotel, which from Carla's face didn't sit to well with her but he shrugged and welcomed the peace of riding alone, he check the time and realized it almost Samantha's bed time. He quickly thank his driver and got out to call Mercedes, he was waiting for the elevator when their facetime connected.

"_Hey! Sorry it's so late, the meeting lasted longer and the time zones are different. How's it going?" _

"_It's fine I told her she could stay up so that she could talk to you." _Mercedes replied shaking her head.

"_Thank you for that." _He said letting the other people waiting on the elevator take it as she handed the phone to Samantha.

"_Hey daddy!"_

"_Hey little bit! How was school today?"_ Sam asked feeling like he was smiling entirely too big but he was happy to see his daughter and that she wasn't crying about him being gone.

"_It was fun, I got to paint a lot and mommy surprised me for lunch! She even stayed and brought cupcakes… (__**whispering) **__I had two but mommy doesn't know." _She replied making him laugh when she told him about sneaking a second cupcake.

"_Oh really? That sounds like a lot of fun, maybe I can come have lunch with you when I get back!" _

"_When are you coming back?"_

"_Three more days and then you'll have me to do everything you want, maybe we can go to the movies and get some pizza too." He said noticing her grow sad. "I promise to be there to pick you up from school Friday afternoon okay little bit?" _

"_Okay daddy." She replied yawning._

"_I think it's time for you to get to sleep, tell daddy goodnight and that you love him." _Mercedes said giving him a sad smile because she knew this wasn't going to end well.

"_Good night daddy. I love you!" _She said before handing Mercedes the phone and walking upstairs without Mercedes.

"_God I feel so bad… how bad was it today?" _He asked looking at Mercedes who just sighed shaking her head.

"_Let me just go check on her okay? I'll call you later if you're still awake..." _

"_I'll wait up, just call whenever. I love you." He_ said with a hopeful smile.

"_Okay later Sam."_ She replied hanging up, Sam ran his hands over his face before pressing the button for the elevator again just now realizing he stood there the whole time, after reaching his room he showered and ordered some room service before puling out his laptop to go over the final paperwork he needed to do and look over the contract as well.

…

After getting his room service and finishing all the things he needed to do he smiled when he got the confirmation he was waiting on, before he could dig in to his burger he ordered there was a knock at his door.

"Hi, I'm not interrupting your call am I?"

"I'm actually waiting on another one as we speak and eating my dinner..." Sam replied without an ounce of emotion.

"Well mind if I join you until you get your call?" Carla asked waving a bottle of champagne and two flutes. "There's a lot to celebrate, you got the contract you wanted right?"

"Ah, yea but I'm not in the mood for company and again I don't know when she's going to call back and I'd rather not have anyone in here when she does."

"Your daughter would mind?"

"I already spoke with my daughter if you must know but she would." Sam replied hoping she got the hint.

"Oh her mother is calling then, I don't see why she should care if you have a colleague in your room." Carla retorted and Sam started to say something but his phone rang.

"Well looks like she's call so you can go now. Good night." Sam said closing the door and grabbing his phone.

"_**Hey."**_

"_**Hey how are you? You look beautiful by the way… I wanted to say it earlier but-"**_

"_**I only have a few minutes, she's still a little upset and I'm sure why she's taking it this hard…" **_

"_**Oh well I actually wanted to talk to you about that and-"**_

"Mommy is that daddy?"

"Baby you need to go to sleep, _**I'm sorry Sam… we'll see you in a few days okay?**_"

"_**Yeah, yeah tell little bit I love her for me… I love you too Mercedes."**_

"_**I'll make she knows, goodnight Sam."**_

Sam let out a sigh and stared at his phone a moment, he was no longer hungry and placed his food back on the tray. _"__By the way, I won't be moving to California… I chose you." _He said to his self before setting his alarm and calling it a night.

Mercedes

"_**Oh well I actually wanted to talk to you about that and-"**_

"Mommy is that daddy?"

"Baby you need to go to sleep, _**I'm sorry Sam… we'll see you in a few days okay?**_"

"_**Yeah, yeah tell little bit I love her for me… I love you too Mercedes."**_

"_**I'll make she knows, goodnight Sam."**_

"Come on, you have school in the morning." Mercedes said getting up from her bed and walking Samantha back to her room. She helped her back into her bed and sat there looking at the sad expression on her daughter's face.

"Why are you so upset baby girl? He's coming back you know."

"Well last time he didn't… that's what you told me remember? That last time he went on a trip and got into an accident, I don't want him to get into another and not come back again." Samantha answered and Mercedes' heart tightened, she was starting to think she was a bit too transparent with her daughter about things.

"Oh baby, that was different and you got to see him so that shows he's fine and he promised that he would be back to pick you up from school on Friday so just a few more days and you'll have your daddy back okay?" Mercedes asked rubbing her daughter's cheek.

"You promise?"

"Yes baby I promise now please get some sleep okay?" Mercedes said leaning in kissing her on her forehead. Samantha just nodded and closed her eyes while Mercedes stay in the same spot looking at her and saying a silent prayer that these next few days flew by and Sam could surprise Samantha.

She waited a little while longer before she left her room, she started to head to her room but decided to go downstairs instead and went into his office, she looked at his desk where she placed the notebook he left on the coffee table with a note attached to it. She picked it up to read it because she wouldn't let herself do it when she saw it.

_Merce,_

_12-07-15_

_I remember… I hope you do too._

_P.S. Look inside to notebook._

_Love,_

_-Sam_

She felt a lump in her throat and placed her hands over her face as she began to cry because she did remember, she remembered everything and that's what hurt the most.

Flashback

_12-07-15_

"_Ugh…" _

"_Hey, you're up!" Sam said looking at Mercedes as she walked down the stairs, she was walking slowly and he could see she was pale._

"_How long was I asleep?" She asked rubbing her head blinking to get her eyes to adjust._

"_Are you alright? You don't look so hot." Sam asked getting up and helping her down the last few steps, she shot him a weak smile and nodded._

"_One, I always look hot and two I think I just overslept." She said slowly sitting down on the couch._

"_No you're sick I can tell." He said placing his hand on her forehead and feeling how warm she was before moving his hands to her cheek which was red. "I don't think you've ever been sick around me.."_

"_Well that's because I'm not sick now." She countered but she felt she might be wrong this time, she tried to stand back up to get some go get some water but she must have moved too fast because she immediately grew light headed and fell back onto the couch._

"_Okay yeah, you're definitely sick. Let's get you back to bed and I'll go grab you some medicine and soup." Sam replied going to pick her up but she just stood on her own and he knew how stubborn she could be so he just walked behind her._

"_Sam." She said right before reaching the stairs. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_I think you're right." She replied before she fainted, luckily for her Sam move quickly enough and grabbed her placing her back on the couch and called 9-1-1. _

_When she came to she heard Sam talking to someone on the phone and another person was hovering over her started smiling when they noticed her eyes open._

"_Well seems like you gave everyone a scare, but you're going to be fine just a little overheated from your sickness." The paramedic said calmly. "Your husband has been very worried but I think we can tell him you're going to be fine now."_

"_Oh he's..."_

"_I told your wife that she's going to be fine, keep her hydrated and make sure she gets plenty of rest." Sam just nodded looking at Mercedes worriedly, after they paramedics left and Sam got her into bed he let out a deep sigh._

"_Don't ever scare me like that again woman." He said with a light chuckle that made her smile, she really didn't think she was that sick but apparently she was._

"_I really didn't think I was that sick, oh the paramedic thought I was your wife." _

"_Yeah I know, does that freak you out?" He asked looking down at her and he could see she was thinking about her answer._

"_No, I mean you've hinted at us getting married and having lots and lots of babies so it doesn't freak me out."_

"_True but we never talked about it… you know?" He asked and if he was honest he had been thinking about it a lot lately. _

"_Do you want to talk about it?" She asked yawning._

"_I just want to know if you could see yourself married to me." He said pulling her closer smiling as she got comfortable._

"_Without a doubt yes, I'll always love you and I will always say it even when I'm mad or we're having a hard time… I promise to always say it." She said no longer able to hold her eyes open._

"_I promise to always say it too baby. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_End Flashback_

Mercedes let out a soft sob before opening the notebook seeing the same date written on the top with drawing of her sleeping and him down at his desk drawing with a thought bubble above his head. She laughed at at the fact his thought bubble had a dog in it, when she turned the page it was another drawing of her but she looked angry and he looked terrified. She quickly turn only to laugh harder when she saw her hair was in a giant poof ball and he was holding a bottle shampoo making her remember she sent him to get her some after they moved in and had gotten the wrong kind.

As she flipped through the book she saw more and more drawing of their time spent together until she reached the second to last page which was incomplete, it was a picture of them sitting on their couch but they looked slightly older and she could see a dog and her stomach was bigger, she also noticed a smile on a third face that wasn't completed and it hit her. He was drawing the future he wanted with her, she became choked up before flipping the page and there was sticky note on it with her handwriting on it and below was his handwriting.

_Hey baby,_

_I'll be home later!_

_I love you,_

_Merce_

_**Reminder:**_

_**Finish after she says yes. **_

She closed the notebook and realized that even though he never got a chance to any of the things he wanted, he was trying to make up for everything. He was trying to fix everything that everyone else did and she wasn't making it easier because she was still holding on the all the wrong doings that she couldn't see any of the good. He was effected by everything but he never complained, never seemed jaded towards her like she had been towards him.

"What the hell have I done?" She said to herself before running out of the room and back to hers grabbing her phone and dialing Sam's number but it straight to voicemail, so she tried again and it did it again. She didn't want to leave him a voicemail or a text so she figured she'd get some sleep and call him first thing in the morning.

Sam

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No, sorry to call so late but I didn't have a choice." Sam said rubbing his temples

"It's okay, I understand… I usually can't sleep most nights so it's no real inconvenience."

"Thanks again for this, I really appreciate it how soon can we get to the airport?" Sam asked his driver after putting his bags into

"Traffic's light this time of night so not long, going after a woman?"

"Two." He answered honestly looking out the window.

"Woah I feel there's a story behind that."

"One of them is my daughter the other is her mother… the only woman I've ever loved."

"We'll let's make sure you get to them."

…

"_Mercedes."_

"_Mercedes, baby wake up." Sam said nudging her slightly and she just groaned and rolled over covering her head with the cover._

"_Sam it's too early I still have another thirty minutes." She mumbled and he just chuckled._

"_I'll take little bit to school, I just need you to wake up for a minute."_

Mercedes blinked and groaned again because she realized she was only dreaming, she pulled the covers over her head then sat up and her eyes immediately grew wide when she saw Sam walking into her room.

"Finally! Come here woman." He said grabbing her and kissing her deeply catching her completely off guard before he pulled away.

"W-what… how? What? You-" She was cut off by him kissing her again and this time she kissed him back smiling against his lips before stopping and pinching him making him say ow.

"You were supposed to be-"

"I know but I didn't go there to accept their terms, I went there to renegotiate mine… I chose you and little bit. I'm not moving I never was and I don't have to go back to the main office again either, here… this is my contract." He said handing her the papers and she just looked at him before she began to cry making him panic slightly.

"I thought you'd be happy..." He said after pulling her into him holding her and she only cried harder.

"Sam… w-why?"

"Why not? I love you and this is where my heart is… I was never going to leave without the two of you and when things got to the point they did I had to make choice. Yes working for Marvel has always been a dream of mine but if they hadn't been willing to compromise then I would've turned them down completely. I know we still have these boundaries and I fully intend on sticking to them but I needed you to know I chose you, I chose our child and I will never not choose the two of you." He said cupping her face and wiping her tears.

"Sam I don't deserve you… I've been so hard on you and making things so difficult for you when all you've done is try to fix what was done. I've been projecting my hurt onto you and the fact that you don't resent me or hold it against me it's crazy..."

"It's not crazy, it's because I love you. I have always loved you Mercedes, you own my heart and no one else ever could make me feel the way you make me feel." Sam replied kissing her on the nose making her smile.

"DADDDDY!" Samantha screamed when she saw Sam sitting in bed with Mercedes before jumping onto the bed and wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

"Can't. Breathe!" Sam said trying to pry her arms loose slightly, Mercedes had to help him to get her loose by tickling her and she wrapped her around both her parents hugging them.

"You came back faster than what mommy said, you don't have to go away again do you?" Samantha asked looking at with the cutest expression.

"No little bit I don't ever have to go back, I'm here to stay!" He replied giving her a big hug and Mercedes couldn't help the tear that fell.

"Hey how about daddy take you to school this morning?" Mercedes asked and laughed at how excited she was about that.

"Yes! We can get our secret breakfast." Samantha said jumping up and running out of the room.

"Secret breakfast?"

"We went and got donuts one morning… or afternoon… or for her whole class." Sam said blushing slightly. "Are you coming with us this morning."

"No… there's something I need to do but maybe we can meet up and surprise her for lunch?" She asked getting up and starting to walk out of the room before he stopped her.

"I thought this is what you wanted? I thought you'd be happier…" He said looking at her confused.

"Sam I am happy, I just need to do… something." She answered making him feel more confused and slightly annoyed.

"Don't you think we should talk about what we're going to do next… like you made it very clear on what-"

"Sam I need to get baby girl ready but I promise we will talk about everything." She said cutting him off and walking out without giving him a chance to respond again.

…

Mercedes let out a deep breath and said a small prayer before getting out of her car and walking to the door, she rang the door bell and waited patiently for it to be answered. When the door opened she had to bite back her over flowing emotions because she knew this conversation was long overdue but she needed to make sure she got it all out now because she refused to open that door again after she left.

* * *

Sooo... Surprise! Also it's HAPPENING! It's exactly what you think and there were be another flashback that will be very sweet and also help you understand why she held on so tightly to Sam and it might make you a little sad but in a happy way! Until next time XOXO!


	25. A Memory

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25

A Memory

"Mercedes, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We need to talk and I need you to listen to everything I'm about to say because after I leave here the ball will be in your court." She said sitting down hoping she sounded assertive but she was more so angry than anything.

"I think we both have a few things we need to discuss." Mary replied with a nod.

"Do you know how me and your son met?" Mercedes asked getting right to the point and Mary shot her a confused look before shaking her head no.

"We met at a frat party and he made me a drink, my God he was so damn charming but I'm more than sure you already know that. Did you know instead of staying at the party we sat in his room watching Avatar until I fell asleep? Didn't know him for a full hour and he showed me so much kindness and the crazy thing is that when I woke up, we were under a tornado warning and he refused to let me leave, damn near held me hostage but he also kissed me that day and it was the best kiss..." Mercedes said taking a deep breath.

"I don't see how any of this has to do with what's-" Mary started before Mercedes gave her a look making her stop.

"Sam used to sit and watch me on wash day… it's a day solely dedicated to me doing my hair and at first it used to drive me crazy but after a while it became habit having him there just sitting and drawing or watching a crazy movie, the longer we stayed together the more I noticed these little things that he would do that were so cute and made me fall in love with him more and more. His laugh though… hearing it was like hearing the sweetest song, I've been thinking about something lately and the more I do the more I realize that there was a moment four years ago when I heard it again..." Mercedes said tearing up but shaking the tears away. "But I wasn't sure and I didn't want to believe or thought I was going crazy but… maybe you can clear it up for me."

Flashback

"_Okay what else do you need from this isle?" Diane asked her daughter who was smiling and playing with her grand-daughter. _

"_Umm, I think that's it… I'm not sure do you have the list?" Mercedes asked not taking her attention away from her daughter who was in an extra giggly mood._

"_I do but the last time we went shopping together you grabbed more than what was on the list." Diane replied and waited for a response but after seeing her daughter continue to play with her daughter she knew it fell on dead ears so she started walking down the next isle with Mercedes following._

"_You are just so adorable you know that, you are the cutest little thing in the world!" Mercedes said tickling her daughter making her laugh and right before she caught up to her mother she heard something that made her stop. She tilted her head trying to make sure she wasn't going crazy but she heard it again, that deep distinctive laugh that she hadn't heard in so long. She felt her self start to move right as her mother placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_Are you okay?" Diane asked and when Mercedes turned she saw tears in her eyes._

"_Moma do- do you hear that?" She asked._

"_Hear what baby?"_

"_Listen." Mercedes grabbed her mother's arm and moving her to where she heard it and sure enough there it was again, she looked at her mother wide eyed before the sound started to fade. She shook her head and handed her daughter to her mother and began walking fast to get closer to it again but it kept fading. She was shaking her head willing herself to hear it but she didn't and before she realized it she was outside looking in every direction but there were so many people and she wasn't sure which way to look._

"_Mercedes baby what are you doing?" Diane asked when she finally caught up to her with Samantha in her arms still smiling._

"_Moma, I heard him… I know it sounds crazy but that laugh, that was his it, it was his… I'm not crazy! I'm NOT crazy! I know his laugh, I l-listened to it for years… it was his laugh but I couldn't reach it in time." She said feeling like she was losing her damn mind._

"_Baby maybe the laugh just sounded familiar, you and your daddy have the same laugh… maybe you're just missing Sam a whole lot right now. I believe that you believe you heard his laugh and maybe he was watching you two play and you just felt his presence." Diane reasoned feeling horrible for her daughter and for her never being able to really say goodbye. Mercedes understood what her mother was saying but she wanted to believe that there was a chance… but she knew there was no reversing death._

"_Why did he have to go on that damn trip… why couldn't he have just stayed. If he had known that I was… he wouldn't have went I know him he would have stayed and acted like I was about to give birth that very second. Why didn't he call me?" She said crying as Diane wrapped her arms around her feeling even worse because they were the last people to see him alive. _

"_Baby I need to tell you something..." Diane started but when Samantha leaned over and gave Mercedes a kiss she stopped and couldn't help but tear up, for a one year old she was very much in tune and Diane felt that it was Sam in that moment letting Mercedes know everything was going to be okay. Mercedes couldn't help but smile when Samantha place her tiny hands on her cheeks before attacking her with slobbery kisses. _

"_I'm going to be okay baby girl… just missing your daddy that's all." Mercedes said grabbing her little girl and hugging her tightly thankful that she had a piece of him still there with her. _

_End Flashback_

Mercedes looked at Mary and saw the look on her face and the tears because she knew exactly what Mercedes was talking about in fact, she remembered it perfectly.

_Flashback_

"_What are you laughing about?" Mary asked as she walked along side her son._

"_Oh I saw this woman playing with her baby, it was cute and the mom's laugh was funny… infectious almost." Sam replied laughing again Mary stopped and looked in the direction she could hear the soft giggles and her eyes grew wide._

"_Sam we need to leave." Mary said pushing Sam with a little force._

"_What why?" _

"_Oh I forgot… we are eating out tonight and we don't need any groceries at the house." She lied with a laugh. Sam looked at his mother before letting out a loud laugh and wrapping an arm around his mother._

"_You'd think you were the one with the memory loss, you sure we don't need anything?" He asked walking towards the exit with his mother._

"_I'm positive!" She said looking back nervously. "Wanna race back to the car like old times?"_

"_Oh come on I'd beat-" Sam started before Mary took off laughing and he shook his head letting out another loud laugh before running trying to catch up. When they got to the car she offered to drive back and they pulled off but not before she spotted Mercedes running out and looking around and she quickly sped off._

_End Flashback_

"I-I… I don't know what to say, I am so very-" Mary started before Mercedes let out gasp and shook her head.

"I wasn't crazy… I heard him. I could've had him back years ago and you took that from me, you not your husband. Yes he did some awful things but what you did, was worse because you as a mother allowed another to live with a piece of her gone. You allowed my daughter to miss out on the best father and Sam missed all those memories and moments. He may have seen her first steps but he never experienced them, he may have seen her first words being spoken but he never got to hear them first hand… all those memories you have with your children and you denied your son that same honor." Mercedes said growing angry but she didn't want to be angry anymore she needed to let go but she needed Mary to admit she knew more than what she pretended she didn't.

"I was just doing what Dwight asked me to do… I never knew-"

"You KNEW! You heard me say it, you heard me say I was pregnant and you looked me dead in my eyes and I knew you knew, your face reflected it. I have held on to this for so long hoping I was wrong, I wrote letters, I made videos… I tried to find out where he was buried but nothing happened. I grieved a man that I felt was still here, I felt him so close but had to convince myself that he was gone and it took my baby stumbling upon him for everything to come to light. My sweet, sweet baby girl who you saw that day in the grocery story and still kept the lie going. You played your roll beautifully but you can stop now because it's just you and me here and pretending to help my parents was a nice touch but something never sat right with me the day I came here for the first time. So you will admit that it wasn't just Dwight, you will admit that you read those letters and that you kept them away from him, that you kept him from me and his child." Mercedes said as tears flowed down her face.

"Well I have to hand it to you, for a second there I thought I had you fooled with my concerned act." Mary said with a smirk and Mercedes just nodded.

"So this is the part where you make me a deal. What is it?" Mercedes said rolling her shoulders and wiping her tears.

"I have no deal to make with you, I honestly want to get to know my grand-daughter. I may be a cold hearted bitch but she is my first grandchild and I want her to know she does have another grandmother… yes I did everything you said and no Sam never knew but me helping your parents after what Dwight did was genuine. I didn't know he was going to take your daughter the way he did and I damn sure didn't fabricate my apology, I have done a lot of wrong… mainly to you but that baby was innocent and for that I am very sorry." Mary said and Mercedes looked at her for any lies but she didn't see one in her eyes.

"You didn't give me a chance. You didn't give my baby a chance and you expect me to allow you into her life when all she knows is love and happiness, in spite of the ache I had looking at her because she's Sam through and through. You read what I wrote and still continued to break my heart allowing my baby to grow up without her aunt and uncle or other grandparents. You READ THEM AND ALLOWED ME THE BELIEVE IT WAS MY FAULT!" Mercedes said letting out a deep sob, that she had been holding in for years.

"I THOUGHT I KILLED HIM! I THOUGHT HAD I KNOW I WAS PREGNANT AND TOLD HIM HE WOULDN'T LEFT… but then I realized that I was pregnant and that wreck would have killed my baby, your grand-daughter that you are so hell bent on getting to know but you were going to allow her to die because of you and Dwight's dislike of me. I called his name every day, EVERYDAY… I would beg and pray that God would bring him back to me, I lost my faith for a while even blamed God for everything." Mercedes said standing starting to pace.

"I never thought about it like that..." Mary said to herself making Mercedes stop and look at her like she was crazy.

"I carry so much guilt because since he's been back he's been giving his all and I can't get passed this boulder that is you! He deserves to have his mother in his life and my baby deserves to have a full family but damnit if it doesn't hurt to look at you and know you stole him from me. He is your child yes, I understand that so much more now as mother but he was my heart and soul and I never got to say goodbye. Did you even have a funeral? Is there some plot with an empty coffin with his name on it? What did he do in those years? Was he happy? Was he my Sammy?" Mercedes asked firing off questions and for the first time the levy broke inside her, she needed to know what his life was like without her because she knew how hers was and that ache from not seeing him everyday was still fresh.

"We...we didn't have a funeral." Mary said looking at Mercedes and feeling the weight she had being carrying around when the tears she had been wiping away finally fell without her attempting to stop them this time.

"Was he happy? Did… was he was still Sammy?" Mercedes asked clutching her chest and Mary had to look away refusing to answer that question. Mercedes stepped closer willing Mary to look at her before she slammed her hand on the coffee table making her jump and look up at her.

"Was he happy? Was he is still Sam?" Mercedes asked again through gritted teeth.

"NO! He wasn't… he wasn't the same, it was like he knew something was missing but he couldn't remember or it hurt to remember. Dwight kept saying he would come back, he just needed time and that's when Quinn started coming around but when she it was like he was moving on in auto pilot sometimes so we planted the idea of marriage… well Dwight did but when he came here that day after seeing you and your daughter..." Mary stopped and studied Mercedes for a moment.

"WHAT!"

"You kissed him and I could feel the gears working in his mind but I played dumb like I didn't remember you… Dwight was furious and I didn't stop him. I admit the two of you together didn't please me because I had this set idea of how his life would play out, don't get me wrong here I just didn't know how deep his love ran for you nor yours for him. We didn't know anything about you or your background and Sam clearly comes from a good family-" She stopped when Mercedes snorted shooting her a look.

"I made a mistake." Mary said after a few moments of silence. "Look Mercedes, I did everything wrong with how we handled you two dating… I lost my son and ultimately the chance to know my grand-daughter but there was something a that I did that was far worse. I never counted you, I never considered you in anything we did… this is me taking accountability for my part in everything. I can not begin to fathom what you think about me or how you feel about having to come here but I want my son back and I want to get to know that sweet girl… and I want a chance at a redo with you."

Mercedes looked at Mary before shaking her head and walking towards the door, Mary got up quickly and went after her.

"Wait where are you going?" Mary asked stopping Mercedes who just gave her a disapproving look.

"Home, you said what you thought I wanted to hear instead of the truth! Admit it, admit you just want Sam back and my baby girl. You don't want me here, you don't want me in the picture… JUST FUCKING ADMIT IT!"

"Fine! I don't want you here… I don't want to have to deal with you because the second you walked through that door I lost EVERYTHING! My husband was hell bent on getting Sam to see things his way, Sam was becoming distant and growing colder but you would text or call while he was here and he would light up like a light… I was jealous and frustrated. My son chose you, he chose a woman he wasn't married to over his family and he wouldn't look back when you were in the picture. You being with him took him away from the only family he'd even known and he did it without a second thought or care about how we felt. So you're right, I harbor resentment towards you for that and I don't think I'll ever get over it but that shouldn't mean I can't get to know my grandchild." Mary replied looking at Mercedes exasperated, Mercedes shook her head again fighting the angry tears that wanted to fall before taking a step back.

"So you want Sam and my daughter but me being anywhere near is problem, I never did a thing to you but love your son unconditionally, deeply and with my whole being. I never wanted him to have to choose between me and his family and for you to say you want a relationship with the child I brought into this world but not one with me lets me know that this will never be… but for the sake of my own sanity and the love I have for you son I am going to give you an inch but I swear if you make me regret this I will personally end you. I do not nor have I ever played about my child. One, I will be present for the first interactions and if I feel like it's going to go left then I will end it all!" Mercedes said saying a silent prayer that she was doing the right thing and the look on Mary's face let her know she was shocked by what she said.

"Wait, so… I get to see her again?" Mary asked softly and still unbelieving.

"Yes because unlike you I want my child to have everyone in her life, you are an extension of her father and she deserves to be whole. I won't do what you did to me, but be mindful I'm not doing it for you I'm doing it for my child. I want you to remember this, you lost out on the same the memories that he did and as a mother you know how much that sucks." Mercedes said before walking out leaving Mary there finally understanding her position and she broke down right there in her foyer.

…

Sam was furiously pacing in the living room waiting for Mercedes to return, when he'd gotten back for dropping Samantha off at school he expected for her to be there so they could talk but she wasn't and he was beginning to think she ran again. He quickly dismissed that thought because he know she wouldn't go to far with taking Samantha along with her, he was racking his mind trying to see if he missed something but he couldn't figure out what it was so he just threw his self onto her couch face down mumbling to his self about things would be easier if he was just an avenger.

"I think we had that discussion before and agreed things would indeed be easier if you were an avenger." Mercedes said with a smirk on her face that turned into a laugh when Sam jerked around and fell off the couch.

"Don't make me laugh, I'm angry and you confuse the hell out of me. One minute you ask me to stay and I tell you I will after I clear up every, I go do just that and then you shut down. It's not like you shut down like a normal person either, no you shut down with a smile on your face giving off double meanings of whatever you're trying to do or say. I'm here and I want to stop the back and forth, I want to be a real couple and a real family and I want you to say yes!" Sam said firing off at Mercedes who shot him a confused look because he lost her mid-way through.

"Umm Sam-" Mercedes said moving closer to him but he shook his head.

"No, I'm at my whits end with all of this! I want you, don't you understand that? God I love everything about you, I love when you get mad at me because you look so damn sexy and I love when you laugh, I mean really laugh and you snort a little… I love when you're thinking because of the face you make. I love that no matter how hard you try you can't lie because your eyes always tell on you, I love that you enjoy being in the rain even though you act like you don't and I love that you literally housed my child inside of you. I'm tired of going in circles about my parents and the past when I'm literally trying to make our present real for us. So I'm not giving you a chance to run either you want me or you don't there is no longer an in between… I have always chose you and us. I'm tired of trying to make up for what my parents did like I had any control over-

"Yes." Mercedes said softly.

"And I… wait what?" Sam asked looking at her with wide eyes. Mercedes just moved closer with a small smile before stopping in front of him.

"You said you wanted me to say yes, so I'm saying yes…" Mercedes replied noticing his eyes growing wider and she couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Yes?" He asked running his hands through his hair before feeling her hands on his face gently rubbing his cheeks.

"Yes."

* * *

Soooooooo... Mary really ain't no better than Dwight! Mercedes' hurt hopefully is finally more understood because she had to really convince herself that he was gone when she felt deep down he wasn't... and Mary confirmed it. I hope the conversation shed some light on just how forgiving she is because I would've beat the shit out of Mary. lol I want to hear what you think and if Mercedes was right to give her a chance even though she will never get one.

Now this conversation between her and Sam... *side eye* welp that's just a cliffhanger for now!

psst- next chapter is going to be smutty(kinda) and fluffy lol until next time XOXO!


	26. Choke

A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! A lot has been happening but all is well now!

Song: God Must Have (Spent A Little More Time)- N'SYNC

* * *

Chapter 26

Choke

_He climbed on top of her not saying a word with hungry eyes. _

"_What are you doing?"_

_He removed his shirt along with hers and began unbuttoning her pants followed by her lacy underwear._

"_Wh-What are you doing?"_

_He grunted and removed his pants and boxers looking at her naked body slowly, taking in every inch and curve of her body. He couldn't help but stroke his erect penis slowly wishing like hell his hand was her soft lips. She looked down and saw his engorged member and groaned when she saw him stroking it slowly._

"_Open your legs Mercy." Sam demanded. Mercedes swallowed hard and did as he told feeling herself growing more and more aroused. He had never been so aggressive and it was damn sexy. His__eyes went dark and he slowly climbed on top of her never breaking eye contact and leaned down kissing her deeply and passionately as he lined up with her wet core. He rubbed the tip of his penis against her folds getting soaked in her excitement before thrusting into her making her break their kiss to yelp._

"_Sam..." _

_His thrust were deep and rhythmic, steady and driving her crazy. _

"_Why the did you run from me?" He said finally gripping her waist to hold her in place and he drove in and out of her causing her to moan and tremble. _

"_Answer me, why did you make me wait seven damn months to have you again?" _

"_I..mmm... I d-didn't run baby. I... ahhhh" she said before he began hitting her spot making her lose her train of thought._

"_Why baby?" He asked again attacking her lips kissing her so hungrily and deeply, pulling away when he needed to breath._

"_Why did you run?" He asked pulling out abruptly and looking at her as she pleaded with her eyes for him to enter her again. _

"_I didn't run, I just got scared. The way you look at me and how you make me feel scares me… I don't want you to leave again." She answered breathlessly._

"_I told you I wouldn't! I told you why I needed to leave baby." He said driving deeper into her not giving her a chance to answer, he wasn't sure what made him approach her this way but damn if it didn't excite him oh how she reacted._

"_Sam you left and I got scared when you started… shit do we really need to talk about this now?" She asked wrapping her legs around him._

"_YES! I've been trying for months but you kept avoiding the conversation." He replied._

"Mercedes." Sam said shaking her lightly but only getting a moan back, which is why he woke up in the first place she had been moaning in her sleep and as much as he loved hearing her moan it was starting to become a nightly thing since she said she was all in with their relationship.

"Mmm…" Sam couldn't help but smirk watching her wiggle slightly as she moaned again and started to act on it but he knew he shouldn't so he shook her again and this time her eyes fluttered open. She looked flushed and extremely aroused but in way that he only seen after they would make love and his smile grew,

"You were having a wet dream about me weren't you?" He asked laughing when she rolled her eyes as she sat up and let out a sigh.

"Yes but it's not why you think… baby I need to tell you something about my conversation with you mother." She said licking her suddenly dry lips and look at him.

"What about it? I thought you two came to an understanding and it was all good… Samantha's supposed to be spending the day with her tomorrow right?" Sam asked his eyes lingering down to her exposed breast causing him to bite his lip before she hit him. "Ow."

"I didn't tell you everything and I need to tell you because I keep having that same damn dream over and over…" She said looking at him for a moment before continuing. "Remember how I told you it was hard for me to let go and accept your death?"

"Baby what's this-" He stopped when she gave him a look so he just nodded.

"When baby girl was one I you I heard you… your laugh and you were laughing because you saw me playing with Samantha in the grocery store but I didn't see you. I heard you though and I followed the sound but before I could see you… you were gone. I thought I was crazy when I heard it but your laugh is yours and Samantha's no one else's… she was one then baby girl and had I been a little quicker you would have had all those memories you lost." Mercedes stopped when she saw his face drop realizing where this was headed.

"So I assume I was there with my mom? She saw you..." He said growing angry letting out a heavy breath.

"Yes… she told me she remembered that day and rushed you out of the store before I could see you. She also told me she didn't want me in the picture but she wanted to get closer to Samantha and that she wanted you back and bef-"

"Before what? Before I get angry? Too late! Why didn't you tell me this that day? Why did you okay her being around our child? DAMNIT!" Sam said his voice getting louder as he got out of bed and started pacing.

"Sam. I just didn't want-

"You honestly think I would still choose her after that? After she basically said 'thanks for giving me a grand child but you as person mean nothing to me?' You think I want my fucking child around a person like that?"

"HEY! Watch how you speak to me, I did what I thought was right. I'm tired of carrying that hurt and it made it easier for you to have both families and Samantha doesn't have to wonder why she only has one set of grandparents! God!" She replied getting up too and looking at him angrily for yelling at her.

"Mercedes that doesn't excuse what she said to you, that decision wasn't going to benefit everyone just my mother. She shouldn't get what she wants while still disrespecting you, I know you better than that and that doesn't sound like the woman I fell in love with shit! Did you at least slap her?" He asked rubbing his temples before looking at her and shaking his head.

"Sam as much as I wanted to hit your mother I didn't."

"Samantha's not going with her tomorrow and I'm not talking about that any further." He said with a sense of finality and Mercedes raised her brow at him giving him a knowing look.

"I'm serious. We are not talking about this any further and, and you can stop with that look because it's not going to work. I'm going back to bed you can stand there with that look on your face all you want, good night." He said looking at her to see if she was going to budge but she just stood there looking at him like he lost his damn mind, he shrugged and got into the bed making his self comfortable turning his back to her.

He could feel her eyes on him and tried to ignore them but it was getting increasingly hard because little Sam remembered that she was naked and decided in that moment to get happy. He looked over his shoulder to see her still looking at him expectantly and he just gave her a look right back before looking back at the wall. He had to hold firm to his declaration and he knew that this stand off could end one of two ways and based on her silence he wasn't about to get anymore sleep.

"Mercedes come to bed please." He said finally after a few minutes but when he looked over she wasn't standing there and the door was open but he hadn't heard her leave. He sat up placed his head into his hands mumbling to his self knowing that trying to end things that way wouldn't fly with Mercedes in the least bit. Just as he started to get up before feeling a dip in the bed and grunting slightly when he was pushed back, he looked up at was met by Mercedes deep brown eye furrowed at him.

"Are you done being manly?" She asked straddling him with holding something in her hand that he couldn't really see.

"I wasn't being anything but you seriously should have talked to me about _everything_ not just the parts you thought I needed and wanted to hear." He replied adjusting slightly so that he was sitting up more to be at eye level.

"I admit that I was wrong but you are refusing to understand my side, I just thought it would be easier to take the brunt of what she said so that you and baby girl could be… I didn't make the decision lightly nor did I want to but I did what I thought was best for our family." Mercedes said calmly looking at him deeply.

"Baby I get your reasoning but you should've- uhn." He stopped when moved against him gently her expression not changing.

"I should've what?" She asked innocently and Sam narrowed at her before nodding slowly.

"You should've thought about- uhh..." She moved against him again this time he was starting to understand that she had no intentions of playing fairly.

"Do you know what this is?" She said holding up what she had in her hand and Sam shot her a look before nodding slowly wondering where she was going with this.

"And do you want to start using these again?" She asked rocking her hips against him making him grab her hips to stop her.

"Noo..." Sam replied trying hard to hide his already obvious arousal.

"Then if you ever yell at me again like that, it will happ-" She stopped when he flipped her over with a devious smirk.

"Two can play this game Mercedes Jones." Sam replied centering his self and grinding into her causing her to groan and widen her legs. He smirked before leaning in down and kissing her deeply while grinding into her capturing her soft moans, he raked her bottom lip between his teeth before moving his own to her neck smiling against her skin when heard he soft sigh. He started to trail kissed down her body before he felt a jolt and his self being pushed on his back with her back on top of him with a smirk.

"Now as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, I get that you are mad but don't ever talk to me like that again. I honestly thought I was doing what was best for everyone, I don't have to have a relationship with your mother to be honest AND I know that isn't ideal but it would have made things easier for you because I know deep you miss your mother." Mercedes said before leaning down and kissing him gently, Sam thought about what she said for a moment before he finally realized she was being selfless for her family, she had been nothing but selfless since the moment he met her and he should've known she would be this time as well.

"Mercy I hear you and I appreciate you doing that but our child will not be with ANYONE that doesn't care about the very woman that brought her into this world. I love you too much to allow that kind of disrespect and I love our daughter too much to allow her to see anyone disrespecting her mother. Now, I'm about to make love to you and I don't plan on stopping for several hours… well until it's time to take little bit to school." Sam said before lifting her slightly before easing her on excited member making the both groan.

…

_Three Weeks Later_

Mercedes jerked awake feeling completely disoriented at slightly sore from another night of endless love making with Sam, who let her know he indeed was going to make up for every day they were cheated out of being intimate. She slowly rose from bed walking to the bathroom where she was met by flowers and bath already prepared for her with a note.

_You get day off tonight, relax and soak. _

_I love you._

_-Sam_

She smiled and dipped a finger into the tub to see if it was still warm and to her surprise it was hot, she hadn't heard him get up or Samantha for that fact but before she investigated she was going to utilize the hot bath first.

...

"Okay so you understand the plan right?" Sam asked his daughter as they walked around the store grabbing random groceries and goodies for dinner.

"Yep! We're gonna make mommy dinner after we're gonna play her a song!"

"Good but you forgot about the surprise." Sam said smiling down at their daughter who's eye grew wide when she remembered.

"Oh yeah! You're gonna ask mommy a big question… why can't I know the question?" Samantha asked realizing she didn't know what he wanted to ask her mother.

"Well it's a surprise for the both of you so I can't tell you." He replied adding in a few more items to their cart.

"Is it a puppy?" She asked excitedly and he just chuckled shaking his head.

"If you think you can get your mother to say yes to a puppy then I'll get you one deal?" He answered knowing that Mercedes wouldn't say yes to a dog right now.

After grabbing everything they needed they went and grabbed her some flowers, Samantha demanded she have some too since she was apart of the surprise and he looked for the perfect card to get her as well before they checked out and headed home. Right as they were walking in Mercedes came downstairs smiling with an intrigued expression before Samantha came running inside smiling brightly at her mother.

"Mommy, daddy said if you said yes he would get me a puppy." She said excitedly and Sam quickly shot her a sorry look which was met be her raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh did he and what else did he say while you two were out?" Mercedes asked kneeling down giving Samantha a hug while shooting daggers at Sam.

"I can't tell you it's a surprise!" She said wiggling out of her mother's embrace and grabbing the flowers from her father taking them to Mercedes.

"Ooh flowers, is there dinner by chance too?" She asked as Sam walked in to the kitchen to start putting things away smiling when he felt her hand on his arm.

"We're going to make dinner, yes." Sam said winking at their daughter who giggled.

"Why do I feel like there's something else happening?"

"Because you're a suspicious woman." Sam said shrugging evading her hitting him by pulling her into a deep kiss that earned a look from their daughter making him laugh. "Go, we got this." He said pulling away and waited for her to leave before shooting Samantha a silly smirk.

"Okay little bit let's get this meal going!" He said picking her up and tickling her.

…

"Mmm… this is amazing! You cooked this by yourself?" Mercedes teased joking with their daughter who proudly nodded her head knowing she only helped slightly.

"Daddy helped a little." She said smiling.

"Well he did good too then." Mercedes said winking at Sam.

"Can we sing her song now daddy?" Samantha said before covering her mouth and the look on Mercedes' face made him laugh.

"You two are going to sing for me?" She asked smiling brightly.

"Yes and daddy has-" Samantha's words were cut off by Sam placing his hand over her mouth and picking her up.

"I swear you put your trust in a five year old and they go off the rails immediately." He joked. "Go get your guitar little bit I guess we can do the song now."

Sam felt his self getting nervous as he went and grabbed his guitar, he let out a deep breath before joining Mercedes and Samantha who were waiting for him in the living room. He smiled when he saw Samantha was already ready and sat next to her winking before looking at Mercedes admiring how beautiful she looked and feeling so much love coming from her smile.

"Umm… okay so we've been secretly learning this song for the past few weeks." Sam said after Samantha nudged him.

"So that's what you two have been sneaking off to do after school huh?" Mercedes quipped with a soft giggle.

"Yep! Ready daddy?"

"Yep..." Sam said and Mercedes heard a hint of nervousness in his voice but chose to ignore it for now. She smiled when they both started to strum their guitars and shot a bright smile at their daughter for how well she playing along with Sam, looked at her with an unreadable expression before taking a deep breath and began singing.

_Can this be true?  
Tell me, can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete  
I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?_

_I never thought that love could feel like this  
And you've changed my world with just one kiss  
How can it be that right here with me  
There's an angel?  
It's a miracle_

_Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent  
A little more time  
On you  
(A little more time, yes he did baby)_

_In all of creation, all things great and small  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
More precious than any diamond or pearl  
They broke the mold when you came in this world_

_And I'm trying hard to figure out  
Just how I ever did without  
The warmth of your smile  
The heart of a child  
That's deep inside  
Leaves me purified_

_Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent  
A little more time  
On you_

_Never thought that love could feel like this  
And you've changed my world with just one kiss  
How can it be that right here with me  
There's an angel?  
It's a miracle_

Mercedes was smiling and wiping tears before Sam abruptly stopped and clearing his throat before shooting them an apologetic look.

"I ah… sorry. Here we got you this card too." He said scrambling and grabbing the card standing and shoving his hands into his pocket trying to ignore the confused looks they were both shooting them.

"Daddy that wasn't the whole song." Samantha said giving him a look.

"I know… I just need to umm, I just need some air how about you pick a movie and when I come back we can watch it together." He said hoping that would appease the young child, she looked at him hard for a moment before making a face and winking at him twice.

"Ohhh… okay yeah! Mommy let's pick a movie." Samantha said clearly thinking this was apart of the surprise and Sam gladly took that as way to get some air. He shot Mercedes a smile before rushing out of the room and out the back door where he walked all the way out of view to let out a deep ragged breath.

After he got his breathing under control he pulled out his phone and dialing Mike's number quickly. He was getting impatient as he waited on his friend to answer and tried to think where the hell he lost his confidence and wondered if he should have planned it out better.

"Yo!"

"Mike, I choked! I literally choked!" Sam said as soon as he heard his voice.

"I'm not following, what's up?" Mike asked confused for a minute before he realized what he was talking about. "Oh shit! How did you manage that?"

"I don't know we were doing the song and I was looking at her and damn she's so beautiful… I just choked! I literally stopped singing and made up some stupid excuse and ran out of the house."

"So you choked because she's beautiful?" Mike asked teasingly.

"Dude! Not helping you saw how hard it was for me to even pick a _ring_ and I just blew it!" Sam said lowering his voice in case someone heard him. "Now I have to go back in there with some form of a surprise before little bit says something."

"Wait you too Sam bam? She literally can't keep a secret..." Mike said laughing at his friend.

"No I didn't tell her, I just told her I wanted to ask her mother something and we both know that woman is smart she'll figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Sam jumped and let out scream before turning around seeing Mercedes standing there with an amused smirk.

"Dude! Dude you okay?" Mike shouted laughing harder.

"Yes I'm fine, I'll call you later." Sam replied hanging up and with a nervous smile.

"Don't walk up on people like that, I could've hurt you." Sam said knowing he would never hurt her and her expression reflected the same sentiment.

"Figure what out?" She asked again stepping closer ignoring what he just said.

"Oh, it's nothing..." He lied with a small smile trying to move past her but she blocked his way. "Baby really, it's nothing. Let's go see what movie you two picked out." Mercedes narrowed her eyes at him before stepping closer invading his personal space and Sam knew he needed to come up with something quick before everything went to shit.

"Fine. I want to get little bit a puppy but I don't want it to be lonely so I was going to ask if we could get two… one for her and one for me." Sam said giving her a cute puppy dog face that made the corners of her mouth twitch.

"You really think we can handle two puppies and a five year old?" She asked with a smirk.

"Now you see my dilemma..." He joked giving her a lopsided grin.

"Mmm. Maybe you can persuade me tonight." She replied with a wink before walking away and Sam couldn't help but grin at that thought before he was snapped out of his forthcoming daydream by her clearing her throat and nodding him over. He just chuckled and followed her back inside to see Samantha had been patiently waiting for the both of them, she gave him a wink that made them both laugh.

"We might get a dog." Sam whispered to Samantha who let out a soft squeal before they both shared guilty expressions when Mercedes eyed them both.

"I swear the two of you are going to give me gray hair." She said shaking her head and pressing play on the movie they'd picked out. They watched the movie until Samantha fell asleep to which Sam put her to bed and after he took his job of convincing Mercedes very seriously.

A Few Days Later

"Sam's acting weird." Mercedes said as soon as she sat down at table where Tina was sitting. They agreed to meet for lunch and Sam was supposed to join them but canceled at the last minute saying he had to run an errand.

"Acting weird how?" Tina asked looking up from her menu.

"He just is… like I don't know!" Mercedes said letting out a sigh.

"Okay what is different about him?"

"Well he's being secretive about things like he takes his phone calls outside now and he locks his office and he didn't-" She looked around before leaning in closer. "He didn't want to have sex last night, I mean not like it's bad thing no means no but we've been having it so much I just… I sound crazy huh?"

"A little but not totally, when did you notice the change?"

"That night when he sang the song with baby girl to me… I caught him on the phone and he said _"She's smart she's going to figure it out..."_ So I asked him what and he told me something about wanting two puppies instead of one." Mercedes replied sitting back and allowing the waitress to take their orders.

"Was that it because that sounds like something he would say." Tina said trying to understand her friend's assumptions.

"Okay I admit that sounds like him and I'll also admit that I said he could you know persuade me into considering getting-"

"Did he?" Tina interrupted with a smirk wiggling her eyebrows at her, Mercedes ducked her head trying to cover her blush before regaining her sense of self.

"That's not the point, the point is what happened after the convincing."

"So you're not getting the puppies?" Tina asked slightly sadden and Mercedes couldn't help the laugh that came out.

"Yes, Tina we are getting the puppies but I need you to focus!" Mercedes said rolling her eyes at the amused look on her friend's face.

"So… he convinced you get not one but two puppies and ahem how exactly did he convince you?" Tina asked fully laughing as Mercedes just dropped her head into her hands letting out a groan.

"Okay, okay I'll be serious but remind me to ask Sam about his ways because I've been asking for a puppy myself." Tina joked before making her face look serious which only made them both laugh.

"No but after he just got up and went down stairs… he has never left the bed to go any further than the bathroom after we make love. T what if… what if he's bored of me." Mercedes said chewing at her bottom lip nervously. "I mean it would make sense, my body isn't the same but he did say he loved my body more now since it literally brought our child into the world… what if I'm not fun. Oh God did I bore him?"

"Girl! Chill, you said yourself you two have been going at it non stop so maybe he's just distracted… have y'all been using protection?"

"Distracted how? No… why?" Mercedes asked.

"Maybe he's distracted with work and everything I mean you two haven't talked about living arrangements or thing have you?"

"Well..."

Flashback

"_You said you wanted me to say yes, so I'm saying yes…" Mercedes replied noticing his eyes growing wider and she couldn't help but giggle at him._

"_Yes?" He asked running his hands through his hair before feeling her hands on his face gently rubbing his cheeks._

"_Yes." She replied kissing him gently._

"_So that means what for us?" She asked when she pulled away and he let out a deep sigh._

"_It means, I sell my house and I come home. We can both explain things to little bit and we live as a family." Sam answered smiling at her, she nodded looking at him moving further way from him and placing her hands on her hips._

"_Are you asking me to be your girlfriend again?" She asked with a smirk._

"_No, I think you should ask me this because I asked twice already and I feel like I've earned a chance to be asked." Sam replied shaking his head and the shocked look on Mercedes' face made him laugh._

"_So you expect me to ask you this time?" She asked not believing him._

"_Yes and I expect you do it as amazing as I did." He said walking to her and kissing on her cheek before lightly smacking her butt._

"_Where are you going?" She asked watching him go upstairs._

"_Our room." He shouted over his shoulder._

"_I haven't even asked you to be my boyfriend yet!" She shouted running up the stairs behind him. Moving in front of him when she finally caught up to him before blocking the door shaking her head and huffing._

"_I never asked so it's not final until I ask." She said smiling cutely and Sam just rose an eyebrow before nodding. He took a step forward looking at her with a challenging look before placing his hand on each side of the doorway leaning in close, he nipped her lips before capturing them completely smiling when she let out a soft moan._

"_Then maybe I need to convince you." He said lowly before moving his hands from the wall placing one at the nape of her neck caressing the soft curls there and wrapping the other around her lower back holding her tightly. He looked at her for a moment before kissing her again gently at first then more deeply, moving the hand on her back down and under her shirt spreading his fingers and slowly moving it back up her back. _

_She shuddered arching her back and wrapping her arms around his neck letting out a soft moan when he moved his lips from hers to her neck. Sam smiled while pressing feathery kisses along her neck before placing an open mouth kiss lightly sucking her skin earning him a deep moan as she tilted her head back allowing him more access._

"_Sam, let's go into the room." She breathed but he just chuckled shaking his head. He moved both hands down her back gripping her hips before moving her from the door way to the wall just outside her room, he pulled away and gave her a mischievous smile before pulling her shirt off and tossing it. He took a step back admiring her slowly tracing finger along her yellow mesh bra, letting out a deep groan when felt her nipples pucker underneath his touch._

"_I haven't convinced you yet." He said unclasping her bra letting it slide down her arms exposing her beautiful breast and soft stomach, he saw her trembling and smiled before pressing an open mouth kisses over her left breast purposely ghosting her nipple before doing the same the to the right._

"_Sam..." She said breathed placing her hands in his hair before directing his mouth to one of her aching nipples making him chuckle before he lightly flicked the sensitive nub with his tongue but never taking it fully into his mouth._

_He ran his hands down her hips unbuttoning her jeans then unzipping them pulling them down groaning when he saw her matching panties. He lifted her leg pulling it out of her jeans doing the same to the other before looking up at with a smirk, he ran his hands up her legs followed by his lips kissing a slow trail up her left leg. He used his hands to remove her panties smiling again when she trembled when his lips lightly brushed against her sex making her jerk slightly._

_He lifted her left leg and placed it over his shoulder running a single finger along her folds causing her to moan deeply…_

"Mercedes!"

"Huh?" Mercedes asked after Tina snapped at her. "What?"

"You moaned… loudly." Tina said trying hard not to laugh. "Are you okay? Do you need a moment?"

"No, yes… I'm fine." Mercedes replied clearing her throat and taking a long sip of her drink before feeling her face scrunch up.

"What?"

"I don't think I like how that tastes." She said pushing her drink away. "Can you order me some water, I'll be right back." She added standing and feeling slightly light headed.

"Yeah, sure." Tina said looking at her friend walk away.

_**I hope you have something planned soon because she's getting suspicious. -TCC**_

_**Just have her ready to go out tomorrow night. -SE**_

* * *

Soooooo... Yep it's FINALLLLLY happening and I do mean for both things you're assuming! The next chapter will hopefully be up later this evening! Also if this chapter felt a little rushed I apologize, the next one will flow a little better! Until next time XOXO!


	27. Right Back Where We Started From

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27

Right Back Where We Started From

_Flashback_

_Sam + Mike_

"_So I'm going to ask Mercedes to marry me..." Sam said as he and Mike packed up his last box._

"_Wait… you sure? I mean you two just got back together and you're just now moving back home. Are you sure you want to move that fast?" Mike asked looking at his friend with concern, he knew just like everyone else did that they belonged together but he also know how hard it was for them to even be at the point they were at now and he just wanted to make sure Sam wasn't moving faster than Mercedes could keep up._

"_I was sure five years ago and I know some where deep down she's ready just not you know showing it outwardly." Sam replied with a sigh._

"_So shouldn't that be a sign that she's not ready ready then?" _

"_She is… I just have to plan it perfectly. I don't want anything to mess it up this time either so I won't be going anywhere before had." Sam said with a laugh and Mike shot him a look before nodding._

"_Alright I'll help you anyway that I can but understand Tina will figure it out."_

"_We'll just tell her once we figure out the plan but I need to get a ring and I also need to ask my daughter if it's okay to marry her mother." Sam said as they walked out of his house with the last few boxes. _

"_Yeah I wouldn't tell her until after the fact, she's a little like you when it comes to holding in surprises." Mike joked. "Are you going to ask her parents again?"_

"_I already did… at little bit's birthday party." Sam replied looking at his friend who had a puzzled look on his face._

"_But…"_

"_I didn't know all that shit that happened after was going to happen I just knew I wanted to ask her because that's all I've wanted and since we already the best kid why not finally complete our family… you know?" Sam said with a bit of uncertainty. _

"_Why don't you sound sure?"_

"_I feel deep down this is wants but another part of me is wondering if I'm trying to push something on her that she no longer wants… I mean yes we just got back together well again but I know- I just have this feeling that this is right." _

"_Oh you're scared she's gonna say no." Mike said holding in a laugh before Sam punched him. "Ow, dude she's not going to say no, I only asked because it seems a little fast and before you say anything having history doesn't really work in this situation. You two have some crazy history but again you were apart for four years and have both grown differently, that being said I think that this is what she wants so I support you." Mike added smiling._

"_Hopefully this goes off without a single problem." Sam said before they got in his truck and drove back home to put his things away. _

…

"_Mr. Evans, back again I see." The jeweler, Roz said with a humor laugh. Sam had been in the same jewelry shop for three week looking at the same ring debating if it was the right one._

"_I think I'm ready to decide." He said still looking at the same ring with furrowed brows and Mike let out laugh before shaking his head._

"_He's not ready." Mike quipped before he and Roz shared a laugh at Sam's expense. _

"_It has to be perfect!" Sam said feeling like the one he was looking at was just 'okay' but not perfect. _

"_You've looked at the same ring for weeks, if it's not speaking to you then it's not it and as much as you've told me about this woman you're in love with I can tell you that ring isn't it either. I in fact tried telling you that but you were hell bent on this particular ring… seems like you're wanting it to be perfect for other reasons." Roz said rolling her eyes. Sam looked down at the ring that was cushion-shaped and had an amethyst stone along with two rows of pavé diamonds and sighed because it was other reasons._

"_She would have loved this five years ago but now… shit!" Sam said running his hands over his face letting out a deep sigh._

"_Let me do my job because I have a ring already picked out that I think will be it for you." Roz said before stepping into the back then coming back with a small box in her hands. She placed it in front of same with smile nodding for him to open it both Roz and Mike watched Sam intensely as he opened the ring box. He didn't say anything for a while and Roz was getting nervous until he lifted his head and she saw the look on his face._

"_This." He said nodding smiling while getting a little choked up when he looked at the 14k rose gold palladium platinum halo oval cut ring with Moissanite stone. It was simple and beautiful and exactly the type of ring that he knew Mercedes would love._

"_Finally!" Mike and Roz said at the same time making him chuckle._

"_Let me get this wrapped up quickly before you change your mind again!" Roz said taking the ring and holding her hand out for his credit card which he gave proudly before turning to his friend with a big smile."_

"_I'm really doing this!" Sam said excitedly before running his hands through his hair._

"_That was the easy part, now you just have to ask her." Mike joked and Sam's eyes grew wide at the realization that his friend was right._

"_Dude, breathe it's going to be fine just make sure it's the right time and you mean it when you ask." Mike quickly said shaking him slightly before Sam nodded._

"_You're right… I'll ask when it's right." Sam said right as Roz came out with the ring and his card._

"_Good luck." She said handing him everything before they walked out and promised to meet up after he proposed._

_End Flashback_

"Tina what the hell are we doing here? I thought you said we were going to dinner! I wouldn't have worn this damn dress if I knew this is where you were bringing me!" Mercedes asked getting a since of deja vu before Tina tugged her along without so much as a single word. When they entered she immediately winced at the loud noise that blared through her ears, she smiled as they passed a few people she felt like she recognized but couldn't be sure since Tina was tugging her along so quickly until they entered a clearing and the sound was less loud.

"Seriously, Tina why are we here?"

"What does it look… to party duh!" She said before spotting Mike and tugging her along with her.

"Hi, you made it!" Mike said cheerily smiling at them both.

"Yep!" Tina replied smiling back at him and Mercedes felt like she was in the twilight zone watching her two friends act like they didn't know each other.

"Do you mind if I steal her away for a dance?" Mike asked Mercedes and she shot him a look like he was crazy but he didn't stop looking at her when she just nodded.

"Sure… I'm sure she'd kill me if I said no." She replied and that feeling came back as she watched her two friends walk away. She walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room shaking her head dismissively while searching for her phone in her purse before noticing it was quiet. She looked up and let out a gasp bringing her hands up to cover her mouth as her eyes filled with tears. She looked around and noticed her family and friends were all standing around and right in front of her was Sam and Samantha smiling at her, she looked at Sam and he just winked at her.

"Whew… so four, well five years ago I told you I was going on a business trip but I lied. I flew down to ask your parents for your hand in marriage and baby let me tell you I was nervous… so nervous I almost fainted. Your father laughed at that fact and reassured me that he felt the same way before he proposed to your mother, when they finally gave me their blessing all I wanted to do was get back to you… and I was damn close. I made it home but the events after derailed any chances of getting to ask you I originally planned." Sam said taking a deep breath and moving closer to Mercedes.

"So I figured I'd go back to the beginning… to where it all began, to the moment when I saw the most beautiful woman standing exactly where you are right now. I still remember what you were wearing and how your hair looked, but it was your smile… when you smiled I knew you were going to change my life in a big way. If I had any common sense then I would've proposed that very second and given you the world. We all know she would've shot me down though right?" He said stopping to let everyone laugh.

"To know you is to know that you don't want the world nor need it. I learned a lot from how you moved and how you carried yourself to know that you are more than what this world will ever deserve but baby I hope I deserve what I'm about to ask you..." Sam said digging into his back pocket pulling out a small velour box and getting down one knee, Mercedes couldn't stop the sob that came out as she looked at Sam excitedly.

"Will you make me the luckiest man in the world and marry me?" Sam asked getting choked up noticing her smiling but unable to speak.

"Say yes mommy!" Samantha shouted before Diane covered her mouth with her hand trying not to laugh but Mercedes and Sam both let out laughs before he looked back at her expectantly.

"Yes!" She said finally feeling more tears flow down her cheeks as he placed the ring on her finger. She didn't even get a chance to admire it before he pulled her into a spine tingling kiss as everyone cheered loudly for them. Samantha was the first to run over and hug her parents before everyone else joined in and congratulated the newly engaged couple.

"Well, I'm finally happy this happened." Matthew said pulling Sam into a hug before kissing his daughter on her cheek. Mercedes was still speechless and kept smiling at everyone who congratulated them before Sam pulled her aside hugging her tightly.

"Did I do good?" He asked when he pulled away.

"Beyond, I thought you were… I don't know what I thought but this was perfect!" She said looking at him with a soft smile.

"I love you Mercedes Jones-Evans." He said lightly tapping her nose making her giggle.

"I'm not an Evans yet." She quipped kissing him gently. "You sure you want to marry me… after everything?"

"More than anything in the world, I've always wanted a complete family with you and now we are me, you and little bit." He said kissing her again and Mercedes let out a nervous laugh nodding. They rejoined their friends and her family enjoying the love and support they were receiving, Samantha was the most excited of them all and that made both Sam and Mercedes feel like proud parents.

…

"Good Lord we've been here for two hours." Mercedes said to her now fiance. It had been a week since he proposed and now she had to keep her promise on getting not one but two puppies but she didn't realize it was going to take this long and she certainly didn't realize that both Sam and their daughter would keep running to her with a different dog every few seconds.

"What about this one!" Samantha said excitedly holding a small red golden retriever in her arms smiling brightly, Mercedes couldn't help but immediately fall in love with the cute puppy.

"You want this one?" She asked and Samantha nodded vigorously making her laugh.

"Okay well one down… one to go." Mercedes said just as Sam walked up with a dog in his arms with the same excited smile as their daughter's.

"I'm assuming you too have found the perfect puppy?" She asked looking at Sam smiling but it slowly faded when she felt a rush of nausea hit her, she took a deep breath trying to shake it off before smiling at him again.

"Hey you okay?" Sam asked his face now laced with concern.

"Yeah, just feeling a little off… so this the one?" She asked avoiding her eyes knowing he would be able to see that she was lying.

"Yeah, he's perfect!" Sam responded before kneeling down to show Samantha the puppy he chose which was a black and white bichon frise. Mercedes smiled down at them before another wave of nausea hit causing her to let out deep breath.

"W-what are you going to name them?" She asked looking back down and meeting both of their concerned eyes.

"Are you okay mommy?" Samantha asked and Mercedes knew she needed to tell Sam what was going on but she wanted to wait until she'd gotten it confirmed and right before she could respond her phone began to ring and she knew it was the call she'd been waiting on.

"_Hello."_

_Flashback_

"_I don't think I like how that tastes." She said pushing her drink away. "Can you order me some water, I'll be right back." She added standing and feeling slightly light headed._

"_Yeah, sure." Tina said looking at her friend walk away. _

_Mercedes quickly rushed into the bathroom feeling uneasy and strange feeling building up inside of her, she pushed one of the stall doors opened before her breakfast came up. She let out a breath after she finally stopped throwing up, she groaned when she stood up straight suddenly feeling another wave of nausea rush over her. She took a minute before walking out of the stall, she rinsed out her mouth and washed her hands putting on a brave face as she walked out back to her table._

"_Hey you okay?" Tina asked looking at Mercedes worriedly and she just laid her head on the table._

"_T… would you hate me if I cut this short?" She asked finally lifting her head and looking at her friend._

"_No, but what's going on?" _

"_I just… need to do something that's rather pressing." Mercedes answered vaguely and the look on Tina's face let her know she wasn't going to accept that answer. "T… I just don't feel great okay?"_

"_Fine but we're going out tomorrow and I don't want any excuses!" Tina said smiling when Mercedes rolled her eyes._

…

"_It's just a test… just take it." Mercedes said to herself looking at the pregnancy test that she bought after leaving the restaurant. She was pacing occasionally looking at the box like it was going to explode any second, she wasn't exactly sure why she was surprised about needing to take one considering the fact that her and Sam hadn't been using any form of protection since they starting being intimate again and it had been frequent enough for it to be very possible. She checked her watch realizing she only had so much time before she needed to head to pick up Samantha from school, so she grabbed the box and took out one of the test letting out a deep breath before going to take the test._

_Mercedes placed the test face down and set the timer on her phone for three minutes before patiently waiting for time to run out, she had a wide range of thoughts running through her mind but the one that stuck out the most was if the were really ready for another child. The idea wasn't crazy, it was just that they were literally finally in a place where everything was finally falling into to place and now if she was pregnant could that throw them out of wack yet again. She placed her head into her hands and groaned because she knew deep down that Sam would be thrilled about this and she was too, she just hoped to be married to him before even having one child now a possible second was on the way…_

_**Beep! Beep!**_

_She threw her head up and quickly walked into the bathroom, she hesitated for a slight moment before turning the test over and looking at it. _

_End Flashback_

"Hello?"

"Hi! Mercedes this is Harmony, Dr. Holiday's nurse and I'm getting back with you about your blood test."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Well congratulations are in order, you blood test came back positive and we can schedule your first appointment now if you're ready."

"Can… I call you back, I need to tell my fiance and daughter first but thank you." She responded before she hung. She turned around looking at every one including the puppies, she gave them all a nervous smile before looking at Sam who had his brows furrowed with slight concern.

"Sam we… well that was umm…"

"Your pregnant, I know." Sam said nonchalantly and she looked at him surprised that he took the words right out of her mouth.

"Wait what? How do you know that?" She asked while Samantha looked at both of her parents with a confused yet intrigued expression.

"I was right about her wasn't I?" He said smiling at her, Mercedes stood there with her mouth slightly agape nodding slowly before he leaned in smirking. "You… feel different… like last time and you're glowing." He whispered planting a kiss on her cheek.

"You're not upset?" She asked smiling up at him.

"No besides I get a chance to be here this time… a chance to really be here." He said letting out a deep sigh. "I won't have to wonder you know… wonder what if." He added kneeling down so that he was eye to eye with Samantha.

"Looks like you're getting that birthday wish." He said with a bright smile, Samantha flashed him a confused look before remembering she asked for a little brother or sister and smiled brightly back him before looking up at her mother.

"Really?" She asked excitedly and Mercedes nodded smiling back at her.

"Yes, you're going to be a big sister." Mercedes replied reaching for her hand as they went to proceed with the adoption process, one thought that kept going through her mind was what Sam said about not having to wonder "what if."

* * *

Sooooo...There's a reason the proposal was so simple and everything else was simple... and it's because the next chapter will be a "What If" chapter and it's going to put you in your feels and YOU WILL HATE ME! (Mostly because the next chapter was how things were originally supposed to play out but I'm evil hahaha!)


End file.
